21: Estrellas
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela. Shion quiere asegurarse de que Athena esté lista para dar su examen universitario, y para ayudarla a prepararse contrata a una profesora un poco renuente, pero totalmente obsesionada con su área de estudio. Shion x OC
1. 1: Prólogo

**ESTRELLAS**

I: PRÓLOGO

 _Santuario de Athena, Grecia_

 _8 años antes de la guerra del siglo XVIII_

Hakurei de Altar sonrió levemente. Tenía asuntos en el Santuario de Athena, y no era que lo esperara, pero secretamente estaba feliz de poder tener esa oportunidad de ver a su hermano menor después de muchos años. Seguramente Sage estaba ansioso de verlo también, aunque ninguno de los dos hermanos aceptaría ese hecho.

-Vamos, pequeño, apresúrate- dijo Hakurei benévolamente.

Detrás del viejo santo de plata iba un pequeño niño siguiéndolo, corriendo un poco para alcanzarlo, pues Hakurei tenía piernas largas y caminaba apresuradamente, y el niño no lograba alcanzarlo.

-Ya voy, maestro- dijo el pequeño casi sin aliento.

Hakurei volvió a sonreír. Su pequeño alumno había sido aceptado como aprendiz dorado a la armadura de Aries, y no podía sino sentirse orgullos de él. Shion se había esforzado desde que había comenzado su entrenamiento hacía cinco años. Era inteligente y poderoso, y al mismo tiempo era gentil y apasionado, cosa que hablaba muy bien de su estudiante.

Solo había un pequeño problema.

Shion nunca había salido de Jamir en toda su vida. Era la primera vez que salía de su país, y sería también la primera vez que vería a otros seres humanos, tan diferentes a él. Hakurei tenía que admitir que estaba un poco preocupado por el pequeño, y de su capacidad de interactuar con los otros niños. Había escuchado mucho, en su correspondencia con Sage, sobre su misterioso alumno llamado Manigoldo, que ya había logrado causar problemas con la mitad de los aprendices del Santuario.

Hakurei sacudió la cabeza. Sí, Shion era tranquilo y gentil, pero para nada era débil, y si llegaba a ocurrir la necesidad de pelear, sabía que su chico saldría bien librado.

El santo de Altar se detuvo en la entrada de los Doce Templos y miró hacia el primero, el de Aries. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa. Ah, si todo salía bien, en un par de años Shion sería el protector de ese templo.

Se volvió a Shion y se inclinó hacia él.

-Me temo que, por ahora, no puedes subir al templo del Patriarca, pequeño- le dijo Hakurei- espera aquí. Espero no tardar mucho-

Shion lo miró con enormes ojos.

-¿Me va a dejar aquí solo, maestro?- dijo el pequeño.

Hakurei sonrió y le puso una mano en la cabeza en un gesto cariñoso. Shion bajó la mirada y apretó los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no, Shion- dijo Hakurei- tengo un asunto que arreglar con mi hermano, y regresaré enseguida para explicarte que es lo que tendrás que hacer, ¿de acuerdo?-

Shion asintió, sin estar muy seguro de querer quedarse solo en ese sitio extraño, pero sabía que no tenía mucha opción, así que asintió y tomó asiento en una roca junto a la escalera que llevaba al primer templo. Hakurei sonrió y, tras revolverle el cabello, se apresuró a subir hacia la cámara del Patriarca.

Mientras que esperaba a su maestro, Shion miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué extrañas construcciones eran esas? Había leído sobre ellas, incluso las había visto dibujadas en los libros que tenía su maestro en la biblioteca de Jamir, pero jamás imaginó que serían tan hermosas y grandes, esos lindos pilares de mármol, del color blanco más puro que haya visto en toda su vida.

Así que ese era el Santuario de Athena. Su nuevo hogar.

Shion tembló levemente. Era hermoso y todo, pero no quería dejar su hogar en Jamir. Tenía miedo de dejar a su familia, a los otros estudiantes de su maestro, sus amigos Yuzuriha y Tokusa. Se revolvió el cabello en un gesto nervioso e impaciente. Le diría a su maestro que estaba asustado. Quizá su maestro accedería a llevarlo de regreso a casa. O a quedarse con él.

Un extraño sonido sacó a Shion de sus pensamientos. Era un sonido crujiente, como si alguien estuviera mordiendo una manzana. El chico se volvió a mirar a su alrededor, y vio a un chico que estaba de pie cerca de él, vestido con ropas extrañas, diferentes a las de otros aprendices, mirándolo con curiosidad mientras comía una fruta. No era una manzana, parecía más bien un durazno. El chico que lo miraba tenía cabellos castaños alborotados y unos traviesos ojos verdes.

El chico se acercó a Shion, se limpió su boca con una de las mangas de su camisa, y sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola- dijo el chico castaño- tú debes ser el chico nuevo. Gusto en conocerte, me llamo Dohko-

Shion parpadeó, y sonrió levemente al ver al chico. Se puso de pie e hizo una inclinación amable.

-Es un honor conocerlo, Dohko. Me llamo Shion- dijo el chico.

Dohko alzó las cejas, sorprendido de aquella actitud, y se echó a reír. Shion se ruborizó levemente. ¿De qué se reía ese chico?

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada, nada- dijo Dohko, riendo- discúlpame, eres demasiado formal. Somos aprendices, Shion. No tienes que ser tan solemne-

Shion se ruborizó levemente, y bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento- dijo Shion.

-No lo sientas- dijo Dohko, hurgando en su pequeña bolsa que tenía atada a la cintura, y sacó otro durazno, y se lo ofreció a Shion- toma-

-No, gracias- dijo Shion- no podría…-

Antes de que Shion terminara de hablar, Dohko puso el durazno en la boca del chico, quien se asustó aún más. ¡Cada vez menos entendía las extrañas costumbres en ese sitio! Dohko rió al ver la cara asustada de Shion, y dio un mordisco a su propio durazno.

-Insisto- dijo Dohko- te ves hambriento-

Shion sonrió levemente y tomó en durazno en sus manos. Sí, tenía que admitir que tenía un poco de hambre, y que la fruta era agradable y olía delicioso. Dudoso, el chico tomó una mordida, y sonrió. Sí, estaba bueno.

-Gracias- dijo Shion.

-No es nada- sonrió Dohko, guiñándole un ojo- ¿quieres que te lleve a conocer el Santuario?-

-Me gustaría, pero me temo que no puedo- dijo el otro chico- mi maestro me ordenó que lo esperara aquí-

-Entonces, cuando regrese- dijo Dohko, tomando asiento en el suelo junto a él.

Shion sintió su corazón un poco más cálido, y con mucho menos miedo que cuando recién había llegado con su maestro un rato antes. Se sentó en el suelo para charlar con su nuevo amigo, y descubrió muchas cosas de él, sabía que venía de una región de China llamada Rozan, y que su extraña vestimenta era típica de su país de origen.

Pronto, ambos chicos fueron interrumpidos por otro aprendiz. Tan pronto como llegó, Dohko puso los ojos en blanco, y Shion pudo intuir que el recién llegado no era buenas noticias.

-Hey, Dohko- dijo el chico en un tono desvergonzado- ¿quién es el novato?-

-Déjalo, Manigoldo- dijo Dohko en un gesto aburrido- este chico es alumno del maestro Hakurei. No deberías molestarlo-

-Son ustedes quienes no deberían molestarme a mí- dijo Manigoldo con una sonrisa astuta, sacando el pecho mientras hablaba- yo soy el aprendiz del Patriarca-

Dohko bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, mientras que Shion miraba a Manigoldo con curiosidad. El recién llegado miró a su vez a Shion, y sin previo aviso puso los dedos en la frente de él.

-Ay, cuidado- se quejó Shion- ¡duele!-

-¿Qué son estos puntos en tu frente?- dijo Manigoldo. Dohko gruñó, y estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie para darle una lección, pero de pronto.

¡ZAPE!

-Te advertí que no quería que molestaras a Shion cuando llegara, Manigoldo- dijo una voz solemne que a Shion le pareció conocida, pero estaba seguro de no haberla escuchado nunca.

Los tres aprendices se volvieron, y se dieron cuenta de que el viejo maestro Hakurei ya había regresado, y venía acompañado del Patriarca Sage, que había sido quien le propició ese zape a Manigoldo.

-Ay, ay, ¡maestro!- se quejó el aprendiz de Cáncer.

-Nada de ay maestro- dijo el Patriarca Sage- ahora fuera de aquí, que estoy ocupado-

Manigoldo gruñó, pero sabía que no tenía caso discutir con su maestro. Sacando la lengua a Shion, el joven aprendiz se retiró, bajando a los terrenos del Santuario. Shion sonrió y se volvió a su maestro, quien se paró detrás de él y le puso las manos en los hombros. El Patriarca Sage sonrió.

-Así que tu eres Shion- dijo Sage- bienvenido al Santuario-

-Gracias, maestro- dijo Shion, inclinándose elegantemente de nuevo, y haciendo reír a Dohko mientras lo hacía.

-Veo que encontraste un buen amigo- observó Hakurei, revolviendo los cabellos de ambos aprendices.

-Eso parece- dijo Sage.

Shion y Dohko sonrieron.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena, Grecia_

 _Tres años antes de la guerra santa del siglo XVIII_

Shion caminaba en círculos en la entrada del templo, mientras que jugaba con sus dedos. Dohko llevaba un par de meses de haber salido de viaje rumbo a Italia, buscando pistas sobre el paradero de Hades y de sus espectros previo a la guerra santa que inminentemente estaba sobre ellos.

Ah, y estaba ese otro asunto.

El santo de Aries no sabía muy bien que era lo que había pasado, y la explicación que dieron los santos de plata no era muy convincente tampoco. Tora, la chica pirata que Dohko había traído a fuerzas de Japón, y quien parecía que se quedaría en el Santuario a aprender a usar su cosmo con ellos, había desaparecido misteriosamente en el camino a Rodorio. Dohko estaba seguro de que Tora los había engañado y había huido para regresar a su vida de robos en altamar, pero Shion no estaba muy convencido.

Ah, y Shion estaba seguro de que Dohko se había enamorado de la chica. Su amigo, obviamente, lo negaba todo.

Shion suspiró. Llevaba meses sin pensar en ello. Ahora que recordaba, el día que había desaparecido, Tora le había dicho que quería comprar flores y que iba a buscar un obsequio para Dohko. ¡Se veía tan enamorada! El santo de Aries no sabía que pensar. Si era cierto que Tora no había desaparecido por su propia voluntad, el asunto era mucho más triste y trágico.

Pobre Dohko.

"Seguramente esa seguridad suya de que Tora lo traicionó es una manera de sentirse seguro", pensó Shion "no quiere pensar que la chica le haya sido arrebatada"

Shion bajó la mirada y suspiró.

-Hey, ¿porqué la cara larga?- dijo una voz.

Shion levantó los ojos y sonrió.

-¡Dohko!- sonrió el santo de Aries al ver al recién llegado. Y no venía solo, con él iba un chico de aspecto desaliñado, que miraba a su alrededor, sorprendido, admirando el Santuario, pero a la vez tenía una sonrisa confiada- ¿quién es este chico?-

-Él es Tenma, lo conocí en mi viaje a Italia- dijo Dohko, sonriendo, y se volvió al chico- anda, ve a dejar tus cosas y al comedor, debes tener hambre-

-Sí, Dohko- sonrió Tenma, y salió disparado hacia el comedor.

Dohko sonrió, orgulloso de su nuevo aprendiz, y se volvió hacia Shion.

-¿Un aprendiz?- preguntó el santo de Aries, y Dohko asintió, tras lo cual le contó brevemente lo que había pasado durante su viaje, su pelea contra los espectros de Hades, como había sentido el cosmo de Tenma y como lo había visto romper una gran montaña de rocas, y había decidido llevarlo al Santuario para entrenar como un santo de Athena.

Tras escuchar su relato, Shion estuvo de acuerdo con Dohko. Quizá aquello era una buena idea.

-Oye- dijo Shion, al ver que Dohko se disponía a seguir a Tenma- espera, quiero hablar contigo-

-¿Sí?- dijo Dohko.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Shion, y Dohko hizo una mueca, al entender de qué rayos estaba hablando su amigo.

-No es un tema del que quiera hablar, Shion- dijo Dohko- Tora nos engañó. Nos mintió para que la dejáramos ir a Rodorio y poder escapar del Santuario. No tiene caso…-

-Lo sé- dijo Shion- hace tiempo que ya entendí que no quieres hablar de ella. Hablo de ti. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy bien- dijo Dohko en un tono más o menos final, y al ver la expresión preocupada de Shion, el santo de Libra suavizó la mirada- en serio, Shion. No te preocupes por mí. Estos meses fuera fue lo que necesitaba para sentirme mejor-

-Me alegro- dijo Shion, aunque no estaba muy convencido.

Dohko miró a su amigo, y de pronto sonrió. Ya tenía una idea para hacer que dejara de preocuparse por él.

-Deberías dejar de pensar en mí- dijo Dohko- ¿y qué me dices de ti? ¿Alguna chica ha llamado tu atención?-

Shion sonrió con incredulidad.

-Sabes que no- dijo el santo de Aries- nunca me he sentido atraído a ninguna chica. Ni siquiera vale la pena que lo menciones. Además, sería una locura: la guerra santa ya está sobre nosotros. No vale la pena involucrarnos con alguien, si seguramente vamos a morir…-

Dohko sonrió, y le ido una palmada en la espalda. Realmente esperaba que no fuera así.

x-x-x

 _Salida del Santuario de Athena_

 _Días antes del inicio de la guerra santa del siglo XVIII_

Shion había salido del Santuario junto con Albafica, acompañando al santo de Piscis a planear donde colocaría el jardín de rosas venenosas en caso de un ataque al Santuario por parte de los espectros de Hades. No sabía porqué, pero notaba que su compañero estaba un poco distraído últimamente.

-¿Albafica?-

-¿Mmmm?-

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Shion.

El santo de Piscis no respondió a la pregunta de Shion, cosa que lo preocupó sobremanera. ¿Qué había hecho que su compañero, normalmente tan sereno y serio, estuviera tan preocupado?

-Te ves preocupado- observó Shion.

-No es nada- dijo Albafica- estoy un poco preocupado por los habitantes de Rodorio. Creo que ellos se verán afectados en la guerra santa-

Shion se sorprendió. Claro, no había pensado en eso, pero tenía sentido. Sonrió. Sabía que Albafica disfrutaba pasear por el pequeño pueblo, y también que le tenía un especial cariño a los habitantes, en especial a la chica que cada semana llevaba flores al Patriarca Sage.

-¿Te preocupa que algo malo le vaya a pasar a esa chica, Agasha?- dijo Shion.

Esta vez, Albafica decididamente ignoró a Shion. Éste acentuó su sonrisa, entendiendo mucho más de lo que sabía antes de haber iniciado esa conversación unilateral.

-Es una chica muy linda- observó Shion- tiene buen corazón-

-Así es- dijo Albafica secamente.

Shion miró a su amigo, y le sonrió en señal de apoyo. Estuvo a punto de darle unas palmadas en el hombro, pero lo pensó mejor antes de hacerlo, pues sabía lo mucho que su amigo odiaba el contacto físico.

-Si te sirve de consuelo y tranquilidad- dijo Shion- te prometo proteger el pueblo si por alguna razón tú no eres capaz de hacerlo-

Albafica se volvió hacia él finalmente y sonrió agradecido.

Mientras seguían mirando los alrededores del Santuario, Shion sonrió enternecido al ver a su compañero. Dedujo correctamente que Albafica estaba enamorado de la chica florista del pueblo, y lo miró con un poco de envidia. ¡Que lindo sería estar enamorado de esa manera!

Pero después de ello sacudió la cabeza.

x-x-x

 _Isla de Tasmania, Australia_

 _Año del Nacimiento de Athena_

El hombre sonrió levemente al ver a una de sus hijas siguiendo a él, a su esposa y a su otra hija con una expresión enfurruñada. Sabía bien que Sara había querido ir a la playa, y no le hacía mucha gracia que hubiera terminado a la mitad de un desierto, a punto de ponerse el sol.

Para nada las vacaciones ideales de un par de niñas de 10 años.

-Ya, no hagas berrinche, _Sardina_ \- dijo el padre de las dos chicas, el señor Johnson, encendiendo su linterna- dale una oportunidad a este sitio. Te aseguro que te dejará con la boca abierta-

-Cuando bostece de aburrimiento- dijo Sara, haciendo que sus padres se echaran a reír.

-No llores, Sardina- dijo su hermana, dándole un codazo en las costillas- debe ser tan emocionante como cuando fuimos a ver los arrecifes de Queensland-

-Lo dices porque a ti te gusta la aventura, cara de rana- dijo Sara, ajustándose sus gafas.

-Ya, no pelees con Sonia- dijo su madre- ya verás. Antes de que amanezca, habrás cambiado de opinión-

Sara tenía serias dudas de que eso fuera a ocurrir, pero no dijo nada más. Bajo protesta, siguió a sus padres y a su gemela a aquel extraño campo, lejos de la cabaña que habían alquilado para pasar la noche.

-¿Están seguros de que no vamos a morir con algún bicho?¿Araña gigante?Sí recuerdan que estamos en Australia, ¿verdad?- dijo Sara, pero sus papás la ignoraron- el hecho de que ustedes sean expertos no los exime de riesgo. ¿Ya olvidaron lo que le pasó a Steve Irwin?-

Sus padres la ignoraron, mientras que Sara seguía quejándose del clima y de la probabilidad de algún animal los matase. Una vez que estuvieron bastante lejos de las cabañas, ambos padres pusieron las linternas en el suelo, abrieron sus mochilas y sacaron un edredón y una gran cantidad de mantas para extenderlas en el suelo.

Sara se cruzó de brazos y giró su cadera levemente, decidida a soportar la decepción de sus vacaciones fallidas. Sonia se burló en voz baja de su hermana.

-Arggg, está bien, les seguiré el juego- dijo la chica, resignada, y sentándose las mantas igual que sus padres y su gemela. Su padre sonrió.

-No te arrepentirás- dijo su madre- pero tienes que primero tumbarte sobre las mantas-

Sara alzó las cejas, con una expresión de que no podía creer que podía estar así, pero bueno. Se dejó caer sobre las mantas, mirando al cielo, fastidiada. Sonia se tumbó junto a ella.

-¿Es todo?- dijo ella en un tono exasperado.

-Sí, solo hay que… apagar la luz- dijo su padre mientras que él y su mujer apagaban la linterna.

Sara estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, pero al ver el cielo en la completa oscuridad de la noche en el parque carente de cualquier tipo de luz artificial, el cielo se encendió por completo, mostrando un hermoso espectáculo de colores y brillos en el cielo. Los ojos de Sara brillaron de emoción. ¿Qué brujería era esa? ¡Qué belleza en el cielo!

-Oh, por los dioses- dijo Sara, boquiabierta.

-Woooow…- dijo Sonia, igual de impresionada.

Sus padres se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

-¿Qué piensas ahora, _Sardina_?- dijo su padre, dandole un codazo en las costillas.

-¡Es hermoso!- dijo Sara, volviéndose a su padre- ¿porqué las estrellas no se ven así normalmente?-

-Porque la luz de las ciudades contamina el cielo, cariño- le dijo su padre- por eso tienes que venir a sitios retirados como este-

-Wow- dijo la chica, aún boquiabierta- ¿qué son esas manchas que parecen bailar en el cielo?-

-Son las auroras australes- dijo su madre- seguro ya habías escuchado de ellas-

-Vaya, podría pasar toda la vida mirándolas- dijo Sara, sus ojos brillando de emoción.

-Hay gente que se dedica a estudiar las estrellas- le dijo su padre- los astrónomos se dedican a describirlas, ponerle nombres y todo eso-

-O viajar a ellas- dijo su madre.

-Oh, no- dijo Sara, con sus ojos aún fijos en el cielo- todo esto no se podría ver desde allá-

Sara sonrió, y asintió sin siquiera mirar a sus papás o a su hermana. ¡No podía quitar los ojos del cielo estrellado! ¡Era muy hermoso! Esa noche la chica durmió bajo las estrellas, y a la mañana siguiente había tomado una decisión sobre sus futuros estudios.

x-x-x

 _Santuario de Athena_

 _Año 16 del Nacimiento de Athena_

Shion había estado visitando a Mu en el templo de Aries, aún intentando convencerlo de que su plan para engañar al hechicero y detenerlo había sido el adecuado y no había puesto a Lydia en peligro innecesario, cuando vio que Dohko regresaba del centro comercial junto con Tora, ya que Cathy y Milo habían insistido en acompañarlos.

El Patriarca apoyó su hombro en uno de los pilares del templo de Aries, se cruzó de brazos, y sonrió. Vaya. Dohko sí que estaba enamorado, y a juzgar por la mirada traviesa de su amigo, tendría que darle "la plática" antes de que llegara al templo de Libra.

Shion rió en voz baja. Estaba feliz porque su querido amigo era por fin feliz, habiendo recuperado.a la mujer que amaba y la había mantenido a salvo.

-Está muy pensativo, maestro- dijo Mu, caminando a la entrada del templo junto con él, y miró en dirección a Dohko y Tora- oh…-

-Estoy muy feliz por Dohko- dijo el Patriarca sin dejar de sonreír- es lindo cuando uno de tus amigos tiene esa sonrisa de idiota- añadió al señalar la enorme sonrisa del santo de Libra.

Mu rió en voz baja.

-Nunca se me había ocurrido- dijo de pronto el santo de Aries- usted nunca ha tenido una pareja, ¿o sí, maestro?-

-No, para nada- dijo Shion, sin quitar los ojos de donde estaba su amigo.

-¿Porqué no?-

-Estoy muy viejo para eso, Mu- dijo Shion, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mu sonrió levemente. Sí, su maestro era viejo, y había vivido muchísimos años, pero al igual que Dohko, había revivido en el cuerpo de un joven de su edad, con toda la juventud y energía que eso le confería, y al mismo tiempo toda la sabiduría de sus años. El santo de Aries se cruzó de brazos y suspiró al ver a su maestro. Ojalá que él también tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que lo hiciera feliz.

x-x-x

¡Hola a todos! Este nuevo fin es de Shion, espero que les esté gustando hasta este momento. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	2. 2: Proyectos

**ESTRELLAS**

II: PROYECTOS

 _Starhill, Santuario de Athena_

Al caer la noche en Atenas, Shion sonrió mientras que tomaba asiento en el suelo y levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado con una sonrisa. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Argol y Aioria habían regresado de Moscú con Nadezhda, y mucho más tiempo que eso desde el último ataque de los dioses gemelos. Todo parecía estar en calma en esos días.

El Patriarca sonrió al recordar lo sucedido en días pasados. ¿Quién iba a pensar que su serio y tranquilo aprendiz ya estaría casado a esas alturas? Ah, Mu y Lydia eran lindos cuando estaban juntos. Shion casi podía recordar cuando la chica recién llego al Santuario, siendo una niña de catorce años, sin tener la más mínima idea de que dos de los santos dorados eran sus hermanos mayores, y mucho menos que terminaría casándose con otro santo dorado.

No solo eran Mu y Lydia.

También había aparecido un fantasma de su pasado, Tora. Y obviamente Dohko era el más feliz de todos por su presencia, a pesar de que la chica aún estaba teniendo dificultades para incorporarse al siglo XXI, como él mismo y Dohko las habían tenido, pero se notaba que la chica se divertía mucho aprendiendo, y el santo de Libra estaba encantado de enseñarle todas y cada una de las maravillas del mundo actual. Aún recordaba lo que había sucedido cuando Tora se había enfrentado a una licuadora enfurecida… la cocina y la mayor parte del templo de Libra quedó redecorada, pero al menos nadie perdió ningún dedo.

Fuera de bromas, Shion estaba muy feliz por Dohko, de que hubiera logrado recuperar a Tora después de todos esos años, de que ella hubiera podido recordarlo, y que su amigo hubiera conseguido mantenerla a salvo del hechicero que los había mantenido separados.

Y finalmente estaba Kiki, el travieso alumno de Mu. Aún podía recordar cuando recién revivió, cuando Shion conoció al impertinente pelirrojo. En un principio, el Patriarca se preocupó un montón por Kiki, sobre todo cuando ocurrió esa pelea con Arthur en el centro de Atenas, pero ahora todo se había resuelto.

Shion suspiró largamente mientras se tumbaba en el suelo y ponía sus manos en la nuca. Todos a su alrededor eran felices, y tenían a sus parejas para pasar el tiempo. ¿Y él?

Bueno, él era el Patriarca del Santuario de Athena. No tenía tiempo que estar perdiendo en tonterías como parejas y amor. Las estrategias y la defensa del Santuario no se iban a organizar solas: él era el encargado de hacerlo. ¿Amor? Bah, no tenía tiempo para ello. No solo eso, tenía que asegurarse de que Athena estuviera a salvo, y que aprendiera todo lo necesario para poder llevar a cabo su misión de proteger a la humanidad.

Shion suspiró nuevamente y miró el cielo, sacudiéndose el último pensamiento para poder descifrar las estrellas. Lamentablemente las estrellas no le daban buenas noticias. Phobos y Deimos no habían sido atrapados aún desde que escaparon del Olimpo, y según todas las predicciones, pronto intentarían atacarlos otra vez. El Patriarca se mordió el labio. Eso no sería nada bueno.

Shion se incorporó, tomó una libre y comenzó a escribir. Aquello iba a tomar toda la noche.

x-x-x

 _Observatorio Nacional de Atenas_

Shion no era el único que se encontraba mirando las estrellas en esos momentos.

Sara sonrió levemente mientras miraba a través del telescopio, y después se ajustaba las gafas y seguía tecleando tan rápido como podía. Sonrió levemente mientras miraba la pantalla de la computadora.

Después de diecisiete años de haberse enamorado de las estrellas y los fenómenos celestes como las auroras y los eclipses, la chica era ahora ya una de los astrofísicos más reconocidos del mundo. Justo en ese momento estaba terminando los últimos detalles de su proyecto de investigación.

La chica se acomodó en su silla, emocionada. Si todo salía bien, como lo había planeado, al día siguiente presentaría su proyecto en la Universidad de Atenas, se ganaría una beca para trabajar en Estados Unidos para la NASA, y al mismo tiempo estudiar su doctorado.

Sara volvió a levantarse los lentes y mirar por el telescopio, y tras sonreír puso el punto final en el escrito, guardó el archivo en la computadora, y se guardó una copia en su memoria portátil. Una vez que lo hizo, guardó con cuidado el pequeño dispositivo en su bolso.

Suspiró largamente, aliviada de haber terminado su trabajo por esa ncohe, y amplió su sonrisa. Ya había terminado su proyecto, y tenía ganas de celebrar. Apagó el telescopio electrónico, se volvió a acomodar las gafas y sacó su teléfono celular.

- _¿Hola?_ -

-Hola, Nikos- dijo Sara- ya terminé el escrito. ¿No quieres ir a celebrar? Me apetece una copa de vino para quitarme los nervios de encima-

Hubo un breve silencio, y finalmente el chico le respondió.

- _Lo siento mucho, Sara_ \- dijo Nikos- _no puedo salir hoy contigo. Creo que comí algo que me hizo daño, y tengo un fuerte dolor de panza y…_ -

-Ugh, no necesitas darme los detalles- dijo la chica, un poco decepcionada de que su novio no pudiera acompañarla a celebrar, pero se resignó. Ya celebraría al día siguiente, una vez que la aceptaran en el curso de la NASA- tranquilo, supongo que solo tomaré algo rápido e iré a casa a descansar-

- _Gracias por entender, linda_ \- le dijo Nikos, quien se escuchaba bastante apenado- _será mejor que descanses. No quisiera que nada arruinara tu día mañana_ -

Sara asintió levemente y, tras despedirse de su novio, colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolso también. Suspiró un poco decepcionada. Nikos. Lo había conocido hacía un par de años en la Universidad de Atenas. No le desagradaba, ni tampoco era mala persona, pero había algo que le faltaba. Ya tenía tiempo queriendo terminar su relación con él, pero no se había animado. Había imaginado que su eventual mudanza a América sería la perfecta excusa para hacerlo.

Sara sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo deshacerse de ese pensamiento, y guardó su computadora bajo llave en el cajón de su escritorio en el observatorio. Una vez que comprobó que estuviera bien cerrada, se dirigió a la puerta.

A pesar de la decepción, la chica sonrió para sus adentros. Ah, ¡ojalá sus padres pudieran verla ese día! Seguramente a esa hora ya sería de día en Australia, y podría llamar a sus padres llegando a su apartamento. Ya era una mujer mayor, pero tenía un cariño especial a sus papás, quienes siempre la habían cuidado y la habían apoyado en su pasión por su trabajo. Y su gemela… seguramente estaría durmiendo ya a esa hora. Sonia estaba en Sudáfrica, y podía ser de lo más desordenada, pero siempre se iba a dormir religiosamente temprano, porque su día comenzaba de madrugada. De hecho, más temprano le había enviado una foto de una reserva de animales salvajes que la había hecho tener que reprimir un escalofrío.

Sara volvió a sacudir la cabeza, y sonrió mientras se ponía el bolso sobre su hombro y volvía a ajustarse las gafas. Apagó la luz del cuarto de observación y bajó las escaleras hacia la salida del observatorio para tomar el bus a su apartamento. Sí, decidió que llegando a su casa llamaría a sus padres, y le dejaría un mensaje a su hermana.

El cuarto de observación se quedó en penumbra por unos minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrió, y una figura entró y se dirigió al escritorio donde Sara había estado trabajando hacía un rato.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Tras una larga noche de mirar las estrellas y documentar lo que había visto en su libreta, Shion había bajado de Starhill y se dirigía de regreso a los Doce Templos para llegar a su recámara y descansar un buen rato, pues estaba exhausto. Había peligro, pero no era inminente, y podía darse el lujo de algunas horas de sueño.

Cuando el Patriarca pasó por el templo de Aries, vio que tanto Mu como Lydia ya se habían levantado, y estaban a punto de bajar al Coliseo a entrenar un poco juntos. El Patriarca puso especial atención en los anillos que ambos estaban usando en esos momentos, y sonrió enternecido.

-Buenos días, maestro- dijo Lydia sonriendo- ¿acaba de regresar de Starhill?-

-Buenos días- dijo Shion, mirando a su alrededor con atención, y entrecerró los ojos al ver que no estaba cierto aprendiz pelirrojo- sí, acabo de regresar. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Kiki?-

-Oh, fue a buscar a Arthur a casa de Argol- dijo Mu- los dos van a ir a visitar a Margot a Francia-

-¿Porqué va a llevar a Arthur?- preguntó el Patriarca, extrañado.

Lydia se echó a reír, y Mu sonrió algo apenado.

-La amiga de Margot quiere conocer a Arthur desde hace tiempo- dijo Mu, encogiéndose de hombros- creo que le gustan los piratas, después de todo. Margot tiene mejor gusto, supongo-

-¿Y qué piensa Argol al respecto?- dijo el Patriarca.

-No le gustó la idea al principio- dijo Mu- lleva ya varios meses tratando de disuadirlo, pero finalmente ya le dio permiso. Aquí entre nos- añadió, al ver al Patriarca tan pensativo- creo que Argol tiene miedo de que le rompan el corazón a Arthur-

Shion sonrió. Le daba gusto que Argol estuviera en tan buenos términos con su aprendiz, y que Kiki y Arthur se llevaran mejor, pues aún no olvidaba que los dos chicos se habían dado de golpes en plena calle de Atenas, causando destrozos y mucha vergüenza al Santuario, tanto que el mismo Shion tuvo que ir a arreglar lo que los chicos habían causado.

Una vez que Mu y Lydia se despidieron y bajaron a los terrenos del Santuario, Shion siguió subiendo rumbo a su templo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Cáncer, Santuario de Athena_

Esa mañana, Aldebaran subió al templo de Cáncer a visitar a Death Mask y a Fatima. El enorme santo de Tauro le había tomado mucho cariño a la chica egipcia, sobre todo porque había escuchado del santo dorado las condiciones en las que la había conocido, y había visto con sus propios ojos el efecto que la chica había tenido en la actitud de Death Mask.

Ah, y era una buena ocasión para tomar café brasileño.

Death Mask se echó a reír. Los italianos también tenían la costumbre de tomar café para el desayuno, pero desde hacía ya un tiempo que Fatima lo había acostumbrado a desayunar todos los días algo más sustancioso.

Aldebarán sirvió el café en las tres tazas, y Fatima puso un plato con varios pastelillos, Rawanis, sobre la mesa para que los dos chicos comieran. El santo de Tauro tomó uno de ellos, muy animado.

-En Brasil se dice que una chica está lista para casarse cuando sabe preparar el café- comentó Aldebarán antes de tomar un sorbo del mismo.

-En Egipto es cuando puedes preparar Rawanis- dijo Fatima a su vez, pero no estaba nada feliz al respecto. Death Mask notó ello, y tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa. La chica levantó los ojos hacia el santo dorado, y sonrió.

-Los pastelillos están deliciosos, _bellina_ \- dijo el santo de Cancer besando su mejilla.

-Death Mask tiene razón, están deliciosos- dijo Aldebarán, terminando uno de los pastelillos para después tomar otro y darle una mordida.

-Gracias, chicos- dijo ella.

Aldebarán sonrió levemente al ver a su compañero mirando a la chica con adoración, convencido de que no solo Death Mask había salvado a Fatima de un destino horrible, sino que la chica había hecho lo mismo por él.

x-x-x

 _Facultad de Astronomía y Astrofísica, Universidad de Atenas_

 _Poco antes_

Sara se acomodó el bolso sobre su hombro. Esa mañana, la chica realmente se había esmerado con su apariencia para ir a presentar su proyecto de investigación. Llevaba puesta una blusa color verde oscuro, sobre la cual llevaba un elegante suéter negro con líneas rojas, y un pantalón del mismo color. Esa mañana se había puesto una diadema de color rojo, la cual sobresalía sobre sus cabellos castaños. Se ajustó nuevamente las gafas rojas, y se acomodó nuevamente el bolso sobre el hombro.

Realmente se había esmerado en su apariencia, pero tenía la impresión de que iba a vomitar si abría la boca, de tan nerviosa que se sentía.

-Ya, no te pongas nerviosa- le dijo Nikos, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros. El chico era alto, rubio y muy apuesto, excepto por su puntiaguda nariz- recuerda que los viejos revisores de proyectos huelen el miedo…-

Sara hizo una expresión de completo terror.

-No me estás ayudando ni un poco, Nikos- dijo ella nerviosamente. El chico se echó a reír y la besó en la mejilla.

-Ten calma, linda- dijo Nikos- todo saldrá bien, y por fin podrás descansar de este asunto. Y podrás salir conmigo, para variar-

Sara se mordió el labio, pero se esforzó por sonreír. Sí, se sentía algo culpable de como trataba al chico, pero ese no era el momento.

-Lo lamento mucho, Nikos- dijo Sara, apenada- sabes que a veces me apasiono…-

Nikos sonrió levemente y asintió. La chica dio un respingo de sorpresa cuando la puerta del despacho del revisor se abrió, y la malhumorada secretaria sacó la cabeza.

-Constanza Dimitriou- dijo la secretaria- favor de pasar…-

Sara frunció el entrecejo al ver que una hermosa chica entraba al despacho desde donde la secretaria la había llamado. Era alta, rubia y elegantemente vestida, llevando un vestido negro ceñido y un tanto revelador para la ocasión. Constanza se volvió hacia ella con una mirada burlona, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sara entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Porqué ella pasó primero?- siseó Sara con una expresión molesta.

-Quizá los están llamando por orden alfabético- sugirió Nikos, encogiéndose los hombros.

-¿Nombre o apellido?- dijo ella.

-No importa, por ambos ella pasa primero- dijo su novio.

Sara gruñó sin quitar su mirada de la puerta. Desde que había comenzado la universidad, Constanza había estado acosándola y queriendo competir contra ella, y también tenía la impresión de que también quería robarle el novio. Nikos la besó en la mejilla de nuevo para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien- dijo el chico- ahora yo tengo que irme. Nos veremos esta noche, para celebrar-

Sara asintió mientras que vio a su novio dejarla sola en la sala de espera, rodeada por varios otros de sus compañeros. La chica suspiró y se dejó caer en un sillón mientras esperaba. Se ajustó nerviosamente las gafas y respiró hondo para intentar calmarse.

x-x-x

 _Cámara del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco más tarde_

Shion llegó a su despacho justo antes de retirarse a descansar, en caso de que hubiera algún asunto pendiente, y se alegró de haberlo hecho, pues tenía una carta sobre su escritorio. La miró, curioso, al darse cuenta de que era una carta de parte de la Universidad de Atenas.

Al abrirla, le esperaba una enorme sorpresa.

 _Estimado señor Shion:_

 _Me permito escribirle para desear que usted y su familia hayan pasado un excelente verano. También quisiera informarle que la señorita Saori Kido, de quien usted es el tutor legal y cumplirá dieciocho años el día 1 de septiembre, deberá según la ley vigente en Grecia tomar un examen de conocimientos generales el día 15 del mismo mes._

 _Sin más por el momento, quedo de usted. Etcétera._

Shion puso los ojos en blanco mientras dejaba caer la carta sobre el escritorio, y suspiraba. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Miró de reojo el reloj de pared y el calendario que estaba sobre su escritorio. Era 12 de agosto. Tenía un mes y unos cuantos días para ayudar a la señorita Athena a prepararse para ese examen.

El Patriarca se rascó la cabeza en un gesto nervioso que solo se permitía tener en privado. Estaba seguro de que las chicas le habían enseñado muchas cosas de las que necesitaba saber para dar el examen, pero en las evaluaciones había una parte que siempre le fallaba. Se frotó la frente. En ese tema, Shion no podía ayudarle mucho.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya lo arreglaría cuando se levantara, ahora estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en una solución.

x-x-x

 _Facultad de Astronomía y Astrofísica, Universidad de Atenas_

 _Pocas horas después_

Ya había pasado el mediodía, y Sara seguía esperando a pasar al despacho del evaluador. Constanza la había salido y le había lanzado una mirada de triunfo, pero la chica decidió ignorarla. No importaba que tan bueno fuera el trabajo de Constanza, Sara estaba segura que el suyo sería el mejor de todos.

La chica comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Y si su proyecto no era tan bueno como nosotros? ¿Y si no caía bien?

Por fin, la secretaria salió, pero no llamó a nadie. Los otros cinco candidatos que estaban con Sara la miraron, expectantes.

-El evaluador tomará un descanso de quince minutos- dijo la secretaria antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

Los otros chicos se miraron entre sí nerviosamente y comenzaron a murmurar. Sara suspiró, cada vez más preocupada, y sacó su teléfono celular. Estuvo a punto de llamar de nuevo a Nikos, pero lo pensó mejor, y oprimió el número de su gemela.

- _¿Hola?_ \- dijo la voz de Sonia Johnson, con un gran estruendo de música rock en el fondo- _¿Sara?¿qué sucede?_ -

-Aún estoy esperando a pasar con el evaluador- dijo la chica- Soni, estoy muy nerviosa-

- _Oh, no digas eso_ , Sardina- le dijo su gemela en tono cariñoso- _todo va a estar muy bien. Estoy segura de que te preparaste lo bastante para que todo esté perfecto_ -

-Lo hice, pero…-

- _Tranquila,_ dearest- dijo Sonia, al parecer bajando el volumen de la música, pues ya no se escuchaba en el fondo- _nada te ha detenido nunca, hermanita, y esto no es la excepción. Piensa en algo lindo-_

Sara cerró los ojos y llenó sus pulmones de aire, imaginando el cielo que había visto en la isla de Tasmania hacía todos esos años. Las luces nocturnas, las auroras australes, ese hermoso espectáculo que había hecho que se enamorara de él, y que deseara dedicar su vida a mirar el cielo. Soltó todo el aire que había retenido, y sonrió.

-Gracias, Soni- dijo ella- ¿dónde estás?-

- _Saliendo de Pretoria con Fred y los chicos, pero eso no importa. Ahora concéntrate_ , Sardina- le dijo Sonia- _charlamos más tarde para que me cuentes como te fue_ -

Sara sonrió mientras que se despedía de su gemela y colgaba el teléfono. Volvió a respirar hondo, cuando la puerta se abrió, y la secretaria la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sara Johnson-

Sara palideció, pero volvió a respirar hondo, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Acuario, Santuario de Athena_

Camus sonrió levemente al ver a Liliwen terminando su libro y suspirando satisfecha. A pesar de ser una chica cálida, diferente a él, tenía algo muy importante para él: apreciaba los momentos en silencio. El chico la abrazó por la espalda y besó sus cabellos rojos.

-¿No las vuelto a tener visiones?- dijo Camus.

-No- dijo Liliwen tristemente.

Camus sonrió. Sabía que la chica se preocupaba por dos razones. Primero, sus visiones eran difíciles, la hacían desmayarse y darse algunos golpes en la cabeza, y segundo, sus visiones nunca habían logrado advertirles sobre algún peligro.

-Soy un fraude- dijo Liliwen, frotándose la frente- no he podido ver nada que nos pueda ser de ayuda-

-No, para nada, _ma chère_ \- dijo Camus- incluso tu papá ha tenido problemas con sus predicciones, y llevas apenas unas pocas visiones-

Liliwen iba a decir algo, cuando de pronto se detuvo. Camus reconoció ese brillo en sus ojos, y estuvo a punto de extender sus brazos hacia la chica, cuando ella misma se llevó una mano a la cabeza y tomó asiento en uno de los sofás para evitar darse con el suelo. La chica volvió a parpadear un par de veces, y se volvió hacia Camus.

-¿Visión?- dijo él, sonriendo levemente, y ella asintió- bueno, estamos bien. Lo primero fue que esta vez no te diste en el suelo. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?-

-Lo vi claramente- dijo ella, no tan molesta como había parecido antes- Phobos y Deimos se preparan para pelear de nuevo. Su ejército está siendo reconstruido con otros hombres con cosmos-

Camus borró su sonrisa.

-¿Dónde?- dijo él.

-Hay un campamento cerca de Atenas- dijo Liliwen- al pie de una de las montañas-

El santo de Acuario sonrió y tomó las manos de la chica para besarlas.

-Espera aquí, _mon amour_ \- dijo Camus antes de correr al templo del Patriarca.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco antes_

Tan pronto como se levantó después de dormir toda la mañana, Shion tomó un desayuno mientras que llamaba a Dohko para pedirle consejo sobre la carta que había obtenido. Poco después de haberlo llamado, el santo de Libra llegó al templo del Patriarca junto con Tora. Ésta parecía bastante contenta de probar parte del desayuno de Shion. Hacía unos días había conocido las crepas, y estaba esperando que Shion también tuviera.

-Gracias por venir, chicos- les dijo Shion al verlos llegar.

-No es nada- dijo Dohko con una enorme sonrisa- aunque Tora solo está aquí por la comida-

Tora se echó a reír, al igual que Shion, quien no tenía crepas, pero en vez de ello le ofreció algunos bombones cubiertos con chocolate que tenía escondidos en su habitación para que Athena no comiera de más. Mientras que Tora comenzó a entretenerse con eso, comiendo los bombones con singular alegría, Dohko se volvió a Shion.

-¿De qué querías hablar, amigo?- dijo le santo de Libra.

-Recibí una carta del ministerio de educación sobre la señorita Athena- dijo Shion- tiene que dar un examen de conocimientos generales el próximo mes. Vamos a tener que trabajar duro para ponerla al corriente, con tantos ataques y aprender a usar sus poderes no ha estudiado lo suficiente-

-¿Tenemos?- dijo Dohko, y Shion hizo una mueca, cosa que su compañero aprovechó para echarse a reír- tranquilo, te ayudaremos, pero quizá sería buena idea que contrates a algún tutor para enseñarle-

-¿No podemos tomar turnos tutoreandola?- dijo Shion.

-Claro- dijo Dohko en un tono sarcástico- dime cuántos planetas hay en el sistema solar-

-¿Nueve?-

-Son ocho- dijo el santo de Libra- Shiryu me lo dijo. Aparentemente, uno de ellos fue sacado de la lista-

-Oh….-

-¿Lo ves? Creo que tú y yo somos un poco anticuados para esto- dijo Dohko, sonriendo- los santos dorados tienen trabajo que hacer, y las chicas tienen sus propios empleos. Puedes contratar a un tutor para la señorita Athena. Será solo por un mes-

Shion se quedó pensativo.

-Quizá tengas razón- admitió Shion- pero solo hay un problema: me preocuparía tener que permitir que algún desconocido entrara al Santuario, e incluso dejarlo pasar tanto tiempo a solas con la señorita Athena-

-Puedes contratar a una chica- dijo Tora tras meterse otro bombón a la boca- una tutora. Seguramente podrá tener más paciencia y poner a la señorita Athena en su sitio si se llegara a poner difícil-

Shion sonrió.

-Puedes contactar a la universidad de Atenas- sugirió Dohko, señalando la computadora- creo que el teléfono está en la página de Internet-

Tora se volvió hacia Dohko, alzando las cejas, de pronto interesada en la conversación.

-¿Qué es internet?- dijo la chica, dejando a un lado su intención de decidir entre tomar o no otro bombón y mirando a Dohko con enormes ojos curiosos.

Shion y Dohko se miraron entre sí y tras suspirar, sonrieron. Eso iba a tomar tiempo de explicar. Antes de que pudieran responderle, llegó Camus apresuradamente, y les contó lo que Liliwen había visto en su visión. Shion asintió.

-Bueno- dijo el Patriarca- enviaremos un grupo de santos de plata a revisar ese sector. Esperemos que no sea nada serio-

-¿Yo puedo ir?- dijo Tora, dando unos golpecitos a la espada que colgaba de su cinturón- no me molestaría en lo más mínimo darles su merecido a esos _filthy swines_ -

-No creo que sea necesario- dijo Dohko, apenado- ya veremos de que se trata cuando los santos de plata regresen con su reporte-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues bueno, Shion necesita a alguien que le enseñe a Saori. Pobre de la persona que tenga que hacer eso. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Les mando un abrazo a todos. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Abby L.


	3. 3: Propuesta

**ESTRELLAS**

III: PROPUESTA

 _Mansión Solo, Grecia_

Julián Solo no era un dios feliz. Si bien era cierto que hacía tres años había comenzado a ser mayor de edad, había logrado ignorar las cartas provenientes del ministerio griego de educación. Por tercer año consecutivo, habían enviando una carta informándole la necesidad de tomar ese examen, y por tercer año consecutivo intentó ignorarla, pero en esta ocasión Thetis fue quien la encontró y, para mala suerte de Julián, la leyó por completo y decidió actuar acorde.

-¿Qué dices? Thetis, no puedes estar hablando en serio- dijo Julián en tono desesperado.

-Hablo muy en serio, señor Poseidón- dijo Thetis en un tono que no admitía reproches, cruzándose de brazos- el Patriarca del Santuario de Athena me informó que también ella va a tomar el examen, así que lo tomará, le guste o no-

-No, no quiero- se quejó el joven dios- ¡no lo voy a hacer!-

-Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo, Julián- dijo Céline de pronto con una mirada inocente, pero el dios no se perdió la mirada burlona de su joven esposa.

-No te burles, Céline…- se quejó Julián, cruzando los brazos, enfurruñado, lo cual hizo que Anfitrite se cubriera la boca, para reír en voz baja.

-Los generales marinos tomarán turnos asesorándolo para tomar el examen- dijo Thetis en un tono más o menos final- comenzará a estudiar a partir de ahora. Hoy mismo. Así que se cancela el evento que tenía planeado para hoy-

-Pero Thetis…- dijo Julián

-Nada de peros- dijo ella- el primero será Sorrento, así que va a compartir clases con Leilani-

Poseidón gruñó, derrotado, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. Podía ser Poseidón, pero Thetis era su tutora aún… precisamente hasta que diera el examen. Había intentado posponer el examen por todo ese tiempo, y no había servido de nada. Mientras que el joven intentaba encontrar una excusa para librarse de eso, Céline se echó a reír y le sacó la lengua.

x-x-x

 _Registro Civil, Atenas_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Saga tomó la mano de Cecy con cariño, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella mientras que la chica respiraba hondo, se volvía hacia él y sonreía nerviosamente. El gemelo mayor no podía dejar de mirarla con adoración. Ambos estaban de pie frente al ministro que los había citado ese día. Cecilia usaba un sencillo vestido del más puro color blanco, que hacía que resaltaran sus cabellos oscuros y sus ojos color chocolate. En contraste, Saga tenía puesto un traje de color negro, corbata del mismo color, y una camisa color blanco.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo de esa manera?- dijo Saga en un susurro, aprovechando que se había inclinado hacia ella para besarla en la frente, pensando que se veía más hermosa que nunca en esos momentos.

-Sí, realmente creo que es lo mejor- sonrió Cecy, mirándola sonrojada al notar lo guapo que se veía Saga con ese traje- para los dos-

Saga asintió. Él también estaba de acuerdo con ello. Cecilia había pasado los últimos meses muy estresada por la boda, y a pesar de que ya había enfrentado su miedo, finalmente Saga le propuso ese día escaparse un día al registro civil y casarse simplemente, y a ella no le pareció mala idea. El día anterior habían planeado todos los detalles, lo más importante, qué personas querían que estuvieran ahí con ellos.

Muy pocas personas los acompañaron ese día. Kanon y Satu por la familia de Saga, y por la familia de Cecy habían ido Diego y Beatriz. Kanon incluso había llegado al punto de engañar a Aioria para lograr llevar a Kostas secretamente a la boda de su papá. Como había logrado traer a su sobrino bañado, impecablemente peinado y bien vestido, nadie lo sabía.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Kanon- le había dicho Saga cuando vio que Kanon lo había logrado, y sonriéndole a su hijo. Kostas miraba ilusionado a la pareja, tomando la manita de Elsita, quien traía puesto un bonito vestido con muchas flores, y Santiago, el sobrino de Cecy, tomaba la otra mano de la pequeña.

-No es nada- dijo Kanon, guiñándole un ojo- sabes que soy bueno en esto de los engaños-

Saga y Cecy sonrieron, y se volvieron hacia el ministro.

-Bueno, ya estamos listos- dijo el ministro.

Con una última mirada hacia los tres niños, y luego de que ellos les devolvieron la sonrisa, Saga y Cecilia se volvieron a su vez hacia el otro, y luego hacia el ministro sin soltar sus manos.

-La señorita Athena va a estar furiosa cuando se entere de esto- dijo Kanon en un susurro, aunque sin dejar de sonreír, como si secretamente estuviera al menos un poco orgulloso de la travesura que estaba haciendo su serio hermano en esos momentos.

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Diego a su vez- cuando mi mamá se entere de esto, nos va a matar a todos los presentes por permitir esto-

El gemelo menor parpadeó, confundido.

-¿Tu mamá no aprueba a Saga?- preguntó Kanon, alzando las cejas.

-Oh, muy al contrario- dijo Diego, bufando molesto y cruzándose de brazos. Estaba un poco celoso de su nuevo cuñado- sospecho que lo quiere más que a mí. No es eso, nos va a matar por permitir que se casen así, y no hacer una gran fiesta como debe ser-

Kanon lo miró. Si bien sabía que no debía subestimar a una poderosa diosa adolescente enojada, estaba seguro que una mamá furiosa era mucho peor.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento en Atenas_

 _Esa tarde_

Sara regresó a su apartamento después de la evaluación, arrastrando los pies, y cerró la puerta de golpe, aún sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Cuando entró todo había ido bien, el evaluador la había recibido de una inesperada manera un poco seca para su gusto, pero la chica había hecho un esfuerzo por sonreír._

 _-Tome asiento, señorita… Sara Johnson, por favor- le dijo el hombre._

 _Sara había obedecido, y se sentó frente al escritorio, acomodándose las gafas mientras que el evaluador miraba su trabajo en la computadora que tenía enfrente._

 _-Esto está hermosamente redactado- dijo el hombre, ajustándose sus propias gafas- y las gráficas son mucho más hermosas, originales y detalladas. Ah, que pena- añadió, levantando la mirada y quitándose las gafas- lástima que todo su trabajo sea un plagio-_

 _Sara parpadeó, genuinamente sorprendida, y segura de haber escuchado mal._

 _-¿Cómo dice?- dijo ella._

 _-Hace un par de horas que leí un estudio muy parecido al suyo sobre las fotografías tomadas por la sonda Cassini en Saturno- dijo el evaluador- sé que es un plagio porque ambos tienen exactamente las mismas palabras cuando detallan el aterrizaje de la sonda en Titán-_

 _-Pero señor, yo misma conseguí los datos- dijo Sara, abriendo su portafolio y sacando las anotaciones impresas del telescopio- tengo pruebas de que yo misma lo hice y no lo…-_

 _-No- dijo el evaluador en voz alta, abriendo la carpeta con el nombre de Sara y poniendo un enorme sello con la palabra RECHAZADO, así, en rojo y con mayúsculas, sobre la primera hoja- esto es suficiente para mí. Su proyecto está rechazado. De gracias a que no la reportaré a la dirección de la universidad por robar el trabajo de su compañera-_

 _-Yo no robé nada, señor, debe ser un error, yo no…- comenzó ella._

 _-Silencio- dijo el hombre, sacando la memoria de la computadora y entregándosela- tome, ahora váyase de aquí. El proyecto está rechazado, no es candidata a la beca-_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Sara no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Todo aquello parecía irreal. Ni siquiera recordaba bien como había salido de la oficina, o de la universidad. Tenía la vaga idea de que había agradecido al evaluador, y que había ignorado todas las llamadas de Nikos desde que salió de ahí, por todo su camino a casa.

Pero fue cuando escuchó que la puerta de su apartamento se cerró detrás de ella que la realidad de lo ocurrido le cayó encima. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tirando de sus cabellos. No podía ser. ¡No podía ser! ¡Si ella se había esforzado!¡Había pasado AÑOS trabajando en ese proyecto! ¿Cómo podía ser…?

Repasó mentalmente todo lo que había sucedido una y otra vez. Parpadeó al recordarlo. Ahora lo entendía todo. La sonrisa burlona que Constanza le había dirigido cuando salió de su propia evaluación. ¡Eso había sido! ¡Esa maldita tramposa había robado su proyecto! Pero, ¿cómo lo había hecho? Si ella apenas terminó con ello la noche anterior, y tuvo la memoria en su poder todo el tiempo.

"No", pensó de pronto "una copia se quedó en la computadora portátil, en el escritorio del observatorio. Constanza la debió haber robado de ahí cuando me fui"

Pero la pregunta era ¿cómo? Su escritorio tenía un cerrojo casi perfecto, del cual solo ella tenía la llave. Era imposible que se lo hubiera podido robar.

Finalmente, nada de eso importaba. Sara se cubrió el rostro y reprimió un sollozo mientras que apagaba su celular, el cual había vuelto a sonar con una llamada de su novio. No quería hablar con él. No quería hablar con nadie. Sus sueños habían sido destruidos, y no había nada que hablar al respecto.

Se levantó y, en su enojo, golpeó la pared con todas sus fuerzas. El ruido del cristal quebrándose resonó en todo el apartamento.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Esa noche_

El Patriarca miró decepcionado el cielo nublado y amenazando con llover, sabiendo que esa noche no podría ir a Starhill. Suspiró, y meditó durante la noche el consejo que había recibido de Dohko. Quizá sería buena idea, después de todo, llamar a la universidad y solicitar que alguien les ayudara como tutor de la señorita Athena.

Shion tomó un sorbo de su taza de té, cuando vio que Kanon acababa de llegar a su templo. Lo miró, extrañado. El menor de los gemelos tenía una expresión culpable que no podía con ella. Shion entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Kanon?- dijo el Patriarca con una mirada sospechosa- ¿ahora qué hiciste?-

-Creo que me tardé en venir a reportarlo, maestro- dijo Kanon, encogiéndose de hombros- quizá porque sabía que me iba a regañar. Satu y yo estamos esperando otro bebé-

Shion enrojeció levemente. En otra situación lo habría regañado, pero ya lo había visto ser responsable la primera vez, cuando Elsita llegó a su vida de esa manera tan inesperada. A pesar de que Kanon siempre había tenido la fama de ser despreocupado e irresponsable, había demostrado ser perfectamente responsable de cuidar a su mujer y a su pequeña, y se la había jugado todo el tiempo por ellas dos.

-Vaya, sé que Satu y tú no se lo esperaban, pero felicidades- dijo Shion, sonriendo. En el fondo, tenía que admitir que le gustaba mucho la idea de que hubiera más pequeños en el Santuario.

Kanon se sorprendió de que Shion no se enojara, así que amplió su sonrisa.

-Ah, y hay una cosa mas, maestro- dijo Kanon, aprovechando el buen humor del Patriarca- mi hermano y Cecy se casaron hoy. Pasaran unos días de vacaciones. Saga me mandó a pedir permiso por él-

Shion tiró el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Shion, parpadeando perplejo.

Kanon se echó a reír.

-Lo lamento mucho, maestro, Saga nos amenazó de muerte para que guardáramos el secreto- dijo el gemelo- solo fuimos nosotros, con Kostas, y la familia de Cecy. Era lo mejor para mi cuñada- añadió, algo apenado- usted sabe cómo ella se pone muy nerviosa con las reuniones sociales-

El Patriarca meditó sus palabras, pero finalmente sonrió y asintió.

-De acuerdo, está bien, Kanon. Dile a Saga que está bien que se tome unos días de vacaciones por su luna de miel- dijo Shion sin dejar de sonreír ilusionado- aunque a la señorita Athena no le va a gustar nada enterarse de esto-

Kanon asintió, apenado, y tras despedirse de él, regresó a Géminis. Una vez que se quedó solo, el Patriarca suspiró y finalmente levantó el teléfono. Era tarde, pero quería empezar con las tutorías de la señorita Athena lo más pronto posible, y además, el rector de la universidad de Atenas le debía un favor.

x-x-x

 _Clínica a las afueras de Atenas_

 _Poco más tarde_

Sara llegó a la sala de urgencias de una pequeña clínica a las afueras de Atenas, muy cerca de su apartamento, con su mano izquierda envuelta en una toalla ensangrentada. No quería ver a nadie en esos momentos, mucho menos ir al hospital, pero era necesario.

En su enojo y frustración, la chica había golpeado el pequeño espejo que tenía en su habitación con el puño cerrado, quebrándolo e hiriendo su mano. Tras entrar en razón y darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, la chica se cubrió la mano con una toalla y se apresuró a encender su celular y llamar a Nikos para que la acompañara, pero el chico no respondió el teléfono. Más enojada que antes, ella sola salió de su apartamento y tomó un taxi para dirigirse a la clínica más cercana para arreglar su mano.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el médico de guardia la hizo pasar.

-Buenas noches, señorita Johnson- dijo el médico en tono amable- ¿Johnson?¿eres extranjera?-

-Soy de Australia- dijo Sara, quitándose la toalla de la mano y mostrándole la herida- lo lamento, no estoy de humor para hablar-

-Eso lo entiendo- dijo el hombre- directo al grano. Y a juzgar por tu ausencia de iniciativa para charlar y el puñetazo que seguramente diste a un espejo, adivino que no fue el mejor día de tu vida-

-El peor- dijo Sara sombríamente.

El médico la miró. No solo la mano herida y su actitud, sino que la chica tenía los párpados hinchados y los ojos enrojecidos.

-Ah, no te preocupes- dijo el médico, comenzando a lavar la herida con la solución antiséptica e irrigando con agua- no necesitas decirme nada si no quieres hablar de ello-

Sara se forzó a sonreír mientras que el médico inspeccionaba su mano y le quitaba los pequeños fragmentos de espejo de las heridas. No quería hablar al respecto con nadie.

-Listo, creo que ya son todos los trozos- dijo el hombre, dejando a un lado sus pinzas y sacando una sutura- creo que todo va a estar bien-

Sara volvió su mirada al techo mientras el hombre reparaba sus heridas. ¡Estaba tan enojada que volvería a romper el espejo! Sacudió la cabeza. Sería mejor no pensar en eso en esos momentos.

-No se quien sea maldito de tu novio, pero lo golpearé por ti, si quieres- dijo el médico de pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- dijo Sara, confundida, pero tras un momento entendió que el médico se refería a su herida- no, no fue él-

-¿No?- dijo el hombre, sorprendido mientras que Sara sacudía su cabeza- ¿no hizo algo para que te enojaras así con él?-

-No-

-Ah, ¿entonces?- dijo el hombre, alzando una ceja- ¿estás en tus días o algo así?-

Sara frunció el entrecejo, enojándose más de lo que ya estaba, y explotó.

-¿Qué no puedo enojarme por algo que no tenga que ver con un hombre o con mi periodo?- dijo Sara en un tono frustrado.

El médico no pareció captar la molestia de la chica, pues se echó a reír, aunque después no hizo ningún otro comentario al respecto. Una vez que terminó de suturar la mano de Sara, la cubrió con una venda y después le puso una férula.

-Es suficiente con esto, señorita Johnson- dijo el médico, quitándose los guantes y tomando el recetario para escribir- te recetaré un par de medicamentos para el dolor y un antibiótico. No olvides tomarlos todos, es importante. Y tiene que quitarse los puntos en una semana-

-De acuerdo- dijo Sara- gracias, doctor-

-Eric, me llamo Eric- dijo el medico- me dio gusto conocerte, Sara Johnson-

Sara sonrió por ser amable más que por otra cosa, y le agradeció, para después pedir un taxi de regreso a su apartamento, lista para darse un baño y dormir toda la noche. Ya en la mañana tendría tiempo de tiempo de limpiar el desorden que había hecho en casa y ponerse a pensar que era lo que iba a hacer en su vida.

Mientras la veía alejarse, Eric miró el expediente con los datos de Sara, y sonrió levemente. Sacó su teléfono móvil y tomó una foto a la ficha donde estaban los datos de la chica. Quizá le sería útil más delante.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Al día siguiente_

Shion estaba optimista. El rector de la universidad de Atenas le había asegurado que al día siguiente enviaría a un tutor para la señorita Athena. No le iba a gustar nada la idea, pero no le iba a preguntar.

Tan pronto como escuchó que Athena ya estaba despierta y vestida, Shion se acercó a su pequeño estudio y abrió la puerta, y sonrió al ver a la joven diosa desayunando.

-Buenos días, señorita- dijo Shion- lamento molestarla en su desayuno-

-Buenos días Shion- sonrió Saori tras beber un sorbo de su café y mirarlo- ¿qué te trae por aquí a esta hora?-

-Dos detalles muy importantes, señorita- dijo el Patriarca- primero, quería informarle que recibí una carta del ministerio de educación-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre que tiene que dar un examen de conocimientos generales- dijo Shion, y la sonrisa de la joven diosa inmediatamente se borró por completo- a mediados del próximo mes-

-Lo daré- dijo Athena, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera un asunto de poca importancia-

-No es suficiente, señorita- dijo el Patriarca- conseguí un tutor para ti en la universidad de Atenas para que le ayude a estudiar y preparase para la prueba-

El rostro de Athena perdió todo el color.

-¿Qué?- dijo la joven- ¿un tutor?¿tengo que ponerme a estudiar?-

Shion por poco se echó a reír.

-Por supuesto que se tiene que poner a estudiar, señorita- dijo el Patriarca- no solo tiene que dar el examen, tiene que pasar con las mejores marcas. ¡Usted es la diosa de la sabiduría!-

Athena se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada, y Shion supo que estaba a punto de hacer berrinche.

-No ponga esa cara, señorita, por favor- dijo Shion, cruzándose de brazos en un tono que no admitía réplicas- sabe que es por su bien-

La diosa no estaba muy convencida, así que el Patriarca decidió darle las buenas noticias.

-Ah, casi lo olvido- dijo él- tengo otra cosa que decirle. Ayer en la mañana, Saga se escapó con su novia al registro civil, y se casaron. Me tomé la libertad de dar a Saga una semana de vacaciones. Le iba a dar más tiempo, pero no me pareció prudente, ya que no avisó con anticipación-

Tras escuchar eso, la joven diosa estaba lívida.

-¿Qué?- dijo la diosa- ¿cómo pudieron hacer eso? ¡Yo quería una fiesta!-

-Ya sabe que a la señorita Cecilia le desagradan las fiestas- dijo Shion con paciencia- creo que debería resignarse y respetar sus deseos. A menos que…-

-¿A menos qué…?- dijo la diosa.

-Si saca buenas notas en el examen, le permitiré organizar una fiesta, no solo para ellos dos, sino también para su cumpleaños. Es el próximo mes-

Los ojos de la chica brillaron ante la perspectiva de organizar una fiesta para su cumpleaños, y asintió. Soportaría al tutor y sacaría la mejor nota para tener el permiso.

-De acuerdo, Shion- dijo Athena, cruzando los brazos con un gesto resignado- pero te advierto, será la fiesta más grande que haya habido en el Santuario-

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Terrenos del Santuario_

-Vamos, Kostas, un poco más- dijo Aioria con los brazos cruzados, mientras veía a su pequeño aprendiz corriendo en círculos en la arena del coliseo. No era un león feliz. Se había enterado, por medio de Kostas, de que Saga y Cecy se habían casado en secreto, y lo que más lo había enojado era saber que Kanon lo había engañado para poder llevar a Kostas a la boda sin decirle nada a él.

-Ya, Aioria, no te enojes con Kanon- le dijo Marín, dandole unas palmadas en la espalda- ya sabes que lo hizo por su hermano. Si Sofi y Aioros se sintieran incómodos con una enorme fiesta, seguro tu habrías hecho lo mismo por ellos dos, ¿no es así?-

Aioria gruñó, pero tenía que admitir que su chica tenía razón. Kanon no le había mentido por malicia en esta ocasión, sino que lo había hecho para ayudar a su hermano mayor. Marin sonrió bajo su máscara y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del león.

Del otro lado de la arena estaba entrenando Ava, la aprendiz de Shaina, bajo la atenta mirada de su maestra, quien estaba cruzada de brazos junto a Aioria y Marín.

-Shaina, hace tiempo que no vemos a François en el Santuario- dijo Marín de pronto al verla.

-Hemos estado ocupados- dijo ella en un tono seco.

-Es cierto, tú y yo hemos estado muy ocupadas, desde unos meses antes de que Lena tuviera a su bebé, porque no podía pelear en ese estado- dijo Marín- al parecer la pobre no tuvo un embarazo tranquilo. ¿Y qué me dices de él?-

-Lo mismo- dijo la peliverde, encogiéndose de hombros- yo le pedí que no viniera porque estábamos ocupadas-

Marin miró a su compañera.

-Debes extrañarlo mucho- dijo Marín en voz baja.

Shaina asintió, pero pronto regresó su atención hacia su pequeña aprendiz. Esperaba ver pronto a François, ahora que las cosas se habían tranquilizado un poco.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento a las afueras de Atenas_

El sonido del teléfono celular la había despertado desde temprano. Sus padres le habían enviado un mensaje, diciéndole que se comunicara con ellos, y que la amaban sin importar lo que hubiera pasado. Sonia, su gemela, quizá sintiendo que algo no estaba bien, le había mandado un mensaje en el que le decía que la llamara si necesitaba charlar con alguien. Nikos había pasado toda la mañana llamándola insistentemente, pero Sara no quería saber de él ni de nadie más en esos momentos. Estaba especialmente molesta con Nikos porque la había ignorado cuando lo necesitaba la noche anterior.

Sara había desayunado, y después había limpiado los trozos de espejo roto y las manchas de sangre que había en el suelo. ¿Y ahora qué rayos hacía? No tenía nada que hacer. Había perdido su beca, sus sueños, sus planes.

¿Y ahora?

Quizá podría volver a Australia cuando terminara ese mes de renta. Tenía ganas de ver a sus papás, abrazarlos, decirles que los quería. O quizá podía ir a visitar a Sonia a Sudáfrica. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo lejos de su gemela, la necesitaba. Suspiró.

Eso no sonaba como una mala idea. Quizá podía llamar a Sonia, pues si había alguien quien pudiera entenderla, esa sería su gemela. Sonia había estudiado para ser bióloga, igual que sus padres, y había tenido que defender su tesis en tres ocasiones, pues la competencia había sido feroz. Su hermana era tan terca como ella.

De pronto, su teléfono volvió a sonar. Sara puso los ojos en blanco y lo miró, dispuesta a colgar de nuevo o lanzar el aparato muy lejos, pero palideció al ver quien la estaba llamando. Oprimió el botón de responder la llamada con dedos temblorosos.

-¿Hola?- dijo nerviosamente la chica.

- _Buenos días, señorita Johnson_ \- dijo la voz a través del auricular- _habla el rector de la Universidad de Atenas. ¿Tiene un momento?_ -

-Cla…claro- dijo Sara.

- _Supe que el día de ayer su solicitud para una beca en los Estados Unidos fue rechazada_ \- dijo el rector- _pero aún así, quisiera ofrecerle un trabajo temporal_ -

-¿Un trabajo temporal?-

- _Así es_ \- dijo el rector- _usted obtuvo las mejores calificaciones en los exámenes de astrofísica, y también de cultura general de los aplicables a la universidad, mucho mejores que los de sus otros compañeros. Ha sido excelente en todo su curriculum_ -

-Gracias, señor- dijo ella- ¿qué tipo de trabajo es?-

- _Una tutoría_ \- dijo el rector- _un conocido necesita una tutoría para su pupila, para presentar el examen de conocimientos generales de los chicos griegos a los dieciocho años. No pude evitar pensar en usted_ -

-¿Yo, enseñar a una adolescente?- dijo Sara, haciendo una mueca.

- _Así es_ \- dijo el hombre al teléfono- _si usted acepta, la persona le pagará generosamente, y la universidad estará dispuesta a… reconsiderar su proyecto para otorgarle otra beca para la NASA_ -

Sara sintió un vuelco en su corazón. ¿Le darían una beca si tutoreaba a una adolescente? La chica sopesó sus opciones. Solo tendría que entrenar a una mocosa a contestar un examen. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

- _¿Señorita Johnson?_ \- dijo la voz del rector.

-De acuerdo, lo haré- dijo Sara.

- _Perfecto, ¿tiene donde apuntar?_ \- dijo el rector- _empieza mañana a primera hora…_ -

Sara apuntó la dirección que el rector le dictó, y le dio indicaciones sobre con quien reportarse y que temas tenía que cubrir en sus tutorías. Al final de la llamada, Sara le agradeció y colgó. Se dejó caer en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared, y suspiró largamente.

-Umm… que extraño… el Santuario de Athena…- leyó la chica.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Comienzan los problemas, y los enemigos están acechando poco a poco. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	4. 4: Primera Impresión

**ESTRELLAS**

IV: PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN

 _Templo de Piscis, Santuario de Athena_

Satisfecho al recibir la llamada del rector de la universidad, confirmándole que una chica se presentaría en el Santuario al día siguiente, Shion salió de su habitación para informarle a la joven diosa. Aquella noticia no le hizo ninguna gracia a Athena, muy a pesar de la promesa de Shion de dejarla organizar una fiesta si cooperaba con la tutora y obtenía buenos resultados en la prueba, y comenzó a quejarse muy vocalmente del predicamento en el que estaba.

En un intento por evadir a la diosa y sus quejas, el Patriarca decidió salir de su templo para tomar un poco de aire fresco, y después se dirigió al templo de Piscis para pasar un rato con Afrodita y Evelyn.

El santo de Piscis y su chica estaban tranquilamente tomando una taza de té en la salida del duodécimo templo, junto al jardín de rosas, cuando Shion bajó a verlos. Si bien es cierto que Evelyn no poseía ningún cosmo, cada vez más se volvía inmune a las rosas venenosas de Afrodita.

Ambos levantaron la mirada y sonrieron amablemente al ver al Patriarca.

-Buenas tardes, maestro- dijo Afrodita en su habitual tono elegante- estamos tomando el té, ¿gusta acompañarnos?-

Shion sonrió y se sentó a la mesa con ellos. Le gustaba mucho pasar las tardes con ellos dos. Afrodita era serio y sofisticado, y a Evelyn le gustaba mucho platicar sobre su trabajo, lo que le parecía muy interesante. También se enteraba de todo lo sucedido entre las chicas gracias a ella.

-Y entonces llegó Saga- dijo Evelyn, mientras estaba narrando en intento de robo de la máscara hacía un par de meses, y sirviendo una taza de té al Patriarca- no vi bien que pasó exactamente, pero estoy segura que les dio una paliza a los sujetos-

-¿Y Cecilia? ¿Estaba bien?- preguntó Shion- recuerdo que ella es una persona que suele preocuparse terriblemente cuando sucede algo así, tanto que llega a bloquearse-

-Supongo que sí se asustó mucho- dijo Evelyn, pensativa, intentando recordar ese detalle- pero al mismo tiempo fue muy lista. Un día antes ella escondió la máscara, porque tuvo una corazonada de que iban a intentar robarla de alguna manera-

Shion sonrió.

-Ingeniosa- dijo el Patriarca.

-Por cierto, nosotros supimos sobre la boda secreta de Saga, maestro- dijo Afrodita, cruzando sus brazos, mientras que Evelyn borraba por completo su sonrisa y bajaba levemente la mirada. El santo de Piscis ensombreció un poco su expresión- Eve se ofendió porque no la invitaron-

Shion sonrió levemente, y se volvió a mirar a la chica, quien estaba cabizbaja y ligeramente sonrojada.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo que creo que no le caigo bien a Cecy, maestro- dijo ella sin levantar la mirada- nunca le he caído bien-

-Claro que le caes bien, Eve- dijo Afrodita, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica y frotándolos con suavidad- es solo que la boda fue en secreto. Saga no dijo nada a nosotros tampoco-

-Afro tiene razón- dijo Shion, bebiendo un sorbo de su té- Cecy es una chica muy linda, y es solo que es diferente, y le es difícil socializar- sonrió- supongo que por eso se complementa tan bien con Saga-

El Patriarca bebió otro sorbo y sonrió.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí, maestro?- dijo Afrodita.

-Estoy huyendo de la señorita Athena- dijo Shion sin ninguna vergüenza- no esta nada contenta de que tuve que contratar a una tutora para ayudara a prepararse para su examen-

Evelyn y Afrodita se miraron entre sí.

-¿Podríamos hacerlo nosotras?- dijo Evelyn, pensativa- recuerdo que Lydia dio el examen el año pasado, y estuvimos un fin de semana estudiando con ella-

-Es diferente, Eve. Yo he hecho a Lydia estudiar todos estos años los temas de este examen- intervino Afrodita, cruzándose de brazos orgullosamente- la señorita Athena no ha estudiado nada de cultura general en este tiempo, porque ha estado ocupada con su estudio de su cosmo-

-Y además, todas ustedes tienen trabajo que hacer- dijo Shion, encogiéndose de hombros- no quise molestarlas. Además, me han asegurado que la tutora que va a venir es excelente. Esto seguro de que no va a presentar ningún problema-

-Bueno, supongo que mañana la conoceremos- dijo Afrodita sonriendo y dando otro sorbo a su taza de té.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento a las afueras de Atenas_

Sara abrió la puerta de su apartamento con su mano sana para dejar pasar a Nikos. El chico la había llamado esa mañana y se había alarmado cuando Sara le dijo que había tenido que ir al hospital, que no dejó que la chica terminara su relato: corrió a verla.

-¿Qué rayos te pasó?- dijo Nikos, mirando alternadamente la mano vendada de Sara y el marco vacío del espejo que había sido quebrado la noche anterior- Sara, ¿qué hiciste?-

-No me regañes, Nikos- dijo ella haciendo un gesto exasperado- es solo que estaba enojada, y…-

-¿Y decidiste golpear el espejo?- dijo él, alzando las cejas y tomando la mano vendada de Sara para mirarla mejor. La chica le arrebató la mano y se cruzó de brazos.

-Déjame- dijo Sara haciendo una expresión de fastidio- estaba enojada, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Constanza robó mi proyecto, e hizo creer a todos que yo la plagié! ¿Cómo no me iba a enojar?-

Nikos parpadeó, genuinamente confundido. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

-¿Cómo?- dijo el chico.

-No tengo idea como lo hizo- dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza- solo sé que entré a presentar mi trabajo, y el evaluador dijo que ya había visto uno igual, y me acusó de haber plagiado el trabajo de ella-

El chico sacudió la cabeza, aún con una expresión sorprendida.

-No entiendo como fue posible eso, Sara- dijo Nikos, aún con una expresión genuinamente sorprendida- ¿qué no se supone que tú tuviste todo el tiempo tu trabajo?-

-Lo sé, yo tampoco lo podía entender- dijo ella tristemente- pero creo que debió recuperar la copia de mi computadora, que estaba en el observatorio-

Nikos hizo una expresión de comprensión, recordando que era costumbre de la chica dejar la computadora en un cajón del observatorio. Claro, siempre estaba bajo llave, pero quizá también rompió esa cerradura. Pero en esos momentos había otra cosa que le preocupaba más al chico.

-¿Y entonces qué harás ahora?- dijo él.

Oh, momento de la verdad. Sara se mordió el labio. Estaba segura de que a Nikos no le agradaría ni un poco el hecho de que fuera a tomar ese trabajo que la iba a hacer vivir en el Santuario y no poder verlo todos los días… pero estaba decidida a tomar ese trabajo y esa oportunidad: era su boleto para ir a América.

-El rector de la Universidad me hizo una propuesta- dijo Sara con paciencia- tendré que dar clases particulares a una adolescente por un mes, para que se prepare para el examen que dan los chicos griegos a los dieciocho años. Si lo hago, me dejará presentar otro proyecto para intentar ganarme la beca-

-Oh…- dijo el chico, sin saber si alegrarse o no, o si eso eran buenas o malas noticias.

-Solo que hay un pequeño detalle en ese trato- dijo Sara, jugando con sus dedos un poco dudosa- el trabajo es en el Santuario de Athena-

-¿Y?- dijo Nikos, sin entender cual era el problema. El Santuario de Athena estaba en Atenas, después de tono, y no veía ningún inconveniente.

-Pues… una de las condiciones es que tendré que vivir ahí durante el tiempo que dure mi trabajo- dijo Sara, mirando de reojo al chico para ver su reacción- que es por un mes. Y solo podré salir a la ciudad una vez por semana-

Como era de esperarse, Nikos frunció el entrecejo, nada contento por la situación.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Nikos, visiblemente molesto por la sugerencia de que no podría ver a su novia por varios días- ¿porqué?-

-El rector dijo que era cuestión de seguridad- dijo Sara, encogiéndose de hombros- los santos de Athena protegen a una diosa, no puede dejarme entrar y salir a cada rato, así sin más, si no me conocen-

El chico la miró con una expresión que la hizo sentir un poco culpable. A Nikos no le gustaba ni un poco la idea de separarse de su novia por mucho tiempo.

-¿Realmente tienes que hacerlo, Sara?- dijo Nikos- quizá podrías buscar otro trabajo, uno que no te requiriera tener que vivir ahí encerrada-

Sara sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no hay otro trabajo. Esta es mi oportunidad de conseguir la beca, es lo que siempre he querido, y lo sabes- dijo ella.

Nikos se encogió de hombros y suspiró resignado.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que deseas- dijo Nikos, encogiéndose de hombros en una expresión resignada- pero tienes que prometer que me irás a ver en tu día libre-

-Claro- dijo ella.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para empacar?- dijo el chico, mirando de reojo las maletas vacías que estaban sobre la cama de ella.

-No, gracias, yo me las arreglo- dijo Sara.

Nikos asintió y se despidió de ella, aún un poco molesto por el hecho de que no vería a su novia en una semana. Una vez que se quedó sola, Sara comenzó a llenar la maleta de ropa y sus artículos personales, así como su computadora portátil y un par de libros. Suspiró y sonrió. No le agradaba ni un poco la idea de tener que enseñar a una adolescente, pero una parte de ella estaba ilusionada ante la segunda oportunidad que le habían dado.

No que la hubiera necesitado si el mundo fuera justo.

Una vez que terminó de empacar, Sara suspiró y cerró la maleta, antes de decidir irse a dormir. Quería estar fresca y descansada para su primer día.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo, Santuario de Athena_

Cathy y Milo, éste último llevando en brazos a Mavri, bajaron al templo de Virgo para ver como seguían Shaka y Lena con su bebé. Justo les estaba esperando un Shaka muy estresado, ya llevaba varias noches sin dormir, y no había logrado hacerlo porque Sai había decidido llorar toda la noche.

-Pronto llegará el momento en el que duerma la mayor parte de la noche- dijo Milo, dándole una palmada en la espalda a su colega para tranquilizarlo- en serio-

Shaka le lanzó una mirada molesta, pero no dijo nada. Lena, por su parte, consoló a Sai meciéndolo suavemente entre sus brazos. El pequeño se llevó el pulgar a la boca y buscó con sus enormes ojos a su papá.

-Tu pequeño te está buscando- dijo Milo.

-No, solamente quiere un par de brazos- dijo Shaka- Lena ya se está…- pero se interrumpió al ver que Sai sonrió y comenzó a patalear contento- mmm-

Lena sonrió y le pasó a Sai a sus brazos.

-Toma, tarado, es tu turno- dijo la chica mientras ponía al bebé en sus brazos.

Shaka se lo puso en sus brazos, y Sai comenzó a llorar de nuevo. El santo de Virgo suspiró, frustrado, y vio que Milo tenía a Mavri contra su pecho. Hizo lo mismo, e inmediatamente el pequeño se calmó y cerró los ojitos muy contento. El santo de Virgo sonrió. Cathy, por su parte, se volvió a Milo, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que estos dos van a ser buenos amigos- dijo Milo, viendo que Mavri se giraba y miraba con curiosidad a Sai, quien se había quedado dormido muy a gusto en los brazos de su papá.

-Tu hijo es Piscis, el mío Tauro- dijo Shaka, alzando las cejas y sacudiendo la cabeza levemente, con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco para no despertar al bebé- lo veo un poco difícil-

-No seas tan pesimista, Shaka- dijo Cathy- quizá serán buenos amigos, al menos porque son tan cercanos en edad-

x-x-x

 _Apartamento en Atenas, cerca del Santuario_

Nadezhda estaba impidiendo que Mac quemara la cocina cuando Shura y Argol llegaron a visitar. Desde que Nade se había decidido quedar en Atenas para continuar su carrera, la chica se había mudado junto con Mac para estar más cerca del Santuario y de la Universidad.

-Pasen- dijo Mac alegremente.

-Pasen, y Shura, por favor, saca a Mac de aquí- dijo Nadezhda.

-Pero estoy segura que así se hacen los panqueques- dijo Mac- no lo sé, al menos la miel de maple…- bajó la vista al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Nadezhda- lo siento-

Shura y Argol se echaron a reír por la evidente diferencia de caracteres entre ambas. Debieron haberlo visto venir: Mac venía de un país muy tranquilo y pacífico, Nadezhda… no tanto.

-No me importa que hayas cocinado, mientras haya bastante vodka, y no hayas quemado la cocina- dijo Nadezhda- por favor, Shura, o no podremos volver a cocinar. Todos te lo agradeceremos-

Como respuesta, Shura tomó a Mac y se la echó al hombro, haciendo reír a todos los presentes, y la sacó de la cocina, por la seguridad de todos. Una vez que se quedó solo con Nadezhda, Argol la abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Estás bien, Nade?- dijo el santo de plata- Hadi y Arthur mandan chocolates-

Nadezhda sonrió.

-Ah, gracias- dijo la chica- espero poder ir pronto a verlos al Santuario-

Argol sonrió, mirando a Nadezhda con cariño, y sin querer volvió la vista a los panqueques medio chamuscados que Mac había estado intentando preparar minutos antes de que ellos llegaran.

-¿En serio Mac cocina tan mal?- dijo Argol. Nadezhda se echó a reír.

-No tienes idea-

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Santuario de Athena_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Esa mañana, muy temprano, Sara había tomado su maleta y, tras llamar a sus padres y por fin contarles lo que había pasado y la propuesta del rector de la universidad, cosa que ellos apoyaron, tomó un taxi para cruzar la ciudad y llegar al Santuario de Athena.

Mientras iba en la parte trasera del taxi, la chica comenzó a torcer las asas de su bolso nerviosamente con sus manos. Estaba nerviosa. La paga que le ofrecían era muy buena. ¿Había una razón para ello, además del inconveniente de tener que vivir ahí? Quien sabe, quizá la adolescente a la que tenía que enseñar era particularmente desagradable. Respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse encogiéndose de hombros. No importaba, tenía que aguantar lo que fuera.

Su celular vibró. Sara miró la pantalla y sonrió. Era su gemela.

" _Hey, Sardina, ¿cómo estás-? Mamá me contó lo de la universidad"_

"Estoy bien, en serio, cara de rana", escribió Sara "ahora, solo voy a tener que ayudar a una adolescente a pasar un examen"

" _Uy, suerte con eso_ ", escribió Sonia " _espero que no sea el momento que pagues tu karma. Recuerdo que eras una adolescente muy problemática_ "

"No lo digas ni de broma, créeme que tengo miedo de eso, Soni"

" _Don't be such a sook_ ", le escribió Sonia " _podías ser una mocosa irritable e insufrible cuando eras adolescente, pero en el fondo siempre has sido un dulce, Sardina"_

Sara sonrió. Adoraba a la loca desordenada de su gemela. Se frotó levemente los brazos, pensando como le hacía falta su hermana en esos momentos. Finalmente Sara se despidió de ella, prometiéndole que le contaría todo lo que sucediera en el Santuario más tarde, y se guardó el teléfono en el bolso.

Pocos minutos más tarde, el taxi se detuvo en la entrada del Santuario, y Sara salió boquiabierta. ¿Eso era el Santuario de Athena? Era un enorme y hermoso complejo de templos y estructuras bellísimas. Sara sonrió inconscientemente: eso acababa de picar su curiosidad. Quizá no sería tan malo, después de todo. Además, era una oportunidad de recuperar su beca y cumplir su sueño.

El conductor del taxi la ayudó a bajar su equipaje del auto, y tras pagarle, Sara se volvió hacia la entrada del Santuario.

Alguien ya la estaba esperando en la entrada.

Un apuesto hombre, más o menos de su edad, estaba de pie en la entrada, acompañado de otros dos, vestidos con un extraño uniforme de combate. El hombre que había llamado su atención era alto, tenía largos cabellos alborotados, sus ojos color violeta irradiaban una extraña energía. Sus ropas eran muy extrañas. Vestía una túnica negra con toques rojos y dorados, con varios adornos colgando de su cuello, y tenía un extraño casco dorado bajo su brazo izquierdo.

Sara se ajustó las gafas con una mano, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente para no poner una expresión embobada. No podía negarlo: el hombre que tenía frente a ella se veía impresionante.

Shion, por su parte, sonrió amablemente al ver llegar a la chica. Sabía muy bien que las apariencias no lo eran todo, pero podía notar que la chica se había esmerado en su apariencia y en verse profesional, con un vestido formal y su peinado perfecto. Lo iba a necesitar, sobre todo para lidiar con la señorita Athena. No, mejor dicho, con Saori Kido. Fuera de eso, la chica se notaba un poco tímida, lo cual era normal porque estaba en un sitio desconocido.

El Patriarca acentuó su sonrisa, y se acercó a ella, inclinando su cabeza levemente y ofreciéndole la mano.

-Bienvenida al Santuario de Athena, señorita Johnson- dijo el Patriarca amablemente, mientras que la chica parecía salir de su sorpresa y sonreía también, aceptando la mano de Shion y ajustándose las gafas otra vez con su mano libre- me da gusto que haya podido venir. Yo soy Shion de Aries, el Patriarca del Santuario-

-Mucho gusto, señor- dijo Sara, aún con una sonrisa nerviosa- Sara Johnson-

Shion sonrió, e hizo una señal a los guardias que lo acompañaban que la ayudaran con su equipaje. Iba a decirle que lo acompañara a su templo, cuando sus ojos notaron la férula en la mano izquierda de la chica.

-¿Está usted bien, señorita?- dijo el Patriarca con un repentino gesto de preocupación.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Sara, al principio sin entender a qué se refería, y vio que el Patriarca estaba mirando su mano herida- ah, esto. Sí, estoy bien. Fue un… accidente-

Shion la evaluó con la mirada, como si estuviera meditando lo que ella le acababa de decir, pero finalmente asintió.

-De acuerdo. Acompáñeme, por favor- dijo Shion- le mostraré su habitación, la biblioteca y la sala de estudio de la señorita Athena-

Sara asintió automáticamente y se acomodó las gafas de nuevo, pero siguió al Patriarca hacia el interior del Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Esa mañana, Milo y Camus estaban terminando su turno de vigilancia en los terrenos, cuando vieron que el Patriarca había bajado muy temprano a la entrada. Ambos santos dorados se preguntaron que era lo que había causado eso.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Milo, mirando al Patriarca dirigirse a la entrada del Santuario, acompañado de dos guardias de su propio templo.

-Ni idea- dijo Camus, encogiéndose de hombros y cruzando sus brazos. Milo no pudo reprimir un bostezo.

-Ah, me muero por regresar a casa a descansar- dijo Milo, poniendo sus manos sobre la nuca.

Camus sonrió al ver a su amigo. Sabía que más que descansar, Milo se moría por regresar al lado de su pequeño Mavri. El santo de Acuario no se había esperado eso de su amigo: que conociera a una chica a la que adoraba, que se mantuviera a su lado sin dejarla a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, que sentara cabeza tan pronto y que se convirtiera en un padre protector de su pequeño.

Camus no se lo dijo, pero era una grata sorpresa.

La primera vez que Camus tuvo miedo de que Milo abandonara a Cathy fue cuando Evelyn, controlada por una poderosa espada maldita, la había herido y había estado a punto de morir. Milo no se había separado de ella mientras convalecía, ni siquiera para dormir.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Milo.

-Nada- dijo Camus, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Milo iba a decir algo, pero pronto ambos vieron que el Patriarca acababa de regresar de la entrada del Santuario, seguido nuevamente de los guardias, y de una chica.

-¿Qué significa eso?- dijo Milo, entrecerrando los ojos con curiosidad- ¿qué hace esa chica aquí?-

-Escuché decir algo así a Afrodita- dijo Camus, pensativo- el maestro Shion iba a contratar a una chica para preparar a la señorita Athena para un examen que tiene que dar el próximo mes-

Milo alzó las cejas.

-Pobre chica- dijo el santo de Escorpión con genuina simpatía- aún no la conozco, y ya me da pena la pobre-

Camus rió en voz baja. Sabía que Athena podía llegar a ser bastante molesta si se lo proponía, sobre todo cuando se ponía en "modo Saori Kido", que era como lo llamaban los santos cuando hacía sus peores desplantes. No en vano se había llevado tan mal con Lydia y Cathy durante su infancia, y con todos los santos de bronce en general cuando era más pequeña.

-Vamos, ya llegaron Aldebarán y Death Mask- dijo Camus, señalando a sus relevos.

Los ojos de Milo brillaron. Ya casi regresaba a casa a ver a Mavri otra vez. No se cansaba de pasar tiempo con el enano.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco después_

Sara siguió a Shion y a los dos guardias del Santuario hacia las habitaciones que habían sido preparadas para ella. Mientras subían por los Doce Templos, la chica miraba maravillada a su alrededor, no solo las columnas y los hermosos templos, sino sus guardianes que usaban armaduras doradas. Todos los santos dorados habían sido muy amables con ella, sobre todo cuando el Patriarca mencionaba que iba a preparar a la joven diosa para su examen. ¿Sabían algo que ella no? Se encogió de hombros.

Finalmente llegaron al templo del Patriarca tras pasar por el hermoso jardín de rosas de Piscis, el cual Afrodita había apartado parcialmente para que pudieran pasar sin problema. Todo aquello había logrado picar la curiosidad de Sara, quien hasta ahora estaba emocionada por su nuevo trabajo. Bueno, no tanto por el trabajo, sino por todos los misterios que se presentaban frente a ella en esos momentos.

Shion la miró de reojo mientras caminaban, y sonrió al verla sonreír. Tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esa chica.

Antes de llegar a las habitaciones, Shion y Sara se encontraron a Athena en el pasillo. El Patriarca se detuvo, y miró nerviosamente a ambas chicas. Saori estaba cruzando los brazos con una expresión aburrida y una ceja aislada, y al mismo tiempo Shion pudo notar una chispa de entendimiento en los ojos de Sara.

-Señorita Athena- dijo Shion con paciencia- le presento a la señorita Sara Johnson. Ya le había informado que vendría a ayudarla a estudiar para su examen-

-Mucho gusto, señorita- dijo Sara, sonriendo levemente, haciendo su esfuerzo para ser amable.

Sara miró a la adolescente. Ciertamente no parecía una diosa, sino una adolescente común y corriente vistiendo ropas muy elegantes, eso sí, y arrastrando con ella una especie de extraño báculo. No sabía porque la chica la miraba con esa expresión arrogante, pero pudo suponer que la adolescente no estaba muy feliz con el arreglo del que ella era parte.

La joven diosa se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Sara de pies a cabeza, y haciendo un gesto, decepcionada de no haber encontrado nada que le molestara del atuendo de la chica recién llegada. Su primera idea había sido criticar su vestimenta, pero la había encontrado adecuada para la ocasión.

-Ah, Shion, te dije que no quería que viniera nadie- dijo Athena, enfurruñada y determinada a no dejarle las cosas tan fáciles al Patriarca por haberla obligado a estudiar con alguien- en todo caso, hubieras contratado mejor a un chico-

Sara frunció levemente el entrecejo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no se notara lo fastidiada que estaba por ese comentario. Fue en vano, Shion lo notó de inmediato. Sin embargo, el Patriarca comenzó a intentar mejorar la situación.

-Ya habíamos hablado de ello, señorita- dijo Shion aún con paciencia que Sara no sabía de donde sacaba- y ya le había informado que no admitiré ningún cambio a lo que tenemos previsto. Por favor, no sea grosera con la señorita-

Saori entrecerró los ojos y volvió a examinar a Sara, haciendo un gesto de desdén.

-Mucho justo, Sara Johnson- dijo la joven diosa, alzando una ceja en una expresión impertinente- ¿eres inglesa o americana?-

-Ninguna de las dos- dijo Sara, ruborizándose levemente. Ah, ahora sí estaba molesta, y no podía disimularlo- nací en Australia-

-¿Australia?- dijo la diosa, acentuando su gesto de desdén- ¿de donde son los canguros y koalas?-

-Sí. Y _wallabies_ también- dijo ella, manteniendo su mirada firme, y sonrió levemente- son lindos. Había una familia de koalas que nos visitaban todos los días cuando era niña. Y los canguros son peligrosos. Llegar a tener quince años en Australia se toma como una gran hazaña, señorita- añadió con una sonrisa impertinente.

Saori la miró, entrecerrando los ojos, y Sara le sostuvo la mirada. ¿La mocosa pretendía insultarla con eso? Como si no lo hubiera escuchado un millón de veces antes. Además, le parecía gracioso, si tan solo supiera que sus padres se la pasaban estudiando a esos animales. No, la chiquilla tendría que esforzarse más para insultarla.

-Mmmf…- dijo Athena, decepcionada de no haber obtenido ninguna reacción molesta de parte de la chica, y dándole la espalda- bienvenida. Te dejaré a que te acomodes. Podemos comenzar mañana con las lecciones-

-Señorita Athena…- dijo Shion en tono de reproche.

-¿Qué?- dijo la diosa, volviéndose hacia ellos de nuevo- Sara tiene que instalarse en su cuarto, y supongo que querrá revisar la biblioteca y preparar su clase de mañana. ¿No es así?- añadió con un fingido gesto inocente.

Shion suspiró, frustrado, sabiendo que podía ser flexible en eso. Se volvió a Sara, quien asintió también. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Saori se despidió con un gesto, y tras darles la espalda otra vez, se fue a su habitación.

El Patriarca suspiró de nuevo, y se volvió a Sara con una mirada apenada.

-Lo lamento mucho, señorita- dijo Shion amablemente- la señorita Athena puede ser algo difícil cuando se lo propone-

A Sara se le escapó una risita sarcástica, y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se cubrió la boca, apenada, y se volvió hacia él con una mirada mortificada.

-Lo lamento, lo siento mucho- dijo Sara, pero Shion rió en voz baja- no debí hacer eso, lo lamento-

-Tranquila, lo entiendo- dijo el Patriarca, sin dejar de sonreír- la señorita Athena es muy buena en el fondo, solo que a veces sale a flote su carácter de niña mimada. Solía ser una heredera millonaria antes de saber que era una diosa-

-Oh…-

-Y al principio, usualmente no le cae bien a nadie- continuó Shion, apenado- así que le pido que le dé una oportunidad-

Sara sonrió levemente.

-De acuerdo- dijo la chica, algo apenada- confieso que no me gustaba mucho la idea de venir a enseñar a una adolescente, pero porque yo fui una adolescente difícil. Creo que ya esperaba inconscientemente el golpe del karma- se aclaró la garganta- no es tan malo como esperaba-

El Patriarca volvió a reír en voz baja. Le caía bien esa chica.

-De acuerdo- dijo Shion, encogiéndose de hombros mientras hacía una seña a los guardias del Santuario para que se llevaban el equipaje de Sara a una de las habitaciones- bienvenida al Santuario de Athena-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de autor

sook: _(slang australiano)_ llorón/a, lloriquear, quejarse.

¡Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de este fic. Pues inicia la aventura de Sara en el Santuario, veamos si de aquí en delante las cosas mejoran para los dos. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	5. 5: El templo del Patriarca

**ESTRELLAS**

V: EL TEMPLO DEL PATRIARCA

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Esa tarde_

Sara no tardó mucho en desempacar, y pasó el resto de la tarde sentada frente al pequeño escritorio de su habitación, preparando la lección que le daría a Saori el día siguiente. El primer tema de la lista que le habían dado era literatura, y Sara se sintió aliviada de empezar por ello, pues sabía que matemáticas o geografía podía llegar a ser más difícil para la joven.

Sara se pasó las manos por un mechón de su cabello. Si había entendido bien, esa mocosa que se había tratado de pasar de lista, Saori, era la diosa Athena. ¡Una diosa! No se veía nada extraordinaria. Claro, era una chica guapa y elegante, pero ¿una diosa? Sara se encogió de hombros, sonriendo levemente. Pensar que _ella_ le iba a dar clases a la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Vaya…- dijo Sara involuntariamente, en voz alta.

La chica suspiró y se frotó la frente cuando terminó de preparar el tema, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Las habitaciones que le habían asignado eran hermosas. Eran espaciosas, con una hermosa vista del Santuario y de la ciudad de Atenas. Desde su balcón podía ver la ciudad y la acrópolis. La cama era amplia y las sábanas frescas tenían un olor de lo más agradable. Y el cuarto de baño… ¡oh, por los dioses! Una hermosa terma, rodeada de frascos con deliciosas fragancias. Sara tuvo que parpadear y pellizcarse para asegurarse de no estar soñando. ¡El Santuario de Athena era un sitio muy hermoso!

Sara regreso a la habitación, y estuvo a punto de dejarse caer sobre su cama cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, y tras unos segundos, la abrió.

-¿Hola?- dijo una voz femenina, con un tono tímido e inseguro- ¿señorita Sara?-

-¿Sí?- dijo Sara, alzando las cejas.

Al escucharla, la puerta se abrió por completo, y entró una hermosa chica que se veía tan joven como Athena, castaña y de piel muy blanca, vistiendo un hermoso peplo blanco y sandalias color marrón. La chica sonrió amablemente a Sara.

-Lamento molestarla, señorita- dijo la recién llegada- me llamo Irene. Soy una de las vestales encargadas de cuidar de la señorita Athena. El maestro Shion me asignó a servirla en lo que necesite-

Sara parpadeó. ¿Qué rayos era una vestal? Sí, había escuchado la palabra en sus lecciones de historia en el colegio, pero ni en sus más locos sueños había imaginado que aún existían, mucho menos que conocería una en el Santuario de Athena. Se mordió el labio. ¿El Patriarca la había asignado a ella?

De pronto, Sara sintió una punzada de pánico. ¿Qué otras cosas no sabía del Santuario? Quien sabe, quizá el Patriarca, Shion, tendría muchas mujeres a su servicio, lo cual se prestaba a muchas cosas. Una parte de ella se preocupó sobremanera. No quería pensar mal de nadie, pero…

-¿Señorita?- la voz de Irene la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No es nada, Irene, muchas gracias- dijo Sara, parpadeando y sacudiendo la cabeza- estoy bien. Eh… ahora que lo pienso, ¿me podrías mostrar la biblioteca?-

Irene sonrió ampliamente, quizá muy contenta de hacer algo útil, y fue cuando Sara se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado, Irene no tenía la edad de Athena, seguramente era apenas una niña. Le daba trece, a lo mucho catorce años.

-Por supuesto, señorita, por favor, por aquí- dijo la chica, señalando la puerta.

Sara sonrió, y siguió a la vestal por los pasillos del templo del Patriarca. Mientras lo hacía, Irene le iba mostrando que era cada habitación: las cocinas, las habitaciones de las vestales, el pasillo que llevaba al templo de Athena, donde estaba la enorme estatua de la diosa, la villa de Athena donde estaba las habitaciones de Saori, la enorme y hermosa sala del trono y la habitación del Patriarca, la cual estaba junto a la biblioteca.

-¡Que hermoso sitio!- dijo Sara mientras miraba el rico trono y la hermosamente decorada sala.

-Por aquí, señorita- dijo la chica, abriendo la puerta detrás del trono del Patriarca- esta es la biblioteca-

Cuando Sara cruzó el umbral y vio los enormes estantes cargados de libros, tantos y tan altos que necesitaban escaleras para alcanzarlos, y en el centro de la misma un conjunto de sofás para que uno se tumbara a leer, casi se de disloca la mandíbula de la impresión.

. …- dijo Sara, mirando boquiabierta a su alrededor, haciendo que Irene soltara una risita.

-¿Le gusta?- dijo Irene, sonriendo ampliamente- no me extraña. La biblioteca es el sitio favorito de los señores Mu y Aioros, y de sus respectivas esposas. Bueno, realmente de la mayoría de los santos y de las chicas. Ah, y por supuesto, quien pasa más tiempo aquí es el maestro Shion-

Sara sonrió, y se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, había varias personas en la biblioteca.

Del otro lado de la biblioteca estaban Mu, Lydia y Aioria, los primeros dos enfrascados en la lectura, mientras que el santo de Leo buscaba un buen libro de astronomía básica para Kostas. No pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver a esa chica desconocida, que a todas luces no era una de las vestales de Athena, que había entrado a la biblioteca.

-Buenas tardes- les dijo Sara, sonriendo.

-Hola- le dijo Lydia, bajando su libro, mientras que Mu le sonreía amablemente- ¿te conocemos?-

-No lo creo- dijo la chica recién llegada- me llamo Sara, soy…-

-La señorita Sara viene a preparar a la señorita Athena para su examen del próximo mes- dijo de pronto Irene, y los presentes hicieron una expresión de sorpresa. La chica se dio cuenta de su error, y bajó la mirada- lo siento-

-No te disculpes, Irene- sonrió Mu, hablando en un tono benévolo- el maestro Shion ya les ha dicho muchas veces que las vestales no tienen que estar calladas todo el tiempo. Pueden charlar con nosotros si así lo desean-

-Gusto en conocerte, Sara- dijo Lydia a su vez- yo soy Lydia, aprendiz de Piscis. Él es Mu, santo de Aries, y Aioria, santo de Leo-

-Mucho gusto, señorita- dijeron a su vez los dorados tras ser presentados.

Sara miró con curiosidad a Mu, sobre todo porque se parecía mucho al Patriarca. ¿Serían hermanos?¿Parientes? No lo sabía. Notó que tanto Lydia como Mu tenían anillos en sus dedos, y que estaban tomado de las manos.

-Perdona la pregunta, pero ¿tú eres hermano del Patriarca?- preguntó Sara.

Los tres chicos, igual que Irene, rieron en voz alta, haciendo que Sara se ruborizara terriblemente, pensando que quizá había dicho algo que no debía.

-Lo siento, no pretendía ser impertinente- dijo Sara, muy ruborizada.

-Lo lamento- dijo Mu, recuperando la compostura- el Patriarca es mi maestro, fue quien me entrenó cuando era pequeño para ganarme la armadura de Aries-

-Oh…- dijo Sara, sin entender muy bien. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si Shion no se veía mucho mayor que Mu. No quiso elaborar ni seguir preguntando al respecto.

-Sé que no tiene mucho sentido, es una larga historia- dijo el santo de Aries, adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Creo que ya me voy, Kanon debe estar esperándome con Kostas- dijo Aioria finalmente, tomando un libro al azar- creo que este libro será suficiente-

Los ojos de Sara se posaron sobre el libro que tenía el santo de Leo.

-Disculpa que me entrometa, pero ese autor no es muy bueno- dijo Sara, volviéndose al librero y pasando los dedos sobre el lomo de los mismos- para enseñar astronomía a un chico, te recomiendo… este- dijo sacando uno de los libros, y sonriendo al ver que tenían uno de sus libros favoritos- oh, esta edición me gusta, tiene un prólogo escrito por Scott Kelly, es el astronauta que más tiempo ha estado en el espacio-

Aioria tomó el libro de manos de Sara, sorprendido, y no sabía que decir.

-Vaya, muchas gracias- dijo Aioria de manera automática.

-No es nada- dijo Sara.

-Bueno, si la señorita ya terminó, será mejor que regrese a su habitación- dijo Irene finalmente- la cena ya va a estar lista-

Sara sonrió y asintió, buscando rápidamente otro libro y abrazándolo contra su pecho, y tras despedirse de los presentes, siguió a Irene de regreso a su habitación.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Lydia se volvió a Mu con una sonrisa.

-Oh, no…- dijo Mu, mirando la sonrisa traviesa de su mujer y sacudiendo la cabeza. Ya conocía esa mirada, y sabía muy bien que nada bueno salía de ella- no se que estás tramando en tu retorcida mente, Lydi, pero…-

-No estoy tramando nada, Mu- dijo Lydia inocentemente.

-Te conozco, Lydi- dijo Mu entrecerrando los ojos.

-Oh, está bien- dijo ella, un poco emocionada- esa chica me cayó muy bien. Es todo un cerebrito ¿No crees que una chica así y tu maestro…?-

-¿El maestro Shion?¿Porqué?- dijo él.

-Pues… es el único que queda soltero- dijo Lydia.

-No- dijo Mu, sacudiendo la cabeza- el maestro Shion nunca se ha enamorado de nadie. Nunca, Lydi. El maestro Dohko lo confirmó. Y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar en algún momento-

Lydia sonrió sutilmente.

-No importa, siempre hay una primera vez-

Ambos regresaron a sus libros, y no se dieron cuenta de que Shion había estado observando la escena desde un pequeño pasaje entre su habitación y la biblioteca, y había sonreído levemente al ver a Sara sugerir un libro a Aioria. Pero cuando Shion escuchó a Lydia hablar de que Sara sería una potencial pareja para él, el Patriarca dio unos pasos atrás y regresó a su habitación. En serio, le tenía mucho cariño a Lydia, pero de repente tenía unas ideas muy locas.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Sara_

Mientras que tomaba la cena, Sara había invitado a Irene a sentarse junto con ella para charlar. La verdad la chiquilla le había caído bien, y pensó que no hacía daño tener una amiga dentro del Santuario. Tras insistir que Irene no la tratara de "señorita" y "usted", pasó el tiempo haciendo preguntas sobre las personas que había conocido ese día.

-¿El señor Mu?- dijo Irene cuando Sara la cuestionó sobre el santo de Aries y su relación con Shion- hace unos seis meses él y la señorita Lydia se casaron. Hicieron una gran fiesta en el Santuario-

-¿Y el otro chico?-

-El señor Aioria de Leo- dijo Irene- es el hermano mayor de la señorita Lydia. El señor Aioria está saliendo con una amazona, Marin de Aguila, desde hace muchos años, pero no sé porqué no se han casado aún. Tiene un aprendiz muy lindo, Kostas, quien es hijo de otro de los santos dorados-

Sara sonrió.

-No sabía que todos los guerreros de Athena estaban casados-

-No todos están casados, pero sí emparejados- dijo Irene- creo que, entre los santos dorados, solo el señor Aldebarán está aún soltero. Ah, y el maestro Shion, por supuesto-

Sara sonrió. No sabía si era prudente preguntarle a la chica sobre sus sospechas de Shion. Bah, le preguntaría.

-¿Cómo es el Patriarca?- dijo Sara- parece ser un hombre muy serio. ¿Sabes si él tiene alguna mujer… o varias?-

Irene se echó a reír ante la idea. Por un momento, Sara pensó que la vestal había entendido a qué se refería, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no.

-Oh, no, el señor Shion es un soltero empedernido- dijo Irene, encogiéndose de hombros- el señor Dohko siempre le ha insistido de que debe conocer a alguna chica, pero nunca ha pasado. Además, el maestro Shion es una persona muy privada y reservada-

Sara sonrió levemente. Pobre del Patriarca, tener ese trabajo que le consumía tanto tiempo, y no tener a nadie con quien pasar su tiempo privado. Sin darse cuanta, por un momento se sintió un poco mal por haber dejado a su propio novio solo tanto tiempo, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza. No, Nikos tendría que aguantarse.

-¿Y qué hace todo el tiempo?- preguntó la chica.

-¿El maestro Shion?- dijo Irene- se la pasa estudiando, administrando el Santuario, escribiendo… la verdad no lo sé, no entiendo lo que hace-

Sara sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Cuando terminó de cenar, agradeció a Irene, quien la dejó sola para que pudiera descansar y se preparara para el día siguiente.

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Athena_

Shion buscó a Saori esa noche cuando la chica salió a su balcón a ver la luz de la luna. La joven diosa ya se imaginaba que el Patriarca la iba a regañar, así que puso los ojos en blanco al verlo llegar.

-Oh, por favor, Shion, no me regañes…- dijo la chica.

-Solo vengo a advertirle, señorita Athena- dijo el Patriarca con paciencia- por favor no sea grosera con la señorita Sara-

-¿Sabes lo que hiciste?- dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos- ¡es una chica australiana! ¿Qué va a saber ella de…?-

-Viene muy recomendada del rector de la universidad, señorita- dijo Shion- y además, no es que ella tampoco estuviera muy emocionada por venir. Ella solo hace el esfuerzo porque desea que le den una beca o algo así. Por favor, no haga las cosas más difíciles para ella. Incluso usted puede darse cuenta de que es una buena persona, tan solo al verla-

-Oh…- dijo la diosa, de pronto interesada en esa chica tan estudiosa, y aún más interesada en el hecho de que Shion hubiera dicho eso. Levantó la mirada, y al ver la expresión del Patriarca, sonrió y asintió- está bien, Shion. Prometo portarme bien, y no darle muchos problemas… o al menos intentarlo-

Shion sonrió. Al menos eso era algo.

-Se lo agradeceré mucho, señorita- dijo el Patriarca- si me disculpa, me iré a descansar-

Athena asintió, y Shion se retiró. Una vez que se quedó sola, la joven diosa sonrió traviesa. Quizá sería una buena idea la presencia de Sara. Podría intentar emparejar a Shion con esa chica. Después de todo, Sara parecía ser una persona igual de seria y privada que el Patriarca. Sacudió la cabeza. Ya lo pensaría en ello en los siguientes días.

x-x-x

 _Calles en los suburbios de Atenas_

 _Esa noche_

Dante se volvió a mirar a Argol y le dio un amistoso codazo en las costillas. Desde hacía unos meses que había conocido a Nadezhda y había comenzado a salir con ella, el santo de Perseo se había vuelto insufriblemente alegre. No solo eso: su problemático aprendiz, Arthur, se había convertido en un buen estudiante que no se metía en problemas problemas como antes.

Bueno, aquello no era exactamente cierto. Arthur aún tenía algunos impulsos de su antigua vida, y sí se metía en problemas de tanto en tanto, pero ya no tan seguido, o tan gravemente como antes. A pesar de ello, el chiquillo había estado entrenando arduamente junto con Kiki y Christoffer.

-¿Qué?- dijo Argol, al sentir el codazo en las costillas, cortesía de su compañero

-Pon atención- dijo Dante en una expresión exasperada- creo que están demasiado enamorado como para poder concentrarte-

Argol gruñó.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo el santo de Perseo.

Dante se echó a reír mientras que ambos caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, en el extremo opuesto al Santuario, donde habían logrado sentir algo que parecía ser un cosmo de los enemigos. Supuestamente habían eliminado a todos los enemigos que servían a Phobos y Deimos desde que Kiki había peleado contra ellos, y llevaban ya un buen tiempo sin tener problemas con ellos.

Pero esa tarde todo había cambiado. Con la advertencia de la visión de Liliwen y habiendo sentido el cosmo de uno de los dioses gemelos a las afueras de la ciudad, el par de santos de plata se había apresurado al sitio.

-¿Quieres callarte, Dante?- dijo Argol de pronto, pues Dante no dejaba de molestarlo con el tema de Nadezhda- creo que escucho algo-

-Sí, claro- dijo Dante, echándose a reír- y lo que pasa…-

Pero se interrumpió. Él también lo había sentido. Un cosmo enemigo, y ambos santos de plata se pusieron en guardia.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo Dante en voz alta.

Como respuesta, una fría risa se escuchó a su alrededor. Los dos santos de plata miraron a su alrededor, espalda con espalda y con los puños preparados para pelear. Argol alzó su escudo de Medusa, listo para usarlo.

-Ah, santos de Athena- dijo una fría voz. Dante y Argol fruncieron el entrecejo, sintiendo un horrible escalofrío recorriéndolos al sentir el tono de voz. No sabían si era Phobos o Deimos quien hablaba, pero eso no importaba.

-¡Muéstrate!- dijo Dante.

-Cuidado con lo que pides, santo de plata- dijo el dios con un tono burlón en su voz- no te va a gustar lo que voy a hacer-

Dante y Argol encendieron su cosmo de manera amenazante, y se prepararon para atacar, tras enviar un mensaje vía cosmo al Santuario, de que habían encontrado a uno de los dioses gemelos. La fría risa del dios resonó de nuevo y de pronto, para sorpresa del santo de Cerberos, su compañero cayó de rodillas, con las manos en la cabeza.

-¡Argol!- dijo Dante, sorprendido.

Argol había caído de rodillas, y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tirando de sus cabellos con desesperación, el escudo de su armadura en el suelo.

-¡Argol!¿Qué te sucede?- insistió Dante, al ver que su compañero seguía de rodillas, sacudiendo la cabeza y murmurando algo inteligible.

La fría risa del dios resonó.

-No te escucha, santo de Athena- dijo el dios- tu compañero es débil, cayó en la misma debilidad del resto de los santos-

Dante entrecerró los ojos, y se volvió a Argol. Éste aún seguía en el suelo, repitiendo los nombres de Nadezhda y de sus dos aprendices. Tenía una horrible expresión de dolor y desesperación en su rostro, y Dante comenzó a preocuparse.

De pronto, el dios también intentó atacar a Dante, pero éste se sacudió la idea casi de inmediato. Se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, tengo amigos, pero no hay nadie a quien ame- dijo Dante, entrecerrando los ojos- tendrás que hacerlo mejor-

El dios se enfureció, y comenzó a encender su cosmo. Dante ya había tenido suficiente, y sabía que tenía que hacer. Le dio un fuerte golpe a Argol en la nuca para hacerlo perder la conciencia, y se lo echó a su compañero al hombro, para salir corriendo rumbo al Santuario.

Phobos quiso detenerlos, pero Deimos se lo impidió.

-Déjalos, Phobos- dijo Deimos en un tono serio- eso fue suficiente, servirá. Estarán ocupados buscándonos mientras llevamos a cabo nuestros planes-

x-x-x

 _Ptolomea, Inframundo_

Minos salió de su habitación cabizbajo y arrastrando los pies, y se dejó caer en el sofá dando un largo suspiro. Ya había pasado un par de meses, pero Aria aún sufría por lo que había pasado. No podía creer lo que había pasado aún. Había sido horrible. De hecho, él mismo había sufrido por ello, sin querer salir de su habitación o levantarse, y si no fuera por Lune, se habría retrasado demasiado en su trabajo. Aria, igual que él, los primeros días se había negado a salir de su habitación o participar en la mayoría de las actividades del Inframundo. No había atendido su hermoso jardín, y si no fuera porque Perséfone, Agatha y Pasithea se habían encargado, éste sería un montón de plantas secas a estas alturas. Días después, Aria había acompañado a Minos, quien también había estado sufriendo, a cenar con Hades y los otros jueces, donde preferían evadir el tema.

El juez de Grifo suspiró largamente. ¿Qué podía hacer para animar a su chica? Le partía el corazón verla cada dos o tres días abrazando una almohada y echarse a llorar espontáneamente.

¡ZAPE!

-Ay, ay- se quejó Minos, y al levantar la mirada, vio que se trataba de la espectro de Behemoth, acompañada de Aiacos- ¡Violate!¿Qué te pasa?¿Porqué hiciste eso?-

Aiacos se echó a reír, y Violate se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya deja de estar lloriqueando, Minos- dijo la chica.

-No estoy lloriqueando- gruñó Minos- deberías ser más respetuosa, soy tu superior-

La chica le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, y entró a la habitación donde estaba Aria para charlar con ella e intentar animarla. Aiacos rió en voz baja, y se sentó junto a su compañero, para darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Entonces- dijo Aiacos, volviéndose hacia su colega- ¿cómo estás?-

Minos iba a responder que bien, que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo para que superara la pérdida que ambos habían tenido, pero decidió decir justo lo que sentía.

-Mal- dijo Minos sinceramente- y me preocupa mucho Aria. Está sufriendo mucho-

-Lo sé, Aria ha estado muy deprimida ultimamente- dijo el espectro de Garuda, encogiéndose levemente de hombros- pero la pregunta es, ¿cómo estás tú?-

Minos parpadeó. Claro que estaba terriblemente preocupado por Aria, y estaba extremadamente entristecido por lo que había pasado. ¡Pensar que hubiera sido padre si no fuera por…!

Pronto, Minos se encontró a sí mismo desahogándose con su amigo, contándole lo mal que se sentía por había perdido ese futuro, de lo insoportable que era la idea de que había perdido la oportunidad de ser padre. Aiacos no dijo nada, solo lo escuchó con paciencia, sobre todo el hecho de que Minos se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado. Finalmente, Aiacos sonrió levemente y abrazó a su amigo, mientras éste intentaba mantener los ojos secos.

-Van a estar bien los dos, Minos- dijo Aiacos finalmente, aún abrazando a su amigo- solo necesitan tiempo. Apuesto a que pronto las cosas van a mejorar-

Minos sonrió tristemente. Aiacos tenía razón, necesita tiempo para manejar su duelo. Suspiró.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación, Violate había estado intentando animar a Aria. La espectro por fin había logrado, con su brusca y particular manera de ser, que la chica saliera y bajara un rato a su jardín al menos, pues llevaba dos meses sin siquiera mirarlo.

Al verla salir de su habitación junto con Violate, Minos corrió a su lado y la abrazó. Aiacos y Violate se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron. Minos acompañó a Aria al jardín que había pasado ya tiempo armando justo afuera de Ptolomea. La chica sonrió levemente al ver sus flores, y se volvió hacia Minos con una expresión agradecida. El jardín no estaba solo. Perséfone estaba ahí, junto con Pasithea, y ambas estaban bajo la atenta mirada de Kagaho, quien gruñonamente cruzaba los brazos mientras actuaba como guardaespaldas. Las dos diosas se volvieron a Aria y le sonrieron.

-Vaya- dijo Aria apenada, mirando lo hermoso que se veía su jardín gracias a la intervención de las dos diosas- muchas gracias por cuidar de mi jardín. ¡Está hermoso!-

Ambas se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron, y luego, sin que se lo esperara, también abrazaron a Minos, quien se rascó la cabeza, muy apenado.

-Gracias por todo, chicas- dijo Aria finalmente, tomando la mano de Minos, apretándola suavemente, y sentándose luego en el borde del jardín.

-Quizá deberíamos visitar a mi mamá, Ari- dijo Minos, una vez que se quedaron solos, sentándose junto a su chica- no ha dejado de llamarme todos los días, para ver como estamos-

Aria sonrió levemente y asintió. No le molestaba para nada ir a ver a su suegra, una figura materna que la quisiera y la tratara con cariño a ella y a Minos, para variar. Ella puso su cabeza en el hombro de Minos y se esforzó por respirar hondo.

x-x-x

 _Enfermería del Santuario_

 _Poco más tarde_

Tras escuchar las noticias por medio del cosmo de Dante, Shura pasó al templo de Sagitario por Sofi, y la acompañó a la enfermería del Santuario, donde el santo de Cerberos había llevado a su compañero tras noquearlo y llevarlo cargando por toda la ciudad. Aioros se había quedado en su propio templo con los mellizos, preocupado de lo que acababa de pasar.

De hecho, lo que tenía a todos preocupados era que Argol aún no se recuperaba del todo de las heridas que había recibido hacía unos meses en Moscú.

Cuando vio que Argol había comenzado a despertar, aún con la influencia de Phobos, y aún vocalizando su horrible temor de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Nadezhda y a sus dos aprendices, Sofi se llevó las manos a la boca, pero pronto frunció el entrecejo al ver que Dante se preparaba para noquear de nuevo a su amigo.

-¡Basta!- dijo Sofi en voz alta, deteniendo la mano del chico- ¡no lo golpees! ¿Qué no ves que estás haciendo las cosas peores?-

Dante se ruborizó, apenado, y dio un paso atrás.

-Lo lamento- dijo el santo de plata- solo quería ayudar-

-Por favor- repetía Argol, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza- no les hagas daño-

-¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo, Sofi?- dijo Shura, un poco desesperado por lo que estaba pasando. No le gustaba ver a su amigo sufriendo de esa manera.

-Trae a Nadezhda- dijo Sofi, sin saber qué más hacer- enséñale que está bien-

Shura la miró sin poder creer lo que había dicho, pero al notar que hablaba en serio, el santo de Capricornio se echó a correr. En los siguientes diez minutos, Sofi preparó una jeringa con medicamento y se la puso a Argol en el brazo.

-Ya, ya…- dijo ella mientras inyectaba el medicamento en el brazo del santo de plata- vas a estar bien, Argol-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Shura regresó al Santuario, acompañado de Nadezhda, quien estaba muy alarmada de que hubieran ido por ella en la noche. Se acercó, dudosa, a Argol, y le puso la mano en el hombro. Argol volvió sus ojos hacia ella, pero tenía la impresión de que no la estaba mirando.

-Nade…- lo escuchó decir- por favor, ella no…-

Nadezdha levantó la mirada hacia Sofi y Dante, y luego de nuevo al santo de Perseo.

-Argol- dijo ella en voz baja- todo está bien, _lyubov',_ aquí estoy contigo-

La chica repitió esas palabras, tomando una de las manos de Argol entre las suyas, hasta que el santo de plata parpadeó y miró a Nadezhda con ojos enrojecidos.

-¿Nade?- dijo Argol- ¿eres tú?¿estás a salvo?-

-Claro que sí, _lyubov'_ \- dijo ella- todo está bien-

-¿Arthur y Hadi?- dijo el santo de Perseo.

-También están a salvo- dijo Nadezhda en voz baja- todo está bien, no ha pasado nada malo-

Argol cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente. El medicamento que Sofi le había puesto comenzaba a hacer efecto, y había comenzado a ayudarlo.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo el santo de Perseo, mirando a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado, y que todo lo que había visto no era cierto- pusieron imágenes… terribles en mi mente-

-Lo sé, pero todo está bien- dijo Nadezhda, sonriendo- ¿quieres que me quede contigo esta noche?-

Argol no respondió, pero sonrió, y la chica le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Sofi se volvió a Dante, indicándole que lo ayudara a regresar a su casa, pues el medicamento que le había inyectado no lo dejaría caminar, y después se dejó acompañar por Shura de regreso a Sagitario.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, las cosas están comenzando a calmarse, ya veremos como le va a Athena en sus lecciones… si es que puede resistir la tentación de emparejar a Shion. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a todos. Les mando un enorme abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	6. 6: Lecciones

**ESTRELLAS**

VI: LECCIONES

 _Mansión Solo, Grecia_

A la mañana siguiente, Julian arrastró los pies hacia su estudio en su mansión. No era un dios feliz, y estaba a nada de provocar un terremoto de magnitud titánica de un berrinche. Esa mañana, Thetis había arreglado que François le diera la lección ese día, y al parecer el joven francés no parecía dispuesto a dejar pasar nada del dios. Céline los había acompañado como apoyo moral, cosa que no ayudaba ni un poco a Poseidón, ya que ella estaba de parte de su hermano mayor en ese tema.

-Vamos, Julian, no creo que sea tan difícil- dijo Céline, sonriendo.

Julián Solo gruñó, y se dejó caer dramáticamente sobre el escritorio, tumbando al suelo varios libros en el proceso y haciendo reír a Anfitrite.

-No quiero estudiar- dijo él en tono de fastidio.

Céline se cruzó de brazos y sonrió levemente, abriendo su bolso y sacando una pequeña pieza de chocolate. Tan pronto como vio el chocolate, Julián se incorporó.

-Muy mal, Julian- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír ni de mostrarle el dulce- vamos, te daré un chocolate por cada cinco páginas que leas-

-¿Porqué quieres engordar a tu esposo, _ma petite soeur_?- dijo François, con una amplia sonrisa.

Julián no le hizo caso, y tomó la mano de su esposa, besando el dorso. Sí, odiaba con ganas tener que estudiar, y tener que dar ese examen, pero al ver la sonrisa ilusionada de Céline, contenta de verlo preparándose, el joven no tuvo más remedio que suspirar y ponerse a estudiar. Si bien el examen no le importaba, no quería decepcionar a su pequeña esposa.

x-x-x

 _Estudio, Templo del Patriarca_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Shion, quien se había levantado temprano y había ido a las cocinas por una taza de té, nervioso y preocupado en partes iguales por los eventos de la noche anterior. Estaba aliviado de que Argol estuviera bien, pero no le gustaba ni un poco el hecho de los dioses gemelos estuvieran de nuevo molestando. Tras agradecer a Agnes, la encargada de la cocina, caminó de regreso a su despacho con su humeante taza de té, pensando en que tenía que encontrar una estrategia para defender el Santuario de nuevo.

Un par de risitas llamaron la atención del Patriarca mientras pasaba junto al estudio de Athena. Sara se había levantado temprano, y llegó al estudio al menos quince minutos antes de que la joven diosa siquiera se levantara, y había comenzado a preparar todo para la lección mientras la esperaba. Irene, quien también se había levantado temprano, con ilusión le ayudó a montar algunos de los materiales visuales para su lección. Shion notó a Sara y a Irene colgando todos los materiales, y sonrió, pensando que valdría la pena mirar eso. Las chicas no se percataron de su presencia y siguieron en su trabajo. El Patriarca solo había esperado que repasara con Saori, no que preparara una clase así, lo que hizo que sonriera levemente.

La joven diosa llegó fastidiada al estudio, pero se detuvo de golpe en la puerta y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver lo que Sara había preparado. Sonrió ilusionada, le pidió a Irene que fuera por dos tazas de té, y se sentó mirando con curiosidad la lección.

-Buenos días, Sara- dijo Saori, sin poder quitar sus ojos de los dibujos que la chica había hecho y había pegado a la pared del pequeño estudio- ¿qué es eso?-

-Buenos días, señorita Athena- dijo Sara, sonriendo también, satisfecha de haber captado la atención de la joven diosa- " _For in that sleep of death what dreams may come_ "-

-¿Uh?- dijo la joven diosa, alzando las cejas.

-Hamlet- dijo Sara-¿le parece bien si comenzamos con un poco de Shakespeare? Porque primero que nada, necesita saber que Australia era parte del Imperio Británico. De hecho, seguimos reconociendo a la reina de Inglaterra como nuestro Jefe de Estado, así que Shakespeare sigue siendo un _must_ para todos mis compatriotas-

-Me agrada la idea de empezar con eso- dijo la diosa, contenta, y olvidando toda la amargura que había sentido hacia ella el día anterior. La chica se estaba esforzando y lo estaba tomando en serio- pero antes de que continuemos, creo que deberías llamarme Saori-

-Saori- repitió ella, alzando las cejas y ajustándose las gafas- ¿está segura, señorita?-

-Estoy segura- dijo la joven diosa- creo que será mejor así-

Sara asintió, haciendo sonreír a la joven diosa. Bueno, aquello no había sido tan malo como lo había imaginado. La chica comenzó la lección hablando de Shakespeare. Cubrieron varios autores en el transcurso de la mañana, y al final, Saori podía recordar todo lo que Sara le había dicho.

-Wow- dijo Athena, sorprendida- ¿cómo hiciste eso eso?-

-Cuando era pequeña, encontraba difícil memorizar cosas- dijo Sara, encogiéndose de hombros- me inventaba un cuento en mi cabeza para recordar todo. Los dibujos ayudan- añadió, señalando los dibujos que había hecho para esa lección.

-Pues funcionaron- sonrió Saori, y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla- ah, muero de hambre…- se volvió de nuevo a Sara- ¿qué veremos mañana?-

-Matemáticas- dijo Sara.

-Oh, pues buena suerte con eso- dijo Saori.

Sara miró a la joven con curiosidad. ¿Qué no era la diosa de la sabiduría? Tendría que ser más lista, ¿no? Bueno, quizá como aún era una adolescente, aún le quedaban muchas cosas por aprender. No sabía que tanto había aprendido cuando era pequeña, y por eso la necesitaban.

-La verdad no es tan difícil- dijo Sara finalmente- por ahora, será mejor que te vayas a descansar-

-Antes de eso, ¿puedo preguntar que haces en Atenas?- dijo la diosa de pronto, sorprendiendo a Sara- tan lejos de tu casa, quiero decir. Australia está del otro lado del mundo-

-Doy… daba clases en la universidad, y trabajo en el observatorio de Atenas- dijo Sara, un tanto orgullosa de sí misma- soy astrofísica-

-¿Y tienes novio?- dijo Athena de pronto.

Sara parpadeó. ¿Porqué hacía esas preguntas esa niña impertinente? ¿Qué mas daba si tenía novio o no?¿Importaba para ese trabajo?

-Sí, tengo novio- dijo Sara en un tono cortante- y también tengo hambre, ¿ya es hora de comer?-

-Falta media hora- dijo Saori con una sonrisa inocente- y…¿llevas mucho tiempo con ese novio?-

Sara entrecerró los ojos.

-No creo que necesite esa información, señorita- dijo Sara.

-Saori- la corrigió la diosa- te dije que me llamaras Saori. ¿Y porqué no me quieres responder? ¿Tienes problemas con tu novio o…?-

-O, con todo respeto, no es de tu incumbencia, Saori- dijo Sara en un tono bastante final. Realmente no le apetecía hablar de Nikos, pues eso la hacía recordar sus planes de terminarlo y la hacía sentir un poco culpable. Prefería enfocarse en otras cosas. Sara le dio la espalda y comenzó a despegar los materiales que había pegado en la pared. Saori, por su parte, no se iba a dar por vencida.

-¿Tu novio estuvo de acuerdo que vinieras?- dijo Saori.

-Por supuesto que no le gustó la idea, pero finalmente se tuvo que aguantar- dijo Sara- ¿esta es una manera de intentar distraerme para no estudiar?-

-Para nada, solo tengo curiosidad- dijo la diosa.

-Bien, porque si así fuera, no te iba a funcionar- dijo Sara.

La joven diosa sonrió traviesa, y finalmente asintió. Ya averiguaría más cosas sobre Sara en los siguientes días. Por lo pronto se conformaría con eso.

Y finalmente ambas sonrieron: ese primer día de estudio no había sido tan malo como cada una de ellas lo había imaginado.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario de Athena_

 _Esa tarde_

-Espera, Irene- dijo Sara, mientras que la otra chica la tomaba de la mano y bajaba las escaleras de los Doce Templos de manera apresurada.

-Dese prisa, señorita- dijo Irene con tono impaciente- no se querrá perder de esto-

Después de la comida, Irene acompañó a Sara a los terrenos del Santuario a tomar un poco de aire fresco y mirar los entrenamientos de algunos de los santos. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no eran las únicas que querían aprovechar el buen tiempo que hacía en ese momento. El Patriarca también había bajado a los terrenos a mirar los entrenamientos, y hubo uno en particular que llamó su atención. El de Dohko y Tora, que usualmente era el más entretenido.

-Vamos, defiéndete, _ye wee scoundrel_ \- dijo Tora, tomando una espada de madera y poniéndose en guardia.

-Creí que ibas a dejar de insultarme cuando peleemos- dijo Dohko, haciendo girar su báculo de madera con un movimiento de su muñeca- prepararte-

Ambos chicos comenzaron a pelear, cada uno con sus armas de madera, bajo la atenta mirada de Kostas y de Aioria, quienes estaban tomando un descanso de su entrenamiento. Kostas se echó a reír al ver a esos dos pelear. Incluso Aioria tenía que admitir que esa pelea era interesante, sobre todo por la risa de Dohko y los insultos creativos que Tora le lanzaba.

-Vamos, Tora, ¿es todo lo que tienes?- dijo Dohko entre risas.

-Te vas a arrepentir de decir eso, _ye flea ridden swine_ \- dijo Tora, dando un golpe con su espada de madera, que Dohko apenas pudo evadir. El santo de Libra aprovechó para lanzar un golpe con su báculo, justo a sus pies, que Tora evadió dando un salto.

-Eres buena- dijo Dohko, intentando controlar su respiración agitada.

-¿Lo dudas, _love_?- dijo Tora, con una sonrisa coqueta. Dohko parpadeó, sorprendido, y Tora aprovechó eso para darle en la cabeza con la espada de madera.

-Ouch, ¡oye! Me engañaste-

-Pirata- sonrió ella, sacándole la lengua.

Aioria y Kostas se echaron a reír mientras que Sara se volvía hacia Irene.

-¿Quienes son ellos?- dijo la chica.

-El santo de Libra y su mujer- dijo Irene- él es Aioria, ya lo conoces, y Kostas, su aprendiz, que es hijo del santo de Géminis-

-Oh…- dijo Sara, mirando con curiosidad no solo a los santos en el campo, sino también al Patriarca, quien parecía divertirse, riendo de buena gana al ver la paliza que la chica pirata le estaba dando a Dohko- ¿ellos dos son amigos?-

-Oh, sí- dijo Irene- dicen que el señor Dohko y el maestro Shion han sido amigos por cientos de años-

Sara rió en voz baja. Cientos de años. Eso era exagerado, pero tomando en cuenta lo joven que era Irene, no era de sorprenderse.

-No, literalmente cientos de años- insistió Irene- ellos dos fueron los santos dorados de Aries y Libra de hace casi trescientos años-

-No es posible- dijo Sara con una expresión de incredulidad- ¿cómo pueden estar tan jóvenes?-

-Eh… es una larga historia- dijo Irene.

Sara parpadeó, su curiosidad nuevamente movida. ¿Qué rayos? Tenía que averiguar que era esa larga historia. Había visto cosas muy extrañas, las peleas, los cosmos y ahora esa extraña longevidad en dos chicos que no parecían mucho mayores que ella. Quizá podía preguntarle al Patriarca. O a Saori, seguramente ella hablaría, no parecía que se le dificultara mucho tener una conversación.

Sara miró de reojo a Shion, quien estaba concentrado mirando la pelea de su amigo, cuando por un momento la miró de vuelta, y sonrió, haciendo que Sara se ruborizara al verse atrapada y que bajara la mirada.

Mientras ocurría eso, Shion estaba sentado en los escalones en la entrada del Coliseo, justo en el lado contrario de los Doce Templos, mirando la pelea entre Dohko y Tora, cuando se volvió hacia un lado y vio que Sara e Irene habían bajado a los terrenos. Y no solo eso, la chica nueva lo estaba mirando con una extraña curiosidad. La chica sonrió tímidamente, y Shion le sonrió de regreso. Al parecer ella no se lo esperaba, pues se ruborizó y retiró su mirada.

Shion la miró. Sara era una chica muy agradable. Era bonita, inteligente y profesional. Sintió una bonita calidez en su corazón, que quizá era porque la chica le caía bien.

-Ya te vi- dijo Dohko, frotándose la frente. Shion levantó la mirada. Dohko y Tora ya habían terminado de entrenar, y su amigo tenía una pequeña cortada en su frente.

-Estás lastimado- observó Shion, mientras que Tora sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiaba la sangre del rostro del chico.

-Gracias, _gǎnqíng_ \- dijo Dohko- no tenías que hacer-

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Tora, guardándose el pañuelo con la misa sonrisa coqueta con la que lo había engañado anteriormente- ¿has intentado alguna vez quitar sangre de la camisa? Es una pesadilla-

El santo de Libra se volvió hacia Shion de nuevo.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Dohko.

-Nada- dijo Shion, encogiéndose de hombros- es solo curiosidad. No lo entiendes, esa chica hizo que la señorita Athena pusiera atención en sus lecciones de hoy-

-¿En serio?- dijo Dohko, sorprendido, mientras que Shion asentía, volviéndose a mirar a Sara de nuevo, quien había dado media vuelta y había regresado a la entrada de los Doce Templos, siguiendo a Irene. El Patriarca sonrió inconscientemente al verla alejarse, y Dohko no se perdió ese detalle.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Geminis, Santuario de Athena_

 _Esa noche_

Kanon y Satu estaban disfrutando sus días libres. Saga y Cecy aún seguían de vacaciones, y ambos se habían quedado solos en casa. Al parecer, Elsita ya se había resignado a que tendría un hermanito, y había por fin dejado de hacer berrinche. Kanon no entendía muy bien eso. ¿Qué su pequeña no veía que él la adoraba?

Por fin, el gemelo logró hacer dormir a su pequeña en la habitación de aprendices, y regresó a su propia habitación, seguido de Satu, quien había terminado de levantar los trastes de la cena.

Kanon la tomó de la mano cuando abrió la puerta, y la miró con una sonrisa un poco torcida. ¡Su mujer se veía hermosa estando embarazada! No lo había notado antes, quizá porque la última vez que lo estuvo, había tenido una amenaza, y había tenido que guardar reposo durante casi todo su embarazo, por lo que no lo había podido apreciar bien.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Satu, alzando las cejas al ver la extraña expresión de Kanon.

-Nada- dijo el chico, saliendo de sus pensamientos, y rodeándola con sus brazos- es solo que… la última vez no había podido apreciar bien lo hermosa que te ves con esta pancita-

Satu sonrió, ruborizándose levemente, y Kanon siguió mirándola con adoración.

-Bien, aún puedo hacerte ruborizar así- dijo el chico, sentándose en la orilla de la cama y atrayéndola hacia sí mismo- espero nunca dejar de hacerlo-

Satu sonrió y dejó que Kanon acariciara su abdomen, que apenas se notaba.

-¿Cómo está Elsie?- dijo Satu.

-Mejor- dijo Kanon, quitando su atención del abdomen de la chica, y levantando la mirada- creo que por fin se resignó a ser hermana mayor-

Satu sonrió.

-Me preocupa, es celosa y posesiva- dijo Satu.

-Es normal, es Escorpión- dijo Kanon, apenado- solo mira a Milo-

Satu rió en voz baja, pero aquello hizo a Kanon caer en cuenta que le quedaba poco tiempo con su niña, porque en un par de años tendría que irse con Milo para entrenar como santo de Athena. La idea lo hizo formar una mueca en sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Elsie- dijo Kanon, cabizbajo- ya casi se va a entrenar con Milo-

Satu sonrió.

-No, aún faltan más de dos años- dijo Satu- además, no es como que se va a mudar a un lugar lejano-

Kanon no estaba muy feliz al respecto, y permaneció cabizbajo.

-No estés triste- dijo Satu, hundiendo sus dedos en los cabellos de él, y dándole un beso en la mejilla- creo que mis hormonas te están haciendo daño-

Kanon levantó la mirada y sonrió levemente.

x-x-x

 _Estudio, Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Al día siguiente_

-Oh, por todos los dioses, ¡no puedo!- se quejó Saori, dejándose caer dramáticamente sobre la mesa de trabajo. Sara tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no echarse a reír.

-Claro que puedes, Saori- dijo Sara, mostrándole la página en la que tenía al menos diez ecuaciones- mira, aquí. Dos equis más cuatro es igual a…-

-No entiendo- lloriqueó Saori- ¡es muy difícil!-

Sara suspiró, haciendo acopio de su paciencia, y miró a la chica pensativa por un momento. Después sonrió.

-Dime algo, Saori- dijo Sara, bajando por un momento la libreta donde estaban las ecuaciones, y se volvió hacia ella como si solo fuera a charlar- ¿has jugado tenis alguna vez?-

-No- dijo Saori, volviéndose hacia ella y levantando las cejas de manera interrogante, sin saber a qué venía esa pregunta.

-Pero sabes como se juega, ¿no?- dijo Sara- al menos lo básico-

-Eh, pues sí- dijo Saori- se pasa una pequeña pelota de un lado a otro de la red-

-Exacto- sonrió Sara, mostrándole de nuevo la ecuación con una mano y ajustándose las gafas con la otra- mira, esta es la cancha de tenis. El signo de igual es la red. Tienes que mandar todo, excepto el equis, al lado derecho para despejarlo-

Saori parpadeó mientras miraba la hoja de papel, asombrada.

-Oh- dijo Saori- mas cuatro, lo paso al otro lado como menos cuatro…-

-Sí, ¡muy bien!- le dijo Sara. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Saori logró despejar la ecuación con relativa facilidad, y ambas celebraron el desenlace- ¡muy bien! ¿Viste? No era tan difícil-

-No…- dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Ahora intenta hacer este- dijo Sara, señalando otra ecuación. Saori tomó de nuevo el lápiz y continuó.

Cuando la lección terminó, Saori se fue a continuar con sus deberes alegremente, y Sara fue a buscar a Irene para contarle lo sucedido. No la encontró en su habitación, así que Sara se encogió de hombros y decidió dirigirse a la entrada del templo del Patriarca, siguiendo sus pasos del día anterior. Por fin encontró la entrada, y lo primero que llamó su atención fue el camino de rosas fuera del templo de Piscis.

Sonrió, curiosa. Había escuchado decir que las rosas del santo de Piscis eran las más hermosas de Grecia, y quizá del mundo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica se acercó al jardín de rosas, y se detuvo en la orilla del mismo, con sus pies aún en el firme concreto de las escaleras.

-¡Qué hermosas son!- exclamó ella en voz baja, sonriendo e inclinándose hacia el suelo mientras miraba las impresionantes rosas rojas. Extendió la mano hacia las rosas. Seguramente no haría ningún daño si tocaba los pétalos.

Cuando las puntas de sus dedos índice y medio tocaron el pétalo de una de las rosas, algo extraño pasó. La chica se sintió rodeada de un delicioso y embriagante aroma. Todo el mundo a su alrededor desapareció. ¿Sus sueños, la beca, su enojo por el robo de Constanza? Todo eso desapareció también. Respiró profundamente el aroma, y cerró los ojos. Una voz masculina se escuchó a lo lejos, pero Sara no supo que dijo.

Shion había salido de su templo para visitar a Shaka y a Lena, para ver como se encontraban lidiando con Sai, cuando vio a Sara sentada en uno de los escalones que conducían a Piscis, justo al borde del jardín de rosas de Afrodita, y acercar su mano hacia una de las letales rosas. Abrió los ojos, preocupado.

-¡No!- exclamó Shion, extendiendo la mano hacia ella y apresurándose a bajar hacia donde se encontraba- ¡no las toques!-

Pero era demasiado tarde. Para cuando Shion llegó a la orilla del jardín de rosas, encontró a Sara tumbada en el último escalón antes del jardín, completamente noqueada por el aroma de las rosas, sus dos dedos aún extendidos, y teñidos del rojo de las rosas.

El Patriarca puso los ojos en blanco. Contuvo la respiración y, tras asegurarse de que la chica estuviera ilesa, la levantó y la alejó un poco del jardín, lo suficiente para que pudiera respirar aire fresco. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Se había olvidado por completo del jardín de rosas de Afrodita, y no le había advertido a Sara de tener cuidado con ellas. Claro, tenia poco de conocerla, pero había logrado deducir que la chica que tenía enfrente era bastante curiosa. Lastima que Irene había estado ocupado ese día, seguramente hubiera podido advertirle que no se acercara a las fatales rosas.

Al escuchar el grito del Patriarca, Afrodita se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

-¡Maestro!- dijo el santo de Piscis al llegar a la salida de su templo. Parpadeó, sorprendido al ver a la chica en brazos del Patriarca- oh, no, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Se metió al jardín?-

-No, solo tocó con dos dedos un pétalo- dijo Shion- y aspiró un poco el aroma-

Afrodita puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

-¿Necesita el antídoto?- dijo Afrodita.

-Sí, muchas gracias- dijo el Patriarca, dandole la espalda y comenzando a caminar de regreso a su propio templo.

x-x-x

 _Horas más tarde_

 _Habitación de Sara_

Sara despertó con un extraño dolor de cabeza, y se frotó la frente. ¿Qué rayos?¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era que había querido bajar a los terrenos del Santuario, cuando se había encontrado con ese hermoso jardín de rosas, y luego… nada.

La chica se incorporó sentada, y se sintió tan mareada que estuvo a punto de vomitar. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado? ¿Había comido algo en mal estado? Frustrada, se volvió a tumbar sobre la almohada.

-Woa, cuidado- dijo Irene, quien había estado a su lado todo el tiempo mientras que se levantaba y se volvía a tumbar- le diste una buena aspirada a las rosas del señor Afrodita. No es sabio que te levantes así de golpe-

-Yo no… fue un…. ¿qué dijiste?- dijo Sara, parpadeando sin entender lo que la chica había dicho.

-Las rosas del jardín de Piscis son venenosas- dijo la chica, hablando en un tono como si fuera bastante obvio- ¿qué estabas pensando yendo ahí?-

-Yo… yo no tenía idea- dijo Sara- lo lamento, no sabía que…- y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta. No estaba en la escalera ni en la entrada del templo, sino en su habitación, y no parecía mediodía, sino casi el anochecer- ¡medio momento!¿Cómo llegué aquí?-

-¿Qué? Ah, pues el maestro Shion te encontró hace algunas horas, y te trajo aquí- dijo Irene, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

-¿QUÉ?- dijo ella, palideciendo mortalmente.

¡Oh, no, horror de horrores! ¡El Patriarca la había encontrado desmayada haciendo algo que se suponía que no debió haber hecho! ¿Así o peor su suerte? ¿Qué había pasado con ella últimamente? Desde que Constanza había plagiado su tesis, las cosas parecían haber empeorado drásticamente. Se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Oye, no te sientas tan mal- dijo Irene, encogiéndose de hombros- eso de las rosas le pasó a la señorita Lydia. Ah, y a la señorita Cathy también. Las rosas son hermosas, pero muy engañosas-

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa- dijo Sara.

-¿El maestro Shion?- dijo Irene- no te preocupes, me ha atrapado a mí en peores situaciones-

-¿Peores como?- quiso saber Sara, e Irene se ruborizó.

-Eh… robando comida de la cocina- dijo la chiquilla, bajando la mirada, avergonzada- pero no me regañó. Al contrario, me llenó de pastelillos-

Sara sonrió levemente. Ese Shion le caía cada vez mejor, se daba cuenta de que era un buen hombre. O al menos eso parecía ser, según las personas que trabajaban con él. ¿Y si no?

Una vez que pasó su dolor de cabeza, Sara agradeció a Irene, quien se fue a preparar la cena, y salió hacia la biblioteca, donde se encontró a Shion concentrado en un libro y tomando té.

El Patriarca, por su parte, levantó los ojos al ver que no estaba solo.

-Ah, señorita Sara- dijo Shion con una sonrisa amable, bajando su libro y poniéndolo abierto sobre su regazo- ¿confío en que se siente mejor?-

-Yo…- dijo ella, sorprendida- sí, muchas gracias-

Shion sonrió, y bajó la mirada, de regreso a su libro.

-Lo lamento muchísimo, señor- dijo Sara, visiblemente apenada- no debí acercarme a esas flores sin…-

-Ya, tranquila- dijo el Patriarca amablemente, cerrando su libro y dejándolo a un lado- fue un accidente, usted no sabía que eran tan peligrosas. Fue mi culpa, en todo caso, debí advertirle-

-No, para nada, señor Shion- dijo Sara, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Shion sonrió de nuevo.

-Las estuve observando, a usted y a la señorita Athena, durante sus clases- dijo el Patriarca, dejando su taza de té en la mesita junto al sillón- me impresionó que haya logrado que despejara una ecuación. Yo jamás he logrado tanto-

Sara sonrió levemente.

-Gracias- sonrió ella.

-¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo el Patriarca- respecto a la razón por la que decidió venir a enseñar a la señorita Athena-

-Eh… claro-

-El rector de la Universidad de Atenas me comentó que era porque quería una beca- dijo Shion con una expresión de curiosidad.

Sara bajó la mirada, y se ruborizó levemente.

-Yo… es una historia un poco vergonzosa- dijo la chica- yo preparé un proyecto para mejorar la órbita de la sonda Cassini en las lunas de Saturno, específicamente en Titán. Pero creo que alguien me robó una copia del proyecto, y se la dio a otra chica, quien la presentó como suya- sus mejillas estaban cada vez más rojas- me acusaron de plagiarla, y me negaron la beca que había pedido-

Shion la escuchó con atención. Algo había escuchado del rector, que esa chica estaba recibiendo su segunda oportunidad para una beca en América, y que tenía un mal precedente, pero jamás se imaginó algo así. También, el Patriarca había estado acostumbrado a detectar mentiras y pretextos, sobre todo en los aprendices y algunos santos como Kanon o Milo, y lo que dijo Sara parecía ser verdad.

-¿Y usted no apeló la decisión?-

-¿Para qué?- dijo ella, encogiéndose - ellos dieron por hecho que yo fui la culpable. Además, no tengo como probar que yo tuve la idea original, excepto por mis reportes, pero ni siquiera quisieron verlos-

-¿Y porqué aceptó este trabajo?-

-Porque me ofrecieron darme la beca a cambio de que aceptara- dijo ella.

Shion asintió pensativo. Sabía que Sara la había pasado mal últimamente, y que toda esa mala suerte había sido inmerecida, parecía una buena chica, y al menos había demostrado que era capaz de hacer su trabajo de manera correcta, completa y profesional. Y Shion era un buen juez de carácter.

-Ya veo- dijo el Patriarca.

-La verdad, no me arrepiento de haber tomado el trabajo- dijo la chica finalmente- y tenía razón sobre Saori. Digo, sobre la señorita Athena. No es tan mala después de todo-

Shion sonrió levemente. Notó algo extraño: cuando la chica sonreía, inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado y se llevaba la mano a la cara para acomodarse las gafas. Y su acento era lindo. Se encontró a sí mismo mirándola, y a ella mirándolo a él. Al final, el Patriarca parpadeó.

-Bueno, tengo asuntos en el templo de Libra. Me dio gusto charlar con usted, señorita- dijo finalmente Shion, poniéndose de pie.

-Igualmente, señor Shion- dijo ella.

Y fue entonces cuando pasó. El Patriarca tomó su mano y la besó respetuosamente, para después sonreírle y salir de la biblioteca, dejando a la chica sorprendida y sin aliento. Tan pronto como se quedó sola, Sara se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca y se llevó la mano al pecho. Su corazón latía como loco. ¿Qué había sido eso? Ningún hombre había tenido ese efecto en ella, ni siquiera Nikos. Sacudió la cabeza, y se levantó, regresando confundida a su habitación.

No sabía que rayos había pasado.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando mucho esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	7. 7: Celos

**ESTRELLAS**

VII: CELOS

 _Templo de Libra, Santuario de Athena_

 _Esa noche_

Dohko y Tora se echaron a reír simultáneamente mientras que Shion les contó lo que había sucedido esa tarde, desde que había visto como Sara casi se caía de boca al suelo por las rosas de Afrodita. Aparentemente, fuera del evidente peligro que representaban las rosas del templo de Piscis, el episodio les había parecido muy gracioso a Dohko y a Tora.

-Ya basta, los dos- dijo Shion en un tono exasperado al verlos reír. ¡Era un asunto serio! Sara se pudo haber lastimado- eso no tiene nada de gracia-

-Claro que sí- dijo Tora sin dejar de reír, poniéndose las manos sobre el abdomen, porque le dolía por la risa- bueno, no lo que dijiste, sino la cara con lo que lo dices-

-¿Qué significa eso?- dijo Shion, entrecerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

-Tora tiene razón, amigo- dijo Dohko, por fin dejando de reír y mirando fijamente a su amigo.- ¿pasó algo que no nos hayas dicho?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que… ¿te gusta esa chica o algo?- dijo el santo de Libra.

Shion hizo una expresión de incredulidad.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo el Patriarca, bufando frustrado- ¿porqué siempre que aparece alguien se ponen así?-

-No has respondido- dijo Dohko, alzando una ceja y sonriendo de manera significativa.

Shion entrecerró los ojos de nuevo, nada contento con el curso que había tomado la conversación. Suspiró. Sí, la verdad era que Sara le gustaba un poco, lo había impresionado con su manera de ganarse a Athena y hacerla estudiar, además de que era guapa y tenía un lindo carácter, pero eso no era importante. La noche anterior había escuchado decir a la señorita Athena que la chica tenía un novio desde hacía poco más de un año, del que la chica no quería hablar.

-No importa la respuesta a tu pregunta, Dohko- dijo Shion, encogiéndose de hombros- Sara… digo, la señorita Sara ya tiene un novio, su decisión ya fue tomada-

-Claro que importa, Shion- le dijo el santo de Libra- eso significa que por fin te has interesado en alguien. Nunca en tu vida he visto que hagas eso-

-Te equivocas, Dohko- dijo Shion, haciendo un gesto de indiferencia- no me interesa así. Es una buena persona, es inteligente, y logra que la señorita Athena ponga atención. Creo que cualquiera se sorprendería con ello-

-Tú eres el que se equivoca, amigo- le dijo el santo de Libra, dándole una palmada en la espalda- ¿porqué no te quedaste con ella hasta que despertara? ¿O porqué no la invitaste a cenar contigo?-

-Porque iba a venir con ustedes-

-Pudiste haberla traído- dijo Dohko- te estás alejando de ella a propósito-

-Ah, veo que no puedo hablar contigo- exclamó Shion, poniendo los ojos en blanco y levantándose de su asiento con una expresión fastidiada- iré a hablar con Mu, al menos él es mucho más razonable que ustedes dos-

Tora y Dohko se echaron a reír nuevamente, y el santo de Libra se encogió de hombros al ver a su amigo salir del templo de Libra rumbo al de Aries.

- _That wee scoundrel_ \- dijo Tora cuando ambos dejaron de reír y se quedaron solos- no sabe mentir… ¡trató de engañarnos!-

-Se miente a sí mismo- estuvo de acuerdo Dohko- déjalo, estas cosas toman tiempo, y esa chica no se va a ir a ningún lado. Tenemos un mes para convencerlo-

x-x-x

 _Estudio, Templo del Patriarca_

Habían pasado un par de días desde la llegada de Sara, y Shion se daba cuenta cada vez más de que había sido una buena idea que la chica fuera al Santuario a estudiar junto con la señorita Athena. La joven diosa había estado rindiendo mejor en sus estudios de lo que había hecho anteriormente. Ah, ojalá hubiera sabido de ella antes.

La tarde del viernes, Shion notó que, mientras que Saori y Sara estaban estudiando una lección, esta vez la de historia, la chica tenía una segunda alumna en secreto. Junto a la puerta, sentada en el suelo y tomando apuntes de todo lo que Sara decía, estaba escondida Irene, quien se ruborizó visiblemente al ver que el Patriarca la había atrapado.

La chica se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el peplo en un gesto nervioso, escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda.

-¡Maestro Shion!- dijo ella nerviosamente- lo lamento mucho-

-No lo lamentes, hija- le dijo Shion amablemente, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza en un gesto paternal- es normal que quieras aprender más. ¿Qué tienes ahí?-

-Yo… eh…- dijo Irene, sin querer mostrar lo que tenía escondido en su espalda, detrás de ella. Finalmente se lo mostró. Era un libro de la biblioteca, uno que Sara había sacado para la lección del día anterior.

-Está bien, Irene, no estoy molesto- le dijo Shion- puedes tomar lo que quieras de la biblioteca, y podemos arreglar que tú también aprendas junto con la señorita Athena. No creo que se enoje-

-Oh, no podría- dijo Irene, ruborizándose- me pondría muy nerviosa. ¿No podría quedarse Sara después de que la señorita Athena diera su examen?-

-No lo creo- dijo Shion- después de septiembre, lo más probable es que Sara tenga otros planes-

-Oh…- dijo ella tristemente.

-Lo sé- dijo Shion, poniéndole la mano sobre la cabeza de nuevo.

-Usted podría convencerla de quedarse, maestro- dijo Irene en voz baja- tampoco quería venir a enseñar a la señorita Athena-

-Sí, pero no podemos hacer eso, pequeña- dijo Shion- Sara tiene sus propios sueños, y tenemos que respetarlos-

Irene asintió tristemente, y se apresuró hacia la biblioteca para regresar el libro a su sitio. Shion la miró algo entristecido. Sí, la mayoría de las chicas que servían a Athena se beneficiarían de alguien que les diera lecciones de cultura general. La mayoría sabían leer y escribir, pero quizá un poco más de conocimientos no haría daño.

Shion sonrió y volvió a asomarse hacia el interior del estudio. Saori había logrado aprenderse los reyes de Inglaterra en orden, y los estaba enumerando de memoria mientras canturreaba una canción que Sara le había enseñado. El Patriarca acentuó su sonrisa.

Se encogió de hombros y, tras sacudir la cabeza, salió de ahí para regresar a su propio despacho, a continuar con su trabajo.

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Santuario de Athena_

 _Al día siguiente_

A la mañana siguiente, Sara se encontró a Mu de Aries esperándola en la entrada del templo del Patriarca para acompañarla a la salida. La chica sonrió, algo apenada. La primera semana de clases con la señorita Athena se le había pasado rapidísimo, y apenas caía en cuenta de que era su fin de semana libre.

-Oh, cierto- dijo Sara, sonriendo y regresando a su habitación para dejar lo que había preparado para la lección de Saori- supongo que regresaré con esto el próximo lunes-

Mu sonrió levemente.

-Por favor, por aquí- dijo el santo de Aries.

Sara sonrió y asintió, y comenzó a seguir a Mu hacia la salida del templo del Patriarca, donde se detuvo.

-No vamos a pasar por… esas rosas de nuevo, ¿verdad?- dijo ella con una expresión un poco mortificada-

-No, para nada- dijo Mu- te voy a teletransportar a la entrada-

-Oh- dijo Sara, de nuevo picada su curiosidad- ¿cómo haces eso?-

Mu rió en voz baja.

-¿En serio quieres una explicación?- dijo el chico- ¿no quieres mejor verlo?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Sara- pero dime, ¿todos los que son… como tú… pueden hacerlo?-

-¿Te refieres al maestro Shion? Por supuesto que también puede hacerlo- dijo Mu- se disculpa por no poder acompañarte en persona, pero anoche tuvo un asunto urgente que atender-

-Ah, de acuerdo- dijo Sara, intentando ocultar un tono un poco decepcionado por un momento, pero después sonrió- no hay problema-

Mu asintió, y encendió su cosmo, haciéndolos desaparecer del templo del Patriarca hasta la entrada del Santuario. El viaje duró escasos segundos, y tras salir del hermoso laberinto de luces y colores que era viajar por teletransportación, miró a su alrededor, casi sin aliento, y dándose cuenta de que en un parpadeo había llegado a la entrada del Santuario.

-Woooo- exclamó Sara, llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¿qué fue eso?¿cómo lo hiciste?-

Mu sonrió amablemente. Nunca había visto a alguien tan interesado en la manera en la que funcionaba la teletransportación.

-Hay un libro en la biblioteca del maestro Shion donde explica como funcionan nuestros poderes de teletransportación- dijo Mu- pero veo que tu novio te está esperando, así que quizá lo podemos dejar para la próxima semana-

Sara levantó la vista, y notó que Nikos la esperaba en la entrada. Se esforzó por sonrió y, tras agradecer rápidamente a Mu, se apresuró a alcanzar a su novio. Éste la abrazó y, tras besarla en la mejilla, la tomó de la mano, y ambos se dirigieron a la ciudad.

-¿Cómo te fue esta semana?- dijo Nikos.

-Oh, la verdad muy bien- dijo ella, recordando lo bien que le había ido con Saori y los progresos que la adolescente estaba haciendo- pensé que sería mucho peor-

-¿En serio?- dijo Nikos- ¿cómo es eso?-

-La verdad, el sitio es hermoso, y Saori, la chica a la que enseño, es como cualquier adolescente, pero es muy linda- dijo Sara.

-Me alegro que la hayas pasado bien- dijo el chico, intentando ocultar algo de amargura en su voz. La verdad es que Nikos la había extrañado un montón, y secretamente esperaba que Sara dijera que la había pasado muy mal, que ya estaba harta y que no regresaría a ese sitio nunca más. No, Nikos sabía muy bien que eso no pasaría, que Sara estaba determinada a terminar con ese trabajo y conseguir lo que quería.

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas contigo?- dijo Sara finalmente, cuando ambos ya estaban bastante lejos de la entrada del Santuario.

-Bien, solo que te he extrañado un montón- dijo Nikos con una expresión que hizo que Sara se sintiera sumamente culpable por haber pasado tan bien esa semana y por no haberse acordado de él más que cuando Saori lo mencionó el otro día. La chica se mordió el labio mientras que Nikos continuaba- mi mamá preguntó por ti-

-Espero que le hayas dicho que lo lamento- dijo Sara.

-Pues… sí- dijo Nikos- en la universidad, Constanza se la ha pasado diciendo sobre que su trabajo es tan genial que tú se lo quisiste robar-

-Ah, como la odio- dijo Sara, olvidando su culpa y cruzándose de brazos molesta- _that stupid wombat._ Cuando la vea, le voy a partir el craneo-

Nikos sonrió levemente. Su novia era un poco graciosa con sus extrañas expresiones, como era de esperarse de un _aussie_. Ambos suspiraron, y finalmente se dirigieron hacia la ciudad.

x-x-x

 _Biblioteca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Esa tarde_

Saori estaba un poco decepcionada. Sus lecciones de los últimos días habían sido muy interesantes y provechosas, y ese día había realmente extrañado a Sara. La chica le caía bien, incluso mejor que las chicas que la acompañaban, o algunas de sus amigas.

Esa tarde, Lydia y Cathy, esta última con Mavri, habían subido al templo del Patriarca a acompañar a la joven diosa y charlar con ella. El pequeño Mavri ya se sentaba solo y le lanzaba los brazos a quien se pusiera frente a él, coqueto, para completa mortificación de Milo. Esta vez, tan pronto como las chicas llegaron, Mavri le dio los brazos a Saori, quien lo recibió de buen humor y se lo puso en el regazo para mimarlo.

Lydia tomaba una taza de café, y Cathy una de té, mientras que charlaban con la diosa.

-Ya tenían mucho tiempo sin venir- se quejó Saori, abrazando a Mavri, quien seguía vocalizando y riendo en los brazos de la diosa- ahora que son mujeres casadas se olvidaron de mí-

-Para nada- dijo Cathy- sabes que hemos estado un poco ocupadas-

-¿Cómo van tus clases?- dijo Lydia- Mu y yo conocimos a Sara el otro día en la biblioteca-

-Sara es lo mejor, me ayuda a que las cosas que tengo que aprender no sean tan aburridas- dijo Athena, emocionada, haciendo reír a Mavri cuando se levantó por un momento para acomodarse en su asiento.

Las tres chicas se echaron a reír, y Mavri cerró su manita alrededor del dedo índice de Saori.

-Lástima que se haya ido por el fin de semana, me hubiera gustado que se quedara a charlar con nosotras- añadió Saori, borrando su sonrisa.

-¿Se fue? ¡Qué lástima!- dijo Cathy un poco decepcionada- me hubiera gustado conocerla-

-Sí, creo que Shion la acompañó esta mañana a la entrada del Santuario- dijo la joven diosa.

-No, Mu la acompañó- dijo Lydia- él mismo me lo dijo-

Saori alzó las cejas, extrañada de que hubiera sido así. ¿Porqué Shion no la había acompañado? Aquello era muy extraño. Se encogió de hombros: seguramente habría una excelente explicación para ello.

-Saori, ¿has pensado que ella, y el maestro Shion…?- comenzó a decir Lydia.

A la joven Athena le brillaron los ojos al escucharla decir eso.

-¡Fue lo primero que pasó por mi mente!- dijo la diosa- averigüé que tiene un novio, pero por alguna razón no quiere hablar de él. Seguramente están peleados, o no están tan enamorados. Te digo, debe haber problemas ahí-

Tanto Saori como Lydia tenía una expresión traviesa en sus rostros, aunque Cathy no estaba muy convencida.

x-x-x

 _Calles de Atenas_

François no era un general feliz. Esa noche acompañaba a Shaina de regreso de la mansión Solo hacia el Santuario de Athena, ya que había terminado la visita de la chica. Tan felices que habían estado ambos, pero era hora de que regresara cada uno a cumplir con sus deberes, Shaina en el Santuario, y François en el templo de Poseidón.

-Ya, no te pongas así- dijo Shaina, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, haciendo volver su mirada hacia ella- serán solo un par de semanas. Además tienes que continuar con las clases de Julián Solo. Aquí también la señorita Athena está estudiando-

François se esforzó por sonreír.

-Si tu lo dices, _mon amour_ \- dijo el chico.

Shaina sonrió y, quitándose la máscara por un momento, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el chico ampliará su sonrisa. Ambos se encaminaron de nuevo por las calles de Atenas hacia el Santuario, cuando se detuvieron de pronto.

-¿Sentiste…?- dijo Shaina, volviéndose a François.

-Sí, es inconfundible…- dijo él.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia. Se habían detenido en la entrada de un pequeño callejón, y aún se encontraban a la mitad de la ciudad, bastante lejos del Santuario de Athena. Shaina se ajustó su máscara y entrecerró ls ojos, mientras que François cerró las manos.

Sintieron como si la tierra bajo sus pies comenzara a temblar, y la amazona no tuvo más remedio que dar un paso atrás, quedando hombro con hombro con François. Este frunció el entrecejo.

-Es como en Esparta- dijo Shaina en un susurro- son esos dos dioses-

-Correcto- dijo la voz temible de Phobos.

Ambos sintieron una fuerte presión de cosmo, empujándolos simultáneamente al suelo y haciéndolos caer de rodillas. No le fue tan fácil, porque ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ceder ante él, pero finalmente era un dios.

-Humanos estúpidos- dijo Phobos, materializándose en su presencia, con una mirada maliciosa, y su voz resonando en el callejón- ¿creen que pueden mantenerse de pie en mi presencia?-

Y nuevamente, como siempre hacía con sus oponentes, el dios comenzó a llenar la mente de ambos con horribles imágenes, el reflejo de las pesadillas de ambos, y veían a sus personas más amadas sufriendo terriblemente. Al principio ambos lograron dirigir un par de ataques a Phobos, pero éste los detuvo fácilmente, sabiendo que en poco tiempo haría efecto el miedo terrible que estaba infundiendo en sus corazones.

Tanto Shaina como François se iban a rendir cuando un ataque dorado iluminó el cielo nocturno y golpeó de lleno al dios, quien desapareció dando un alarido.

François se levantó, aún en guardia, y miró al extraño que había atacado a Phobos. Respiró aliviado al ver que llevaba una armadura dorada. Shaina también se levantó, y sonrió aliviada al ver que se trataba de Aldebaran.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo el santo de Tauro- vi que tenía un cosmo maligno, pero era demasiado fuerte-

-Era Phobos- dijo François en un gesto molesto. No le hacía ni un poco de gracia que ese sujeto estuviera libre, pues era otra amenaza para su hermana Anfitrite.

-Menos mal que ambos están bien y no pasó a mayores…- dijo Aldebaran, pero se interrumpió y los señaló, alzando sus pobladas cejas- están heridos, ¿se sienten bien?-

Los dos se miraron entre sí. Sí, tenía razón. Shaina tenía varios cortes en sus brazos, y a François le sangraba la nariz, y la comisura de los labios.

-Vengan, vamos al Santuario- dijo Aldebaran finalmente- será mejor que Sofi les eche un vistazo. Seguramente fue por resistirse a Phobos-

Los dos asintieron, y quizá un poco tímidamente se tomaron de las manos. No lo iban a decir en voz alta, pero cada uno estaba aliviado que el otro estuviera a salvo.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Mac y Nadezhda_

 _Horas después_

Eran las primeras horas de la madrugada, y Mac se levantó de golpe, dando un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar los golpes en la puerta. No lo iba a negar, estaba asustada, y su corazón latía con fuerza. No podía olvidar cuando hacía un tiempo la habían atacado. Y además, Mac estaba completamente sola: Nadezhda estaba en el Santuario desde hacía un par de días. Extendió su brazo y encendió a Toto.

-Apenas son las dos de la mañana, Mac- dijo Toto con la voz de Benedict Cumberbatch- ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora?-

Mac iba a contestar, cuando de nuevo llamaron a la puerta, haciéndola dar otro brinco de sorpresa.

-Escóndete- dijo Toto, sus circuitos moviéndose ruidosamente- no abras-

Mac lo ignoró, levantándose y se asomó por la ventana, para después sonreír aliviada.

-Es Shura, todo está bien- dijo Mac, buscando las llaves para abrir la puerta.

-Repito mi sugerencia- dijo Toto en un tono desdeñoso- escóndete. No abras-

Mac lo ignoró, y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Al ver a Shura, la chica sonrió, y el santo dorado la rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza, en un gesto aliviado.

-Shura, ¿qué sucedió?- dijo ella- ¿está todo bien?-

Shura tardó unos segundos en responder, pero ni siquiera la soltó.

-No, no está todo bien- dijo Shura en voz baja- el otro día atacaron a Argol y a Dante en la ciudad, y ahora supe que acaban de atacar también a Shaina y a François. Están bien, ambos solo tienen heridas menores- añadió al ver la cara de preocupación de la chica- pero tengo miedo que ahora vengan por ti-

Mac sonrió levemente.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo al Santuario?- dijo ella, y Shura asintió- de acuerdo dame unos minutos para empacar mis cosas-

El santo de Capricornio asintió.

x-x-x

 _Entrada al Santuario_

 _Al día siguiente_

Esa tarde, Sara ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con Nikos. A pesar de que ella ya le había explicado lo importante que era para ella su beca, y que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ella por nada, Nikos estaba decidido a convencerla de dejar el trabajo en el Santuario. No estaba nada contento de que su novia pasara toda la semana ahí.

-No puedo dejarlo, Nikos, por favor entiende- dijo Sara, a punto de perder la paciencia- si lo hago, el rector me va a quitar la oportunidad de ganar la beca-

-Ya tendrás otra- dijo Nikos- no es la gran cosa. Quizá podrías…-

-No- dijo ella, haciendo un gesto impaciente- Nikos, por favor entiende, esto es muy importante para mí-

-¿Pasar la mayor parte de la semana ahí encerrada, y enseñando a una adolescente desagradable?- dijo Nikos- en serio, hay mejores maneras de conseguir lo que necesitas-

Sara gruñó.

-Para empezar, Saori no es desagradable- dijo la chica- y no estoy encerrada. Es solo que… así son las reglas ahí, no es mi culpa. Todo eso es para seguridad de la señorita Athena-

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-El Patriarca del Santuario-

-Oh, ¿y qué te importa lo que te diga un anciano?- dijo Nikos, haciendo un gesto de desagrado- deberías exigir que te dejen salir de ahí todos los días-

-No es un anciano- dijo Sara, entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo un gesto impaciente- y ese no es el punto, el punto es que así son las reglas en el Santuario, y si trabajo ahí tengo que seguirlas, te guste o no-

Nikos enrojeció, y no escuchó la mitad de lo que Sara dijo. De hecho, se quedó con la mente fija en la primera parte.

-¿Cómo que no es un anciano?- dijo el chico. Sara suspiró largamente. ¿Qué parte de "ese no es el punto" no había entendido?

-Es un chico, más o menos de nuestra edad- dijo Sara- pero te dije que no…-

Nikos enrojeció aún más, y dejó de escucharla.

-¿Qué?- dijo Nikos- entonces, ¿estás trabajando para un hombre? ¡Y seguro está guapo! ¿Es por eso que quieres seguir trabajando ahí?¿Para seguir viendo a ese… individuo?-

-Ah, ahora solo estás siendo ridículo- dijo Sara, exasperada, y vio con gran alivio que la entrada del Santuario estaba ya a la vista. Nikos la tomó del brazo y la hizo detenerse.

-Por favor, Sara, renuncia- dijo el chico- creo que te voy a perder si sigues yendo al Santuario. Ya encontraremos otra manera en que consigas tu beca-

Sara puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya, Nikos, deja de decir tonterías. Voy a hacer como que no tuvimos esta conversación- dijo Sara, levantando la mano para saludar a Marín, quien la estaba esperando frente a ella. Se volvió hacia el chico- nos vemos la próxima semana-

Nikos iba a decir algo, pero la chica ya se había introducido al Santuario, junto con la amazona, y no tuvo más remedio que regresar a la ciudad, cabizbajo y arrastrando los pies.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo. Un abrazo a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	8. 8: Starhill

**ESTRELLAS**

VIII: STARHILL

 _Estudio, Templo del Patriarca_

 _La siguiente semana_

Desde que Sara regresó al Santuario, ella y Saori habían pasado los días en las siguientes lecciones, adelantando bastante lo que la joven diosa tenía que aprender para el examen que iba a dar. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Saori, y también había escuchado que habría una celebración en esos días, así que Sara no quería perder el tiempo.

Ese día estaban estudiando el tema favorito de Sara. Astronomía.

-No importa como lo hayas aprendido antes, Saori- dijo Sara pacientemente, explicando porqué habían reducido el número de planetas en el sistema solar- Plutón ya no es considerado un planeta, te van a poner mal esa pregunta si contestas lo contrario-

Saori se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla.

-Pues que aburrido- dijo ella.

-¿Las dos lunas de Marte?- dijo Sara.

-Eso es fácil, Phobos y Deimos- dijo Saori, aunque bajó la mirada con una expresión preocupada, sobre todo porque había escuchado lo que pasó con Argol, y después con Shaina y François. Sara alzó las cejas, interrogante ante el cambio de actitud, pero la joven diosa sacudió la cabeza- no es nada, continuemos, por favor-

-De acuerdo- dijo ella, ajustándose las gafas y volviendo a su lista de preguntas- la siguiente es, ¿cuál es la estrella más brillante de Tauro?-

-Eh…- dijo la diosa, dudosa.

-Aldebaran- dijo Sara con paciencia.

-Oh…- dijo Saori, y rió en voz baja- que curioso, se llama igual que Alde-

-¿El santo de Tauro se llama Aldebarán?- dijo Sara, alzando las cejas, y la joven diosa asintió. Sara se palmeó la frente- ¿es en serio? ¿Hay santos que se llaman como las estrellas, y aún así no te lo puedes aprender?-

Saori se encogió de hombros, y Sara se echó a reír.

-Vamos, pon atención, Saori, esto es interesante- dijo Sara con más paciencia de la habitual, y parecía estar con excepcional buen humor ese día, cosa que le pareció un poco extraña a la diosa.

-Te gusta mucho este tema, ¿verdad?- dijo Saori.

-Me encanta- dijo la chica- es mi pasión. Desde que mi hermana y yo éramos niñas, mis papás nos llevaron a un campo en la isla de Tasmania para mirar las estrellas y las auroras australes, y…- se ruborizó al ver que Saori la estaba mirando con una enorme sonrisa, parpadeó y bajó la mirada- lo siento, me emociona-

Athena sacudió la cabeza un par de veces.

-No lo sientas- dijo Saori- se nota que te encanta, y no tiene nada de malo ser apasionada. Debes extrañar tu trabajo en el observatorio-

-Bastante- admitió Sara- y los últimos días han sido nublados, no he podido ni siquiera mirar las estrellas. Me siento… incompleta así-

Sara sonrió, algo apenada, pero sacó otro de los mapas celestes y lo puso contra la pared, y comenzó a señalar las constelaciones y las estrellas más brillantes de cada una. De pronto, Saori palideció y gritó señalando la pared, casi cayendo de su asiento.

-¡AAAAAAH!- gritó la joven diosa- ¡araña!-

Sara alzó las cejas, y se volvió a la pared, donde había una enorme tarántula en el marco de la ventana. Saori se levantó de su asiento y se escondió detrás de su silla. A sus gritos acudieron Agnes, arrastrando consigo su escoba, y Shion.

-¿Qué sucede, señorita?- dijo Agnes- ¿pasó algo malo?

-¡Hay una araña enorme y fea en la pared!- gritó Saori asustadísima, y a punto de ponerse a llorar- ¡mátenla, por favor!-

Agnes empuñó su escoba, lista para dar el golpe a la araña, pero Sara la detuvo con su mano.

-No, espera, no le hagas daño- dijo Sara, acercándose a ella- es una tarántula, no es venenosa, no hará daño si la dejamos en paz-

La chica tomó dos trozos de cartón de entre su material usado, y con uno de ellos hizo que la tarántula se subiera al otro trozo, y con cuidado la sacó del estudio y la dejó en uno de los árboles en el jardín junto al templo de Athena. Cuando regresó, tanto Agnes como Saori la miraron sorprendidas. Shion solo la miró en silencio, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- dijo Saori, mirando a Sara con un poco de miedo. ¿Estaba loca?¿Cómo se acercaba tanto así a una horrenda araña?- ¡las arañas gigantes son peligrosas!-

-Era solo una arañita, no hace daño- dijo Sara, haciendo un gesto nervioso al notar la mirada de Shion sobre ella. Al parecer el Patriarca también se había impresionado- deberías ver los bichos que hay en casa, en Australia-

-¿Siempre tomas a los bichos con tanta tranquilidad?- dijo Saori- eso no es una arañita, es un monstruo-

Sara rió.

-Deberías conocer a mi hermana- dijo la chica australiana- a Sonia le encantan los animales realmente salvajes. Entre más dientes, colmillos o aguijones venenosos tengan, mejor para ella-

Shion sonrió mientras que Saori reprimió un escalofrío.

-¿Es tu hermana mayor o menor que tú?- dijo Shion de pronto.

-Es mi gemela- dijo Sara, apenada- a pesar de eso, somos muy diferentes. Ella siguió la carrera de mis papás, y yo fui la oveja negra de la familia. Cuando éramos niñas, ella decía que yo era adoptada, a pesar de que físicamente somos idénticas-

Shion rió en voz baja, mientras que Saori y Agnes se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. De pronto, Sara parpadeó, y se volvió hacia el mapa de las constelaciones.

-Bueno, vamos Saori, continuemos. Orion, Rigel- dijo Sara- Can mayor, Sirius-

Mientras que Sara continuaba con la lección, Agnes se dirigió a la salida del estudio, murmurando que había perdido el tiempo en ese asunto, y Shion la siguió, pero no pudo evitar pensar que Sara extrañaría su trabajo al escuchar a la chica hablar apasionadamente de su tema favorito. Sí, se imaginaba que Sara extrañaría el observatorio, pero se notaba que le gustaba ese trabajo también. Shion sonrió para sí mismo y regresó a su estudio a continuar con su trabajo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Piscis, Santuario de Athena_

Evelyn estaba jugando con collar en forma de escarabajo, el mismo que la había metido en tantos problemas en el pasado. Suspiró. Esa tarde había llegado a casa un poco cansada porque el jefe la había puesto a hacer su trabajo y el de Cecy.

-¡Ah, como lo odio!- se quejó Evelyn, frotándose la frente.

Afrodita sonrió levemente, ofreciéndole la mano para que se sentara junto a él y le sirvió una taza de té. Al principio, Evelyn no estaba muy contenta, pero al percibir el aroma del té y ver a su chico extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella, la chica se ovilló a su lado y encogió los pies en el sofá.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo el santo de Piscis- sé que estas preocupada después de que quisieron entrar a robar en el museo-

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo Evelyn, cabizbaja, jugando distraídamente con su colgante.

El santo dorado sonrió levemente, antes de dar un sorbo a su taza de té. Sabía muy bien que su chica no estaba bien, y que había algo que le preocupaba.

-¿Es sobre lo que pasó con Shaina y François?- dijo Afrodita en voz baja, tras dejar la taza sobre la mesita y rodear a la chica con sus brazos.

-Esos malditos dioses siguen sueltos- dijo Evelyn- ¿y si vuelve a pasar algo malo?-

-No te pueden volver a hacer daño, Eve- dijo Afrodita en un susurro- sabes muy bien que la espada que causó todo ese daño está guardada por el maestro Shion, y no hay manera de que lleguen a apoderarse de ella. Y tú tienes este amuleto- añadió, mostrándole el colgante en forma de escarabajo.

-Lo sé- dijo la chica, cerrando los ojos- igual, tengo un mal presentimiento-

Afrodita se mordió el labio, y Evelyn encogió las piernas de nuevo. La idea de que Phobos y Deimos estuvieran de nuevo molestando la ponía nerviosa. No olvidaba el daño que esa espada había hecho en sus manos: había herido a Afrodita, lo había obligado a pasar su poder a Lydia prematuramente, haciéndola pasar una horrible noche doblada de dolor. Había herido también a Cathy, y la chica casi no lo había contado. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

Afrodita notó la tormenta de pensamientos que estaban pasando por la mente de Evelyn, y la atrajo hacia sí mismo.

-No tengas miedo, no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo- dijo el santo de Piscis.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

 _Al día siguiente_

Después de más de una semana de ausencia, Saga y Cecy regresaron por fin de su viaje de luna de miel. Algunos de los habitantes del Santuario los miraron con expresiones de reproche, sobre todo por la manera en la que esos dos se habían casado, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó mucho. Cuando regresaron, Kostas fue el primero en correr a abrazarlos.

-¡Papá!¡Mamá!- dijo el pequeño, abrazando a Cecilia por la cintura.

-Tito Saga- dijo Elsita, corriendo también, y abrazando una de las piernas de Saga, haciendo que el gemelo mayor sonriera y se pusiera en cuclillas para abrazar a su pequeña sobrina- tita Cecy-

-Hola, Kostas- dijo Cecy, sacando una caja con un enorme trozo de pastel- toma, la abuela te lo manda-

-Muchas gracias, mamá. Vamos, Elsie, ¿no quieres pastel?- dijo Kostas, tomando la caja con el pastel con una mano, la mano de su prima con la otra, y corriendo a la cocina para comerlo con un enorme vaso de leche. Saga y Cecy se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

-Me hubieran dicho- dijo Aioria en un tono herido. Él había sido quien había llevado a Kostas a Géminis para ver a sus papás.

-Lamento mucho no haberte dicho nada, Aioria- dijo Saga, notando que su compañero de armas estaba un poco molesto con él, encogiéndose de hombros- era lo mejor-

-Mi madre también se enojó con nosotros- dijo Cecy, también un poco apenada.

-Sí, nos obligó a asistir a una fiesta improvisada con su familia- dijo Saga- creo que me hizo comer lo bastante como para no tener que volver a comer en una semana-

Cecy rió en voz baja, mientras que Saga la miraba con adoración.

-Lamentablemente tenemos malas noticias para ustedes- dijo Kanon, mirando de reojo la cocina, donde Kostas había servido un par de vasos de leche, y se repartió el trozo de pastel con Elsita- la señorita Athena está planeando hacer lo mismo aquí-

Kanon vio a Saga fruncir el entrecejo, y se ruborizó, recordando que no debía decir cosas así que pudieran estresar a su nueva cuñada.

-Lo siento, Cecy, no quise estresarte- dijo Kanon, muy apenado con su cuñada- no siento mucho-

-Tranquilo, Kanon, está bien- dijo Cecy- ya me lo imaginaba-

-La señorita Athena va a cumplir años, ¿no es así?- dijo Saga, y Kanon asintió- solo tenemos que convencerla de que mejor celebre su cumpleaños-

-Quizá- dijo Kanon.

-¿Cómo ha estado Satu?- dijo Saga, recordando que su cuñada estaba embarazada de nuevo, y recordaba que la vez anterior la chica había tenido que guardar meses de reposo.

-Extrañamente bien- dijo Kanon, sonriendo orgulloso- aún no sabemos el sexo del bebé, pero todo ha estado bien. Satu agradece poderse mover esta vez, la pasó muy mal cuando estuvo embarazada la última vez. Lo que sí, es que ha estado muy cansada-

-Supongo que es normal- dijo Cecy- ¿puedo verla? La extrañé mucho-

Kanon asintió, y Cecy se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa para saludar a Satu, y fue seguida de Elsita. Los gemelos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

 _Esa tarde_

Sara sonrió cuando Saori terminó la lección de ese día. Estaba secretamente orgullosa de que la diosa adolescente hubiera progresado tanto en tan poco tiempo. De hecho, se sorprendería mucho si no sacaba las mejores notas después de todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho las dos.

-¿Ya terminamos por hoy?- preguntó Saori, y Sara asintió- ¡genial! Continuamos mañana-

Athena se levantó y, tras despedirse de Sara, regresó a su habitación a seguir ocupándose de sus asuntos. La chica, mientras tanto, recogió los libros que había utilizado, los juntó todos en una pequeña torre y los llevó de regreso a la biblioteca, donde se sorprendió de encontrar al Patriarca en el pequeño escritorio, absorto en su trabajo, escribiendo en algunos libros contables.

Sara alzó las cejas y se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que Shion levantara la mirada.

-Buenas tardes, señorita- sonrió Shion al verla- ¿tuvo una buena lección con la señorita Athena?-

-Sí, gracias- dijo Sara a su vez, dejando los libros en uno de los sillones, y procediendo a acomodarlos en su sitio- Saori… digo, la señorita Athena se esfuerza mucho, y ha progresado bastante bien-

Shion dejó por un momento la pluma sobre el escritorio y acentuó su sonrisa mientras veía a Sara subir la pequeña escalera de madera para poner un libro en la parte alta del estante.

-Hoy repasaron astronomía, si mal no recuerdo- preguntó Shion, y Sara asintió.

-Creo que ayuda mucho el hecho de que algunos de los santos se llaman igual que las estrellas de sus constelaciones- dijo Sara mientras que bajaba la pequeña escalera y se ajustaba las gafas.

El Patriarca la miró. No se había fijado antes con tanto detalle, pero era una mujer muy guapa. Era un poco más alta que la mayoría de las chicas del Santuario, unos centímetros más alta que Athena incluso. Su cabello castaño alborotado estaba detenido con una diadema negra, que combinaba con el saco que llevaba puesto. Shion no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le gustaba su estilo: se veía muy guapa y profesional.

Al parecer, Sara lo atrapó mirándola, por lo que alzó las cejas, y el Patriarca parpadeó y volvió su atención a sus papeles, volviendo a tomar la pluma que había dejado en su escritorio. Sara, por su parte, siguió acomodando los libros en sus respectivos estantes. Cuando terminó, tomó otro libro y se tumbó en uno de los sillones para leer. Miró a su alrededor, sorprendida de que Irene no la hubiera seguido.

-¿Irene no está?- dijo de pronto Sara- me extraña que no la he visto en todo el día-

-Me temo que Irene está un poco resfriada desde esta mañana- dijo Shion, levantando la vista por un momento. Sara hizo una expresión mortificada, y él rápidamente continuó- Sofi ya vino a verla, dijo que tendría que descansar en cama y tomar muchos líquidos, al menos por el día de hoy-

-No lo sabía- dijo Sara, sintiéndose mal de no haberse enterado que su nueva amiga estaba enferma.

-No te preocupes mucho, acabo de verla hace un momento, y creo que ya está mucho mejor- dijo Shion- las demás chicas le han preparado sopa de pollo-

Sara sonrió levemente. Shion era de la clase de jefe ideal que se preocupaba por todos sus subalternos, los conocía por nombre, y se encargaba de ver por ellos cuando estaban enfermos. No lo iba admitir, pero había algo que le atraía de ese hombre. ¿Sus ojos violetas? No sabía porque, le parecían demasiado atrayentes. Y no era tan serio como parecía a primera vista.

-¿Qué está haciendo, señor Shion?- preguntó Sara de pronto- digo, es por curiosidad, ¿qué hace el Patriarca del Santuario? Si no es indiscreción preguntar-

Shion volvió a levantar la mirada y volvió a sonreír amablemente.

-Oh, varias cosas- dijo Shion- me aseguro que todos los santos y sus familias reciban su salario. Arreglar problemas legales. De hecho, aún no terminamos de pagar unos locales comerciales en el centro de Atenas que fueron destruidos por unos aprendices…-

-¿Cómo pasó eso?- preguntó Sara, intrigada.

-No quiere saber, señorita- dijo Shion, apenado- digamos que fue una falta de buen juicio de parte de los chicos. Pero hubo daños, y hay que repararlos-

Sara sonrió, y tras un rato en el que ambos se miraron a los ojos, cada uno regresó a sus asuntos, Shion a su trabajo y Sara a su lectura. Ambos tuvieron una leve sonrisa permanentemente en sus labios.

-No tiene que ser tan formal- dijo finalmente Sara, cansada de tanto "señorita" de parte de un chico que al menos aparentaba ser de su edad.

-Está bien- dijo Shion- tampoco tú tienes que ser tan formal-

Sara le sonrió, de acuerdo con ella.

-Escuché lo que dijiste hace rato- continuó el Patriarca- sobre tu gemela y tus padres-

Sara bajó el libro y sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- dijo la chica.

-Dijiste que le gustan los animales- dijo Shion- ¿a qué se dedican?-

-Son biólogos- dijo Sara- mis papás estudian koalas en Australia. Hasta ahí todo normal. Mi hermana no, ella estudia cocodrilos y repites en general en Sudáfrica. Deberías verla… saltando sobre esos animales para ponerles los rastreadores, o para ayudar al veterinario a vacunarlos. Una vez vi un video, fue irreal ver a Sonia hacer eso-

Shion se echó a reír. Se imagino a una chica idéntica a Sara saltando sobre cocodrilos. Claro, Sara era mucho más seria, sería muy interesante conocer a la hermana.

-¿Se ha lastimado?- dijo Shion- suena a que es un trabajo peligroso-

-Una vez, un caimán la mordió justo arriba de la rodilla- dijo Sara, reprimiendo un escalofrío- recibió sesenta puntos. Un mes después, Sonia nuevamente estaba luchando con los cocodrilos de nuevo, como si nada. Y algo extraño pasó. Yo ya estaba aquí en Atenas y… me di cuenta que le pasó algo malo-

Shion asintió, de pronto serio.

-Bueno, es normal. Los gemelos suelen ser sensibles, en caso de que al otro le pase algo- dijo Shion- a los santos de Géminis les pasa todo el tiempo-

Sara asintió, recordando como ella había estado preparando las coordenadas del telescopio del observatorio de Atenas cuando sintió el horrible dolor que traspasando su pierna, y su corazón latiendo desbocado. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa sensación.

-¿Y qué dijeron tus padres sobre el hecho de que quisieras estudiar astronomía?- dijo Shion de pronto, intentando cambiar la conversación- ¿no se decepcionaron?-

-Para nada- dijo Sara- ellos están contentos si yo estoy contenta-

-Me alegro- sonrió el Patriarca- tus padres parecen ser muy buenos-

Sara asintió con una sonrisa. Sus padres eran las personas más maravillosas del mundo. Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente con una expresión tímida, y cada uno bajó su mirada para seguir leyendo. Excepto por algunas miradas de tanto en tanto, ambos pasaron la noche en silencio, en la compañía del otro.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Athena_

 _Esa noche_

Sara no podía dormir. Desde que había llegado a vivir al Santuario, todas las noches charlaba un rato con Irene antes de irse a dormir, pero estaba vez la chica estaba enferma, y Sara se quedó sola. Suspiró, mirando al techo. Se levantó y, tras cubrirse con una manta, miró a través de la ventana. La vista hacia la ciudad era hermosa, pero ella extrañaba el observatorio, y sus noches de mirar las estrellas.

"Quizá", pensó Sara "quizá pueda mirar el cielo desde el templo de Athena. No creo molestar a nadie a esta hora de la noche"

La chica se calzó las pantuflas tras ponerse una blusa y un pantalón corto, se cubrió con la manta de nuevo, se puso sus gafas y salió de su habitación. Apenas eran las diez de la noche, pero sabía que todos en el Santuario se dormían temprano, ya que siempre madrugaban. Sorprendentemente para ser esa hora de la noche, las luces en los pasillos del templo del Patriarca estaban encendidas. Sara sonrió, y siguió caminando, cruzando hacia el templo de Athena.

Sara sonrió al ver la enorme estatua de Athena a lo lejos, y subió lentamente a la pequeña explanada. Miró hacia el cielo y sonrió. Si bien las estrellas no se veían tan lindas como si estuviera en oscuridad total, eso serviría. Sara extendió la manta que llevaba en el suelo y se sentó sobre ella, sin quitar la vista del cielo. Las hermosas constelaciones brillaban con fuerza, sobre todo la de Virgo. Sara se tumbó por fin, boca arriba, y suspiró contenta.

El cielo estaba despejado, a diferencia de los últimos días, y a pesar de que la noche era fresca, no era para nada desagradable.

-No me digas que estás pensando quedarte a dormir aquí arriba- dijo una voz masculina, que hizo que Sara gritara de susto y se levantara de golpe, cubriéndose con la manta. Vio que se trataba del Patriarca.

-¡Señor Shion!- dijo Sara, ruborizándose terriblemente- yo… lo siento… solo estaba mirando el cielo y…- su rostro se volvía cada vez más rojo- lo lamento muchísimo-

-No lo lamentes… Sara- dijo Shion, sonriendo amablemente- no hay ningún problema con que estés aquí. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

-Yo… solo quería mirar las estrellas- dijo Sara, encogiéndose de hombros, y acomodando la manta sobre sus hombros, sintiendo sus mejillas sumamente rojas, y con desesperación por salir de ahí lo más rápido posible- lo lamento mucho, no quería molestar a nadie, regresaré de inmediato a mi…-

-Espera- dijo Shion, deteniéndola del brazo para que no se fuera- cuando dije que no hay problema con que estés aquí, es cierto. Puedo entenderlo, y no tienes porqué apenarte-

Sara se volvió hacia él mientras que Shion encendía las luces. Notó que el Patriarca no estaba vestido con sus habituales túnicas, sino que llevaba un traje oriental de color beige, con una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello y colgando de su hombro izquierdo. Con ese atuendo se veía mucho menos solemne: parecía un chico común y corriente. Sara parpadeó y bajó la mirada.

Shion la miró a su vez. Por primera vez no la veía toda elegante y profesional. Sí, tenía sus lentes, pero llevaba una blusa negra con el logo de algún grupo de rock, unos pantalones cortos y pantuflas. Sus largas piernas estaban ligeramente bronceadas, y el Patriarca no pudo evitar mirarlas por un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, parpadeó y dirigió su mirada a otro sitio.

Ambos permanecieron en un silencio incómodo hasta que de pronto, Shion tuvo una idea.

-Dijiste que te gusta mucho mirar las estrellas, ¿no es así?- dijo Shion.

-Oh, sí, muchísimo- sonrió Sara.

Shion se acercó a ella y le ofreció la mano.

-En ese caso, tengo algo que me gustaría mostrarte- dijo el Patriarca- ¿confías en mí?-

Sara miró alternadamente su mano y sus ojos. No sabía si debía confiar en él, pero recordó que él y los otros santos habían confiado en ella, dejándola sola en numerosas ocasiones con la diosa. Tomó aire, asintió y tomó la mano del Patriarca. Shion sonrió, y ambos desaparecieron de ese punto casi de inmediato.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Capricornio_

 _Poco antes_

Shura respiró aliviado al ver que Mac estaba bien, segura y a salvo, en su templo junto con él. Los ataques a Argol, y después a François y a Shaina, lo habían preocupado por la seguridad de su chica. Sabía muy bien que una vez Mac había sido el blanco de los planes de los seguidores de Phobos y Deimos en alguna ocasión.

El santo de Capricornio había ido a ver como estaba Argol, quien había sido atacado por Phobos. Argol se encontraba bien, ya había mejorado, y estaba mucho más tranquilo teniendo a Nadezhda junto a él. Recordaba muy bien los ataques del dios del miedo: se metía en su cabeza para hacerlo pensar que la persona que más amaba en el mundo estaba en peligro, o sufriendo. Y en el caso de Argol, esa persona era Nadezhda.

La chica estaba muy enamorada de su querido amigo, y había aceptado mudarse al Santuario por esos días, sobre todo para ayudar a Argol a mejorar y recuperarse de sus heridas. Shura sabía como se sentiría si hubiera visto, aunque sea en una ilusión, a su querida Mac sufriendo.

-Quita esa mirada, Shura- dijo Mac al verlo hacer una expresión preocupada, dándole un codazo en las costillas- todo va a estar bien, en serio-

Shura sonrió.

-Si tu lo dices, _guapa_ \- dijo el santo de Capricornio.

-¿En serio te tienes que ir esta noche?- dijo Mac.

-Sí, tengo que hacer las rondas- dijo Shura- pero no te preocupes. Estarás a salvo, y yo regresaré en la mañana-

-¿Estarás bien tú?- dijo la chica.

-Por supuesto, te lo prometo- dijo el santo de Capricornio.

x-x-x

 _Starhill_

 _Poco después_

Tan pronto como aparecieron, Shion cubrió los ojos de Sara, indicándole que caminara un poco más, hacia el centro de la meseta de Starhill, sonriendo con una expresión un poco traviesa, muy inusual en él. ¡Estaba seguro que a Sara le iba a encantar ese sitio!

-Shion, ¿dónde estamos?- dijo Sara- estoy segura de que voy a tropezar…-

-Shhh- dijo el Patriarca- solo confía en mí-

Sara sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros. Se imaginaba que sí, no tenía mucha opción, no tenía idea de en qué parte del planeta se encontraba, pero solo asintió. Sintió una de las manos de Shion sobre sus hombros, y que la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo. Había una manta sobre la cual se sentó, suave y fresca.

-¿Lista?- escuchó decir a Shion con una sonrisa- ya puedes mirar-

Shion le quitó la mano de los ojos, y Sara se quedó boquiabierta al ver el hermoso y brillante cielo, iluminado con la constelación de Virgo, viendo las estrellas con tanta claridad como si se encontrara en el observatorio. No, como si ella se encontrara flotando en el cielo, muy cerca de las hermosas luces.

El Patriarca miró a Sara incorporarse boquiabierta, con una sonrisa y una mirada como si fuera una niña pequeña que acabara de llegar a una juguetería. Sus ojos estaban iluminados con las luces del cielo, y vio como se quitó las gafas para ver mejor las estrellas. Viéndola por primera vez sin esos marcos en los ojos, a Shion le pareció mucho más hermosa de lo que la había visto antes.

Y fue entonces cuando él cayó en cuenta. ¡Le parecía hermosa! Pero era diferente. Las chicas de los otros santos, sabía que eran bonitas, lo sabía apreciar, pero había algo con Sara que era diferente que los demás. No sabía si era su sonrisa curiosa, pero la chica tenía algo bastante atrayente para él. Suspiró.

Si Dohko se llegaba a enterar de que ese pensamiento había pasado por su cabeza, no lo dejaría vivir.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- dijo Sara, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- no sabía que había un lugar tan hermoso en el Santuario-

-Se llama Starhill- dijo Shion- estrictamente solo… solo el Patriarca puede venir a ver las estrellas aquí-

-Entonces, ¿porqué…?- comenzó a preguntar la chica.

-No lo sé- dijo Shion, encogiéndose de hombros- solo quise compartir esto contigo. Sé lo mucho que te gusta mirar las estrellas. Y confío en ti-

Sara asintió, sus ojos brillando de ilusión, y tras dejar sus gafas a un lado, se tumbó en el suelo boca arriba, sobre la suave manta que Shion había puesto. Éste hizo lo mismo, tumbándose a su lado. Nunca había hecho algo así: tumbarse en el suelo solo a admirar las estrellas, y mucho menos con compañía, pero por alguna razón no le parecía algo tan descabellado en ese momento.

La verdad era que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ella.

La mano de Shion tocó suavemente la de Sara, y ésta no la retiró. Al contrario, ambos se tomaron de la mano mientras disfrutaban el espectáculo que el cielo nocturno les brindaba. Shion volvió su rostro hacia ella, y ella hacia él, y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Gracias… gracias por compartir esto conmigo- le dijo Sara, sin soltar su mano. Shion sonrió también al ver el brillo de las estrellas reflejado en los ojos de la chica.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- dijo Shion- gracias por dejarme compartirlo contigo-

La chica volvió su atención al cielo de nuevo. El Patriarca volvió a mirar el cielo también. Nunca podría regresar a Starhill y mirarlo igual que antes. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? De pronto, y por un breve momento, había sentido el impulso de besarla, pero se contuvo en el último momento. ¿Qué era esa sensación? En todos sus años, Shion jamás había sentido eso con ninguna chica.

Sara, por su parte, estaba disfrutando la compañía de Shion. Nunca había conocido a nadie como él. De pronto, recordó a Nikos y, con una punzada de culpa, soltó la mano del Patriarca. Sacudió la cabeza levemente. No estaba haciendo nada malo, solo estaba disfrutando la vista. No era como que se iba a enamorar de él. ¿Verdad?

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Como ven, tanto Sara como Shion se están comenzando a conocer, y las hormonas comienzan a hacer su efecto. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	9. 9: Especulaciones

**ESTRELLAS**

IX: ESPECULACIONES

 _Templo del Patriarca_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Irene se levantó temprano ese día. Ya se sentía mucho mejor, gracias a los cuidados de las otras chicas, y de que el Patriarca le había dado el día libre. Tras su rutina matutina, la chica se apresuró a la habitación de Sara para preparar el agua caliente, y se sorprendió al encontrarla vacía.

-¿Uh?- dijo Irene en voz alta, mirando a su alrededor. ¿Sería acaso que Sara ya se hubiera levantado? Porque, que ella recordara, aún no le tocaba salir a la ciudad- ¿qué pasó…?-

No pudo completar su frase, cuando vio llegar al Patriarca, teletransportándose, llevando Sara dormida en sus brazos. ¿Qué había pasado? Al principio Irene pensó que la chica se había vuelto a caer cerca de las rosas de Piscis, pero pronto se desengañó.

-¿Maestro Shion?- dijo Irene, siguiéndolo preocupada con la mirada- ¿qué… qué pasó con Sara?-

-Shhh- dijo Shion, haciéndola callar, y continuó hablando en susurro. Sara no se inmutó y siguió dormida- todo esta bien, pequeña. Sara me acompañó a Starhill esta noche, y no durmió bien. Déjala descansar por el día de hoy, y avisa a la señorita Athena que mañana reanudará sus lecciones, por favor-

-Eh… sí, por supuesto, maestro Shion- dijo ella, alzando las cejas, no muy segura de lo que había pasado.

Shion no se inmutó. Durante la madrugada, mientras estaban tumbados juntos en el suelo mirando las estrellas, Sara se había ovillado junto a él. Después de todo, la chica solo estaba usando un short y una playera delgada, y las horas pequeñas de la noche se habían vuelto bastante frescas. Shion la había envuelto con la manta que llevaba consigo y, justo antes del amanecer, notó que Sara se había quedado dormida, agotada por haber permanecido tanto tiempo despierta.

Él se había levantado del suelo y la había alzado en sus brazos. Aún entre sueños, Sara apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Shion, y éste sonrió. Sentía una bonita calidez al tenerla tan cerca de sí mismo, e incluso pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba su olor. ¿Sería un perfume que usaba? Shion no lo sabía, pero le agradaba.

Se volvió para dejar a Sara sobre su cama, y la cubrió con el edredón al notar que era una mañana fresca. Sacó de su bolsillo las gafas de la chica, que había recogido del suelo en Starhill, y las puso sobre la mesita de noche. La miró, sonriendo por un momento al ver sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa en sus sueños, y salió de la habitación rumbo a la suya.

Irene se quedó mirando alternadamente a Sara, que dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, y la puerta por donde había desaparecido Shion, y se encogió de hombros. No entendía que rayos había pasado.

Shion, por su parte, se fue a su propia habitación y, tras quitarse las botas, se tumbó sobre su cama y sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa al ponerse las manos sobre la nuca. Aquella había sido una linda noche.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Solo, Grecia_

Cuando escuchó las noticias por parte de Sorento, Céline salió de su habitación y cruzó el largo pasillo de la mansión Solo buscando a Julián. Lo encontró en uno de los balcones que daban hacia el mar, mirando hacia el horizonte con una expresión preocupada.

-Julián- dijo Céline, saliendo al balcón y abrazándolo por la cintura- ¿supiste lo que pasó?-

-Sí lo supe, mi amor- dijo Julián Solo- no te preocupes, Kanon me avisó que François tuvo una herida leve, pero está a salvo, y que solo se quedó en el Santuario de Athena para asegurarse de que Shaina también estuviera bien-

Céline no parecía muy convencida, y el joven dios notó que su pequeña esposa esbozaba una expresión mortificada.

-En serio, cariño, tu hermano está bien- dijo Julián, rodeándola con sus brazos.

-No me gusta que esté solo allá- dijo Céline- ¿no sería buena idea que algunos de los generales fueran al Santuario?-

Julian iba a decir algo, pero Sorento y Thetis intervinieron.

-No pueden hacer eso, señora Anfitrite- dijo Thetis- los santos de Athena nos informaron que Phobos y Deimos están presentes en Atenas. Existe el riesgo que quieran atacarnos aquí-

-¿Y eso qué…?-

-Que nos pueden atacar, Anfi- dijo Poseidón- no me gustaría que estuvieras en riesgo de que algo malo te pase-

Anfitrite hizo un puchero y abrazó a Poseidón, y el dios del mar notó que su mujer estaba muy preocupada. La besó en la frente en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarla.

-Te prometo que si llegan a atacar el Santuario, enviaré a los generales a ayudar- dijo el dios- ¿eso te anima?-

La joven diosa sonrió levemente y asintió.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

 _Esa tarde_

Sara despertó bien pasado el mediodía, en parte gracias al hambre y al delicioso aroma de la comida que Irene llevaba a su habitación para ella. Al principio se encontraba confundida, pues no recordaba como había llegado ahí, pero al ver la hora se levantó de golpe, apenada de haberse quedado dormida.

Irene estaba en su habitación, y se volvió hacia ella al ver que ya se había despertado.

-Tranquila- dijo Irene, terminando de dejar la bandeja de comida sobre el escritorio- el maestro Shion me dijo que no ibas a haber lección hoy con la señorita Athena antes de irse a dormir-

Sara parpadeó, recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y se ruborizó. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado a su habitación desde Starhill?

-Oh, por Steven Hawking, Carl Sagan y todos los dioses…- comenzó a decir nerviosamente la chica, cubriéndose su completamente enrojecida cara con las manos, para total diversión de Irene. ¿Acaso se había quedado dormida?¿Shion la había ido a dejar a su habitación?¿Qué rayos había pasado?- ¡que vergüenza!-

-No te preocupes, el maestro Shion también se quedó dormido hasta tarde- dijo Irene, pensando que la vergüenza de la chica era todavía por haberse quedado dormida- vamos, ven a sentarte, no has comido nada desde la cena de anoche-

Sara aún estaba confundida por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Y sí, se sentía un poco culpable por lo que había pasado, no necesariamente por haberse quedado dormida, sino porque había tomado la mano de Shion sin ninguna vergüenza. ¿Qué había estado pensando? ¡Si ella tenía un novio, y no podía engañar a Nikos! No era como que estuviera enamorada de su novio, pero moralmente se sentía mal por haber hecho eso.

Miró su mano sana, la que Shion había tomado la noche anterior cuando estaban en Starhill, e inconscientemente sonrió. No sabía muy bien cómo o porqué, pero le gustó la sensación que tuvo cuando él tomó su mano. No debía ser extraño: un hombre tan apuesto como él, era normal que se emocionara aunque fuera un poquito. Suspiró largamente. Aquella noche había sido de sus favoritas. Usualmente estaba sola cuando veía las estrellas, era la primera vez en muchos años que tenía compañía. Nikos nunca la acompañaba.

-¿Te sucede algo?- dijo Irene, notando su preocupación.

-Me siento un poco preocupada- dijo Sara, poniéndose las gafas que estaban en su mesita de noche y frotándose la frente en un gesto nervioso. Nikos tenía razón, estaba comenzando a mirar a Shion de una manera diferente- mi novio… debe estar enojado por que estoy aquí-

-¿Porqué?- dijo Irene sin entender- si se supone que estás trabajando, no es como si estuvieras haciendo algo que no debes-

Sara sonrió levemente, e iba a decir algo cuando su teléfono celular sonó. Hablando del demonio, era Nikos.

-¿Hola?-

- _¿Sara?¡Por fin me contestas!_ \- dijo la voz de Nikos a través del auricular- _¿dónde has estado? Había intentado llamarte desde anoche_ -

-Yo… salí de mi habitación para ver el cielo, y olvidé llevar conmigo el celular- dijo Sara en un tono un poco apenado. Justo acababa de despertar, y no había siquiera visto su celular- ¿que pasó?-

- _¿Qué no puedo llamarte solo para ver como estás?_ \- dijo Nikos.

-Claro que puedes, pero si no es algo importante…-

- _¿Y porqué no me regresaste la llamada?_ \- insistió el chico, su tono cada vez más molesto- _seguro cuando regresaste viste las llamadas perdidas. ¿En serio solo saliste para eso?_ -

Sara frunció el entrecejo. Sí, se sentía un poco culpable por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, dejando que Shion tomara su mano, y no necesitaba que Nikos la hiciera sentir peor.

-¿Qué es esto?¿me estás interrogando?- dijo la chica, alzando las cejas, sin poder ocultar el tono de molestia en su voz. ¿Qué le pasaba a Nikos? Nunca antes había hecho eso- estoy trabajando, no tienes porqué hablarme así-

Hubo un breve silencio en la línea.

- _Lo lamento_ \- dijo Nikos por fin, dándose cuenta de su error- _no sé que estés haciendo, pero realmente creí que te importaba más. Ni siquiera te has preguntado como estoy_ -

Sara no respondió, y Nikos colgó el teléfono. La chica se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se frotó la frente repetidamente otra vez. Vaya, su novio había logrado hacerla sentir aún más culpable. Suspiró. ¿Qué rayos estaba esperando para ir a cortarlo? No podía seguir así, tenía que hablar con él y decirle que ya no quería seguir con esa relación, porque cada día que pasaba, se sentía más culpable.

Irene notó que Sara estaba preocupada, y fue a sentarse junto a ella, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Irene.

-Si, tranquila- dijo Sara, encogiéndose de hombros- Nikos solo está un poco enojado porque no lo he llamado en estos días. Me dijo que no me importa…-

-Suena a que ese chico te quiere hacer sentir culpable- dijo la chica inocentemente.

-Lo logró- dijo Sara, ajustándose las gafas.

-No se mucho de novios, pero lo poco que sé es que no debe ser así- dijo Irene en voz baja- alguien que te quiere no te hace sentir culpable-

Sara sonrió levemente. Irene era joven, no conocía el mundo, y nunca se había enamorado, por lo que era normal que tuviera esas ideas ingenuas sobre el amor. Aunque pensándolo bien, Sara nunca antes había dejado que ningún hombre le hablara así antes. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, Irene- dijo Sara, sonriendo amablemente mientras se acomodaba la férula de su mano izquierda. En su mente, la chica ya se había hecho a la idea de hablar con él y terminar su relación- pero no te preocupes, ya me las arreglaré con él-

Irene volvió a sonreír.

-¡Casi lo olvido!- dijo la chica, dándose un golpecito en la frente al notar la férula- me dijeron que tengo que acompañarte al templo de Sagitario, para que la señorita Sofía te retire los puntos, porque ya llevas catorce días con ellos- añadió, señalando su mano izquierda.

Sara se miró su mano herida, y luego se volvió de nuevo a Irene.

-¿Cómo sabes…?-

-Yo no supe- dijo Irene- el maestro Shion me dijo-

La chica se sorprendió. ¿Cómo había sabido Shion el tiempo que llevaba herida? No, quizá había adivinado que su herida había sido una reacción a su proyecto siendo plagiado, y solo conectó las fechas. Lo que sí, estaba sorprendida de que Shion hubiera prestado atención a ese detalle. Sonrió.

-De acuerdo, vamos- dijo ella, levantándose- dame unos minutos para cambiarme-

Irene obedeció, y esperó pacientemente a que la chica se cambiara. Sara siguió a la chiquilla hacia el templo de Sagitario, sin dejar de sonreír, y pensando en que Shion había sido muy amable en preocuparse por ella.

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Shion_

El Patriarca se había levantado unas horas antes que Sara, y de nuevo se dirigió hacia las cocinas para asegurarse de que las chicas la dejaran dormir en paz. Se aseguró de que Irene ya se hubiera recuperado de su resfriado, y Agnes, la más antigua de las mujeres que trabajaban ahí, se acercó al Patriarca, con sus manos en las caderas.

El Patriarca sonrió un poco preocupado al verla caminar hacia él. Agnes era una mujer bondadosa, pero tenía un carácter bastante fuerte, e incluso Shion ya había aprendido a tener el buen juicio de no hacerla enojar.

-Maestro Shion- dijo Agnes, inclinando su cabeza.

-Buenos días, Agnes- dijo Shion- ¿Irene ya está mejor?-

-Gracias a las medicinas que trajo, maestro- dijo la mujer- parece que la chica está muy entusiasmada, y quiere aprender todo lo que la señorita Sara le enseña a la señorita Athena-

Shion sonrió levemente.

-Si Sara deseara quedarse en el Santuario, la contrataría sin pensarlo- dijo Shion, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza- solo está aquí porque es la condición que le impusieron para poder tener su beca para ir a América, así que no creo que quiera-

Agnes se encogió de hombros, un poco decepcionada. El Patriarca suspiró.

-Se lo propondré, pero si Sara no acepta quedarse, contrataré a alguien- dijo Shion- llevo varios días pensando que deberíamos arreglar lecciones para todas las chicas, no solo para Irene-

-Esperemos que la señorita Sara acepte quedarse en Atenas entonces- dijo la mujer, mirando fijamente a Shion, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos- supongo que incluso usted estaría mucho más contento si así lo decide-

Shion parpadeó, sin estar seguro de lo que quería decir Agnes, y se disculpó para bajar al templo de Libra a ver a Dohko. Tan pronto como el Patriarca se fue, Agnes rió en voz baja. Podía ser vieja y distraída, pero no era tonta, y había notado la expresión de Shion.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Sagitario_

Aioria estaba visitando a su hermano y cuñada cuando Sara llegó al templo de Sagitario, acompañada de Irene. El santo de Leo apenas levantó la mirada del suelo, donde estaba jugando con sus sobrinos, cuando las dos chicas llegaron. Markus se puso de pie apoyado en Aioria, mientras que Carina buscaba con su mirada a su papá, y se acercó a Aioros, extendiendo sus bracitos. El santo de Sagitario no se hizo de rogar.

Cuando Irene le dijo a Sofi porqué estaban ahí, la chica asintió y fue a buscar su estuche de curación para quitarle los puntos de las heridas de su mano izquierda. Mientras que Sara esperaba, miró sonriente a los dos niños que estaban jugando, Markus con su tío y Carina con su papá.

-Papá- dijo Carina, poniendo sus manitas en la cara de Aioros.

Sofi regresó a la sala del templo de Sagitario con el estuche, y comenzó a deshacer la férula y el vendaje en la mano izquierda de Sara. Alzó las cejas cuando vio las múltiples heridas en su mano.

-Vaya, parece que a tu mano izquierda se le atravesó un espejo o una ventana- observó Sofía al ver la herida, levantando la mirada de la mano de Sara hacia sus ojos, y ésta solo sonrió con una expresión apenada.

-Sí, así pasó, fue un momento de extrema estupidez de mi parte- confesó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros- digamos que no fue el mejor día de mi vida…-

Sofi sonrió comprensivamente, y comenzó a quitar los puntos de sus heridas. Mientras que la chica pelirroja estaba concentrada en su mano, Sara notó que los dos hermanos dorados estaban charlando algo preocupados de algún asunto mientras cuidaban de los mellizos. Curiosa, intentó poner atención a lo que estaban diciendo.

-Tenemos que hablar con el maestro Shion al respecto- dijo Aioria- convencerlo de implementar de nuevo las medidas de emergencia en el Santuario, que nadie salga solo de aquí. Ya viste lo que pasó con Shaina y François. Si no fuera por Alde…-

-Lo sé- dijo Aioros, abrazando a su nena contra él y acariciando sus cabellos- lo mismo le pasó a Argol. Los otros hicieron bien al traer al Santuario a las chicas. Mientras que esos dos estén sueltos, quienes estén en la ciudad estarán en riesgo-

-Lo sé- dijo Aioria.

Sara alzó las cejas, sin entender mucho de esa conversación, y se volvió a Sofi.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo Sara, frunciendo el entrecejo- se ve preocupados. ¿Algo anda mal?-

Sofi dejó por un momento sus pinzas, y se volvió hacia un lado para lavarse las manos.

-Hubo un par de ataques en la ciudad, que fueron llevados a cabo por los dioses Phobos y Deimos, los enemigos de Athena- dijo Sofía, con una expresión un poco disgustada- el método preferido de esos dos es meterse en tu cabeza, y hacerte creer que las personas que más amas están sufriendo horriblemente-

Sara parpadeó, asustada. Sofi le puso una mano en el hombro, y procedió a volver a ponerse los guantes para seguir quitando los puntos y limpiando la escasa sangre que fluía de sus heridas.

-¡Que enemigos tan horribles!- dijo la chica.

-No te preocupes- dijo Aioros, notando que la chica había comenzado a palidecer, y su falta de color no tenía nada que ver con lo que Sofi estaba haciendo- estarás a salvo aquí dentro-

-Y si necesitas salir del Santuario, haznos saberlo, podemos arreglar que un guardia te acompañe- añadió Aioria en un tono amable- un santo de plata puede acompañarte y dar la alarma si algo pasa-

Sara sonrió levemente.

-Gracias- dijo Sara- aunque no tengo miedo por mí misma. Ustedes han sido tan amables. Es terrible que esas personas los estén atacando de maneras tan viles-

-Lo sé- dijo Aioros- no te preocupes, estamos haciendo todo para poder defendernos de un ataque-

-¿Cómo te has sentido en el Santuario?- dijo Sofi a su vez, cambiando el tema mientras terminaba que quitar los puntos y envolvía la mano de la chica en una venda- ¿te has sentido bienvenida?-

Sara iba a responder, pero Irene habló primero.

-Por supuesto- dijo de pronto Irene, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- el maestro Shion se ha encargado de ello-

Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de inmediato que el rostro de Sara enrojeció por completo por el comentario impertinente de Irene, y se cubrió la cara con su mano libre. Aioros y Sofi se echaron a reír sin ninguna vergüenza, y Aioria se aclaró la garganta y se rascó la cabeza, intentando no echarse a reír.

Al parecer, también Irene se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y bajó la mirada, apenada.

-Lo lamento- dijo Irene.

-No lo lamentes, pequeña, no dijiste nada malo, pequeña- dijo Sofi, terminando de vendar la mano de Sara- listo, ya está-

-Gra… gracias, Sofi- dijo ella, apenada y nerviosa aún por el comentario de Irene- gracias a todos, yo… tengo que regresar a ver como está Saori… la señorita Athena, quiero decir. Con permiso-

Antes de que ellos pudieran decir algo, Sara salió del templo de Sagitario rumbo a su habitación en el templo del Patriarca. Irene, apenada por la metida de pata, se disculpó con la mirada con los santos dorados, y subió detrás de Sara.

Aioros, Sofi y Aioria se echaron a reír de nuevo tan pronto como se quedaron solos. Carina miró a su papá alzando sus pequeñas cejas, y Markus aplaudió contento al escuchar las risas de los otros.

-Eso fue… muy interesante- dijo Aioros.

-Mamá…- dijo Markus, extendiendo sus bracitos de Aioria hacia Sofi, mientras ésta se lavaba las manos.

-Ah, sí, quieres mamá, ya no quieres a tu tío Aioria- dijo el santo de Leo, pasando al pequeño a los brazos de Sofi.

-Sí, fue muy interesante- dijo Sofi.

-Hablando de cosas intersantes, Aioria, no nos has dicho si tú y Marín tienen planes para casarse pronto- dijo Aioros de pronto.

-Porque no tenemos- dijo Aioria, súbitamente tenso, haciendo sonreír a su hermano y cuñada y levantándose de donde había estado con sus sobrinos- yo… tengo asuntos que atender. Nos vemos después-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Libra_

 _Poco después_

Shion no la estaba pasando mucho mejor que Sara en cuando a insinuaciones indeseadas. Había bajado al templo de Libra a hablar con Dohko y de paso, tomar el té con él. El santo de Libra y Tora acababan de regresar de los terrenos del Santuario después una una larga mañana de entrenamiento, en el que la chica tenía un moretón en uno de sus brazos, y Dohko estaba un poco más golpeado que ella.

En defensa de Dohko, él no quería golpearla, y el truco de Tora de hacerle ojitos y sonreírle coqueta para distraerlo seguía funcionando con él.

-Dohko- dijo Shion en tono de reproche- Tora ha usado ese truco contigo desde que la conociste en el barco hace todos esos años-

-Ah, que tiempos aquellos- dijo Tora, cruzándose de brazos y girando su cadera.

-Oye, esa vez me engañaste y me golpeaste en la cabeza- dijo Dohko, alzando las cejas, y se volvió a Shion- y tú te burlaste de mí sin parar cuando te enteraste lo que había pasado-

Shion rió levemente.

-No puedo negar que la idea de que hayas sido capturado por confiarte en un par de ojos coquetos fue muy divertida- dijo el Patriarca.

-No bajaste a vernos entrenar hoy, Shion- dijo Tora de pronto, recordando que el Patriarca siempre era testigo de las palizas que le propiciaba a Dohko- ¿está todo bien?-

-Sí, no pasa nada- sonrió Shion, encogiéndose de hombros- solo fui a Starhill anoche. Regresé muy tarde, o mejor dicho, muy temprano, y decidí quedarme a descansar en la mañana-

-¿Anoche fuiste a Starhill?- dijo Dohko, alzando las cejas sorprendido- aún no es la fecha en la que tienes que ir-

Shion suspiró.

-Lo sé- dijo él- me encontré a Sara en el templo de Athena, mirando las estrellas, y me dijo como extrañaba el observatorio donde trabaja. No me mires así, Dohko- dijo Shion al ver que su compañero estaba haciendo una expresión extrañada- ella ha sido muy amable, y ha cumplido con su trabajo de manera impecable. Pensé que no sería tan descabellado…-

-Shion, solo el Patriarca puede subir a Starhill- dijo Dohko, aún sorprendido por lo que su amigo acababa de decir. ¡Si acababa de romper una de las reglas más antiguas del Santuario!- siempre has sido muy estricto al respecto. ¿Porqué decidiste romper esa regla si…?-

-También las reglas son que las amazonas deben de usar siempre máscaras, y ya la abolimos- dijo Shion- además, no hay ninguna razón por la cual…-

-Claro, solo quisiste darle un gusto a Sara….- dijo Tora, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa torcida- es completamente comprensible-

-No, no es así- dijo Shion, comenzando a ponerse un poco nervioso por la conversación- ella es una chica realmente muy…-

-Muy guapa y profesional, y te gusta- dijo Dohko, imitando el tono de voz de Shion, haciendo reír a Tora.

-¡No!- dijo Shion, sacudiendo la cabeza- ya te dije… ya les dije a los dos que las cosas no son así-

Dohko y Tora se echaron a reír, y Shion hizo el gesto de levantarse e irse de ahí, pero Dohko se lo impidió.

-No, espera, Shion- dijo el santo de Libra, dejando de reír, y cambiando su expresión a una un poco más seria- tienes que escucharnos. Bromas aparte, creo que realmente te estás enamorando de ella-

Shion hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo el Patriarca- ¿estás escuchando lo que…?-

-Dohko tiene razón, Shion- dijo Tora, sin decir nada en inglés ni sus usuales frases piratas. La chica sonrió levemente y le puso la mano en el hombro- se te ve en los ojos-

Shion parpadeó, y bajó la mirada. La verdad es que sí, le agradaba pasar el tiempo con Sara, le parecía muy atractiva y muy dulce al mismo tiempo. ¿Sería ella? ¿La persona de la que estaba destinado a enamorarse?

Bajó la mirada, y Dohko lo entendió perfectamente. Los lemurianos, Shion, Mu y Kiki, era muy difícil que se enamoraran, la mayoría de las veces solo lo hacían una vez en su vida. Por eso Shion sufría tanto por Mu cada vez que Lydia se metía en problemas, y por eso Shion tantos problemas con que Kiki se enamorara de Margot, siendo ambos tan pequeños. Dohko lo sabía casi desde que conoció a su amigo: seguramente solo podría enamorarse una vez en su vida.

-¿Crees que sea ella?- dijo Dohko.

-No lo sé- dijo Shion, sacudiendo la cabeza- solo sé que hizo lo que pensé que era correcto, y que no hacía daño a nadie-

Dohko y Tora se miraron entre sí.

-Quizá deberías darle una oportunidad- dijo Dohko- conocerla. Averiguar si es ella-

Shion sacudió la cabeza.

-Ella ya hizo su elección, Dohko- dijo el Patriarca en voz baja- ya tiene un novio-

-Eso no significa…- comenzó a decir Dohko, pero Tora le puso una mano en el antebrazo, para detenerlo. Sabía que presionándolo no iban a llegar a ningún lado.

-De acuerdo, _love_ \- dijo Tora, tomando su taza de té y bebiendo un poco- ella parece una buena chica, a pesar de ser de las colonias _._ Los _Aussies_ suelen ser muy agradables-

Shion sonrió levemente al pensar que Tora tenía razón sobre Sara. Al ver la sonrisa de Shion, de nuevo Dohko y Tora se miraron entre sí. Parecía que sería algo difícil convencer al Patriarca, pero quizá podrían averiguar las intenciones de Sara, en privado, sin que Shion se enterara.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues parece que Shion y Sara están cayendo lentamente, aunque por los dos lados se resisten. Phobos y Deimos no han dejado de fastidiar, y spoilers, no dejarán de hacerlo por un buen tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Un abrazo, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	10. 10: Buenas y Malas Noticias

**ESTRELLAS**

X: BUENAS Y MALAS NOTICIAS

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Días más tarde_

Era viernes, y ese día Sara había terminado la lección con Saori un poco más temprano de lo acostumbrado. La joven diosa estaba feliz porque esa mañana Sara le había puesto un examen de prueba, y lo había contestado todo correctamente. Una vez que felicitó a la emocionada diosa, Sara se despidió de ella por el fin de semana y, tras tomar su bolso, se dirigió al despacho de Shion.

El Patriarca estaba ahí, sentado frente a su escritorio, absorto en su trabajo. Levantó la mirada cuando Sara llegó y sonrió amablemente.

Ninguno de los dos había hablado a solas con el otro desde aquella noche en Starhill, y aunque eso era cierto, por alguna razón tampoco estaban incómodos al respecto. A diferencia de esa noche, esta vez Shion estaba vistiendo nuevamente su túnica de Patriarca, y el enorme casco dorado estaba en el escritorio, que por un momento volvió a ser impresionante para la chica.

Shion acentuó su sonrisa al verla parpadear un poco para tranquilizarla.

-Buenos días, Sara- dijo Shion, dejando la pluma a su lado sobre el escritorio- ¿está todo bien?-

-Todo está perfecto- dijo ella, ajustándose las gafas- Saori… digo, la señorita Athena, acaba de responder un examen con las mejores marcas-

Shion sonrió.

-Me alegro. Muchas gracias- dijo el Patriarca, y se volvió a mirar el calendario- oh, hoy es viernes. ¿Vas a ir a la ciudad?-

-Sí, venía a despedirme… por este fin de semana- sonrió Sara, aunque Shion pudo notar que estaba un poco nerviosa mientras hablaba- y a pedirte… pedirle… que llene esta hoja de evaluación. Voy a aprovechar que es temprano, para ir a la universidad a entregarla-

Shion tomó la forma, esforzándose por sonreír. No estaba nada feliz, y no solo Sara se iba a la ciudad por el fin de semana, con su novio, sino que esa evaluación significaba que la chica ya había cumplido la mitad de su tiempo en el Santuario. Tomó la hoja y la llenó, firmándola y sellándola, para después regresársela.

-Toma- dijo Shion, aún haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír mientras extendía la hoja de papel hacia ella- que tengas buen fin de semana. Y no necesitas ser tan formal. Ya te había dicho que puedes tutearme. Cuídate este fin de semana-

Sara tomó la hoja y la guardó con cuidado en una carpeta, y después abrazó la carpeta contra su pecho.

-Tú también, Shion- dijo Sara, todavía sonriendo- te lo agradezco mucho, en serio-

Shion sonrió, esta vez sinceramente. Extendió la mano hacia ella y la besó. Sara acentuó su sonrisa, y aprovechando que él estaba sentado, lo abrazó rápidamente y se apresuró a salir del despacho hacia la ciudad. Una vez que se quedó solo, Shion parpadeó, sorprendido y sonrojado, apoyó su barbilla en una de sus manos y suspiró largamente, antes de dar la vuelta a una de las páginas y continuar con su trabajo.

x-x-x

 _Estancias de Afrodita, Olimpo_

Afrodita no era una diosa feliz. No solo su antiguo amante, Ares, le había causado terribles problemas en el pasado con Athena, Poseidón y Hades al mismo tiempo, sino que también sus hijos habían comenzado a causar destrozos de nuevo, después de que sus seguidores habían logrado controlar a Pasithea para hacerla liberarlos. En serio, ¿porqué no se podían comportar? Y la pregunta era, ¿porqué tenían que parecerse a su padre?

En otras noticias un poco más agradables, Apolo y Artemisa habían dejado de pelearse por culpa de la hija del primero, e incluso habían comenzado a trabajar en sus proyectos conjuntos de nuevo. Ah, no había como el lazo entre mellizos.

Y hablando de ellos, Apolo entró a la habitación de Afrodita.

-¿Qué sucede, Apolo?- dijo la diosa al verlo entrar, aunque por la expresión que llevaba el joven dios, ya se imaginaba que era lo que le iba a decir.

-Hay reportes de Phobos y Deimos atacando a los santos de Athena de nuevo- dijo el dios sol con un gesto preocupado- pero eso no es todo. Hay información nueva que me parece alarmante-

-¿Qué información?- dijo ella.

-Poseidón y Anfitrite nos reportaron hace unos años que los seguidores de tus hijos tienen unas piedras que pueden debilitar incluso a los dioses y bloquear nuestros cosmos- dijo Apolo- creo que las van a usar pronto, si no contra Athena, contra nosotros. Tenemos que estar prevenidos-

Afrodita se quedó pensativa.

-Lo recuerdo- dijo ella- pero hay una manera de pelear contra ellas. Son frágiles. Si se parten o rompen en pedazos, dejan de funcionar-

-¿Sabes de donde las sacan?- dijo Apolo.

Afrodita asintió.

-De mi templo en las catacumbas de Tripili, en la isla de Milos- dijo la diosa.

-Enviaré a Touma y a los otros para encontrarlas y poder estudiarlas, en caso de que tengamos que encontrar una manera de combatirlas- dijo Apolo, sonriendo- gracias por todo-

La diosa se encogió de hombros, esforzándose por sonreír pero no lo logró. Todo ese asunto era muy incómodo para ella, pero sabía que no tenía opción. Tenía que encontrar una manera de ayudar a los demás.

x-x-x

 _Universidad de Atenas_

 _Esa tarde_

Sara no había perdido el tiempo, y tan pronto como salió del Santuario de Athena, se dirigió directamente a la universidad a dejar su evaluación. El taxi que tomó la dejó prácticamente en la entrada, y la chica se apresuró a llegar a la oficina del rector antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. La secretaria sonrió amablemente al verla, y la pasó a la oficina casi de inmediato.

-Ah, señorita Sara Johnson- dijo el rector al verla entrar a la oficina, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano- bienvenida. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?-

-Yo… vengo a traer mi evaluación de parte del Patriarca del Santuario de Athena- dijo Sara, sacando la hoja que Shion había firmado de su carpeta y entregándosela- aquí tiene-

El rector la miró, y después se puso las gafas, para leer la evaluación que había escrito el Patriarca del Santuario, y se sorprendió de lo que estaba escrito.

-Vaya, aquí dice que ha excedido sus expectativas con sus tareas en el Santuario- dijo el rector, levantado la mirada y mirándola fijamente- vaya, felicidades, parece que les causó una buena impresión, señorita-

Sara se sintió un poco ofendido por el tono de sorpresa del rector, pero se mordió la lengua y no dijo nada para no causar problemas. Sabía que era lo mejor.

-Aquí dice también que, si no tiene otros planes, el Patriarca quiere contratarla por más tiempo para enseñar a otros habitantes del Santuario- dijo el rector.

Sara palideció al escuchar eso. ¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo pudo Shion escribir eso? ¡Si él sabía muy bien que quería ir a América y trabajar para la NASA! ¡Cómo se atrevía! El rector no pareció darse cuenta de toda esta tormenta de sentimientos de la chica, por lo que siguió hablando.

-No puedo creer como el Patriarca habla tan bien de usted cuando hablamos por teléfono con él hace algunos días- dijo el rector a una chica cada vez más molesta- el evaluador de los proyectos me dijo que era probable que fuera porque se estaba acostando con él-

Si la chica no se había enfurecido antes, ahora sí estaba más que eso. ¡Era suficiente! Sara tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no gritar enfadada que cómo se atrevía a decir eso de ella. Respiró hondo antes de contestar.

-Con todo respeto, señor- dijo la chica entre dientes- ¿realmente es tan increíble que una mujer pueda ser capaz de merecer esas palabras?-

-No, para nada, señorita. Vaya, creo que me equivoqué al juzgarla, señorita Johnson- dijo el rector, sin darse cuenta de la expresión que hizo la chica- quizá nuestro evaluador se equivocó con respecto a usted- levantó la mirada y le sonrió- ha hecho muy bien. Si continúa así, por supuesto que le daré la beca para la NASA-

La chica parpadeó, y una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios. ¿Era en serio?¿Su beca estaba segura? Solo tenía que seguir haciendo su trabajo tan bien como antes. ¡Y era suya! Estaba tan emocionada al respecto, que agradeció distraídamente al rector y salió de su despacho, caminando por los pasillos hacia la salida de la Universidad.

¡Lo había logrado! La chica no cabía en sí de emoción. Llamaría a Sonia y le contaría. Buscaría a Nikos y le diría contaría lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Nikos! Quizá con esto dejaría de estar molesto con ella y fastidiarla. De todos modos, ya faltaba menos para terminar sus tareas en el Santuario de Athena.

De pronto, cuando estaba a punto de salir de la universidad a la calle, se detuvo en seco al ver que la persona que más había odiado en las últimas semanas, Constanza, estaba frente a ella, interponiéndose en su camino con una sonrisa confiada.

-Hola, Sara Johnson- dijo la chica, aún sonriendo impertinentemente hacia ella.

Sara la ignoró, y trató de rodearla para evadirla, pero nuevamente Constanza volvió a meterse en su camino, haciéndola detenerse.

-¿Qué es quieres?- dijo Sara por fin- realmente no me apetece hablar contigo-

-Quiero que me hagas un favor- dijo Constanza.

-¿Porqué te haría un favor a ti, después de lo que me hiciste?- siseó la chica- ¡destruiste mi reputación! Todos en la universidad piensan que yo plagié tu trabajo, cuando fuiste tú quien plagió el mío. No se como lo hiciste, pero…-

Constanza no dejó de sonreír, a pesar de que Sara no estaba nada contenta con ella.

-¿Me harías ese favor si te dijera que estoy dispuesta a admitir que te robé tu proyecto, y hacer que la beca regrese a ti de inmediato?- la interrumpió Constanza.

Sara había rodeado nuevamente a Constanza, y estuvo a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta del edificio, cuando escuchó eso y se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Como lo oyes, Sara- dijo Constanza, acentuando su sonrisa, que a Sara le pareció un poco maliciosa- puedes librarte así de fácil de tu trabajo en el Santuario de Athena, solamente haciendo lo que te pido-

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga?- dijo Sara, cruzándose de brazos, aún sin estar muy convencida de querer hacer cualquier favor a Constanza.

-Es muy sencillo- dijo la otra chica, sacando una pequeña roca color rojo sangre de su bolsillo y mostrándosela. No parecía nada extraordinario, salvo por el color- que escondas esto en el Santuario, de preferencia cerca de la habitación del Patriarca-

Sara entrecerró los ojos, e inconscientemente abrazó su mano izquierda, que aún estaba vendada, contra su pecho. No sabía porqué, pero recordó vagamente la conversación que había escuchado con Aioros y Aioria, sobre los ataques al Santuario.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo la chica, sospechosamente. No le estaba gustando esa conversación ni un poco- ¿y porqué quieres que lo lleve al Santuario?-

-Mi hermano robó esta roca del Santuario- dijo Constanza, dejando de sonreír y poniendo la roca en la mano sana de Sara- y ahora sospechan de él. Solo quiero que la roca regrese a su sitio, para que mi hermano salga libre, como si no hubiera pasado nada-

Sara la miró, y luego miró la roca. ¿Sería cierto eso? Constanza ya había demostrado que era perfectamente capaz de mentir y engañar, y ella ya había sido víctima de sus mentiras. Pero si era cierto, era una manera mucho más rápida de conseguir su beca. Sara sacudió la cabeza. No, el rector ya le había dicho que le aseguraba la beca si seguía en el Santuario. Y eran solo dos semanas más.

-Lo siento- dijo Sara, regresándole la roca a la otra chica como si de pronto ésta estuviera en llamas, queriendo deshacerse de ella lo más pronto posible- no puedo hacerlo. No puedo traicionar la confianza de esas personas que han sido tan amables conmigo-

-Pero Sara…-

-Pero nada- dijo la chica en un tono final- no tienes derecho a pedirme nada, menos después de lo que me hiciste pasar-

Sara esta vez hizo a un lado a la chica, y salió de la universidad. Constanza no hizo ningún gesto al respecto, pero miró alejarse a la chica con una expresión de desdén, hasta que un hombre se detuvo junto a ella.

-Bien hecho- dijo el hombre en voz baja- casi lo lograste-

-Lo logré- dijo Constanza, encogiéndose de hombros- la tocó, y ese era el objetivo. Hacerla meter la roca al Santuario será mucho más sencillo de lo que crees, Erick-

El hombre a su lado sonrió.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Acuario, Santuario de Athena_

Esa tarde, mientras que estaban terminando de preparar la cena, Camus notó que Liliwen estaba a punto de tener una nueva visión, pero también notó gratamente que la chica tomó asiento antes de que la premonición le robara la conciencia, y extendió su mano hacia él. Camus sonrió: Apolo le había enseñado como podía compartir con él sus visiones, y era la primera vez que el santo de Acuario iba a ver lo mismo que su chica. Sin dudarlo, tomó la mano de Liliwen y se sentó junto a ella.

 _Se encontraban en el Santuario de Athena, en lo que parecía ser la explanada fuera del templo de Aries. Estaba a punto de anochecer, pero el brillo de los cosmos dorados iluminaba un poco la explana junto a los escasos rayos de sol que quedaban de ese día._

 _Una persona dio un paso delante. Una hermosa chica adolescente, con largos rizos azulados y hermosos ojos verdes, que vestía una armadura dorada. Mirándola con mayor detalle, la chica portaba la armadura de Escorpión._

 _Camus no sabía que pensar. ¿Era una extraña visión del pasado? No, las premoniciones de Liliwen eran del futuro, no del pasado._

 _Junto a la chica, había otro adolescente castaño, que le recordaba a los hermanos Aioros y Aioria, pero estaba usando la armadura de Géminis. Y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de quienes eran las personas que estaban en esa visión._

 _La chica con la armadura de Escorpión era Elsita, la hija de Kanon, y el niño castaño era Markus, uno de los mellizos de Aioros. Pudo ver también a un chico casi idéntico a Milo, que vestía la armadura de Piscis, y estaba tocando un clarinete para el deleite de los demás. Era Mavri. Kiki, Christoffer y Kostas estaban también ahí, usando las armaduras de Aries, Virgo y Leo, respectivamente, pero se veían muchos años mayores de lo que eran. Había otros chicos usando las armaduras, pero Camus no reconoció a ninguno de ellos._

 _Había algunos chicos que no eran santos dorados. Una chica pelirroja, que Camus estaba seguro que era Carina, y otra chica de la misma edad, alta y rubia, que tenía una expresión seria, que se acercaba a Elsita y la abrazaba con cariño, como si fueran grandes amigos. Y había otro niño, parecido a Markus, pero con cabellos rojos alborotados, que estaba de pie frente a la caja de una armadura dorada, tocándola emocionado y sonriendo._

 _De pronto, la atención de Liliwen se fijó en el nuevo santo de Acuario. Ambos lo vieron, el hombre alto y pelirrojo, con un serio semblante, pero de pronto se volvió hacia los observadores con una sonrisa cálida, como si supiera que lo estaban mirando._

 _Fue entonces cuando la visión terminó, y Liliwen abrió los ojos._

Camus abrió los ojos al igual que su chica, y ambos se sonrieron. Sabían quien era ese nuevo santo de Acuario.

-¿Viste eso, Camus?- dijo Liliwen, y Camus asintió- me pregunto cuándo pasará-

-No lo sé- dijo el santo de Acuario sin dejar de sonreír- solo sé que al menos no sucederá este año. Pero sabemos bajo qué signo nacerá-

Liliwen sonrió, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Camus. Ambos estaban felices de haber visto a su hijo años antes de que siquiera lo conocieran.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento a las afueras de Atenas_

Nikos estaba fuera de sí de alegría cuando acompañó a Sara de regreso a su apartamento esa noche. El chico realmente estaba contento de por fin haber pasado tiempo con su novia. Ambos habían ido a cenar juntos, e incluso pudo ignorar el hecho de que Sara estaba más distraída que otra cosa en su compañía. Lejos estaba el pobre chico de imaginar que ella tenía su mente ocupada entre lo que había pasado esa tarde en la universidad y buscando el momento adecuado para terminar con él.

-No quiero que regresaras al Santuario, Sara- dijo Nikos finalmente cuando ambos regresaban caminando al apartamento de la chica- en serio, me pongo muy celoso cuando estás allá-

-Lo sé- dijo la chica, pero no dijo nada más, se acomodó la férula en su mano.

-Has estado muy distraída toda esta tarde- observó Nikos- ¿qué es lo que sucede?-

Sara suspiró. No sabía si era sabio decirle lo que había pasado en la universidad con Constanza, pero finalmente se lo contó todo. Como la chica le había dicho que estaba dispuesta a confesar su traición y regresarle su beca si llevaba una roca al Santuario. Nikos escuchó atentamente el relato, y se sorprendió al escuchar que Sara se había negado a hacer lo que quería Constanza.

-¿Porqué le dijiste que no?- le preguntó el chico sin entender- si no es nada malo, es solo es dejar una piedra en el Santuario. Incluso seguramente los santos te van a agradecer cuando la recuperen-

-No lo sé, Nikos- dijo Sara, sacudiendo la cabeza- no sé porque necesitan que yo las lleve. Si fuera cierto, solo regresarían esa piedra con sus disculpas y ya. No sé porqué quieren que sea algo así, a escondidas, o…-

-O quizá no quieres hacerlo porque quieres pasar más tiempo en el Santuario, y lejos de mí- dijo Nikos en tono de reproche. La chica alzó las cejas en una expresión de incredulidad.

-¿Eso es lo que crees, Nikos?- dijo Sara, entrecerrando los ojos- me conoces, sabes que yo solo quiero hacer las cosas bien. No con atajos ni trampas. Yo no soy Constanza-

-Pues sería mejor que lo fueras- dijo Nikos, frunciendo el entrecejo, una vez que ambos se detuvieron en la entrada del apartamento de la chica- al menos así apresurarías el tiempo que tendrías que pasar en el Santuario-

-Eso no es…-

-Y te importan más las personas en el Santuario que yo- dijo el chico.

Sara se molestó, y comenzó a empujar la puerta para cerrarla y dejar fuera al chico, pues ya se había hartado de su actitud. Nikos se lo impidió, deteniendo la puerta con su mano.

-¿Qué, no me vas a invitar a quedarme a pasar la noche?-

-¿Alguna vez lo he hecho?- siseó ella.

Nikos se enojó y, dandole la espalda, bajó las escaleras y salió del edificio, y alcanzó a escuchar la puerta de Sara cerrándose con fuerza.

Por su parte, Sara dejó caer su bolso en la mesita de noche, y procedió a cambiarse para irse a dormir. Pasado su enojo inicial por lo que acababa de suceder, la chica sonrió levemente al recordar que al día siguiente en la tarde regresaría al Santuario, y le daría las noticias a Shion, quien seguramente estaría mucho más feliz por ella que lo que había estado Nikos.

Sara sonrió levemente al pensar en Shion, pero de inmediato sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

La chica se metió a la cama, puso los lentes en la mesita de noche, y se tumbó mirando hacia el techo sin dejar de sonreír. Shion era un hombre muy amable. Y Sara se moría por acompañarlo de nuevo a Starhill.

Tomó su teléfono celular y, tras enviar un largo mensaje a su gemela, contándole brevemente lo que había pasado en la universidad, Sara apagó las luces y se volvió sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos. Se quedó dormida casi de inmediato.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario de Athena_

 _Al día siguiente_

Marín se cruzó de brazos, y frunció el entrecejo bajo su máscara al ver que su hermano menor acababa de llegar a visitarlos. Sí, quería mucho a su hermanito, pero aún no olvidaba que era él quien había conspirado con Artemisa para entregarle a Liliwen cuando la diosa quería despacharla al Inframundo.

Touma pareció detectar ese humor en su hermana mayor, por lo que sonrió inocentemente y levantó los brazos en señal de paz.

-Tranquila, hermanita, vengo en son de paz- dijo el ángel- solo vengo a saludarte-

-No me digas- dijo la amazona, aún mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-Lo juro- dijo Touma- mi señora Artemisa me envió a una misión en la isla de Milos, pero vine primero a verte porque sé que estuviste ahí en el pasado-

-Hace algunos años- dijo Marín, asintiendo- cuando los sirvientes de Phobos y Deimos hirieron a Aioria con el fuego azul, se lo llevaron a esa isla, bien profundo en las catacumbas, donde no podíamos usar nuestros cosmos-

Touma alzó las cejas.

-¿Viste algo extraño?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No, para nada- dijo Marín- solo que no podíamos usar nuestro cosmo allá abajo. Por eso, Aioros no pudo salir por sí mismo. Saga, Mu y Lydia también fueron esa vez-

Touma asintió y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y porqué dices que vienes en son de paz?- dijo Marín

-La señora Artemisa ya no quiere despachar a su sobrina- dijo el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Más le vale- dijo Marín- pero, ¿porqué?-

-No lo sé- dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo un poco travieso- le tomó un poco de cariño, creo, sobre todo por el hecho de que ella se esforzó por liberarla cuando la sellaron. Pero no le digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Liliwen. No quiero tener problemas con la señora Artemisa-

Marín sonrió, pero era demasiado tarde. Liliwen y Camus venían hacia ellos, acompañados de Milo, Cathy y Mavri. Al ver que lo habían escuchado, Touma se ruborizó y se inclinó levemente para saludar a los recién llegados.

-¿Así que mi honorable tía ya no me quiere hacer papilla?- dijo Liliwen.

-No vaya a decir nada al respecto, señorita Liliwen, por favor- dijo Touma con una expresión mortificada- la señora Artemisa me usará de diana de prácticas si se llega a enterar que le dije eso-

Liliwen y Camus sonrieron, y Milo iba a decir algo al respecto, cuando Mister Darcy, quien jugueteaba a los pies de los recién llegados, salió corriendo hacia la entrada del Santuario, ladrando como enajenado.

-¡Mister Darcy!- dijo Cathy al ver a su perro alejarse de donde se encontraban.

Milo alzó las cejas, confundido por la conducta de Mister Darcy. Su perro era un mimado de lo peor, pero no solía ladrar agresivamente a menos de que fuera importante. El santo de Escorpión puso a Mavri en brazos de Cathy, y salió corriendo tras Mister Darcy, a ver que había causado esa reacción.

x-x-x

 _Entrada al Santuario_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Sara salió del taxi en la entrada del Santuario, se ajustó el asa de su bolso sobre el hombro, y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del complejo, específicamente hacia las escaleras del templo de Aries. Sonrió levemente, emocionada. ¡Se moría por contarle a Shion lo que el rector le había dicho! Y a Irene también, pues le tenía algo de cariño a la chiquilla.

Cuando Sara se acercaba a la explana, se detuvo de pronto al ver que un pequeño spaniel la estaba rodeando, ladrándole furiosamente. Sara intentó evadirlo, dando unos pasos atrás, pero el perro continuaba persiguiéndola, sin morderla, solo ladrándole furiosamente y acorralándola contra una columna. Sara alzó las cejas. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba al perro?

-Ya, ya… ¿qué tienes?- dijo Sara, poniéndose de puntillas, con miedo de que Mister Darcy la mordiera. Sacudió su mano, en un vano gesto para que el perro se alejara. ¡Qué raro era!- shooo… vete…-

El perro siguió ladrando como enajenado.

-¡Darcy!-

Sin poder avanzar ni moverse de donde estaba, acorralada por el perro, la chica tuvo que esperar a que Milo llegara a donde estaba e intentara quitárselo, pero sin éxito. Mister Darcy incluso le gruñó agresivamente al santo de Escorpión cuando éste intentó cargarlo.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese perro?- dijo Sara, mirando alternadamente a Darcy, que seguía enseñándole los dientes y ladrando furiosamente sin dejar que diera siquiera un paso.

-No lo sé, nunca se pone así- dijo Milo, alzando las cejas sin entender- quizá hueles a otro perro en la ciudad-

-Ahora que recuerdo, mi… novio tiene un gato en su casa- dijo Sara, pensativa- quizá por eso me ladra. Quizá… creo que tengo una galleta en mi bolso-

Sara puso el bolso en el suelo y sacó la galleta, para ofrecérsela a Mister Darcy. Éste ignoró la comida que le ofrecían, y empujó el bolso de Sara con su nariz, volviéndolo y haciendo que todo su contenido cayera al suelo. Sara no evitó que hiciera eso: tenía miedo de que la mordiera.

-¡Darcy!- dijo Milo en tono de reproche, y muy apenado con la chica- ¡eso fue muy grosero! Sara es una invitada, no deberías…-

Pero el santo dorado se interrumpió de pronto al ver lo que un pequeño objeto, redondo y de color rojizo, salió rodando del bolso de Sara sobre el pasto. Contrastado con el verde pasto, el pequeño objeto sobresalía y parecía incluso brillar. La chica vio que Milo palideció terriblemente de pronto.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo la chica sin entender- ¿estás bien?-

Milo se inclinó al suelo, y tomó una pequeña roca color rojo sangre, y mientras miraba alternadamente el objeto y luego a Sara, ésta palideció también.

-No…- dijo Sara, llevándose su mano sana a la boca, mirando asustada la roca que había visto antes en manos de Constanza. ¿Qué hacía esa cosa ahí?¿Cómo era que había llegado a su bolso? No podía explicarlo- ¿de donde salió eso?-

Antes de que Sara pudiera decir que no tenía idea de como esa piedra, la misma que había visto por ultima vez en manos de Constanza, había llegado a su bolso, Milo llamó a Death Mask con su cosmo, y tomó ambas manos de Sara, encendiendo su cosmo. Sara hizo una mueca de dolor, pues aún le dolía la mano izquierda que se había lastimado con el espejo. La mano derecha de la chica emitió un leve brillo rojo.

-Tú… ¿porqué traes esto contigo?- dijo Milo, entrecerrando los ojos mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Yo no fui, yo no la traje…- dijo Sara, asustada. No sabía que rayos era esa roca o que significaba, pero por la expresión de Milo, ahora estaba completamente segura de que no era nada bueno- yo no sabía que esa cosa estaba en mi bolso, ¡lo juro!-

-No me engañas- dijo el santo de Escorpión de manera amenazante- el cosmo de la roca está impregnado en la palma de tu mano. Sí lo has tocado antes-

En ese momento, Sara recordó vívidamente el momento en el que Constanza había puesto esa roca en su mano, cuando le pidió que la metiera al Santuario. Ahora entendía. ¡Todo eso había sido una trampa! ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida?

Pero ahora tenía algo más urgente de que preocuparse.

-No es lo que piensas- intentó defenderse Sara- por favor, déjame explicar…-

No pudo seguir hablando, pues en ese momento llegó el santo de Cancer, para llevarla hacia la prisión del Santuario. No importó lo mucho que la chica le insistió que ella no había metido esa roca al Santuario por decisión propia, y que no podía explicarse como había terminado en su bolso, ninguno de los dos santos la escuchó.

Death Mask la empujó dentro de una de las celdas en la prisión del Santuario, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándola completamente sola. Sara se dejó caer al suelo sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Se abrazó las rodillas mientras temblaba. ¡No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar!

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	11. 11: Respuestas

**ESTRELLAS**

XI: RESPUESTAS

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco después_

Athena se encontraba esa mañana sentada en el comedor del templo del Patriarca, tomando una taza de té, un poco extrañada de que Sara aún no hubiera llegado aún. Al principio, había esperado ansiosamente a que llegara, para mostrarle sus planes para la fiesta que estaba organizando por su cumpleaños, pero pronto comenzó a preocuparse. Sabía que Sara era una chica muy puntual, y salvo la vez que Shion le había dicho que lo había acompañado a Starhill, la chica nunca había llegado tarde a ninguno de sus deberes. Eso no era nada parecido a lo que había visto de Sara hasta ese momento. ¿Y si algo había pasado?

Al pasar el tiempo y ver que Sara no llegaba, la joven diosa salió del comedor, y se apresuró al la habitación de Sara, que estaba notablemente vacía, y luego de ahí al despacho de Shion, donde el Patriarca ya había comenzado con sus deberes del día, y levantó la vista, extrañado de ver a Athena ahí.

-¿Señorita Athena?- dio Shion, un poco alarmado al verla tan preocupada- ¿pasó algo malo?-

Saori iba a explicarle que estaba un poco preocupada porque Sara aún no llegaba al Santuario de la ciudad, cuando llegaron al despacho Death Mask y Milo, ambos portando una expresión sombría. La joven diosa supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo la joven diosa- ¿que están haciendo aquí?-

-Señorita Athena, Maestro, lamento tener que informarles que tuvimos que encerrar a la señorita Sara en la prisión del Santuario- dijo Death Mask.

-¿Qué?¿Porqué?- dijo Saori, alarmada.

Al mismo tiempo que la joven preguntaba eso, Shion entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué rayos? Sabía que Milo y Death Mask, con todos sus errores, eran profesionales en su trabajo, y seguramente habrían tenido buena razón para hacerlo. Pero, ¿cual sería la buena razón? La prisión era para los enemigos del Santuario, y Sara no sería capaz de hacer algo que amenazara a la señorita Athena, ¿o sí?

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Milo?- dijo el Patriarca en un tono sereno.

-La encontramos hace unas horas, entrando al Santuario llevando este objeto dentro de su bolso, maestro- dijo Milo, mostrándoles un pequeño bulto envuelto en un pañuelo blanco. Cuando Shion y Athena se inclinaron hacia él para mirarlo, Milo dio un paso atrás, sabiendo que sería peligroso para la diosa- señorita Athena, creo que querrá tomar su distancia-

Athena alzó las cejas, pero dio un paso atrás, y Milo descubrió la roca que habían confiscado a Sara. Tanto la diosa como Shion se alarmaron. Era una roca igual a la que habían usado contra Poseidón y Anfitrite en Marsella, y también en una ocasión las habían usado contra Hypnos en el Inframundo. Seguramente la presencia de esa roca tenía que ver con Phobos y Deimos. Pero algo no le cuadraba.

-No puede ser…- dijo Shion, sintiendo el discreto cosmo peligroso de la roca.

-Es el mismo tipo de roca con el que inmovilizaron a Poseidón y Anfitrite en Marsella- continuó Milo en un tono seguro- yo estuve ahí, lo vi todo. Hicieron un triángulo con tres de estas rocas, y si cualquier dios entraba a esa área, quedaba sin su fuerza y su cosmo. Aioros las partió con su flecha-

-No puede ser, Milo- dijo Saori, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su amiga no podía haber hecho algo así- es imposible que haya sido Sara-

-Yo tampoco quería creerlo, pero lo vi con mis propios ojos, señorita- dijo Milo, volviendo a cubrir la roca con su pañuelo, y dejándola sobre el escritorio del Patriarca- Mister Darcy lo olió, y esta cosa salió de su bolso. Y eso no es todo: también encontré rastros del cosmo de la piedra en su mano derecha-

-Shion, sabes que Sara no es capaz de hacer algo así- dijo Saori, ignorando por un momento a Milo y volviéndose al Patriarca- si hubiera querido hacerme daño, ha tenido más de cien oportunidades de hacerlo mientras hemos estado a solas. Todo esto debe ser un malentendido. Sabes que no…-

Shion estaba pensativo. Lo que decía Athena tenía sentido. Sara había estado a solas con la diosa todos los días durante las últimas dos semanas, y nunca siquiera había hecho nada que remotamente lo hiciera sospechar que algo andaba mal. Al contrario. ¿Sería tan lista como para engañarlo, y hacerlo creer que era tan buena? No. Si eso era una de las cosas que el Patriarca gustaba de ella: sus emociones eran de lo más transparente.

Y existía otra probabilidad, y era que alguien se hubiera aprovechado de que ella iba a entrar al Santuario, y hubieran intentado meter esa roca escondida sin el conocimiento de la chica. Había muchas posibles explicaciones.

-Lo sé- la interrumpió Shion finalmente- tiene razón, señorita, debe ser un malentendido-

-Maestro, le dije que estoy seguro que…- comenzó Milo.

-No dudo que haya salido de su bolso, como dijiste- dijo el Patriarca, levantando la mano para hacerlo callar- pero estoy seguro de que debe haber una explicación para lo que pasó. Milo, quédate aquí con la señorita Athena. Death Mask, por favor acompáñame a la prisión-

Milo se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos, un poco ofendido, pero obedeció finalmente. Death Mask asintió, y acompañó al Patriarca.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento a las afueras de Atenas_

 _Esa mañana_

Nikos daba vueltas en círculos nerviosamente, mordiéndose compasivamente las uñas. Nunca antes había hecho algo parecido, y la culpabilidad de lo que hizo la noche anterior le corroía el corazón. Aunque de nuevo, nunca había peleado con Sara antes de esos días. Sí, algunas veces se había molestado con ella porque la chica parecía tener su teléfono celular de adorno, sobre todo cuando estaba trabajando en el observatorio, pero nunca se había puesto así de celoso.

Al principio, Nikos pensó que engañar a Sara de esa manera estaba bastante justificado por la conducta de la chica en los últimos días, cuando su novia lo ignoraba y le restaba importancia a sus preocupaciones, pero ahora parecía que los remordimientos estaban devorando su corazón.

No tuvo mucho tiempo que pensar en ello, pues no estaba solo.

-¿Y bien, Nikos?- dijo una voz femenina, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y haciendo que el chico diera un respingo- ¿lo hiciste?-

-Hice todo lo que me pediste, Constanza- dijo Nikos en voz baja, volviéndose hacia ella con una expresión sumamente culpable- ¿estás segura de que Sara va a estar bien?-

-Por supuesto que va a estar bien, no seas tonto- dijo la chica, haciendo un gesto exasperado, mientras reía para sus adentros. Jamás había sospechado que el bueno para nada de Nikos pudiera ser tan fácil de manipular- todo pasará como lo predije. Los santos de Athena solamente echarán a Sara del Santuario, y ya no tendrá que regresar ahí-

-Y tú, ¿vas a cumplir tu promesa de confesar que le robaste su proyecto, y le vas a regresar su beca?- dijo Nikos, aún preocupado- recuerda que solo lo hice por eso-

-Tienes mi palabra- dijo Constanza sin dejar de sonreír- solo espera a que Sara regrese, para que le des la buena noticia de que salvaste su beca y sus sueños de su propia estupidez-

Nikos se frotó los brazos nerviosamente, y asintió levemente. Constanza le había prometido confesar su engaño si él ponía una piedra roja en el bolso de Sara sin que ella se diera cuenta, para que la encontraran en el Santuario de Athena. El chico suspiró sonoramente, intentando sacudirse ese sentimiento de culpabilidad. ¡Sara iba a estar a salvo! Claro, la iban a expulsar del Santuario, pero iba a recuperar su beca. Todo iba a estar bien.

Entonces, ¿porqué se sentía tan culpable por lo que acababa de hacer?

x-x-x

 _Prisión del Santuario_

Sara se había sentado en una esquina de la celda en la prisión, encogiendo los pies y abrazando sus rodillas. Poco a poco sintió que el pánico se estaba apoderando de ella. ¡Todo se había arruinado! En el mejor de los casos, la echarían del Santuario, y la universidad jamás le daría otra oportunidad. ¡Todos sus sueños se habían ido a la basura! ¿Y porqué?

Lo que no podía entender era cómo había llegado esa roca a su bolso. Si ella se la había regresado a Constanza, y había tenido bastante cuidado de que no hiciera precisamente eso, pues ni siquiera le dio la espalda cuando se fue hasta que la mujer estuvo bastante lejos. No había manera de que ese objeto hubiera llegado a su bolso. Entonces, ¿porqué había sucedido?

"No importa como llegó a mi bolso", pensó ella, encogiendo aún más las piernas y escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos, "no hay manera de que los santos de Athena me crean que no lo hice a propósito. Saori… Saori me va a odiar, pensando que intenté dañarla de alguna manera. Y Shion…" La idea de ver la decepción en los ojos de Shion le era intolerable.

No sabía cual era el problema de la roca, ni porqué los santos habían reaccionado de esa manera, pero realmente no importaba. Seguramente era un objeto muy peligroso, para que los santos palidecieran de esa manera al verla.

¿Porqué?¿Porqué todas esas cosas terribles le pasaban a ella? Ella solo había hecho lo que tenía que hacer para cumplir sus sueños, sin molestar a nadie. Había dado todo su esfuerzo, y había hecho lo correcto. Entonces, ¿porqué tenía que pasar eso?

De pronto, la chica sintió una malta cálida sobre sus hombros. Levantó la mirada, y vio que se trataba de Shion, sentado en el suelo junto a ella y sonriéndole amablemente. No solo estaba el Patriarca. Fuera de la celda estaba Death Mask, el santo dorado que la había encerrado ahí, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared junto a los barrotes.

Sara se volvió a Shion con una expresión mortificada.

-¡Shion!- dijo ella, sin saber por donde empezar a explicarle lo que había pasado- yo no… yo nunca pensé… te juro que no sé como…-

-Shhhh- dijo Shion, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios para hacerla callar, y le acomodó la manta nuevamente sobre sus hombros. La celda estaba helada- lo sé. Confío en ti, Sara. Sé que no traerías algo que dañara a la señorita Athena a propósito-

-No, jamás- dijo Sara, sacudiendo la cabeza- no… no me explico como es que esa cosa llegó a mi bolso. Alguien… me pidió que trajera esa cosa aquí dentro. No sabía que era, y no sabía si podía llegar a lastimar a alguien o no, y me negué. Sinceramente no sé como llegó eso a mi bolso-

Death Mask, esperando fuera de la celda, dejó escapar una exclamación de incredulidad. Shion lo fulminó con la mirada para hacerlo callar, y se volvió de nuevo a Sara.

-Dime que fue lo que pasó, desde el principio- dijo Shion.

Sara asintió, y le contó lo que había pasado en la universidad, desde que salió del despacho del rector, su conversación con Constanza, como había puesto la piedra en su mano por un momento y luego se la había regresado. Le contó que el fin de semana solo vio a Nikos, pero que no creía que él fuera quien le hizo eso, pues sabía que no era amigo de Constanza.

Una vez que terminó de escucharla, Shion asintió, y se volvió al santo de Cancer.

-Death Mask, déjala salir- dijo el Patriarca, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Está seguro, maestro?- dijo Death Mask. A él le parecía una larga y rebuscada explicación, y no entendía como el Patriarca le había creído.

-Estoy seguro, Death Mask- dijo Shion, sonriendo y ofreciendo su mano a Sara, para ayudarla a levantarse. La chica lo miró, dudosa.

-¿En serio?- dijo Sara, parpadeando sorprendida- ¿me crees?¿Me vas a dejar salir?-

-¿No debería?-

-Es la verdad, pero tengo que admitir que… yo no creería lo que dije si fuera tú- dijo Sara.

-Es lo que yo pienso también- dijo Death Mask en voz alta. Shion lo fulminó con la mirada de nuevo. En serio, ¿no se podía mantener callado? Suspiró, y se volvió de nuevo a ella.

-Confío en ti, y la señorita Athena también lo hace- dijo Shion, sonriendo levemente.

Sara sonrió aliviada, y finalmente aceptó la mano de Shion. Death Mask suspiró, no muy convencido, pero hizo lo que el Patriarca le ordenó, y abrió la puerta de la celda. Sara no se pudo resistir, y lo abrazó con un gesto de alivio y agradecimiento. Shion se sorprendió por un momento, pero sonrió también, y también la abrazó, acariciando con suavidad sus cabellos. Sí, no tenía ninguna duda de ella.

-Gracias- dijo la chica.

-No es nada. Vamos, la señorita Athena se muere de preocupación- sonrió el Patriarca.

Sara asintió, aliviada. Temía que todo se hubiera arruinado, pero al parecer Shion era mucho más razonable que la mayoría de las personas que había conocido.

x-x-x

 _Recinto de las Amazonas, Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Esa tarde_

June estaba tomando un descanso de haber entrenado a su aprendiz cuando vio a Marín regresando de los Doce Templos al recinto de las amazonas. Tan pronto como cruzó la puerta del recinto, la pelirroja se quitó la máscara, revelando una enorme sonrisa.

-Supongo que tuviste un buen día- dijo June de pronto.

-Puede ser, pero no veo como eso es tu asunto- dijo Marín, aunque no dejó de sonreír- no es diferente a cuando los santos de bronce vienen de visita-

June se ruborizó, haciendo que Marín se echara a reír.

-Tranquila, pronto regresaran- dijo la amazona de Aguila- se acerca el cumpleaños de la señorita Athena, y parece que hará una enorme celebración, no solo para ella, sino para celebrar que Saga por fin se… escapó con esa chica, Cecilia-

June sonrió.

-Me agrada la idea de la fiesta de la señorita Athena- dijo la chica rubia- Shun podrá pasar aquí su cumpleaños también-

Marín asintió. Usualmente June era la única de las amazonas que se alegraba que regresaran los santos de bronce. La presencia de Seiya era demasiado disruptiva en el Santuario, pero con todas sus desventajas, a June le encantaban las visitas de Shun. La amazona rubia sonrió levemente también, recordando la vez que Shun había dejado a Arthur colgado de cabeza por ser impertinente con ella.

-A decir verdad, a mí me preocupa un poco esa fiesta- dijo Marín de pronto.

-¿Porqué?-

-Ya ves los ataques que hubieron hace unos días, contra Argol y luego contra Shaina- dijo la pelirroja- no creo que sea prudente que la señorita Athena esté tan cerca de la entrada del Santuario-

-Claro, pero estará lleno de santos de oro, plata y bronce- dijo June, encogiéndose de hombros- seguramente estaremos bien-

Marin se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Realmente esperaba que así fuera.

X-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Shion acompañó a Sara al estudio, donde Saori había estado caminando en círculos nerviosamente, esperando tener noticias precisamente de ellos dos. Al ver llegar a su amiga junto a Shion, Saori dejó el libro que tenía en su mano sobre la mesa y corrió hacia Sara, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la abrazó.

-¡Sara!- dijo Saori, abrazándola y casi tirándola al suelo por el impulso- ¡que bueno que estás bien! Pensé que algo malo te había pasado-

Sara luchó para mantener el equilibrio, y miró apenada a Shion, un poco mortificada, pero él solo le sonrió benevolamete, y después se volvió a Saori.

-Lo lamento mucho, Saori- dijo Sara, apenada- no sabía que traía esa cosa conmigo, de haber sabido, la hubiera tirado, y no habría entrado aquí, y…-

-Ya, no te disculpes, Sara- dijo Saori, soltándola y aún sonriendo- te engañaron de alguna manera. No te preocupes. Lo que debería preocuparte es que llevo todo el fin de semana sin estudiar, eso interfiere con tus planes de hacerme obtener la máxima calificación-

Sara sonrió y se volvió a Shion, quien asintió.

-Bueno, señoritas, las dejaré para que comiencen a estudiar- dijo el Patriarca, sonriendo y tomando la mano de Sara para besarla- con su permiso…-

Pero antes de que Shion se retirara, Sara lo alcanzó y lo abrazó de nuevo. Shion sonrió amablemente, y la abrazó también. La verdad era que el Patriarca no había tenido ninguna duda de la lealtad de la chica, pero la verdad había tenido miedo de que hicieran algo malo con ella, como habían hecho con Evelyn o Satu, controlándolas para que hicieran daño al Santuario.

-Gracias por escucharme, Shion- dijo Sara.

-No es nada, Sara- dijo Shion, sonriendo benévolamente. No lo iba a admitir, pero le encantaba el abrazo- como te dije antes, confío en ti-

Saori dejó escapar una risita, haciendo que ambos se dieran cuenta de que la diosa los estaba mirando, y se separaban. Tras aclararse la garganta, Shion se disculpó y se fue a continuar con su trabajo, mientras que Sara y Saori se miraron y se sentaron en el estudio.

Saori miró a Sara con una gran sonrisa.

-Se nota que le caes muy bien a Shion- comentó Saori, mientras miraba a Sara tomar uno de los libros que tenía sobre la mesa del estudio.

-Él es muy amable- dijo Sara en un tono que intentaba sonar indiferente, pero sonrió levemente. Los ojos de la diosa brillaron. Había esperanza.

-¿Y… no te gusta, aunque sea un poquito?- dijo la joven diosa, como que no quiere la cosa.

Sara se frotó la frente, en un gesto que intentaba ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-¿Te importa si no charlamos de eso, Saori?- dijo Sara- después de lo que pasó hoy, no tengo muchas ganas de charlar de eso…-

-O de estudiar, supongo- dijo Saori, y Sara asintió- no te preocupes. Estoy segura de que Agnes pronto vendrá a traernos una taza de té. Seguro eso te hará sentir mejor-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo_

Christoffer estaba sentado en el suelo, en posición de flor de loto, con todo y Sai en su regazo. Cuando el chico encendía su cosmo con el bebé cerca de él, el pequeño se quedaba profundamente dormido. Chris abrió un ojo y miró a Shaka, quien estaba meditando junto a ellos. El chico sonrió y se volvió al bebé.

Sai era castaño, de piel muy blanca, y ahora sabía que tenía enormes ojos azules. Y a pesar de que sus padres eran muy obsesivos y perfeccionistas, hasta ahora el pequeño era muy cariñoso, y disfrutaba abrazar a todo el mundo.

-Un rasgo de los Tauro, de seguro- dijo Chris para sí mismo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Sai era el único ahí que no era Virgo. ¡Pobre pequeño! Con un par de padres tan perfeccionistas y obstinados como lo eran Lena y Shaka. Bueno, la verdad era que podían ser muy obstinados, pero también tenían buen corazón.

Sai comenzó a despertar y lloriquear porque tenía hambre. Casi tan pronto como escuchó al pequeño comenzar a quejarse, Christoffer vio que Shaka detuvo su meditación y se levantó para calentar un biberón para él. El chico lo siguió con Sai en brazos.

-¿Maestro?- dijo Christoffer, al ver a Shaka estaba en la cocina calentando la leche del bebé. No solo la estaba calentando con sumo cuidado, midiendo las onzas de leche que se les había indicado, sino también tomando la temperatura exacta de la leche con un termómetro.

-Listo- dijo Shaka, probando que la leche estuviera a la temperatura correcta, y extendiendo sus brazos hacia el bebé. Sai rió y casi se lanzó hacia los brazos de su papá. Shaka lo tomó y comenzó a darle de comer.

Chris lo miró, extrañado pero contento. Shaka era un buen padre, cariñoso, y muy obsesivo. Y Lena era igual. Suspiró con una sonrisa. Sai iba a estar muy bien.

x-x-x

 _Playa, Santuario de Athena_

Como había prometido a su pequeña, esa tarde Kanon llevó a Elsita a la playa. No solo iban ellos, Kostas también se unió a su tío, igual que Aioros, Sofi y los mellizos. Cuando llegaron a la playa, el gemelo menor se concentró en ponerle a su hija el bloqueador solar.

-No quiero, papá- se quejó Elsita mientras que Kanon le ponía el bloqueador solar en los brazos- está pegajoso…-

-Lo sé, pero tenemos que hacerlo, cariño- dijo Kanon- no queremos que te quemes la piel. Lista-

-Vamos, Elsie, hagamos un castillo- dijo Kostas, tomando la mano de su prima y corriendo hacia la orilla del mar junto con ella. Kanon sonrió levemente al ver a esos dos llevarse tan bien, y deseaba con todo su corazón que, cuando llegara el nuevo bebé, Elsita pudiera llevarse bien con él, o ella, también. A él, Kanon, le había tomado más de veintisiete años llevarse bien con su hermano, no quería lo mismo para su hija.

-Elsita estará bien, Kanon- dijo Aioros, sonriendo, mientras que él y Sofi ponían a los mellizos sobre una toalla tendida sobre la arena.

-Lo sé- dijo Kanon, aunque no muy convencido.

Pronto se vieron interrumpidos por Camus y Liliwen, quienes llegaron a la playa también a pasar el día. Ambos sonrieron levemente, como si supieran algo que ellos no.

-¿Qué traen ustedes?- dijo Sofi, alzando las cejas.

-Nada, solo vinimos a pasar la tarde- dijo Liliwen sin dejar de sonreír- ¿dónde está Satu?-

-En casa- dijo el gemelo- traje a Elsie para darle oportunidad de que descansara un poco-

Camus se sentó junto a Liliwen, a quien le apetecía meter los pies en el agua.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Aioros- ustedes saben algo que nosotros no-

-Tal vez- dijo Camus, sonriendo.

-Creo que Aioria y Marín pronto nos van a dar una sorpresa- les dijo Liliwen.

Todos los presentes alzaron las cejas.

-¿Cómo sabes?- dijo Aioros.

-Porque tuve una visión- dijo Liliwen- vi a todos estos pequeños como adolescentes, entrenando para ser santos, o ya siéndolos-

Sofi se volvió a Aioros, y éste sonrió.

-¿Y viste…?-

-A un niño pelirrojo idéntico a Markus- dijo Liliwen- entre dos o tres años menor que los mellizos-

Todos escucharon atentos lo que Liliwen les comenzó a contar, sobre los santos dorados, como Elsita era el santo de Escorpión y se había vuelto muy buena amiga de Carina y de Lucy, la hija de Radamanthys. Camus y ella habían acordado no decirles nada sobre lo que habían visto de su propio hijo.

-¿Y entonces?- dijo por fin Sofi, interesada en la conversación- supongo que vieron a su hijo también, ¿no?-

Camus y Liliwen se miraron entre sí y sonrieron sin decir nada. Iban a insistir, pero Elsita los interrumpió, llevando consigo un hermoso caracol blanco, y dándoselo a su papá.

-Mira, papá- dijo la pequeña- para mami-

Kanon sonrió y tras tomar el caracol, le sacudió la arena de los rizos, para después abrazarla.

-Vamos a nadar, ¿te parece?- dijo Kanon, y Elsita sonrió, emocionada.

x-x-x

 _Comedor, templo del Patriarca_

Esa tarde, Saori había invitado a Sara a cenar con ella, y la chica había aceptado. Finalmente, ese día a ninguna de las dos les había apetecido estudiar, y después de pasar la tarde charlando con la joven diosa, Sara casi había olvidado el incidente de esa mañana.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme, Saori- dijo Sara, mientras que una de las chicas le servía la cena.

-No es nada- dijo la joven diosa, sonriendo tranquilamente- la verdad me aburro mucho aquí arriba, sin nadie con quien charlar-

-¿Y nosotras estamos pintadas, niña?- dijo de pronto Agnes, haciendo que ambas chicas dieran un respingo de sorpresa.

-No quería que te ofendieras, Agnes- dijo Saori, apenada del reclamo de la mujer- me refería a que no charlo con nadie nuevo, fuera de aquí-

La mujer llamada Agnes sonrió y le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza a la diosa, para después hacer lo mismo con Sara, quien rió en voz baja, recordando por un momento a su mamá. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había charlado con sus padres o con su gemela en mucho tiempo.

-Casi lo olvido- dijo Saori de pronto, sonriendo y moviendo las manos emocionada- esta semana va a haber una fiesta. El viernes es mi cumpleaños-

-Oh…- solo dijo Sara.

-Sí, y habrá una fiesta en la explanada frente a Aries- dijo Saori- no solo por mi cumpleaños, sino por la boda de Saga de Géminis y Cecy. Tienes que ir-

Sara se ruborizó levemente.

-¿Tengo que ir?- dijo la chica.

-Vamos, será divertido- dijo Saori, con una expresión que no parecía darle mucha opci´n- me gustaría mucho que vayas. Además, quisiera emparejarte con alguno de los santos que aún están solteros, para que no tengas que irte nunca-

Sara rió levemente.

-Saori, sabes que quiero irme a la NASA, y…-

-Lo sé- la interrumpió la diosa- es solo que me encantaría que te quedaras aquí con nosotros. Tranquila, solo será una tarde en la que nos divertiremos todos-

Sara asintió finalmente. Sería interesante ver a los santos de esa manera. Y Shion, ¿también sería igual?

-De acuerdo- dijo la chica.

Saori sonrió emocionada, y Sara aún no podía creer que ese día que había iniciado tan mal hubiera podido terminar tan bien.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Sara_

 _Mas tarde_

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Sara regresó a su habitación y tomó su teléfono celular. Tenía ganas de hablar con su gemela. Le mando un mensaje, y pronto recibió la llamada de Sonia, quien le contestó con un tono molesto.

- _Hola, Sardina. ¿Qué horas son estas de llamar? ¡Son las nueve de la noche!-_

Sara sonrió levemente, y vio que en Atenas apenas eran las ocho. Y sí, las nueve de la noche no era muy tarde, pero sabía que para esa hora Sonia siempre ya estaba dormida, sobre todo porque se levantaba a las cuatro de la mañana para iniciar sus actividades a las cinco en punto.

-Lo lamento, Soni, pero quería hablar contigo sobre algo que me pasó- dijo Sara, y procedió a contarle lo que había pasado.

- _¡Fue se maldito escurridizo de Nikos de seguro!-_ dijo Sonia, una vez que escuchó toda la historia hasta ese momento- _Sara, tienes que mandarlo a la…_ -

-¡Sonia!- la interrumpió Sara, apenada por el florido lenguaje que acostumbraba su gemela- ese lenguaje. Y no creo que haya sido él, no tengo ninguna prueba-

- _No, pero, ¿quién más pudo haber sido?_ \- dijo su gemela a través del auricular- _¡argg! Ya te había dicho que era un bueno para nada. ¡Debiste haberlo mandado a freír espárragos desde hace mucho!_ \- Sara reprimió una risita al escuchar a su hermana tan molesta- _ah, si estuviera ahí, ¡ya te habría dado un zape!-_

Sara sonrió levemente. Lo sabía, su hermana tenía razón: tenía que terminar con Nikos, y quería hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, era muy difícil, porque sobre todo la hacía sentirse culpable.

-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil- dijo ella.

- _Lo sé, Sardina, pero tienes que hacerlo_ \- dijo Sonia- _y pronto. Entre más tardes, más difícil va a ser_ -

Sara sonrió levemente, pero no dijo nada.

- _Manos a la obra_ \- continuó Sonia a través del auricular- _me despido, hermanita, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, vamos a una nueva reserva cerca de Pretoria_ -

-De acuerdo, Soni- dijo Sara, despidiéndose de su hermana- gracias por escucharme-

Tras despedirse y colgar el teléfono, Sara suspiró largamente. Le apetecía salir a tomar aire fresco, pero desde la tarde el cielo se había cubierto de nubes negras, y para esa hora de la noche estaba lloviendo furiosamente. La chica se cubrió con su manta de nuevo, y fue a sentarse en la entrada del templo del Patriarca, en la parte alta de las escaleras que llevaban al jardín de Piscis. Se ajustó la manta y suspiró largamente.

Se había asustado mucho esa mañana. Había pensado no solo que perdería su vida, sino que Shion la odiaría por siempre, pensando que los traicionaría después de todo lo que los santos habían hecho por ella. Encogió las piernas.

¿Qué habría pasado si Shion no le hubiera creído? Seguramente estaría aún en el frío calabozo del Santuario, temblando de frío. Y todo por culpa de esa maldita Constanza Dimitriou. No solo había robado su trabajo, ahora casi había destruido su vida. ¿Qué le sucedía a esa mujer?¿Porqué era que la odiaba tanto?¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo?

Y luego estaba lo que dijo Sonia. No creía que Nikos hubiera hecho algo tan vil. Si bien no estaban en buenos términos, sabía que era un buen chico, y que jamás contemplaría engañarla de esa manera, por más molesto que estuviera. No, seguramente Constanza habría encontrado alguna manera de engañarla y poner esa piedra en su bolso, así como había encontrado una manera de robar su trabajo.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- escuchó la voz de Shion detrás de ella, mientras que veía al Patriarca sentarse junto a ella, él mismo cubierto con una manta igual que Sara.

-Pienso en lo que pasó hoy- dijo la chica- aún no me puedo explicar como llegó esa cosa a…-

Shion sacudió la cabeza.

-No te preocupes mucho por ello- dijo el Patriarca- gracias a tu información, mandé a un par de santos a la universidad a ver las cintas de seguridad. No porque no confiemos en ti- añadió al ver la expresión de Sara- queremos saber quien es la chica que te dio la roca, y si trabaja para nuestros enemigos-

Sara iba a sonreír aliviada, pero se mordió el labio, preocupada. Pensar que ella estuvo a punto de ser el instrumento para que los enemigas atacaran al Santuario y a Athena. Reprimió un escalofrío al pensar en ello.

-Tranquila- dijo Shion, adivinando sus pensamientos, mientras que extendía su brazo para rodearla con él, frotando con suavidad su brazo. Sara se ajustó de nuevo la manta que tenía en sus brazos, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Ambos permanecieron así, en silencio y mirando la lluvia por un rato, hasta que Sara, sintiendo que el sueño la estaba venciendo, se separó de él.

-Creo… que será mejor que me vaya a dormir, Shion- dijo la chica mientras que se levantaba del suelo- hasta mañana-

Shion sonrió benévolamente, y volvió a tomar la mano de Sara para besarla. La chica se volvió a ruborizar. Nunca se acostumbraría a eso. Shion, a su vez, sonrió al ver las mejillas enrojecidas de la chica. No sabía porque le gustaban tanto.

-Buenas noches, Sara- dijo Shion.

La chica asintió un poco nerviosamente y, tras ajustarse de nuevo la manta que tenía sobre sus hombros, se apresuró hacia su habitación. Shion la miró alejarse en silencio, y tras uno o dos minutos, también caminó hacia su propia habitación.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Sí, hice sufrir un poco a Sara, pero ya ven que las cosas regresaron a la normalidad. Más o menos. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	12. 12: La Reunión

**ESTRELLAS**

XII: LA REUNIÓN

 _Despacho del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Un par de días más tarde, Dohko subió al templo del Patriarca a hablar con su amigo. Después de su conversación del otro día, el santo de Libra había puesto particular atención en la interacción entre Sara y Shion cada vez que tenía oportunidad, cuando bajaban a los terrenos o charlaban juntos, confirmando cada vez más que esos dos se tenían mucho más que cariño. Se gustaban y atraían mutuamente. ¡Por los dioses! El lenguaje corporal entre ambos era muy evidente, no solo para ellos, sino para todos. Incluso Irene, la adolescente que servía en el templo principal, se había dado cuenta de que el Patriarca y Sara tenían algo entre ellos.

Y eso no era todo. Dohko había escuchado sobre el incidente de hacía unos días de labios de Milo y de Death Mask, principalmente sobre como Shion había defendido a Sara desde un principio, y se había convencido de su versión.

-Entonces, ¿decidiste confiar en ella?- dijo Dohko por fin, una vez que Shion le relató su versión de lo que había ocurrido- ¿así nada más?-

-Pues sí- dijo Shion, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera nada extraordinario- Sara es una persona honorable, y vi que no había mentira en… ¡Oh, por todos los dioses, Dohko!- añadió, al ver la expresión de su amigo- no me mires así-

-No te miro de ninguna manera- dijo el santo de Libra, sonriendo levemente, aguantándose las ganas de burlarse de él, pues sabía que si se le ocurría importunarlo, lo teletransportaría de regreso a Libra y no podría continuar con esa conversación- es solo que aún no puedo entender como confías tan fácilmente en ella-

-Oh, ¿me reclamas que confío en ella?- dijo Shion, entrecerrando los ojos. Ahora sí Dohko lo iba a escuchar- cuando tú no confiaste en Tora y pasaste más de doscientos años pensando que te había traicionado, cuando a la pobre se la habían llevado contra su voluntad y habían borrado su memoria-

-¡Oye!- dijo Dohko, frunciendo el entrecejo, sin gustarle ni un poco el comentario de su amigo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Shion con un tono molesto también- es la verdad-

Dohko pensó en ello y finalmente sonrió levemente, al darse cuenta que Shion estaba comparando su conducta hacia Tora con la suya hacia Sara. No sabía exactamente si eran buenas noticias, pero el santo de Libra se imaginaba que era un buen avance.

-Oh, no, sé muy bien lo que estás pensando- dijo Shion, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión muy molesta y dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla- quítatelo de la cabeza de una buena vez-

-Shion…- dijo Dohko con seriedad. Quizá Shion no querría escucharlo, pero tenía que decírselo- te lo digo como tu amigo. No sé si estás enamorado o no, pero sí te puedo decir que le tienes mucho cariño. No eres indiferente a ella-

-Lo sé, no lo niego- dijo el Patriarca- Sara es una chica que me gusta mucho, y tampoco niego que… le quiero, pero no puedo seguir siendo emocional. Ella tiene un novio, y más importante que eso, tiene planes muy lejos de aquí cuando termine este mes. Y no estoy dispuesto a ser la causa de que ella sacrifique sus sueños-

Dohko casi se queda con la boca abierta de sorpresa por la confesión de su amigo. Si antes lo sospecha, ahora estaba seguro: Shion la amaba. Estaba poniendo la felicidad de la chica antes de la suya, y de sus propios deseos. No dijo nada, solo sonrió levemente. En su corazón, Dohko realmente deseaba que su amigo fuera feliz.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Sara, Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _El día de la fiesta_

Sabiendo que no tendría lección con Saori ese día y podía dormir hasta tarde, Sara había apago su despertador y había decidido quedarse en cama hasta despertar espontáneamente. Justo estaba haciendo eso, cuando de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Sara dio un respingo de sorpresa al ver que la persona que había entrado se acercó a ella.

Pero todo estaba bien. Era Irene.

-Hola, Sara- dijo la chica alegremente- disculpa por despertarte, pensé que ya te habías levantado-

-Sí, ya debí haberme levantado- dijo Sara, frotándose la frente, y de repente entrecerró los ojos, sorprendida- ¿qué traes puesto?-

Por primera vez desde que había llegado al Santuario, Irene no estaba usando el peplo blanco que normalmente traía puesto. En vez de ello, la chica estaba usando un vestido corto de color azul, y traía el cabello suelto, en vez de en un peinado tradicional griego. Irene se ruborizó.

-¿Porqué lo dices?- dijo ella- ¿me veo mal?-

-No, para nada- dijo Sara, apenada por haberla sentir mal, y sonriendo amablemente a la chiquilla- te ves muy bien. ¿Es para la fiesta?-

-Sí- dijo Irene, y señaló la terma, cuya agua ya estaba caliente y lista- me levanté temprano para preparar todo antes de vestirme. Deberías darte prisa-

Sara sonrió. No le apetecía mucho ir a la fiesta, pero lo haría como favor especial a Saori. Vio el vestido que estaba sobre la silla frente al escritorio de su habitación, que la joven diosa le había prestado, y sonrió finalmente.

-¿Irene?-

-¿Sí?-

-Dame unos minutos- dijo Sara, sonriendo y desabrochando rápidamente los botones de su pijama- te veo en la entrada, para bajar juntas-

Irene sonrió emocionada y asintió.

x-x-x

 _Explanada frente al templo de Aries_

Cuando Irene y Sara bajaron a la fiesta, se quedaron sorprendidas al ver a todos los santos de Athena y a sus familias fuera de su papel de guerreros. Detrás de ellas venía Saori, casi brincando de emoción, y Shion, intentando que la joven diosa se controlara.

-Tranquila, señorita Athena- le dijo Shion- nadie se va a ir a ningún lado-

Al parecer, Saori ignoró al Patriarca y, tras saludar a Irene y a Sara, se apresuró a donde se encontraban las otras chicas, y específicamente a abrazar a una de ellas. Sara la miró con curiosidad. Era bajita, con largos cabellos oscuros y ojos color chocolate, quien tomaba nerviosamente la mano de un santo a quien identificó como uno de gemelos del tercer templo. No parecía estar tan emocionada como los demás de estar ahí.

-Ella es Cecilia, y el chico que está con ella es Saga- le dijo Shion, adivinando sus pensamientos. La chica se volvió hacia él.

-¿Ellos son a quienes estamos festejando?- dijo Sara, alzando las cejas, mientras que el Patriarca asentía- ella no se ve tan contenta…-

-No…- dijo Shion, sonriendo benévolamente- no le gustan mucho las reuniones. Pero sé que en el fondo ella sabe que la señorita Athena y los demás lo hicieron porque la quieren-

Sara sonrió levemente al ver que Cecy se esforzaba por sonreír, y se volvía un poco nerviosa a Saga, quien asentía y después la miraba alejarse hacia la entrada del templo de Aries, que en ese momento estaría vacío. A nadie le pareció extraño.

-Parece que todos aquí son miembros de una enorme familia- solo comentó Sara, sonriendo. Iba a decir algo más, cuando vio a Death Mask caminando hacia ella. Sara se mordió el labio. No que le desagradara, pero el santo de Cancer la asustaba, quizá porque le recordaba lo que había pasado hacía unos días con la piedra que había llegado misteriosamente a su bolso.

Death Mask no estaba solo. Fatima iba caminando con él, tomándolo de la mano y sonriendo con ternura. Sara no pudo evitar pensar que era una pareja demasiado diferente. Fatima parecía la antítesis del santo dorado.

-Señorita Sara- dijo Death Mask al llegar frente a ella, tras mirar por un momento a Fatima- espero que se esté divirtiendo-

-Eh… sí, gracias- dijo Sara. Vio de reojo que Shion se estaba riendo, y gruñó. ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso?

-Yo… quería disculparme, señorita- dijo el santo de Cancer, como si le costara trabajo decir las palabras, y buscaba con la mirada a Fatima, que estaba junto a él- me apresuré a juzgarla. Lo lamento-

Fatima sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, y Sara parpadeó, sorprendida por esa disculpa, pero después sonrió.

-No se preocupe, señor Death Mask- dijo Sara, encogiéndose de hombros- todo está bien-

Death Mask gruñó, satisfecho, y regresó a la fiesta junto con Fatima. Shion se aclaró la garganta, pero no dejó de sonreír.

-Basta- dijo Sara, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión ofendida- te estabas burlando-

-Claro que no- dijo Shion sin dejar de sonreír.

Sara lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos, pero finalmente sonrió. Si bien Death Mask dejó de mirarla agresivamente, las cosas eran diferentes con Milo. Éste no parecía poder dejar de mirarla con sospecha cada cierto tiempo. La chica se sintió un poco incómoda por ello, pero Shion le puso las manos sobre los hombros y le sonrió, lo que hizo que la chica se olvidara de la molestia.

Irene regresó de donde estaba las demás chicas y, tras tomar la mano de Sara, tiró de ella para que la acompañara hacia donde estaban los bocadillos. Sara sonrió, y se volvió a Shion por un momento, pero siguió a Irene.

Shion la estaba mirando alejarse cuando sintió un leve codazo en sus costillas. Esta vez no era Dohko, sino Tora.

-Ya te vi, _ye wee scoundrel…_ \- dijo la chica.

Shion usó todo su autocontrol para no ruborizarse.

-Te ves linda en ese vestido, Tora- observó el Patriarca- dudo que prefieras venir a importunarme en vez de dejar que Dohko te admire… y pierda otro duelo, para variar-

Tora se echó a reír.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí- dijo la chica con una sonrisa impertinente- por mucho que cambies el tema, no me harás cambiar de parecer, Shion. Entre más pronto lo aceptes…- y se fue sin terminar su frase, buscando a Dohko entre los demás invitados.

Shion se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de sonreír, y levantó la vista. Le molestaba admitírselo a sí mismo, pero Tora y Dohko tenían razón. Le gustaba, pero nuevamente, no podía interponerse entre ella y sus sueños.

El Patriarca enfocó su atención en otra cosa. Kiki había ido a Normandía y había traído de regreso a Margot para la fiesta. Sonrió levemente. La chica saludó a sus tíos, Sofi y Aioros, y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con el pelirrojo, quien había caído de cabeza enamorado de esa chiquilla, pero las cosas habían salido mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Se cruzó de brazos y tomó asiento para mirar la fiesta.

Los santos de bronce habían llegado esa mañana, y Shion sonrió complacido al ver a June tan contenta bailando con Shun. El joven también cumpla años por esas fechas, y estaba contento de haber logrado pasar su cumpleaños en el Santuario. Hizo una mueca al ver que Seiya estaba importunando a algunas de las amazonas, pero Hyoga les hizo el favor de darle un zape y alejarlo de las chicas.

Shion suspiró. Iba a ser una larga tarde.

x-x-x

 _Horas más tarde_

La fiesta estaba a punto de terminar, y Shion se levantó de su asiento, preparándose para regresar a su templo a descansar. Saga y Cecy ya se habían ido desde hacía un rato. Ninguno de los dos era muy sociable, después de todo, y había sido un poco abrumador para ambos. A diferencia de ellos, Athena estaba aún bailando y divirtiéndose. Había intentado charlar con Sara durante la fiesta, pero siempre llegaba Irene o alguna de las chicas y se la llevaban.

"Creo que sí estoy demasiado viejo para esto", pensó el Patriarca, pensando en lo fastidiado que estaba en esos momentos, mientras se dirigía al templo de Aries. Y fue entonces cuando vio que el cielo nocturno estaba completamente despejado. Sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de ello, y volvió su vista de nuevo a la fiesta. No tardó mucho en localizar el punto azul oscuro que estaba alejando de la explanada del templo de Aries hacia los terrenos del Santuario. Shion sonrió y se teletransportó a su lado.

Sara había estado bajando hacia los terrenos del Santuario. Se había quitado sus sandalias de tacón y las traían colgando en el hombro, adentrándose descalza en el pasto, alejándose de la luz para mirar el cielo de nuevo. Una vez que estuvo a gusto con la distancia que había puesto entre ella y los Doce Templos, se sentó en el pasto.

De pronto, una luz apareció a su lado, y de ella apareció Shion. Para entonces, la chica ya se había acostumbrado a verlo haciendo eso.

-Hola, Shion- sonrió ella- que bueno de tu parte venir a verme-

Shion la miró bajo la tenue luz que aún los alcanzaba desde la explanada frente al templo de Aries. El vestido que Saori le había prestado era de color azul oscuro, largo, pero con una abertura hasta la rodilla derecha. Ni siquiera tenía un escote bajo, pero a Shion le pareció no solo muy hermosa, sino atractiva. Parpadeó, agradeciendo que con la oscuridad no se notara el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Veo que no bromeabas cuando dijiste que te gustaba mucho esto- dijo Shion, señalando el cielo despejado con la mirada.

-Por supuesto- dijo la chica- te dije que mirar el cielo es mi pasión… aunque este delicioso olor del pasto no me desagrada para nada- bajó la mirada- espero que Saori no se enoje si su vestido se mancha un poco-

Shion siguió sonriendo, y se sentó junto a ella para mirar el cielo. Sara sonrió y se recostó sobre el pasto. Esa noche el cielo estaba inusualmente despejado, y se veía hermoso. Volvió su cabeza hacia un lado, y vio a Shion, que también miraba el cielo sonriente, y de tanto en tanto la miraba de reojo.

Shion la miró, y sonrió, de pronto poniéndose un poco nervioso por su presencia. ¿Tenía que hacer o decir algo? ¿O solo mantenerse en silencio? Notando su duda, Sara sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de él.

-Hey…- dijo la chica- no pienses mucho en esto, solo disfrútalo-

Shion sonrió otra vez. ¡No tenía idea de lo mucho que disfrutaba ese momento, no por ver el cielo, sino por pasar tiempo con ella! Se recostó sobre el pasto junto a Sara, aún sin soltar su mano.

-¿Sabes? Una vez, cuando tenía unos… ¿doce años? Creo que doce, mis padres nos llevaron a mi hermana y a mí a Tasmania- sonrió, volviéndose a él- ese día vi por primera vez las auroras australes en un campo completamente oscuro. ¡Fue un espectáculo impresionante! Tendrías que ir a verlo algún día. No lo sé, el cielo es maravilloso, es hermoso, es diferente dependiendo de donde lo veas, te ayuda a ubicarte y saber donde te encuentras y hacia donde ir. Sí, supongo que soy un bicho raro- añadió al ver la cara de Shion. Éste se echó a reír.

-Supongo que…- comenzó el Patriarca después de un breve silencio- ¿no querrás ir a Starhill de nuevo? Esta noche el cielo está despejado, y estoy seguro de que allá arriba se ve mucho mejor que desde aquí-

Sara se volvió hacia él, ilusionada.

-¿En serio?- dijo Sara- ¿podemos ir?-

-Por supuesto- dijo él, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano. Sara sonrió y asintió, tomando la mano de Shion, y ambos desaparecieron con un destello de luz.

x-x-x

 _Explanada frente al templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Tora estaba terminando de beber su vaso de vino y se volvió hacia Dohko con una sonrisa sonrojada, no por vergüenza sino por su leve alcoholización. El santo de Libra sonrió al verla y la besó en la mejilla.

-Ten cuidado con eso- dijo Dohko, quitándole el vaso de vino de la mano.

-Ni que fuera tú, _love_ \- dijo Tora, sonriendo- deberías probarlo-

-Ni de chiste, yo no tomo, no quiero que te burles de mí- dijo Dohko.

Tora sonrió, y tras poner su mano en la cintura del santo dorado, se volvió a los jardines del Santuario. Alzó las cejas.

-Mira eso, _love_ \- dijo Tora.

Dohko miró en la dirección indicada, y no pudo evitar echarse a reír. No solo Shion no había regresado a su templo, sino que había seguido a Sara hacia el jardín. Los había estado observando de reojo todo el tiempo durante la fiesta, y no podía negar la atracción que había entre los dos. Había notado que Shion, desde su sitio, y Sara, mientras seguía a la alocada Irene entre los invitados, se miraban mutuamente de tanto en tanto.

Y ahora, para todos los efectos, se habían salido juntos de la fiesta, pues Shion la había seguido, y ahora habían desaparecido juntos a quien sabe donde.

-No hay duda, esos dos se gustan mutuamente- dijo Tora.

-Yo creo que más que eso- dijo Dohko- al menos Shion sí está enamorado-

-Espero que ella también lo esté- dijo Tora- odiaría que Shion sufriera si no-

Dohko se mordió el labio. No olvidaba lo que Shion había dicho: que Sara tenía un novio griego desde hacía tiempo, y que ella soñaba trabajar en América, y que él no quería arruinar su sueño.

-Tendremos que ver como se desarrolla esto- dijo Dohko- y esperar lo mejor. Y ahora, nosotros dos tenemos que irnos a descansar-

Dohko la tomó por la cintura, la alzó y se la echó al hombro. Tora se echó a reír, y ambos regresaron a Libra.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

Saga despertó a la mitad de la noche al escuchar los gritos de Elsita, quien no quería quitarse su vestido para irse a dormir. El gemelo se incorporó sobre su cama y se frotó los ojos, un poco desorientado al principio. Se volvió hacia un lado, donde Cecy dormía profundamente sin inmutarse a pesar de los gritos de su sobrina. Saga le acarició los cabellos con una sonrisa.

Cecy había regresado al templo de Géminis completamente agotada por la fiesta y por el extenso contacto social que había tenido que soportar, y si usualmente se quedaba completamente dormida y no había poder humano que la despertara, menos ahora estando tan cansada.

Saga suspiró y bebió un poco de agua de un vaso que estaba en su mesita de noche, y volvió a acostarse. El chico extendió sus brazos y rodeó a Cecy con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo. La besó en en la frente.

Su esposa. Su hermosa esposa estaba ahí con él.

Esas semanas que había pasado fuera con ella, también habían tenido que ir a una reunión con la familia de Cecy. Saga había aprendido que su chica se fatigaba mucho después de estar reunida con muchas personas, y que esa noche no habría poder humano que la despertara.

Saga apoyó su mejilla sobre el cabello de Cecy, y la chica continuó profundamente dormida.

-Te amo, Cecy- le dijo Saga en un susurro, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño.

x-x-x

 _Starhill_

 _Poco más tarde_

Shion no podía creer que de nuevo estuviera de vuelta en Starhill junto con Sara. En serio, había algo que lo ponía contento cada vez que pasaba tiempo con ella. Desde que salieron de la fiesta, ambos habían pasado el tiempo charlando de muchas cosas, principalmente de los asistentes a la fiesta. El Patriarca le explicaba quien era cada quién, y un poco sobre las historias de los santos dorados. La historia que más le fascinaba había sido la de Dohko y Tora.

Conforme pasaba la noche, comenzó a hacer un poco de frío, y Shion se quitó la capa para cubrir con ella a la chica.

-Gracias- dijo Sara, frotándose distraídamente los brazos, con la capa sobre ella. Shion sonrió, y se inclinó hacia ella, tomándola por los hombros y frotándolos con suavidad. La chica acentuó su sonrisa y apoyó su espalda en él, cosa que no molestó para nada a Shion.

-¿Sara?-

-¿Mmm?-

-¿Estás contenta?- dijo Shion en voz baja.

Sara se volvió hacia él, aunque sin separarse mucho, y Shion pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban de alegría, ¿o sería acaso por la luz de la luna? No necesitaba que dijera absolutamente nada. El Patriarca la miró con adoración, y suspiró. Incluso su cabello tenía un aroma delicioso cuando él recargó su mejilla sobre su cabeza.

¿Cómo podría dejarla ir, cuando llegara el momento? En serio, tenía que admitir que le quería, aunque fuera un poco. En momentos como este, en el que se sentía tan a gusto con ella…

Shion extendió sus brazos y la rodeó con ellos, atrayéndola aún más para sí mismo, cruzando sus manos a la altura de la cintura de Sara, quien puso su mano sana sobre las de él.

-¿Sara?- dijo Shion en voz baja.

-No pienses mucho en esto, Shion- sonrió ella- solo disfrútalo-

-¿Eso haces tú?-

-Claro que sí- dijo Sara con una amplia sonrisa, volviendo a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Shion. Éste no sabía que pensar, pero decidió escuchar a Sara, y no pensar en ello.

x-x-x

 _Estudio, Templo del Patriarca_

 _Días más tarde_

-Creo que ya lo entiendo- dijo Saori mientras se enrollaba el cabello con un dedo.

Sara sonrió satisfecha al escucharla, y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla, y se ajustó las gafas. Ya faltaban apenas unos días para el examen de Saori, y si pudiera apostar, diría que ella obtendría las máximas notas. Sorprendentemente la parte de economía que había preparado no fue necesaria, la joven diosa era una experta en eso.

-Ojalá hubiera una sección en moda- dijo Saori, bajando la pluma y volviéndose a Sara- yo sacaría la puntuación máxima-

-Me alegro que no sea así, Saori, porque yo reprobaría- dijo Sara, apenada.

-No es así- dijo la joven diosa, haciendo notar que el estilo de Sara era un poco elegante y maduro para su gusto, pero no estaba nada mal- me gusta como te vistes… y creo que a alguien más le gusta también-

Sara alzó las cejas.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Sara.

Saori iba a responder, cuando ambas vieron que Irene y Agnes entraron al estudio, llevaron una bandeja con té y galletas.

-Buenas tardes, señoritas- dijo Agnes con un tono algo agresivo, pero Sara rápidamente había aprendido que la mujer era así- espero que estén estudiando mucho, y que la señorita Athena esté aprendiendo bien-

-Por supuesto, Agnes- dijo Saori.

-Deberían hacer una pausa para tomar un poco de té- dijo Irene, sonriendo mientras que ponía unos pastelillos recién hechos sobre la mesa.

-Gracias- dijo Sara.

-De nada- dijo Irene, sonriendo mientras ponía una taza frente a la joven diosa y otra frente a Sara, y se volvió a la segunda- por cierto, no te vi regresar al templo después de la fiesta el otro día. ¿Pasó algo contigo? ¿Regresaste a la ciudad?-

En circunstancias normales, Agnes le habría dado un zape a Irene y le habría dicho que no se metiera en esos asuntos, pero tanto ella como Athena estaban muy interesadas en la respuesta que Sara iba a dar.

-Eh, no- dijo Sara- decidí quedarme el fin de semana, porque me había atrasado en el plan que había preparado para Saori-

Agnes se volvió a Irene alzando las cejas, y la chiquilla se echó a reír.

-¿Qué dije?- dijo Sara, confundida.

-Nada, es solo que me acaba de hacer perder una apuesta, señorita- gruñó Agnes en voz alta, mitad de mal humor, y mitad sonriendo, como si se acabara de encontrar a sí misma gratamente equivocada.

-¿Uh?- dijo Saori- ¿qué fue lo que apostaron?-

Agnes e Irene no contestaron, sino solo miraron de reojo a Sara con una enorme sonrisa significativa. La chica se sonrojó al notar lo que insinuaban.

-Eh… yo… recordé que tengo que ir a llamar a mi hermana… cambio de zona horaria, ya saben…- dijo la chica, levantándose nerviosamente y dirigiéndose a la salida del estudio- ya regreso-

Sara salió del estudio, apenada, y se apresuró a su habitación. Aún podía escuchar las risas de Saori y de las otras dos mujeres. Al cerrar la puerta, la chica se frotó la frente y sacó su teléfono celular. Sonrió levemente. A pesar de que había sido un pretexto, sí quería hablar con su gemela, y esta vez no la regañaría por la hora.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Shion había bajado al templo de Aries a tomar el té con Mu y Lydia. La joven pareja, igual que Dohko y Tora, acababan de regresar del Coliseo, después de haberse molido a golpes mutuamente en los entrenamientos.

-Que románticos los dos, golpeándose todos los días- dijo Shion, dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

Lydia y Mu se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. La verdad era que ellos dos no solían entrenar juntos, precisamente porque no les gustaba golpearse mutuamente tanto como Dohko y Tora, pero cuando lo hacían, ambos se divertían mucho.

-Lo mismo hace el maestro Dohko y Tora, maestro- dijo Mu, encogiéndose de hombros- además, cuando entrenamos, tenemos cuidado de no lastimarnos-

-Sí, claro, eso veo- dijo el Patriarca, mirando de reojo algunos leves rasguños en los brazos de ambos, tras lo cual dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

-No todos tenemos el gusto por mirar las estrellas, maestro- dijo Lydia sin ninguna vergüenza. Shion casi se atraganta en con su té, y Mu le lanzó una mirada de reproche, pero de igual manera se echó a reír en voz baja.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, hija- dijo el Patriarca.

-Claaaaaro…- dijo Lydia, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lydi…- dijo Mu en tono de reproche, y se volvió hacia el Patriarca- por cierto, maestro, ¿han tenido alguna pista sobre el culpable de enviar esa roca al Santuario?-

-Nada hasta ahora- dijo Shion, aliviado por el cambio de tema- los santos de bronce fueron a la universidad a hacer preguntas, y a pedir los videos de vigilancia. Es cierto lo que Sara nos dijo: una chica se le acercó, y le puso la misma piedra en la mano, pero Sara se la regresó, y no hay ninguna evidencia de que la chica se la haya dado de nuevo. Quien le haya plantado ese objeto, lo hizo en otra parte-

Mu y Lydia se miraron.

-Quizá valdría la pena desplegar por la ciudad a los santos de plata también- dijo Mu- prepararnos, porque todos esos signos son de un ataque inminente-

Shion suspiró.

-Tienes razón- dijo el Patriarca- yo creo que lo mejor es hacer eso. Aunque en parejas, ya ves lo que pasó con Argol-

Un par de risas llamaron la atención de los tres. Se volvieron hacia la entrada, y vieron que Kiki y Arthur venían charlando alegremente. El pelirrojo estaba más feliz que de costumbre: su amigo ya había sido dado de alta por su fractura. No solo eso: Arthur estaba siendo mimado por la chica de su maestro.

-Buenas tardes, maestro Shion- dijo Kiki- señor Mu, señorita Lydia-

-Bienvenidos- sonrió Mu- en la cocina hay bombones con chocolate-

Los dos chicos sonrieron y se apresuraron a la cocina, haciendo sonreír al Patriarca.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues como ven, Sara y Shion siguen ablandándose, y no falta mucho para que caigan. Los villanos también están cerrándose cada vez más, esperando su momento de atacar. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos.

Abby L.


	13. 13: Decisión

**ESTRELLAS**

XIII: DECISIÓN

 _Templo del Patriarca_

 _Días más tardes_

Ese día, Sara había terminado sus clases con Saori un poco tarde. Incluso cuando había terminado las lecciones del día, la chica se había tardado en recoger todos los libros que había usado, y los regresó a la biblioteca. Notó, un poco decepcionada, que Shion no estaba en la biblioteca, pero no pensó más en ello y comenzó a guardar los libros en su sitio. Miró distraídamente su celular, pensando que era extraño que Nikos no le hubiera estado llamando como maniático. Raro, quizá ya había aceptado que no iba a cumplir su capricho de llamarle a cada rato.

Cuando Sara regresó a su habitación, y se dio cuenta de que Irene la venía siguiendo, así que se volvió hacia ella y la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede, Irene?- dijo Sara, al ver que la chiquilla corría para alcanzarla.

-Me envió el maestro Shion a darte un mensaje- dijo alegremente la chica- esta noche habrá una cena con todos los santos dorados y sus chicas, y quisiera que los acompañara-

Sara se ruborizó levemente al escuchar que iba a acompañar a Shion, y que quizá todos los santos dorados estuvieran mirándolos, pero la idea de pasar tiempo con él no le desagradó ni un poco, y asintió.

-De acuerdo- sonrió Sara, y se volvió a su armario, abriendo las puertas, y se mordió el labio- eh… ¿sabes si tengo que usar algo en especial?-

-No, creo que nada especial- dijo Irene, encogiéndose de hombros- la mayoría de las chicas usan vestidos, pero la señorita Marín y la señorita Lena usan sus trajes de amazonas… la mayoría de las veces-

Sara sonrió levemente y asintió, tomando uno de sus vestidos del armario. Una vez que se cambió y estuvo lista, y que Irene la ayudó a arreglarse el cabello, la chica sonrió y salió de su habitación rumbo al comedor.

En el templo del Patriarca había un enorme comedor en el que los santos dorados acudían a cenar al menos una vez al mes con sus chicas. Shion había tenido que añadir sillas, sobre todo porque Kostas y Elsita también asistían, y pronto los otros pequeños se agregarían a las reuniones.

Cuando Sara llegó, la mayoría de los santos dorados ya estaba ahí con sus parejas. La chica se sintió un poco apenada al ver a todos los santos dorados mirándolos fijamente. Buscó con la mirada a alguien conocido, y vio que a Saori se le iluminó la mirada al verla llegar, y levantó la mano para indicarle que se sentara junto a ella, en un asiento vacío entre ella y Shion. Éste captó su mirada y sonrió amablemente.

Al ver la sonrisa de Shion, Sara se relajó y caminó hacia su asiento.

-Bienvenida, señorita Johnson- dijo Camus amablemente, quien estaba del otro lado de Saori, junto con Liliwen.

-Gracias- sonrió ella.

Sara levantó la vista, y vio a los otros chicos que había conocido, Death Mask y Milo, éste último con un bebé en su regazo, quien lo vio un poco preocupado, entrecerrando los ojos, como si aún no confiara en ella. La chica hizo una expresión mortificada, pues sabía que él aún sospechaba de ella por lo que había sucedido en la entrada del Santuario, a diferencia de Death Mask. Shion notó eso, y se inclinó hacia ella.

-No te preocupes demasiado por él- dijo Shion, inclinando su cabeza hacia ella, en un susurro y sonriendo levemente para tranquilizarla- Milo puede llegar a ser un poco aprensivo con la gente que le importa, y le tiene mucho cariño a la señorita Athena-

Sara sonrió levemente, aún nerviosa, pero de pronto sintió que, por debajo de la mesa, Shion tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente por un momento. La chica le sonrió, agradecida, y respiró hondo para calmarse. Ese gesto la ayudó a olvidar sus nervios.

-¿Cómo estaba tu gemela, Sara?- preguntó Saori de pronto.

-No he hablado con ella en estos días- dijo Sara a su vez- no te preocupes, seguramente Sonia estará ocupada con sus cocodrilos y se olvidó de llamarme-

Saori reprimió un escalofrío al imaginar a la gemela con los cocodrilos, y Sara se echó a reír. Ella tuvo la misma reacción la primera vez que vio una foto de su hermana con sus preciosos animales.

Mientras que estaban cenando, los santos dorados notaron que la chica se llevaba muy bien con Saori, riendo mientras charlaban, y se extrañaron de que hubiera tanta familiaridad entre ellas. Lydia y Cathy, que llevaban más tiempo conociendo a la joven diosa, eran las que estaban más impresionadas. Pero eso no era nada comparado con Shion, charlando también animadamente con Sara. Nunca, en todo ese tiempo, habían visto al Patriarca así, olvidando toda solemnidad, riendo abiertamente mientras charlaban.

Hubo un momento en el que todos los santos dorados lo notaron: había una fuerte conexión entre ellos dos. Esas sonrisas entre los dos no podían pasar desapercibidas.

Sara sonrió, volviéndose hacia los demás invitados a la mesa, y se sonrojó al ver que la mayoría de los santos la estaban mirando fijamente. Shion tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta, pero también se percató que las miradas de todos estaban sobre ellos. Bajó la mirada y tan pronto que terminaron de cenar, vio a Sara ponerse de pie, soltando la mano de Shion.

-Me disculpo- dijo Sara con un tono un poco nervioso- es tarde y tengo que preparar la clase de mañana. Con permiso- añadió antes de que Shion o alguno de los otros le hablaran y, cabizbaja, se apresuró a su habitación, casi corriendo.

Una vez que Sara se fue, Saori dejó escapar una risita, y Dohko se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta. Shion entrecerró los ojos, lanzando una mirada asesina a su amigo, y se disculpó también.

-Vaya, yo pensaba que estas cenas eran aburridas, pero eso fue muy interesante- comentó Aldebaran en voz alta, haciendo que los demás se echaran a reír.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Sara_

 _Poco después_

Después de salir del comedor, Sara corrió hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se recargó en la misma, intentando normalizar su respiración. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas. Se sentían terriblemente calientes.

Se separó de la puerta y comenzó a caminar en círculos nerviosamente por la habitación.

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¿Estaba coqueteando? ¿Porqué hacía eso? ¡Si ella, bien que mal, aún tenía novio! Entonces, ¿porqué se había pillado a sí misma coqueteando con Shion otra vez? Sacudió la cabeza. No, no estaba haciendo eso, solo estaban charlando, ¿no? Aunque tenía que admitir que le había gustado muchísimo como él había tomado la mano debajo de la mesa y…

-¡Aaaaarggg!- dijo Sara, frustrada.

Sí, tenía que admitirlo: Shion la atraía, mucho, por alguna razón, y no sabía que hacer al respecto. Y además, como problema agregado, parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Sara siguió caminando en círculos nerviosamente. Aquellas dos noches en Starhill, en las que Sara no había querido pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, comenzaban a pesar en su conciencia.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Sara se dejó caer sentada sobre su cama y suspiró. Nikos. ¿Cómo iba a arreglar eso? Nikos era un buen chico, pero Sara ya llevaba varios meses sospechando que no era el chico indicado para ella, y lo más seguro es que él también estuviera planeando dejarla, pues incluso antes de tomar ese trabajo en el Santuario, Sara había notado que no congeniaban nada bien, y seguían juntos por costumbre más que por otra cosa.

La chica suspiró. ¿Tenía que apresurarse en dejar a Nikos? Parecía lo indicado de hacer. Independientemente de Shion, Sara no lo quería. Suspiró. Tenía que decirle la verdad, lo más pronto posible.

Y en cuanto a Shion…

Sara sabía que si llegaba a enamorarse realmente de alguien en Atenas se le haría mucho más difícil irse a América. No estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su sueño por nadie, pero no quería ponerlo en riesgo y lastimar a alguien en el proceso. Suspiró otra vez, y recordó la sonrisa cálida de Shion, mirándola de reojo en Starhill, y al pensar en él una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-¡Argggg!- dijo Sara otra vez, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama- ¡que cursi soy!-

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Shion_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

El Patriarca no estaba mucho mejor que la chica cuando regresó a su habitación. Si bien había notado de inmediato la burla de Dohko hacia él, se dio cuenta de que no solo él, sino todos los santos dorados pensaban que esos dos tenían algo entre ellos.

Se dejó caer en la silla frente a su escritorio, y apoyó la mejilla en una de sus manos.

Sara.

Nunca le había pasado algo parecido, y no estaba seguro si estaba enamorado o no. No sabía como describir la sensación que tenía en esos momentos. Era como si, desde que se levantaba hasta que se iba a dormir, necesitara verla, pasar tiempo con ella y encontrar alguna o varias maneras de hacerla sonreír. Era sentirse atraído, como si una fuerza magnética invisible quisiera mantenerlos juntos.

Y parecía que Sara no era insensible a ello.

Shion sacudió la cabeza. Oh, el karma le estaba cobrando sus ofensas pasadas. ¡Cómo había criticado a Albafica cuando se enamoró de Agasha! Sobre todo por el hecho de haber comenzado su relación con la chica justo antes de la guerra santa, donde existía la casi certeza de que él no sobreviviría. O cuando se había burlado de Dohko, cuando cayó en el truco de Tora sonriéndole coqueta, por ser tan enamoradizo.

-Oh, dioses- dijo Shion tristemente- ¿qué me pasa?-

No estaba tan mal. Es decir, Sara le gustaba, pues no solo era guapa, sino que también era inteligente y apasionada, y le encantaba que fuera tan dedicada en sus tareas, a pesar de que no le agradaran tanto. ¡En serio le encantaba!

Pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba. ¿En serio podía permitirse enamorarse de ella? Porque sabía que tan pronto como Saori tomara su examen, Sara desaparecería de su vida para siempre, porque se iría a América a perseguir sus sueños. Y una parte de él no la quería dejar ir. Pero por otro lado…

-No puedo cortar sus alas- dijo Shion tristemente para sí mismo en voz baja- sobre todo porque eso fue lo que me atrajo a ella en primer lugar-

El Patriarca se llevó las manos a la cabeza, revolviéndose el cabello. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan complicado?

x-x-x

 _Templo de Escorpión_

 _Más tarde_

Milo y Cathy regresaron a casa al terminar la cena. Durante el camino de regreso la chica notó que Milo abrazaba aprensivamente a Mavri, aunque no entendía bien porqué su actitud.

-¿Milo?¿pasa algo malo?- dijo Cathy, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Mavri, quien se lanzó de inmediato hacia ella- te ves un poco tenso, incluso estabas así desde que estábamos cenando en el templo del Patriarca-

-Me siento un poco preocupado- dijo Milo distraídamente- sobre esa chica que le da clases particulares a la señorita Athena. No sé, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ella-

-¿No será por lo que pasó el otro día?- dijo Cathy, alzando las cejas- lo de la roca, el maestro Shion ya lo aclaró, y está seguro de que ella no tiene malas intenciones…-

-¿No viste como la mira el maestro Shion?- la interrumpió Milo de pronto, haciendo un gesto exasperado. No sabía porqué los demás no sospechaban de ella- creo que se enamoró de ella y no está siendo objetivo-

Cathy sonrió levemente.

-¿Crees que esté tan enamorado como para no ser objetivo?- dijo la chica, inclinándose para dejar a Mavri en su cuna. El pequeño se ovilló y se llevó el pulgar a la boca- _my love_ , sabes que cuando se trata de la seguridad de la señorita Athena, el maestro Shion no puede ser más objetivo. Lo sabes-

Cathy cubrió a Mavri con una pequeña manta, y Milo suspiró mientras se metía a la cama.

-Lo sé- dijo Milo, mordiéndose el labio- pero creo que está enamorado, y…-

-Y de seguro viste los ojos de Sara, cómo lo mira a él- dijo Cathy, sonriendo levemente- realmente creo que ella es sincera-

Milo asintió. Él también había notado la mirada de Sara, pero aún así no sabía porque tenía ese presentimiento sobre ella. Asegurándose que Mavri estuviera bien, a gusto y abrigado, Cathy se metió a la cama junto a él. Se deslizó hacia Milo y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-No te preocupes, _my love_ \- dijo Cathy- estoy segura de que el maestro Shion sabe lo que hace-

x-x-x

 _Estudio, Templo del Patriarca_

 _Al día siguiente por la tarde_

Saori se despidió ansiosamente cuando terminaron las lecciones y salió hacia sus habitaciones, dejando atrás a Sara, quien comenzó a recoger todos sus materiales, y juntar los libros en una torre para llevarlos de regreso a la biblioteca, cuando la chica escuchó a alguien aclarándose la garganta.

-Hola- sonrió Sara, levantando la vista y dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Shion- Saori ya está lista para dar su examen. Estoy segura que le va a ir muy bien-

-Estoy seguro- sonrió Shion- muchas gracias por lo que haces. Nunca antes la había visto tan interesada en sus estudios-

Sara sonrió y comenzó a hacer una pila de carpetas, y se volvió hacia los libros, pero Shion los tomó primero.

-Tranquila, yo me encargo- dijo el Patriarca.

Sara asintió, y ambos caminaron hacia la biblioteca, ella llevando algunas carpetas y Shion llevando la torre de libros. Ambos entraron a la biblioteca, donde solo estaba Liliwen, quien al parecer se había quedado dormida en uno de los sofás con un libro encima. Shion y Sara se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

Shion puso los libros en una mesita, y entre él y la chica se pusieron a acomodarlos en su sitio.

-¿El origen de las especies?- dijo Shion, mirando el título de uno de los libros.

-Eh… sí- dijo Sara- hoy tocó biología. El mejor libro sobre la evolución es el de Darwin-

El Patriarca sonrió y puso el libro en su sitio. La chica le pasó otro de los libros, y Shion hizo lo mismo, pasándolo a su sitio.

-¿Sara?- dijo Shion, intentando parecer distraído- ¿quisieras…? Digo, no quieres ir de nuevo a Starhill esta noche, ¿o sí?-

Sara casi tira el libro que tenía en la mano, sus ojos brillando de emoción.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo ella- ¡por supuesto que quiero ir!-

Shion sonrió.

-Entonces solo terminamos de guardar estos libros y nos vamos- dijo Shion.

Entre los dos continuaron regresando los libros a su sitio y archivando las carpetas que Sara había sacado para su lección, y al terminar ambos se miraron sonriendo. Shion le ofreció la mano, y Sara la tomó, tras lo cual ambos se teletransportaron de ahí.

Una vez que la biblioteca quedó sola, Liliwen abrió los ojos y se echó a reír.

-Bueno, esto fue interesante…- dijo la pelirroja, levantándose y saliendo de la biblioteca, en dirección al templo de Acuario. ¡No podía esperar a que Camus escuchara lo que pasó!

x-x-x

 _Templo de Libra, Santuario de Athena_

Dohko había regresado de entrenar en los terrenos del Santuario, y había regresado a su templo para darse una ducha. Una vez que la tomó y salió del cuarto de baño, secándose el cabello, cuando pasó por la sala principal, y vio la mata de cabellos castaños en uno de los sofás. Dohko alzó las cejas y se acercó a ver que estaba haciendo Tora.

La chica estaba enfrascada en su estudio, con la nariz metida en un delgado libro, y sus labios moviéndose como si estuviera leyendo en voz alta, pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios.

-¿Tora?- dijo Dohko.

La chica alzó las cejas y bajó el libro.

-Hola- sonrió ella con una expresión un poco apenada- estaba intentando leer. Le quité este libro a Kanon, aunque creo que es de Elsita-

Dohko se sentó junto a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, y le echó un vistazo al librito de cuentos que estaba leyendo. La chica dejó el libro y se dejó abrazar por el santo dorado.

-Estoy un poco frustrada, _love_ \- dijo Tora, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Dohko- no he avanzado mucho en esto-

-Tranquila, no es como que tenemos mucha prisa para que aprendas a leer- le dijo en voz baja. Después parpadeó y se echó a reír.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Tora, sorprendida de su cambio de expresión.

-¿No sentirse eso?- dijo Dohko, sonriendo ampliamente- sentí que Shion se acaba de teletransportar a Starhill otra vez-

-¿Y eso es extraño?- dijo la chica.

-Hoy no le toca ir- dijo el santo de Libra- si no me equivoco mucho, creo que fue a llevar a Sara a ver las estrellas de nuevo-

Tora sonrió.

-Realmente espero que les funcione… a Shion y Sara- dijo Tora en un susurro- porque en verdad creo que ellos dos se quieren-

-Esperemos que tengas razón- dijo Dohko.

-¿Porqué crees que estén tan cohibidos anoche?- dijo la chica, pensativa- ambos habían estado charlando animadamente, pero…-

-Creo que fuimos nosotros- dijo Dohko- creo que necesitan estar solos para que esto avance-

Tora iba a decir algo más, pero Dohko la abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

x-x-x

 _Starhill_

 _Poco más tarde_

Tan pronto como llegaron a Starhill, ambos se miraron entre sí y se sonrieron, un poco sonrojados. La chica se sacudió levemente la falda de su vestido, y Shion se cruzó de brazos. De nuevo, el Patriarca había dejado sus túnicas, y llevaba su habitual ropa de Jamir. Shion le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, y sacó una rosa y se la dio.

-Tranquila, sí es una de las rosas de Afrodita, pero no es de las venenosas- dijo Shion al verla dar un paso atrás al notar la rosa en sus manos. La chica se relajó y la tomó.

-Gracias, Shion- dijo ella- es muy linda-

Los dos se sentaron en el suelo una vez que Shion volvió a poner una suave manta. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el sol se puso, y por fin el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, aunque aún no aparecían los astros nocturnos.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme aquí, en serio- dijo Sara, apartando un poco su vista del cielo y volviéndose a él con una sonrisa- sé que no deberías, pero… me encanta que lo hagas-

Shion sonrió también y asintió suavemente mientras que Sara volvía a mirar al cielo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te he preguntado- dijo Shion de pronto, mientras ambos esperaban pacientemente la aparición de las estrellas- ¿cuántos años tienes?-

-¿No lo leíste cuando me contrataste?- dijo Sara, volviéndose hacia él y sonriendo- tengo veintinueve. Lo sé, lo sé- dijo cuando vio que Shion iba a decir algo- tardé un poco en conseguir la maestría, pero si tengo suerte, al terminar conseguiré una beca para hacer el doctorado-

Shion rió en voz baja, mientras que Sara recogía sus piernas y las abrazaba.

-Y también sé también que edad tienes tú- dijo ella- Irene me explicó-

Al escucharla, las mejillas del Patriarca se ruborizó levemente, pero Sara dejó escapar una pequeña risita y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Él sonrió, y la tomó de la mano derecha de nuevo. Ambos se tumbaron de espaldas en el suelo para mirar mejor el cielo, pero sin soltar sus manos.

-¿Sara?- dijo Shion, aún con su atención en las estrellas.

-¿Mmm?-

-Me gustas- dijo de pronto el Patriarca- me gustas muchísimo. No, no solo eso, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti- Sara se volvió hacia él y le sonrió, aún sin soltar su mano. Eso le dio el bastante valor a él para seguir hablando- yo sé que tienes… sé que tienes a alguien, y si te molesta lo que te digo, claro te que dejaré en paz, me retiraré y…-

-Shion- lo interrumpió ella, y Shion notó que ella aún estaba sonriendo- no quiero que te retires. Yo también creo… también me gustas mucho-

Los ojos del Patriarca comenzaron a brillar. Soltó la mano de Sara, y deslizó la suya por su espalda, poniéndola sobre su hombro contrario de la chica y atrayéndola hacia él. La chica no se resistió. Al contrario, se acercó más a él y sonrió. Respiró hondo, disfrutando el aroma del hombre que tenía junto a ella.

De pronto, y después de un rato de estar así, Sara comenzó a tener la sensación de que algo no estaba bien. Recordó a la persona que Shion había mencionado, y sabía que podía ser lastimado por lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

Shion notó que se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué sucede, Sara?- dijo Shion, relajando levemente su abrazo.

-Me siento un poco culpable- dijo Sara.

-Oh…- dijo Shion en un tono triste- entiendo-

-No, no es eso- dijo Sara, incorporándose y volviéndose hacia él- es solo que… estoy enamorada de ti, pero Nikos es un buen chico, aunque no sea la persona para mí. Creo que… debería hablar con él y… terminar la relación. Creo que se lo merece-

Shion volvió a sonreír y se incorporó también. Puso su pulgar en los labios de ella, y luego lo dejó descansar en su mentón. Se acercó y presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Sara sonrió y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Después de que se besaron, se separaron un poco y se miraron sonrojados. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y se volvió a tumbar sobe la manta, haciendo que ella se tumbara también sobre él. No la soltó, sino que se puso a besar repetidamente sus cabellos. ¡Le encantaba tenerla en sus brazos! No quería soltarla, y no quería que ese momento terminara nunca.

Sara se sintió muy cómoda entre los brazos de Shion. Ese abrazo era mucho muy diferente a cualquiera que había sentido. Esa suave, tierno y cálido. A pesar de que la noche de septiembre era despejada y fresca, no sentía nada de frío. Shion, por su parte, se sentía contento y cómodo.

La chica cerró los ojos y suspiró. Shion hizo lo mismo. Apenas había anochecido, y la noche iba a ser larga.

Shion la abrazó, y se giró para quedar sobre ella, y volvió a besarla. Sara sonrió ilusionada al verlo sonriéndole, con el cielo estrellado a sus espaldas. Ambos dejaron de pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, y decidieron disfrutar el momento.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

Elsita se despertó poco antes de que amaneciera, y pronto bajó de su cama y salió de su habitación. Primero fue a la habitación de sus padres. Kanon estaba esa noche de guardia en los terrenos, y Satu estaba dormida sobre un costado, su panza sobresaliendo levemente. La niña extendió su manita y la puso sobre la panza de su mamá. Sonrió levemente y salió de la habitación de sus padres, y se dirigió de puntillas hacia el templo de Tauro.

Cuando llegó a Tauro, Elsita pudo cruzar el templo sin que el santo dorado la viera, pues también estaba dormido a esa hora de la mañana. Mientras lo hacía, la niña escuchaba los ronquidos de Aldebaran. La niña se echó a reír y bajó hacia Aries.

Al cruzar el umbral de Aries, inmediatamente Mu apareció frente a la pequeña, bloqueándole el paso.

-Elsita, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí abajo?- le dijo Mu, poniéndose en cuclillas para mirarla a los ojos. La niña se apenó y se cubrió la cara. Lydia venía caminando detrás de Mu, y también se inclinó para mirarla.

-Elsita, ¿qué pasó?- dijo Lydia.

Elsita abrazó a Lydia por la cintura. La chica miró a Mu y se encogió de hombros. El santo de Aries sonrió amablemente y alzó a la pequeña.

-Vamos, creo que necesitas un vaso con chocolate caliente- dijo Mu, caminando con ella hacia la cocina- mientras regresa tu papá-

La niña asintió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Mu. Lydia caminó detrás de él hacia la cocina, y se puso a calentar un poco de leche para preparar el chocolate de la pequeña.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Kanon llegó a Aries, avisado por Mu de lo que había pasado.

-¡Elsie!- dijo Kanon, entrando a la cocina. A la pequeña le brillaron los ojitos, y extendió sus brazos a su papá. Éste no se hizo del rogar, y la abrazó contra él mismo- ¿qué pasó, nena?¿qué hacías aquí?-

-Papi- dijo Elsita- Alde ronca-

Kanon rió en voz baja, y tras agradecer a Mu y a Lydia, y esperar pacientemente a que su hija bebiera el chocolate caliente, subió de regreso a su templo. Cuando llegó, Elsita ya se había vuelto a dormir. Besó a su niña con cariño y la regresó a su cama.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	14. 14: Rompimiento

**ESTRELLAS**

XIV: ROMPIMIENTO

 _Habitación de Sara, templo del Patriarca_

 _Varios días después_

Habían pasado varios días desde que había ido esa noche con Shion a Starhill, y Sara aún no se podía creer lo que había pasado. Estaba realmente muy enamorada de él. Tenía un algo que la hacía sonreír, quien sabe que era, quizá su dulzura innata, a pesar de ser un hombre de autoridad. Suspiró y apoyó la espalda en la pared.

Faltaban apenas unos días para el examen de Saori, y Sara no podía negar que ella misma se sentía nerviosa. Realmente quería que le fuera bien, Saori era su amiga, y se había esforzado por dar un buen examen. Y además, de ello dependía que recibiera su beca.

Sara se mordió el labio.

Había dos cosas que la preocupaban en ese momento, y ambas revolvían alrededor de Shion. La primera es que tenía que ir a casa y decirle la verdad a Nikos, terminar su relación con él. No era para menos. Nikos era un buen chico, pero tanto él como Sara llevaban meses sin poder conectar, sin estar uno donde el otro lo necesitaba. Incluso antes de que la chica tomara el trabajo en el Santuario, Sara había sentido que Nikos no era la persona indicada para ella, y estaba segura que él también sentía lo mismo, y ambos seguían juntos por comodidad y costumbre, más que porque estuvieran enamorados.

Lo otro que la preocupaba era, sorprendentemente, que todo saliera bien, que Saori pasara, que Shion le escribiera una buena reseña y que el rector de la universidad cumpliera su promesa y le diera la beca que necesitaba para ir a América a trabajar para la NASA y conseguir su doctorado. Era lo que había soñado, pero también le aterrorizaba.

La verdad era que ese último mes se había ido poco a poco enamorando de Shion. Era dulce y la hacía sentir feliz pasando tiempo con él. ¿Renunciaría a eso para seguir su sueño de ir a América? Eso no la habría detenido si se tratara de Nikos. ¿Pero sería capaz de dejar a Shion?

Se revolvió el cabello en un gesto impaciente.

-Ah, ¿qué me pasa?- dijo Sara en un tono frustrado.

-Uh… ¿te encuentras bien, Sara?- dijo Irene, entrando a la habitación con una bandeja con una tetera, un par de tazas y un plato con galletas.

-¿Yo? Sí, claro que estoy bien- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Detrás de Irene venía Shion, cosa que hizo sonreír a Sara e hizo que la chiquilla se pusiera nerviosa.

-Llegas justo a tiempo para el té- dijo Sara, señalando la bandeja. Irene sonrió levemente y, tras disculparse, salió de la habitación. Shion sonrió y se sentó junto a ella. Tras cerciorarse de que estuvieran solos, Sara se inclinó hacia Shion y lo besó rápidamente en los labios. Shion rió en voz baja.

-No te preocupes demasiado por Irene, o por los demás- dijo Shion- a como son los chismes aquí, no me sorprendería que todo el Santuario ya lo supiera-

Sara se sonrojó levemente, lo que le pareció adorable a Shion, y la besó en la mejilla, pero notó que seguía nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo él en voz baja.

-Creo que tengo que hacerlo ya- dijo Sara en voz baja- voy a romper con Nikos. Hoy mismo- se aclaró la garganta- es un trabajo horrendo, pero tengo que hacerlo-

Shion se imaginaba lo nerviosa que estaba por lo que iba a hacer, y mientras que la chica se ajustaba las gafas, él le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- dijo él.

-No. No creo que sea una buena idea- dijo Sara, sacudiendo la cabeza- es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola. Nikos no es una mala persona, al menos se merece eso-

Shion asintió, y se acercó a ella para besarla en la frente. Sara sonrió, respirando hondo, un poco más aliviada por lo que tenía que hacer.

-Gracias- dijo ella- lo necesitaba-

-Cuando quieras- le dijo Shion.

Sara suspiró, haciendo un esfuerzo para calmarse y tras tomar su bolso y colgarlo a su hombro, se levantó. Se inclinó para besar a Shion en la mejilla y se despidió de él. El Patriarca la vio salir de la habitación con una sonrisa. Cuando cayó en cuenta de sí mismo, ya llevaba un rato solo. Se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación de Sara, y se dirigió a su estudio, esperando que todo saliera bien con Sara.

El Patriarca se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio, y suspiró. Había estado muy feliz por lo que había pasado con Sara, pero una punzada de culpa lo golpeaba en esos momentos. Shion se mordió el labio. Sabía lo que podía estar preocupando a Sara en esos momentos, y no era exactamente la necesidad de terminar su relación con su relación con Nikos. Estaba consciente de los sueños y deseos de la chica. Suspiró largamente y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Shion decidió que, si Sara se iba a América, él no insistiría en que se quedara con él de ninguna manera.

x-x-x

 _Embajada mexicana en Atenas_

 _Horas antes_

Cecilia estaba nerviosa cuando llegó a la embajada, pero no necesariamente por encontrarse con un montón de gente, sino porque apenas unos días antes su hermano le había dado la noticia de que su mamá estaba de visita. Pero su nerviosismo no era nada como el de su hermano y cuñada, sobre todo ésta última. Saga, por su parte, también estaba un poco nervioso de que su suegra estuviera ahí, pero se divertía al ver el estrés de Diego.

Por fin, la señora Hernández llegó, para completo nerviosismo de todos los presentes. Nuevamente Beatriz se había asegurado de que la familia estuviera sola para poder convivir a gusto.

-¡Abuelita!- gritó Santi, contento, y se apresuró a abrazar a la recién llegada. Kostas se ruborizó un poco, pero Cecy le asintió para que también fuera a saludarla.

-Ah, Santi, Kostas, me da mucho gusto verlos a los dos- dijo la mujer, abrazando a cada uno y besándolos en la frente con idéntico cariño. Saga sonrió. La mamá de Cecilia se había autodenominado abuela de Kostas incluso desde antes de que ellos dos se comprometieran. La mujer se volvió a los demás- Cecy, Saga, ustedes dos se ven muy bien…- añadió mientras le palmeaba cariñosamente las mejillas a los dos. Iba a decir algo más cuando Diego se rió en voz baja.

-¿Viste? Te dije que mi mamá quiere más a Saga que…- comenzó a decirle Diego a Beatriz, pero no alcanzó a terminar de decirlo cuando…

¡CHANCLAZO!

-¡Porque Saga sí me va a visitar!- dijo la mujer, haciendo un gesto fastidiado, que hizo que los demás se echaron a reír.

-Ay… mamá….- se quejó Diego.

¡CHANCLAZO!

-¡Mamá!- se volvió a quejar Diego.

-Y sigo molesta contigo- dijo la señora Hernández- por dejar que estos dos se casaran a escondidas. ¡Debiste avisarme para que pudiéramos hacer una fiesta como debe ser!-

-No fue mi culpa- se quejó Diego- fueron ellos los que… nada- se interrumpió, al ver que su madre volvía a levantar la mano con la chancla en alto.

Santi y Kostas, quienes estaban distraídos jugando con Canuto, se echaron a reír al ver al perro mostrarles la panza. Santi se distrajo, y se levantó para correr hacia su abuela.

-Abuelita, diles a mis papis que te cuenten sobre la sorpresa- dijo Santi.

-¿Qué sorpresa?- dijo Kostas, cargando a Canuto y sentándose a la mesa, entre Cecilia y Saga.

-¿Qué sorpresa?- repitió la señora Hernández.

-Pues…- dijo Diego, tomando la mano de su esposa- Beatriz y yo vamos a tener otro bebé. Una niña-

Ante aquellas noticias, y mientras que la señora Hernández felicitaba a Diego y a Beatriz, Saga y Cecilia se miraron entre sí, una parte de ellos contentos porque tendrían una nueva sobrina, pero al mismo tiempo preocupados por lo que iban a decirles. Y sus temores no estaban infundados.

-Gracias, aunque nos gustaría que Saga y Cecy nos dieran una noticia parecida- dijo Diego en voz alta. Beatriz se aclaró la garganta, pero también rió en voz baja.

Saga se ruborizó, y Cecy parpadeó y bajó la mirada para que no se notara lo enrojecido que estaba su rostro. La señora Hernández solo abrazó a Kostas por inercia.

-¡Claro que me encantaría tener más nietos!- dijo la señora Hernández- y de seguro Kostas quiere un hermano, ¿no?- Kostas miró alternadamente a sus padres y luego a su abuela, y asintió levemente- pero ya habrá un momento para ello-

Cecilia suspiró, aliviada, mientras que Saga la tomaba de la mano. Ambos ya se habían esperado que algo así pasaría, y aunque no pudieron responder, estaban preparados para ese sentimiento. Saga la miró a los ojos y besó el dorso de su mano, en un gesto que pretendía tranquilizarla un poco, y que no pasó desapercibido. La madre de Cecilia sonrió enternecida. No entendía muy bien a su hija, pero sea lo que fuere, Saga era el hombre perfecto para Cecilia.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Horas más tarde_

Shaina ya se sentía mucho mejor después del ataque de Phobos. Y lo que la había animado mucho más era que también François se sentía mejor. El general marino incluso ya había regresado por unos días a la mansión Solo, y después había vuelto al Santuario a su lado. Marín y June sonrieron al ver que ellos dos ya se habían recuperado.

-Me preocupa que los enemigos no hayan regresado de nuevo a atacarnos- dijo Marín, muy pensativa.

-No los invoques- dijo June a su vez- espero que se hayan dado cuenta de que no les conviene atacarnos…-

Marín tenía serias dudas de que eso fuera cierto, pero no tenía nada más que decir al respecto. Estaba aliviada de que Shaina estuviera mejor, pero tenía ese terrible presentimiento de que Phobos y Deimos estaban esperando algo, o a alguien, para finalmente volver a tomar su oportunidad y atacarlos.

Tanto Marín como June se callaron al ver a Sara saliendo del Santuario, cruzando los terrenos y dirigiéndose a la salida. Se veía en parte feliz, en parte preocupada, pero nada fuera de lo común, y las chicas volvieron cada una a sus asuntos. June estaba esperando a Shun, y Marín se despidió de ella para buscar a Aioria, quien debía estar entrenando a Kostas cerca de la playa. El santo de Leo no estaba de buen humor, sobre todo porque esa mañana Kostas había ido a casa de sus primos, y su nueva abuela lo había sobrealimentado.

La amazona pelirroja caminó a la playa y sonrió. Como lo suponía, ahí estaba su chico, el guapo santo de Leo, y Kostas. Al verla llegar, Aioria sonrió dulcemente y, tras darle un descanso a su joven estudiante, se apresuró junto a Marín. Le quitó la máscara con un gesto rápido y la besó.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Aioria.

-Nada malo- dijo Marín- solo tenía ganas de venir a verte-

Aioria sonrió.

-Te he extrañado mucho- confesó el santo de Leo- sé que has estado muy ocupada, pero quizá podríamos pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos-

-Tal vez- dijo Marín, ruborizándose un poco, y volviéndose a poner la máscara.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento a las afueras de Atenas_

 _Poco más tarde_

Sara bajó del transporte frente a su apartamento y suspiró aliviada. Tomar el transporte público para cruzar toda la ciudad de Atenas de lado a lado quizá no había sido la mejor idea. Finalmente había llegado a casa, así que se sacudió la falda de su vestido, se ajustó las gafas y miró a su alrededor.

Durante todo el trayecto había pensado largo y tendido sobre lo que había pasado, y sobe lo que tenía que hacer. Suspiró finalmente.

Sí, tenía que hacer eso, tenía que hablar sinceramente con Nikos, decirle que llevaba tiempo decepcionada de la relación, y que ahora estaba enamorada de alguien más. Era un trabajo difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo. Nikos no se merecía que ella siguiera con él si no lo quería. Respiró hondo. Valía la pena.

Lo otro la comenzó a preocupar era el futuro. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora? Sí, lo más probable era que el rector le diera su beca, el dinero que necesitaba para ir a América y llevar a cabo la investigación para su doctorado. Pero en este mes habían cambiado muchas cosas.

Su plan inicial había sido dar un ultimátum a Nikos: que la acompañara a América, o terminar su relación e irse sola. Eso no la había preocupado mucho, como ya había dicho, estaba con ese chico solo por costumbre, y estaba segura de que él también estaba así con ella.

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Se había enamorado de Shion. Lo primero que había tenido mucho cuidado de no hacer previamente, enamorarse. Ahora tenía que tomar la difícil decisión de irse a América o quedarse y renunciar a su sueño. Sacudió la cabeza, como para sacudirse el pensamiento. No, no sabía que iba a hacer con respecto a Shion, pero esa pregunta podía esperar al menos a que terminara la tarea que tenía frente a ella.

Sara entró a su apartamento y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta. Suspiró largamente y se dejó caer al suelo, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ir a la NASA había sido su sueño desde niña, pero ahora que conoció a Shion… sacudió la cabeza. No podía tener las dos cosas, ¿o sí?

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo más, Sara se vio a sí misma sacando su teléfono y marcando a su hermana, pero la llamada fue cancelada. Suspiró. Seguramente Sonia estaría en un sitio donde no llegaba la señal del móvil. Después marcó a su casa.

- _¿Hola?_ \- dijo la voz en el auricular.

-¿Mamá?-

- _¡Sara!¡Qué gusto escucharte!_ \- dijo la voz de su madre- _justo ahora estábamos pensando en ti._ _Tu papá y yo estamos planeando ir a Sudáfrica, a visitar a Sonia. ¿Cómo estás tú? Te he extrañado mucho_ -

-Yo también te extraño mucho, mamá- dijo Sara en voz baja- y justo ahora necesito uno de tus consejos-

Hubo un breve silencio en la linea.

- _¿Qué pasó, Sardina?_ \- le dijo su mamá con cariño.

Antes de que se pudiera detener, Sara le contó todo lo que había pasado. Como había finalmente tomado el trabajo que le habían ofrecido, como había recibido buenas calificaciones, como el rector de la universidad le había dicho que le daría la beca, cómo tenía que romper su relación con Shion. Y sobre Shion, lo que había pasado, y lo que sentía por él.

Su madre se emocionó.

- _¡Eso es genial, cariño!_ \- dijo su madre por el auricular.

-No entiendes, mamá- le dijo Sara, y le explicó sobre la elección que tenía que hacer. Estaba enamorada de Shion, pero no quería dejar ir su sueño.

- _Eso no es tan trágico como parece,_ darling- le dijo su madre benévolamente- _y la elección puede ser mucho más sencilla de lo que parece. Puedes tener ambas cosas_ -

-¿Ambas?- dijo Sara- ¿pero cómo, mamá?-

- _Supongo que es algo que tengas que hablar con él_ \- dijo su madre.

Sara suspiró largamente, sin entender que era lo que su madre estaba intentando decirle. Tras agradecerle, colgó el teléfono y suspiró. Era hora. Salió del apartamento y se dirigió al de Nikos para hacer la desagradable tarea.

x-x-x

 _Estudio del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Saori había buscado a Sara en su habitación para invitarla a cenar, pero al no encontrarla, se apresuró al estudio de Shion. Cuando abrió la puerta con cuidado para no hacer demasiado ruido, la joven diosa se sorprendió al ver que Shion estaba frente a un montón de papeles, mirándolos fijamente pero sin leerlos, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte.

Athena se mordió el labio y se acercó a él, poniendo su mano en el hombro del Patriarca, provocándole un respingo de sorpresa, y se volvió a ella, poniéndose de pie.

-Lo siento- dijo Shion al verla- no la escuché entrar, señorita Athena-

-¿Pasa algo malo, Shion?- dijo la joven diosa, sorprendida de ver a Shion con esa expresión tan preocupada- tienes una expresión sombría-

Shion sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada malo, solo una preocupación menor- dijo Shion distraídamente, comenzando a arreglar sus papeles.

-¿Se trata de Sara?- dijo la diosa, parpadeando preocupada. ¿Se habrían enojado por alguna razón?- ¿acaso peleaste con ella?-

El Patriarca sacudió la cabeza.

-No, claro que no- dijo Shion- todo está bien entre nosotros… quiero decir, con ella y conmigo, todo está perfecto… perfectamente bien- se corrigió.

Saori alzó una ceja. Sí, claro, y ella era la reina de Inglaterra. Respiró hondo y se sentó frente el escritorio del Patriarca.

-Ella es una excelente chica- dijo la joven diosa- en este mes que estuvo conmigo, le tomé mucho cariño-

Shion sonrió levemente.

-Lo sé, señorita. Yo también- dijo el Patriarca, sonriendo sutilmente al recordar cuando la había besado, pero sacudió la cabeza para quietarse ese pensamiento- y hablando de ello, creo que sería buena idea que continuara estudiando, el examen está a solo dos días de distancia-

Saori sonrió y asintió, recordando porqué había ido a buscarlo en primer lugar.

-Por cierto, Shion, ¿dónde está Sara?- dijo la joven diosa- quería invitarla a cenar otra vez con nosotros-

Shion asintió.

-Tiene razón, cenar sería buena idea- dijo el Patriarca, y parpadeó, para después sonreír- Sara tuvo que salir a la ciudad por el día de hoy, pero creo que regresará a tiempo para la cena-

La joven diosa asintió ampliamente, y tras agradecer al Patriarca, salió de su despacho hacia su propia habitación. Shion sonrió levemente, y suspiró, antes de regresar a sus papeles.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Nikos, afueras de Atenas_

 _Poco más tarde_

Sara comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, nerviosamente, jugando con sus dedos, en la puerta del apartamento de Nikos, aún sin atreverse a llamar. Sí, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y estaba bien convencida de que tenía que hacerlo, pero eso no lo hacía mucho más sencillo. Muy al contrario, era lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer hasta ese momento. ¿Y ella creía que era difícil defender su tesis? Ja, eso había sido un juego de niños comparado con lo que tenía que hacer.

La chica respiró hondo y levantó el brazo, dispuesta a golpear para llamar a la puerta. Se detuvo a la mitad. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan difícil? Finalmente, y tras dudar varios minutos, finalmente volvió a levantar el brazo y llamar a la puerta.

Tras varios segundos, Sara no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. La chica suspiró, y volvió a llamar a la puerta. Nada de nuevo. Pensando que quizá Nikos estaría fuera, y levemente aliviada por no tener que hablar con él al menos en ese momento, y poder posponer su conversación, la chica se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de ahí, cuando la puerta se abrió tras de ella.

Sara se volvió al ver la puerta medio abierta, sin que nadie apareciera en la misma. Alzó las cejas. ¿Qué rayos? ¿Nikos había dejado la puerta abierta?¿O había abierto la puerta sin querer hablar directamente con ella? ¿Ya sabría sobre Shion?¿Estaría enojado?

Por un momento, la chica sintió pánico. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Sara sacudió la cabeza. ¡No! Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacer lo correcto, decirle la verdad a Nikos. Valía la pena hacer las cosas bien. Respiró hondo y empujó la puerta para abrirla por completo, y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Nuevamente, no vio a nadie en el pasillo entre la puerta y la sala. Sara no entendía que estaba pasando. Quizá realmente Nikos había dejado la puerta abierta.

-¿Nikos?- dijo la chica en voz alta- ¿estás ahí?-

No hubo respuesta en un principio, y la chica comenzó a caminar hacia la sala.

-¿Nikos?- repitió ella.

-Pasa- Sara escuchó finalmente, pero había algo distante y quebrado en la voz del chico. Ella parpadeó, sin entender lo que estaba pasando, y salió del pasillo hacia la sala del apartamento.

Al llegar a la sala, Sara sintió como si su sangre abandonara su piel por completo.

En la sala sí estaba Nikos, pero ni en sus peores pesadillas había imaginado que algo así pasaría. El chico estaba sentado en una silla, con los brazos atados a la espalda y una cinta sobre su boca. Nikos no estaba solo, estaba rodeado de un par de hombres con feroces expresiones, quienes usaban largas armaduras de color negro que no se parecían nada a los santos de Athena. Además de ello, junto a ellos estaba Constanza con una sonrisa fastidiosa, y un hombre que parecía conocido a Sara de alguna manera. No tardó mucho en reconocerlo, era el médico que la había atendido cuando se hirió la mano con el espejo.

La chica se asustó, e intentó salir de ahí, pero el hombre la detuvo. Forcejeó con él, y sus gafas cayeron al suelo, pero no pudo hacer nada para soltarse.

-¡Ah!¡Déjame!- gritó Sara- ¿qué está pasando aquí?-

-Ya, no corras, Sara- dijo Erick, deteniéndola por los hombros, y haciéndola volverse hacia Constanza y los otros- solo queremos hablar contigo-

Sara sintió su corazón latir con fuerza de miedo. Buscando con su mirada una manera de salir de ahí, pero no parecía haber ninguna otra salida. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. Antes de que pudiera salir de su sorpresa, Erick la arrastró hacia una silla que estaba justo frente a Nikos, y la forzó a sentarse, sin dejar de firmemente presionar sus hombros contra el respaldo de la silla, para evitar que se levantara, casi clavando sus dedos en su piel.

-Seguramente te estás preguntando que es lo que está pasando, Sarita- dijo Constanza, acercándose a ella con una expresión infantil y burlona- siempre fuiste una molestia, pero desde que entraste al Santuario y te ganaste la confianza de Athena y de sus santos comenzaste a sernos útil-

Sara tembló, mirando a su alrededor. Los dos hombres en armadura que estaban con Constanza no parecían santos de Athena, pero tampoco parecían humanos. ¿Quienes eran? Recordaba muy bien la roca que Constanza le había dado y el alboroto que había causado en el Santuario. Le quedaba muy claro que eso era peligroso para Athena o para los santos, y tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- dijo Sara.

-Queremos que nos hagas un pequeño favor- dijo Constanza con una expresión amenazante, todo rastro de su sonrisa había desaparecido- ya que no quisiste meter cierta roca al Santuario por tu propia voluntad-

-Así que tenía razón, fuiste tú la que metiste esa cosa en mi bolso- siseó Sara, de pronto muy molesta- ¡no tienes idea los problemas que me hicieron pasar! Casi me dejan encerrada y…-

-No, no, en eso estás muy equivocada- la interrumpió la otra mujer- no fui yo quien la puso en tu bolso. Si quieres ver al culpable, solo levanta la mirada, lo tienes frente a ti-

Sara levantó los ojos, y lanzó una mirada de incredulidad al chico frente a ella. Nikos tenía una terrible expresión culpable.

-¿Nikos?- dijo la chica- ¿cómo es…?¿Porqué hiciste eso?-

-Ah, que ternura- dijo Erick detrás de ella, mientras que Sara sentía como el hombre clavaba sus dedos debajo de sus clavículas- tu novio fue quien te traicionó. Estaba preocupado por ti, quería que obtuvieras tu beca… y creo que estaba un poco celoso por lo que pudiera o no estar pasando en el Santuario, ¿no es así?-

Sara siguió mirando fijamente a Nikos, quien bajó la mirada, lleno de culpabilidad. No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podía pasar eso? Ella jamás había sospechado del callado y amable Nikos. Pero en esos momento no era lo más urgente de lo que tenía que preocuparse. Cerró los ojos por un momento, respirando hondo en un intento de llenarse de valor, y se volvió a Constanza.

-¿Y cómo fue que me robaste mi proyecto?- dijo Sara mirando a la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿también Nikos te lo proporcionó?¿Él le dio la llave de mi oficina en el observatorio?-

-¿Tu proyecto? Ni siquiera tuve que tomarlo, de hecho, no sé de qué se trata- dijo Constanza- solo tuve que tener una pequeña charla con el evaluador. Consintió en ayudarnos a cambio de una generosa paga, fingiendo que tú me habías plagiado, para asegurarnos de que estuvieras libre para ingresar al Santuario cuando se necesitara-

Sara sintió un horrendo hueco en el estómago. Entonces, ¿Constanza había planeado todo lo que pasó?

-¿Porqué harías algo así? ¿Y qué es lo que quieren conmigo ahora?- dijo Sara, pensando en distraerlos mientras que buscaba alguna manera de salir de ahí. Podía fingir que iba a hacer algo por ellos, y salir de ahí para conseguir ayuda.

-Es muy sencillo realmente- dijo Constanza, encogiéndose de hombros- tienes que ayudar al señor Deimos a entrar al Santuario para poder asesinar a Athena-

Sara palideció mortalmente. ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Saori era su amiga! Jamás iba participar en algo que fuera capaz de lastimarla. La chica tragó saliva. Quizá podría fingir que los ayudaría, y regresar rápidamente al Santuario a advertirles lo que iba a pasar. Hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para tragar saliva y volver a hablar.

-¿Y cómo planean que haga eso?- dijo ella.

-El señor Deimos va a esconderse dentro de tu cuerpo- dijo Constanza- y saldrá cuando te encuentres lo suficientemente cerca de ella-

Sara cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, jamás- dijo Sara con firmeza- no voy a permitir eso-

Constanza y Erick se miraron entre sí. Los dos hombres en armaduras, frente a ella, parecía que comenzaban a perder la paciencia. Uno de ellos estaba furioso, y una parte de ella pensó que la iban a golpear, pero el otro lo detuvo con una mano y se volvió hacia ella, hablando por primera vez.

-¿No vas a ayudarnos, ni siquiera para salvar la vida de tu novio?- dijo uno de los hombres, que era Deimos, en un aspecto sombrío, que hizo que el corazón de Sara se encogiera en pánico por sus palabras.

-No, no puedo participar en eso- dijo Sara, sacudiendo repetidamente la cabeza, aunque sin quitarle la vista a Deimos- Athena es…-

-Oh, ya lo entiendo- dijo Deimos, interrumpiéndola como si no la hubiera escuchado, y mirándola a los ojos con una expresión horrenda, que hizo que a Sara se le congelara el corazón- este chico ya no te importa. Estás enamorada de alguien… en el Santuario de Athena-

Sara estaba tan nerviosa que tenía ganas de vomitar. ¿Qué rayos era eso? ¿Cómo podía ese hombre saber lo que estaba pasando en su mente y en su corazón? Si se daba cuenta de lo que estaba intentando hacer para huir de ahí…

-Y eso no es todo- continuó Deimos en un tono sombrío, volviéndose hacia Nikos- ella vino a buscarte hoy, no porque estuviera preocupada por ti, sino porque decidió dejarte. Te va a dejar morir aquí, con tal de que no lastimemos a su nuevo amor, un santo de Athena, ¿no es así?-

La chica se ruborizó levemente y bajó la mirada culpablemente para evitar la de Nikos, quien tenía una expresión incrédula y herida en sus ojos.

-Parece que ambos tienen mucho de que hablar- dijo Erick en un tono burlón, pero los dos dioses ya estaban más que impacientes.

-Muy bien, entonces este humano va a morir- dijo Phobos finalmente.

-¡No!- exclamó Sara.

-Entonces acepta nuestra propuesta- dijo el dios del miedo- deja que…-

-No, no lo voy a hacer- dijo Sara, sacudiendo la cabeza- no voy a dejar que los lastimen de ninguna manera. Saori… Athena es… No, jamás. Esto es más importante que Nikos, o que yo. Si tenemos que morir los dos…-

-¿Quien dijo que ibas a morir, humana?- dijo Deimos, impacientándose y acercándose a ella- en vista de que no lo harás voluntariamente…-

Sara vio con horror que el hombre se convirtió en un puñado de humo, acercándose peligrosamente a ella. La chica trató de levantarse, soltarse, correr, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que Erick la atrapó por la espalda, forzándola a mantenerse firme e inmóvil mientras que el alma del dios entraba a su cuerpo por sus ojos.

-No… ¡no!- dijo ella, mientras intentaba resistirse. Cayó al suelo, su cuerpo sacudiéndose como si estuviera convulsionando, queriendo evitar, en vano, que el dios tomara el control de su mente. Nikos la miró con una expresión aterrorizada.

Finalmente el cuerpo de Sara dejó de sacudirse, y abrió los ojos. Se incorporó, y sus labios se torcieron en una terrible sonrisa. Sus manos sacudieron su vestido, y se volvió hacia Phobos, Constanza y Erick.

-Bien, al Santuario de Athena- dijo fríamente Deimos usando la voz de Sara, lo que provocó un horrendo escalofrío en Nikos- ya perdimos suficiente tiempo en esto-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Las cosas no podían seguir siendo tan felices, ya me conocen. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	15. 15: Ataque

**ESTRELLAS**

XV: ATAQUE

 _Lugar desconocido_

 _Poco antes_

Sara abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Tenía una extraña sensación de opresión en el pecho, e involuntariamente se llevó las manos al pecho, justo bajo su blusa, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. No era dolor, era como si la breve sensación de terror que uno sentía cuando caía se hubiera quedado permanentemente en su corazón.

La chica se levantó, y giró sobre su eje para mirar mejor e intentar adivinar donde se encontraba. Estaba rodeada de completa oscuridad, excepto por un pequeño brillo. La chica se apresuró a donde vio el brillo, pensando que se trataba de una salida, pero al llegar a la luz se detuvo de golpe.

Deimos, uno de los dos hombres que habían estado en el apartamento de Nikos, estaba frente a ella con una mirada amenazante. Sara comenzó a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, y chocó contra alguien, y se dio cuenta que, de nuevo, era Deimos. ¡El dios parecía estar en todas partes!

-¡Vete!- exclamó Sara- no quiero nada contigo. ¡Déjame!-

-No me voy a ir de aquí- dijo Deimos, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, y con una expresión aburrida, mientras daba un paso hacia ella- y no pierdas el tiempo en tratar de salir de aquí, porque no tiene caso-

Sara dio varios pasos atrás, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, pero entre más se alejaba de Deimos, caminando hacia atrás, más se acercaba a él de alguna manera. No entendía que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo ella.

-Estamos aquí- dijo Deimos, poniendo su dedo índice sobre el pecho de la chica- dentro de tu alma- añadió, cuando Sara dio un paso atrás sin entender lo que pasaba.

-No es posible…-

-Y sin embargo, aquí estamos- dijo Deimos en un tono casi aburrido- ahora, me vas a dar el control de tu cuerpo y de tu alma-

Sara intentó poner distancia entre ella y el dios, pero cada vez que ella parecía por fin haberse alejado, éste aparecía junto a ella con rapidez.

-¡Déjame en paz!- dijo Sara, comenzando a desesperarse.

Por fin, la chica se encontró con la espalda contra una pared, y el sitio donde estaban se convirtió en una pequeña habitación de algunos escasos metros cuadrados. El dios la miró con desdén y encendió su cosmo. Gruesas cadenas aparecieron de pronto y cayeron a los lados de la chica, rodeando rápidamente sus brazos, evitando que la chica pudiera huir o moverse, y por otro lado se fijaron en la pared detrás de ella. El dios se detuvo frente a ella y la forzó a levantar la mirada.

-¡Déjame!- dijo Sara, al borde de las lágrimas, tirando de las cadenas, intentando en vano soltarse, pero en realidad no lo iba a lograr. Ni siquiera podía moverse un poco- ¡no quiero hacer esto!¡No quiero ayudarte a lastimarlos!-

-Antes tenías esa opción, humana- dijo Deimos con el mismo desdén, pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos- así que quédate quieta, y mira como voy a destruir a los santos de Athena… oh, es el Patriarca, ¿no?-

Sara palideció.

-¡Sal de mi cabeza!-

-Nunca- dijo Deimos- eres perfecta para entrar al Santuario y hacer lo que tengo planeado-

-No puedo dejarte- dijo Sara, volviendo a intentar tirar de las cadenas, pero todo fue en vano. Su cabeza quedó colgando. Estaba agotada- no quiero… que me uses para lastimar a Saori o a Shion-

Deimos rió levemente.

-No lo podría hacer sin ti, humana- dijo Deimos, tomándola por la barbilla para hacerla levantar la mirada- el hecho que hayas metido esa roca al Santuario nos ayudó muchísimo, y nos ayudará a destruir no solo a Athena, sino a sus santos, incluido a tu amado Shion de Aries-

Sara trató de soltarse de nuevo, mirando a su alrededor. Ni siquiera podía moverlas un centímetro. Se volvió hacia atrás, intentando mirar el sitio donde se originaban las cadenas, pero éstas estaban firmemente hundidas en la pared. Comenzó a desesperarse. ¡Tenía que soltarse y volver a tomar el control de su cuerpo!

-No los puedes lastimar- siseó Sara, una vez que vio que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, intentando distraer a Deimos- eventualmente ellos se darán cuenta de que algo anda mal, y te detendrán. Además, Shion tiene esa piedra, seguramente bajo llave, no la podrás usar-

-No sabes como funciona, ¿verdad?- dijo el dios- tampoco él lo sabe, y por eso tan estúpidamente la escondió en su despacho. No importa donde la tenga, una vez que la active, va a debilitar terriblemente a Athena y a todo santo que haya estado en contacto con una armadura. Supongo que sabes qué santos han estado más en contacto con las armaduras, ¿verdad?-

El rostro de Sara perdió todo el color que le quedaba. Shion había pasado más de doscientos años en contacto con las armaduras de Athena, no solo la suya. Y los otros que podían verse afectados era Dohko, quien nunca dejó su armadura, y Mu de Aries, quien junto con su aprendiz se dedicaba a arreglarlas. Pero finalmente era Shion quien estaba mucho más vulnerable de todos ellos.

-¡NO!- gritó Sara en desesperación, tirando de las cadenas- ¡no te voy a dejar!-

Una brillante aura rodeó a la chica, y por un momento Deimos dio un paso atrás, preocupado de que la chica fuera a detenerlo. El dios encendió su cosmo con fuerza de nuevo, engrosando las cadenas y haciendo que la rodearan no solo por los brazos, sino alrededor de sus piernas y su cintura. El peso de éstas últimas le robó el aliento, y la chica se desmayó.

Deimos miró con desdén a la chica que pendía de las cadenas, pero finalmente sonrió. Lo había logrado. Tenía el control y ahora tenía la oportunidad de entrar al Santuario y destruir a Athena de una vez por todas.

x-x-x

 _Reserva Lalele, Mookgopong, Sudáfrica_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

-¡Pongan atención!- gritó la chica que usaba el traje de safari color verde- cuando diga tres. Uno, dos, ¡tres!-

A la indicación de la chica, dos de sus colegas lanzaron un par de sogas a un cocodrilo de dos metros que estaba frente a ellos, cerrando su hocico. La chica, que estaba unos pasos atrás, se lanzó hacia el cocodrilo, deteniendo su cabeza con sus manos y el cuerpo del animal con sus muslos y rodillas. Con un movimiento ágil, la chica aseguró las sogas alrededor de las fauces del animal, y le dio unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

-Ya, ya, Junior, no te muevas- dijo la chica- es solo una inyección. Vamos, Fred, ya puedes acercarte. Neri, Rab, no lo vayan a soltar- añadió, mirando de reojo a los dos hombres que sostenían las sogas.

-Entendido, miss Johnson- dijo uno de los hombres.

La chica se mantuvo sobre el cocodrilo, acariciando su cabeza para intentar tranquilizarlo, mientras que el veterinario se acercaba a curar la herida que el enorme animal tenía un costado, y le administraba un antibiótico. Una vez que el veterinario terminó de hacer todo el procedimiento, la chica volvió mirar a sus compañeros.

-Bien hecho, Junior, te portaste muy bien- dijo la chica, acariciando la cabeza del cocodrilo.

-Listo, Soni- dijo el veterinario, levantándose y dando un paso atrás, colocándose en un lugar seguro para cuando soltaran al animal.

Sonia Johnson levantó la mirada hacia él y sonrió. La chica era idéntica a su hermana, salvo un par de rasgos. Primero, y más importante, no usaba gafas. Su cabello era un poco más corto que el de Sara, aunque igual que su gemela gustaba de llevarlo suelto y usar una diadema para mantenerlo en orden. Tenía varias cicatrices en sus manos y brazos, una herida más o menos reciente encima de su ceja derecha, y una cicatriz más o menos grande que abarcaba todo su muslo izquierdo, producto de algunos pequeños accidentes con los animales que solía manejar. Siempre tenía un pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello, y nadie podía recordar haberla visto en tacones alguna vez. No, todos quienes la conocían sabía que siempre podían encontrarla con rasguños o al menos una buena capa de lodo sobre ella o sus ropas, a diferencia de su gemela, quien siempre estaba pulcramente vestida.

-Ahora lo vamos a soltar. Prepárense- dijo nuevamente Sonia mientras que desataba la soga que estaba alrededor de las fauces del animal, hasta que solo sus manos evitaban que el cocodrilo le soltara una mordida- tres, dos, uno…-

La chica se levantó, y todos se apresuraron a alejarse del animal mientras que éste regresaba al río. Neri y Rab aplaudieron, satisfechos de que todo hubiera salido tan bien, pero de pronto se volvieron a mirar a la chica, quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con una mano sobre el pecho y respirando agitadamente.

-Ay…- se quejó la chica.

-¡Miss Johnson!-

-¡Sonia!¿Qué sucede?- dijo el veterinario, corriendo hacia ella.

-¿El cocodrilo la mordió?-

Los hombres estaban espantados y corrieron hacia ella, pero Sonia parpadeó un par de veces, e intentó regularizar su respiración, aún con su mano sobre su pecho. ¡Qué fea sensación acababa de tener! Como si algo muy malo estuviera a punto de pasar. Nunca le había pasado algo así. No, ahora que lo pensaba, sí le había pasado antes.

-No, no me mordió, estoy bien- dijo Sonia, pero sus compañeros la intentaban ayudar y seguían mirándola preocupados al notar que su colega tenía la mirada perdida.

-No te ves bien, Soni- dijo Fred, el veterinario- creo que será mejor que…-

-Estoy bien, Fred- lo interrumpió la chica con una expresión segura, pero aún se encontraba algo pensativa- préstame mi teléfono celular-

Fred la miró con preocupación, aún buscando con la mirada alguna herida que le hubiera pasado desapercibida, pero fuera del lodo por su maniobra con el cocodrilo, Sonia no tenía nada. La chica caminó hacia el jeep, y finalmente Fred le pasó su teléfono celular, y la chica hizo un gesto frustrado.

- _Well, bugger me!_ \- dijo la chica en un gesto de frustración al ver que no tenía señal para llamar, extendiendo su brazo para tomar el radio del vehículo y encenderlo- base, aquí jeep número cinco. Regresaremos inmediatamente a base. Cambio-

-¿Porqué vamos a regresar a Pretoria?- dijo Fred, sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando con su compañera de trabajo- por todos los dioses, Sonia, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?¿Porqué te pusiste así de pronto?-

-Necesito hacer una llamada urgente- dijo Sonia con una expresión preocupada, guardándose el celular en el bolsillo de su safari- creo… creo que algo malo le sucedió a mi gemela-

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco después_

Esa tarde hacía un inusual buen clima de nuevo para ser mediados de Septiembre, y algunos de los santos dorados habían salido a los terrenos con sus familias a disfrutar de uno de los últimos días soleados que quedaban ese año. Kanon y Satu, quien se sentía un poco mejor, llevaban a Elsita con ellos, aunque la atención de la pequeña estaba en esos momentos con sus tíos, Saga y Cecilia, quienes llevaban con ellos a Canuto, quienes acababan de regresar de casa de la familia de la chica, y se habían reunido con ellos tras dejar a Kostas con Aioria. Canuto se tiró al suelo mostrando la panza, cosa que le parecía muy simpática a Elsita, y comenzó a acariciar al perro y a reír.

También habían bajado Milo y Cathy, el primero llevando consigo a Mavri en brazos, y seguido de Mister Darcy, quien estaba mirando a su alrededor y gruñendo a cualquiera que pusiera sus ojos en el bebé. Mavri comenzó a gatear tan pronto como Milo lo puso en el piso, y el perro comenzó a seguirlo, sin separarse de él más de dos pasos.

Aioros había llevado él solo a los mellizos, ya que Sofi se encontraba esa tarde trabajando. Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos de la habilidad del santo de Sagitario de manejar a los dos pequeños, quienes ya caminaban y parecían querer correr en direcciones opuestas, para tenerlos dentro de su atención, evitar que se lastimaran y al mismo tiempo tener una conversación con los demás. Aún así, a veces alguno de los mellizos se alejaba demasiado, y Shura y Mac le ayudaban a mantenerlos cerca.

Nadie sintió ningún cosmo, o que algo estuviera fuera de lugar, y los santos siguieron con sus actividades.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco después_

Irene estaba un poco entristecida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Agnes, la cuidadora principal del templo del Patriarca, le había contado como iban las cosas, y no parecía que iban a mejorar. La señorita Athena tenía apenas un par de días para dar su examen en la universidad, y eso significaba que pronto Sara se iría. Y aunque le alegraba que su nueva amiga obtuviera la beca que necesitaba para que sus sueños se hicieran realidad, la verdad era que estaba un poco triste porque la iba a extrañar.

No solo eso. Ella había escuchado la conversación de Sara con Shion: la chica iba a ir a terminar con su novio, y eso podía significar algo, pero Agnes le dijo que no se hiciera ilusiones, seguramente también dejaría al Patriarca para poder cumplir sus sueños, y que Irene no debía culparla si llegaba a decidir eso.

Aún así, la chica iba regresando a sus habitaciones arrastrando los pies.

Iba a extrañar a Sara. Saori era buena, pero era la diosa, no era su amiga. En cambio, la chica australiana era mucho más relajada y divertida. Iba a extrañar sentir esa calidez en su corazón. ¡Y todo lo que hubiera podido aprender con ella, si hubiera decidido quedarse en el Santuario!

Irene se detuvo y dio media vuelta, tomando una bandeja con un par de tazas de té y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la habitación de Sara, recordando que no había encendido la terma, en caso de que la chica quisiera darse un baño cuando regresara de sus asuntos en la ciudad. Además, había recordado la conversación entre Shion y Sara, sobre todo la parte en la que la chica iba a terminar con su novio. Eso debía ser bastante molesto, y pensó que quizá Sara necesitaba una amiga en esos momentos.

Cuando la chica llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Sara, escuchó pasos entrar al templo del Patriarca, se volvió hacia la misma, y sonrió al ver que era ella.

-Bienvenida, Sara- sonrió Irene, volviéndose hacia la recién llegada y sonriendo- ¿cómo te fue hoy? Quisieras…-

Pero Irene se interrumpió abruptamente al ver que hubo algo en su mirada que la asustó, haciéndola soltar la bandeja que tenía en las manos y dar un paso atrás. Sonreía, pero no era su habitual sonrisa cálida y amigable, era más bien una sonrisa fría y terrible que le heló el corazón.

-¿Sara?- dijo Irene en un tono preocupado, dando otro paso atrás- ¿te encuentras bien? ¿qué…?-

Pero no alcanzó a terminar de hablar, porque Sara la empujó contra una columna con una fuerza y rapidez que no era normal ni natural para una chica como ella. Irene intentó gritar, pero la otra mujer puso su mano en su cuello y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza.

-Mm… no…- intentó articular Irene, pero no lo logró, a pesar de que pataleaba y usaba todas sus fuerzas para tratar de soltarse- suelta…-

-Calla, humana estúpida- dijo la voz de Sara, en un tono completamente extraño para Irene, haciendo que ella temblara de miedo- tú solo eres un gusano insignificante. Yo vine aquí por otra presa mucho más valiosa, y no quiero que tus gritos la alerten de mi presencia-

Un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Irene conforme el aire se le acababa. De pronto, las manos de la chica se abrieron, e Irene cayó al suelo. Desesperada por respirar, Irene se llevó las manos al cuello y levantó la mirada para ver que era lo que había pasado.

Shion estaba de pie, usando el casco del Patriarca, con su cosmo encendido de manera amenazante y los ojos entrecerrados. Irene no sabía que estaba pasando, o porqué sucedía eso.

-Irene, regresa a las cocinas con Agnes, por favor- dijo Shion fríamente, pero sin quitar sus ojos de Sara. La chiquilla asintió, y se levantó para salir corriendo hacia las cocinas del templo. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Shion se quitó el casco del Patriarca y lo puso a un lado suyo, en el suelo.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo el Patriarca en un tono aparentemente calmado, aunque su sangre hervía de rabia- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Ah, el Patriarca- dijo Deimos desde los labios de la chica- ¿acaso viniste a darme la bienvenida, Shion de Aries?-

Shion entrecerró los ojos, entendiendo muy bien que con quien estaba hablando no era Sara, y que la chica no era quien estaba en control en esos momentos.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sara, Deimos?- dijo Shion en un tono de fría cólera. Estaba furioso porque el dios le puso las sucias manos encima a la chica. El dios le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bien, espero que estés listo para morir por interponerte en mi camino- dijo Deimos, escuchándose horriblemente en los labios de Sara- no tengo tiempo que perder jugando contigo, Patriarca, tengo una cita con Athena-

-No sé que estés planeando hacer, porque no podrás lastimar a la señorita Athena- dijo el Patriarca con un tono serio y grave- y ciertamente no voy a dejar que sigas lastimando a Sara. Déjala y vete de aquí-

Deimos se echó a reír al notar que Shion estaba furioso con él y preocupado por la chica al mismo tiempo, aunque no parecía muy seguro de qué podía hacer para detenerlo sin lastimar a la chica. Y Deimos lo sabía: se iba a divertir muchísimo destruyendo al Patriarca.

-El problema va a ser decidir como hacer que la linda Sara acabe con tu vida- dijo Deimos, mirando alternadamente las pequeñas manos de la chica- sería muy divertido que lo hiciera con sus propias manos, ¿no crees?- rió en voz baja- ¿cómo creas que se sienta al verse a sí misma haciéndolo?-

-No te atrevas a…- siseó Shion.

-Ella está aquí dentro, ¿lo sabías?- dijo Deimos, señalando su cabeza- en una esquina para que no estorbe, pero mirando atentamente todo lo que hago. Está desesperada, intentando detenerme con toda su voluntad, pero no puede hacer nada. ¡Es tan divertido!-

Shion estaba más que furioso, y su cosmo ya abarcaba casi todo el pasillo del templo. Deimos sonrió maléficamente y se llevó la mano a su bolsillo, sacando algo y mostrándoselo al Patriarca, haciéndolo palidecer levemente.

-Oh, sí, veo que sabes que es esto- dijo Deimos, mostrándole una brillante roca que emanaba un cosmo preocupante- dejé rocas de estas por todo tu Santuario. Sabes bien lo que hacen, ¿no es así? Por eso confiscaste la otra roca que envié al Santuario y la escondiste en tu despacho sin que esta mujer se diera cuenta. Pero no te esperabas que llegara tan lejos con otra de estas-

-No te atrevas- dijo el Patriarca, sus dedos brillando levemente con chispas de cosmo conforme intentaba decidir si quería crear o no una pared de cristal- deja a Sara en paz y vete de aquí-

-Jamás. Ahora te voy a enseñar- dijo el dios, y encendió su cosmo, indicando su ubicación a todos los santos y activando la roca al mismo tiempo. Su fuerte cosmo hizo vibrar el Santuario entero y, al mismo tiempo, Shion cayó al suelo boca abajo, como si fuera un títere al que le cortaron los hilos, casi al mismo tiempo que había intentado bloquearlo con una pared de cristal, la cual se quebró casi de inmediato.

Deimos se acercó a donde había caído el Patriarca, quien seguía intentando en vano recuperar sus fuerzas y levantarse, y lo hizo girar su cabeza con su pie derecho.

-Este es un día que recordaremos para siempre- dijo el dios con desdén- el fin de Athena, el fin del Santuario y…-

Se interrumpió. El cuerpo de Sara tembló y, por un momento, Deimos perdió el control. El dios siseó, furioso, mientras volvía a recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

-¡Quédate quieta de una maldita vez, estúpida mujer!- dijo Deimos en voz alta, confirmando las sospechas de Shion, quien seguía luchando por levantarse- quieta, o voy a destruirte por dentro, sabes que ya no te necesito-

Justo en ese momento iban llegado Afrodita y Death Mask, y ambos se detuvieron en seco, horrorizados al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, y alcanzaron a escuchar lo que dijo Deimos, entendiendo lo que pasaba. Deimos estaba furioso.

-Fuera de aquí, santos de Athena- dijo el dios al verlos llegar- salven su vida, antes de que todo se pierda-

Afrodita entrecerró los ojos, y se volvió a su compañero, formulando un rápido plan para detener a Deimos y ayudar a Sara al mismo tiempo.

-Death Mask, apresúrate al lado de Athena- dijo el santo de Piscis en voz baja sin que el dios lo escuchara, mientras que sacaba una rosa roja y se preparaba a lanzarla.

-Trata de no lastimarla, Afro- dijo el santo de Cancer.

-Lo intentaré- dijo el santo de Piscis, entrecerrando los ojos para calcular su ataque.

Ambos santos encendieron sus cosmos y lanzaron sus ataques hacia la chica. Death Mask intencionalmente falló, pero Afrodita alcanzó a arañar el antebrazo de Sara con una rosa roja, haciéndola perder la conciencia de manera casi inmediata. Deimos no la pudo mantener de pie, muy a pesar de sus esfuerzos, y al mismo tiempo de que Sara caía al suelo junto a Shion, Death Mask se echó a correr hacia las habitaciones de Athena,

Deimos estaba furioso. El cuerpo de Sara estaba ahora intoxicado por las rosas de Afrodita, así que ya no le serviría. El dios salió del cuerpo de la chica, convirtiéndose en un espíritu, luego materializándose a un lado, y se echó a correr detrás de Death Mask.

Afrodita se apresuró a donde estaban Sara y Shion. Se puso de rodillas y, tras sacar un pequeño vial de su armadura, puso algunas gotas del antídoto en los labios de Sara, pero no perdió más tiempo, y también salió corriendo tras Death Mask.

Shion se sentía horriblemente. No podía moverse ni hacer nada para ayudar a Athena o a Sara, y ni siquiera podía levantar la cabeza del suelo. Con todas sus fuerzas extendió su mano, y se encontró con la de Sara. La apretó con fuerza.

"Vamos, Sara", pensó Shion "levántate. Tienes que estar bien"

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Tan pronto como Lydia sintió el horrible cosmo en el corazón mismo del Santuario, se levantó y se puso en guardia, mirando a su alrededor e intentando localizar la fuente de ese horrible cosmo enemigo. Estuvo a punto de echarse a correr hacia el templo del Patriarca, la chica escuchó un golpe sordo, y se dio cuenta de que al tiempo Mu había perdido el equilibrio, caído al suelo y no se movió. La chica sintió un horrible pánico y corrió a su lado.

-¿Mu?¿estás bien?- dijo ella, poniéndose de rodillas junto al santo de Aries- ¿qué es lo que está pasando?-

-No sé que está pasando…- dijo Mu con dificultad.

La chica intentó ayudarlo a incorporarse, pero fue en vano. Escuchó un golpe sordo en el pasillo del templo, y Lydia se incorporó y se apresuró a salir a ver que había pasado y, horrorizada, se dio cuenta de que a Kiki le había pasado lo mismo. Dio un paso atrás, y regresó al lado de Mu.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- dijo ella- ¿qué puedo hacer?-

-Lydi…- dijo Mu con dificultad- Athena… ¡tienes que ir con Athena!-

-No puedo dejarlos solos a ustedes- dijo Lydia, llevándose las manos a la boca- no puedo…-

-Hay un cosmo malvado… en el templo del Patriarca- dijo Mu- seguramente tú también lo sentiste. Tienes… tienes que ir…-

Lydia tembló levemente. Sabía muy bien cual era su obligación, pero le costaba trabajo dejar a Mu en esa situación. ¿Y si los enemigos decidían atacar el Santuario, y…? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Mu la tomó de las manos.

-Corre, Lydi- dijo Mu- Kiki y yo estaremos bien. Corre-

Lydia respiró hondo, pero finalmente asintió y se puso de pie, y comenzó a correr hacia el templo del Patriarca, informando a todos los santos, vía cosmo, lo que estaba sucediendo. La primera persona que le respondió fue Aioria, que le dijo que estaba a punto de llegar al templo del Patriarca.

La chica se talló los ojos con el dorso de su mano, aunque no tenía ninguna lágrima en sus ojos, y comenzó a subir hacia el templo de Tauro. Mientras comenzaba a subir, fue rápidamente alcanzada por Argol y por Arthur.

-Lydia, ¿qué pasó?- dijo el santo de plata- vimos a Kiki tumbado en…-

-No sé- dijo la chica- pero tenemos que subir al templo del Patriarca y…-

-Maestro, ¿qué es esto?- dijo de pronto Arthur. Lydia y Argol se volvieron hacia él, y miraron que el chico señalaba un objeto brillante en el suelo. Era pequeño, redondeado, con un extraño brillo rojizo, y emanaba un cosmo desagradable.

-Quizá…. ¡quizá esto es lo que está causando todo este problema!- dijo Lydia. Ella estuvo a punto de tomarlo, pero Argol lo tomó primero.

-Es una roca- dijo el santo de plata- creo que ya sé que es esto, Milo nos habló de estas rocas. Vamos a…-

Y sin decir más, golpeó la roca contra una de las columnas a la salida del templo de Aries, rompiéndola en pedazos. El molesto cosmo que emanaba de la roca inmediatamente se apagó, y los tres sintieron un alivio instantáneo. Lydia miró de regreso hacia el templo de Aries.

-Mu y Kiki estarán bien- dijo Arthur, notando la preocupación de la chica- vamos, la señorita Athena nos espera-

Lydia suspiró, y se apresuró a subir hacia el templo del Patriarca, siguiendo a Argol.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Todos los santos palidecieron horriblemente al sentir el terrible cosmo resonando por todo el Santuario, y finalmente ubicándose en el templo del Patriarca. No solo eso, sino que también sentían una molesta energía que los fastidiaba y los hacía sentir enfermos. Mientras tanto, las chicas no se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado hasta que Elsita y el resto de los pequeños se echaron a llorar con ganas, sensibles a lo que estaba pasando. Carina se llevó las manitas a la cabeza y tiró de sus cabellos, mientras Markus lloriqueaba.

Cathy se estiró y tomó a Mavri en sus brazos, estrechándolo para que no llorara.

-Athena…- dijo Saga, poniéndose de pie de golpe, haciendo que Cecy y las otras chicas se alarmaran.

-¿Hay problemas?- dijo Satu, y Kanon asintió con una expresión grave- vayan, ¿qué están esperando?-

Los gemelos asintieron gravemente, y Saga, quien era quien usaba la armadura, abrió un portal a otra dimensión y lanzó una mirada significativa a su hermano, quien asintió, quedándose con las chicas. Aioros puso a los mellizos frente a Cecy y a Mac, y cruzó el portal a otra dimensión junto con Shura y Milo, antes de que el gemelo mayor cruzara también y cerrara el portal tras de sí.

Elsita se abrazó de su papá, aún lloriqueando, y éste se inclinó al suelo a abrazar a su niña, y después alzarla en sus brazos.

-Hubo un ataque al templo del Patriarca, parece que es un dios- les explicó Kanon, un poco frustrado por no poder hacer nada al respecto- y aparentemente también otro dios está atacando la entrada del Santuario. Por favor, no se separen de mí. Vamos hacia el recinto de las amazonas, creo que estarán más seguras ahí-

Satu tomó el pequeño libro que usualmente llevaba consigo y lo abrió, en caso de que fuera a necesitarlo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Libra, Santuario de Athena_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Lo mismo que había sucedido con Shion y Mu pasó también en el templo de Libra, y Dohko se desplomó en el suelo de golpe. Tora había estado estudiando para aprender a leer, y escuchó el golpe sordo de su caída. Casi se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Dohko?- dijo ella, soltando el libro que tenía en sus manos y corriendo hacia él- ¡Dohko!¿qué pasó?-

El santo de Libra no le respondió. La chica se inclinó junto a él, y comenzó a mover levemente la espalda de su chico.

-¿Tora?-

-¿Qué sucede, _love_?- dijo ella, sin entender porqué pasaba eso a Dohko, o porqué había algo que la hacía sentir fatigada e incómoda- ¿te ayudo a levantarse?-

-No… no puedo…- dijo el santo dorado.

-Inténtalo- dijo Tora.

-No, no puedo- dijo Dohko- algo malo sucedió…-

La chica se mordió el labio, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: ella misma había sentido un cosmo maligno en el templo del Patriarca.

-Ve- dijo el santo de Libra.

-¿Qué? No puedo dejarte solo, Dohko- dijo Tora- ¿qué pasa si te atacan?-

-Shion necesitará ayuda- dijo él- yo voy a estar bien. Por favor, ve-

Tora le lanzó una mirada preocupada, pero por fin se puso de pie, tomó su espada y salió corriendo hacia el templo del Patriarca, pidiendo a los dioses llegar a tiempo, y que ningún daño llegara a Dohko.

Finalmente la chica, al salir, se encontró con Argol y los dos aprendices que lo seguían. Tras explicarle brevemente lo de las piedras, de las cuales ya habían encontrado y destruido algunas, Tora asintió, empuñando el mango de su espada, lista para romperlas si era necesario. Los cuatro miraron hacia el templo del Patriarca, y se apresuraron, rogando a los dioses no llegar demasiado tarde.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues sí las cosas comienzan a ponerse peor. Afrodita y Death Mas pensaron rápido… veamos si son suficientes para mantener a Deimos a raya. Mientras tanto, Phobos aprovechó para atacar el Santuario. Sonia hizo su aparición, ella también va a tener algo que decir al respecto. Muchas gracias a todos por sus review. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	16. 16: Sello

**ESTRELLAS**

XVI: SELLO

 _Lugar desconocido_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

 _Sonia miró a su alrededor, confundida, al encontrarse en aquella oscura habitación. ¿No estaba en Sudáfrica? Podía jurar que había estado a bordo de un jeep, viajando con su colega hacia Pretoria en esos momentos. Si no estaba ahí, entonces ¿dónde estaba?_

 _Una fría risa la hizo encogerse por un momento, y se puso alerta. El ambiente era frío y húmedo, aunque había algo que estaba fuera de sitio. De pronto, vio una luz a lo lejos y, sin pensar en una mejor opción, se apresuró hacia donde estaba ese inusual brillo. Mientras más se acercaba caminando, más fuerte latía su corazón, como si estuviera asustada. ¿Porqué se sentía así? ¡Si ella no le tenía miedo a nada!_

 _Cuando llegó a la luz, su corazón casi se detuvo de terror._

 _Se encontraba en una habitación en penumbra, y el único brillo provenía de una persona que estaba ahí. Su hermana Sara. Sonia vio con horror que su gemela estaba arrodillada contra la pared, sus brazos encadenados, y un pequeño brillo sobre su pecho._

 _-Sara…- intentó decir Sonia, pero la voz no salió de sus labios._

 _Iba a dar un paso hacia su gemela, pero pronto notó a alguien más en ese sitio. Al principio pensó que era una sombra, pero conforme se aclaraba su mirada, notó que un hombre alto, usando una extraña armadura, con una mirada horrenda y maliciosa que dirigía hacia su hermana._

 _Deimos volvió sus ojos hacia Sonia, y frunció el entrecejo, molesto por la intromisión._

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo aquÍ?- siseó el hombre._

 _Sonia enrojeció de enojo._

 _-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?- dijo la chica, arremangándose y cerrando sus puños en un gesto enojado- ¿qué rayos le estás haciendo a mi hermana?-_

 _Deimos parecía sorprendido y desconcertado, quizá porque no esperaba encontrar a nadie más en el alma de la chica que había tomado. ¿Porqué había alguien más ahí? No lo sabía, pero eso era una sorpresa desagradable. No se explicaba como había otra chica ahí dentro. ¿O era la misma? No, la chica cuyo cuerpo había tomado se parecía mucho, pero era diferente._

 _Sonia, por su parte, notando la distracción del sujeto, corrió hacia él y le dio un empujón con su codo y hombro derechos con todas sus fuerzas. No lo tumbó al suelo, pero hizo que el dios trastabillara y diera un par de pasos atrás en lo que intentaba recuperar el equilibrio. La chica aprovechó eso y corrió hacia su hermana, sacudiéndola levemente al tomarla por los hombros._

 _-¡Sara!¡Reacciona!- dijo Sonia, moviendo a su gemela y haciendo sonar las cadenas que la mantenían atada a la pared. Sara abrió los ojos y la miró._

 _-¿Soni?-_

 _-¡Reacciona!- repitió Sonia, al ver que sus ojos estaban apagados y vacíos. No sabía que Sara había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para resistirse, pero estaba a punto de rendirse- no puedes dejar que…-_

 _-¡Fuera de aquí, molestia!- dijo Deimos, tomándola de los hombros a su vez, alejándola de Sara y lanzándola hacia la oscuridad._

Sonia abrió los ojos, respirando agitadamente, y miró a su alrededor. Estaba de regreso en el jeep, viajando de regreso a Pretoria con Fred y sus dos asistentes bajo el sofocante sol. La chica respiró hondo para normalizar su respiración y se incorporó en su asiento.

-¿Sonia?- dijo Fred, quien estaba al volante, volviéndose hacia ella- ¿tuviste un mal sueño?¿te sientes mejor?-

La chica no le respondió. Volvió a sacar su teléfono celular y notó con frustración que aún no tenía señal. Sonia se mordió el labio.

"Por favor, Sara, tienes que estar bien", pensó la chica.

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Artemisa, Olimpo_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

En el Olimpo, ese día había sido bastante divertido para la mayoría de sus habitantes. Artemisa se echó a reír mientras veía a Touma se ajustaba la máscara después de que Teseo le dio un buen golpe en la nariz.

-Ouch- se quejó el pelirrojo, tras ajustarse la máscara, para proceder a frotarse la nariz- ¡Teseo! ¿Porqué…?-

-Porque metes las narices en donde no te llaman- dijo Teseo, cruzándose de brazos- si te gusta la forma que tiene tu nariz, más te vale que dejes de molestar-

Touma gruñó, pero no dijo nada, y volvió a sonreír. Los ángeles habían estado charlando sobre sus vidas pasadas con la diosa. Touma estaba, obviamente, impresionado como cada vez que tenían esa conversación. Teseo y Odiseo contaban sus respectivas aventuras en los tiempos mitológicos. Odiseo sobre sus viajes de regreso a casa después de la guerra de Troya, y Teseo… bueno, de sus aventuras en general.

Lo que había hecho que el pelirrojo comenzara a reír fue la aventura de Teseo y Pirítoo en el Inframundo, todo ese asunto de quedarse pegado a su asiento por intentar secuestrar a Perséfone.

-Lo siento, amigos, pero tienen que admitir que ustedes dos no eran los más brillantes- dijo Touma, riendo- quiero decir, con lo mal genio que es Hades, ¿a quién se le ocurre…?-

Teseo levantó la mano para darle un zape, pero Artemisa lo detuvo.

-Ya basta, no quiero peleas en mis habitaciones- dijo la diosa, cruzándose de brazos, pero aún así estaba divirtiéndose mucho- si se van a golpear, háganlo afuera. No me gustaría que después tuviera que quitar la sangre del suelo-

Los tres chicos se disculparon con la diosa, quien asintió arrugando un poco la nariz, y fue Odiseo quien se echó a reír en esta ocasión. No solo él, sino también un intruso comenzó a reír levemente desde la entrada de las habitaciones de Artemisa. La diosa y los ángeles levantaron la mirada.

-¿Apolo?- dijo ella, alzando las cejas por un momento, pero después lo miró ceñuda- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Solo vengo a visitarte, hermanita- dijo el dios del sol sonriendo inocentemente- ¿qué no puedo venir a saludar a mi melliza?-

-No, siempre tienes una razón para hacerlo- dijo Artemisa, aún entrecerrando los ojos con una expresión sospechosa- ¿qué quieres? Si es sobre tu hija, la piojita…-

-Liliwen, tu sobrina- la corrigió Apolo, sin dejar de sonreír un tanto socarronamente- no, no es nada de eso, solo quería saludarte. Liliwen está muy bien, gracias por preguntar-

Artemisa gruñó levemente, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Continuaba aún fingiendo desdén por la existencia de Liliwen, insistiendo en seguir llamándola piojita, pero en privado estaba realmente orgullosa de su sobrina. Aún no lograba entender que había pasado por la mente de la mocosa, arriesgándose para salvarla cuando ella, Artemisa, había intentado asesinarla en repetidas ocasiones. Lo negaría por siempre, pero una parte de ella había sentido algo lindo al pensar en que su sobrina le tenía algo de cariño.

Artemisa levantó la mirada, y sacudió la cabeza al ver que Apolo tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Calla!- dijo Artemisa, levantando la nariz en un gesto orgulloso, haciendo reír tanto a Apolo como a los tres ángeles- no me importa como esté tu hija-

-Yo no dije nada- dijo Apolo riendo traviesamente.

Artemisa sonrió levemente, y encogió las piernas, pero después se mordió el labio. La mocosa se parecía muchísimo a Apolo, pero también se parecía a Arienwen.

-La extrañas también, ¿verdad?- dijo Apolo en voz baja, borrando su sonrisa y tentando a su suerte- sé que Arienwen era tu mejor amiga. Lo siento mucho- añadió el dios, bajando la mirada.

Artemisa borró su sonrisa, pero no se enojó con su hermano. Ambos habían estado en el cuello del otro por un buen tiempo hasta este momento, y ambos habían causado un grave daño al otro. Puso su mano en el hombro de Apolo y sonrió otra vez.

-Yo también lo siento- dijo Artemisa en un susurro.

Touma y los ángeles se sonrieron entre ellos, aliviados, pero de pronto, las sonrisas de todos los presentes se borraron de pronto. Incluso Touma palideció mortalmente.

-Es Deimos- dijo Artemisa en voz baja.

-Está atacando el Santuario de Athena- añadió Apolo con una expresión mortificada.

-¿Crees que deberíamos intervenir, Apolo?- dijo la diosa, sin estar muy segura. Para ese momento, Apolo ya se había levantado y comenzaba a dirigirse a la puerta. Artemisa suspiró, resiganda. Ya tenía su respuesta- de acuerdo, Touma, Teseo, Odiseo. Vamos-

Los tres ángeles asintieron y se pusieron de pie, listos para salir rumbo a Atenas.

x-x-x

 _Entrada al templo del Patriarca_

 _Poco después_

Sara tosió un par de veces y reprimió un escalofrío, disgustada por el desagradable sabor del antídoto que Afrodita había puesto en su boca antes de salir de ahí. La chica abrió los ojos y se incorporó, mirando a su alrededor. Se frotó la frente. ¡Vaya, se sentía muy bien que su mente fuera por fin libre de ese molesto dios! Había sido una agonía mirar todo lo que sucedía desde el interior de su cabeza, gritando sin poder ser escuchada. No sabía si había sido su imaginación o no, pero Soni había parecido darle ánimos también. Había sido terrible verse controlada y no poder detener sus propias manos de hacer daño, primero a Irene y luego a Shion.

-¡Shion!- dijo la chica, volteando a ver al Patriarca, quien seguía tumbado sin poder moverse, ni siquiera podía doblar los dedos de nuevo. Sara lo movió insistentemente- Shion… ¡lo siento mucho! No podía hacer nada, no quise lastimarlos-

Sara lo hizo volverse sobre su espalda con cuidado. No podía hacer nada, y realmente tenía pánico de que Deimos volverá a usarla para lastimar a alguien más. Una sensación de claustrofobia y de ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Inconscientemente se llevó las manos hacia el cuello, pero después sacudió la cabeza. ¡Tenía que concentrarse! Tenía que hacerlo. ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudar?

La chica miró a Shion, quien parecía mirarla con desesperación. Y debía estar desesperado. Seguramente querría ayudar a Athena, pero no podía ni siquiera moverse.

-No sé que hacer- dijo Sara, sintiéndose desesperada- ¿cómo puedo ayudar?-

Levantó la mirada, y buscó a su alrededor, solo para encontrar a Irene escondida en una de las columnas. Al ver que Sara la había visto, Irene intentó correr.

-No, Irene, espera- dijo Sara, extendiendo su mano hacia ella, pero sin tocarla- por favor, necesito tu ayuda-

Irene se detuvo, y notó que Sara volvía a ser la misma que antes.

-¿Eres tú esta vez?- dijo la chica.

-Lo lamento mucho, Irene, no quise lastimarte, no pude evitarlo- dijo Sara- necesito ayuda… necesito saber que hacer para ayudar a Shion… y a Athena-

-No hay nada que nosotras podamos hacer para ayudar, Sara- dijo Irene tristemente- no tenemos cosmo-

Sara se mordió el labio, preocupada, y se metió las manos nerviosamente en los bolsillos de su vestido, cuando sintió algo con su mano izquierda. Lo sacó del bolsillo, y vio que se trataba de la roca que Deimos había activado.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Irene.

-Creo que… es lo que causó este problema en primer lugar- dijo Sara, mirando la roca, mientras se preguntaba que podía hacer. De pronto, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡Eso era! Levantó la roca para que Shion la viera- si la rompo, todas las demás rocas que puso en el Santuario van a perder su poder, y tú podrás levantarte, ¿no es así?-

Shion la miró con una expresión de pánico. Sí, era cierto, Sara tenía razón. Pero sabía que era sumamente peligroso para una chica sin cosmo que hiciera eso. Con todas sus fuerzas, cerró sus dedos alrededor de la mano derecha de Sara.

-No lo hagas- dijo Shion con mucho esfuerzo- no… perderás tu mano, o peor..si lo haces tú misma… Espera a que lleguen los otros santos-

-No hay tiempo, Shion, y lo sabes- dijo Sara, sacudiendo la cabeza- Saori… ¡Athena está en peligro! Esa es tu responsabilidad, ¿no?-

Shion sabía que así era, pero una parte de él no quería que fuera Sara quien lo hiciera. ¿No entendía que podía morir? Athena estaba en peligro, pero… ¡no quería que fuera Sara quien lo hiciera!

Cuando se dio cuenta, Sara lo había soltado, se había levantado de su lado, y había levantado la roca con su mano izquierda, la misma que previamente había sido lastimada, y con un gesto hizo que Irene se apartara. Sin que Shion pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, Sara golpeó la roca contra una de las columnas con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No!- dijo Shion con todas sus fuerzas.

Una fuerte onda de choque y explosión hizo trizas la columna y la roca que había causado todo ese problema. Sara fue despedida unos metros atrás por el impacto, y cayó al suelo, abrazando su mano izquierda contra su cuerpo. Irene también fue despedida por la onda de choque producida con esa roca, y se golpeó contra una columna. La adolescente dejó escapar un grito de dolor, escuchando crujir los huesos de su antebrazo, pero al levantar la mirada, vio que Sara estaba mucho peor.

-¡Sara!- dijo Irene, con algunas lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos, al notar que la chica estaba ovillada en el suelo, y había algo de sangre en el suelo.

Sara se mordió el labio, porque le dolía mucho la mano, y notó que un par de brazos la ayudaron a incorporarse.

-Shion- dijo Sara al ver que el Patriarca ya se encontraba bien- menos mal-

-Te dije que esperaras- dijo Shion, casi tan pálido como la chica, observando que había sangre fluyendo profusamente de la mano izquierda de la chica- eso fue estúpido, Sara, ¿porqué hiciste eso?-

-Tienes que ir con Saori, Shion- dijo Sara, cada vez más pálida, pero sonriendo levemente y empujándolo con su mano sana para intentar que se diera prisa- yo estaré bien, solo apresúrate-

Shion sacudió la cabeza. No lo iba a estar si las cosas seguían así, pero tenía claro cual era su deber. Levantó la mirada, y vio llegar a Aioria, quien miró a su alrededor, preguntándose que era lo que acababa de pasar. Junto al santo de Leo llegó Arthur, quien había estado subiendo con Lydia y Argol, que se quedaron atrás intentando destruir las molestas rocas que iban encontrando en el camino. El chico miró sorprendido la escena, y se apresuró al lado de Irene para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-¿Qué pasó aquí, maestro?- dijo el santo de Leo.

-Ven, Aioria- dijo Shion, tendiendo de nuevo a Sara en el suelo, quien aún estaba abrazando su mano izquierda contra su pecho. Se volvió a ella y a Irene, y después a Aioria y a Arthur- cuiden de ellas dos mientras…-

Y tras una mirada desesperada a Sara, el Patriarca se levantó y se apresuró al sitio donde Athena había desaparecido. El santo de Leo se volvió a Sara, cuyo vestido ya estaba bastante manchado de sangre.

-¿Qué podemos hacer, señor Aioria?- dijo Arthur, mientras ayudaba a Irene a incorporarse, y a sentarse en el suelo junto a Sara.

Aioria suspiró, y puso su mano sobre las heridas de ambas para intentar curarlas con su cosmo. En el caso de Sara, no iba a ser suficiente, pero al menos podía ayudarle un poco mientras conseguían más ayuda.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Athena_

 _Poco antes_

Athena había estado charlando con Liliwen y Camus cuando los tres sintieron el cosmo enemigo. La joven diosa se había sentido terriblemente debilitada por el poder de las rocas cuando fueron activadas, pero tomando su báculo en sus manos logró mantenerse de pie. Sospechando lo que estaba pasando, esperó pacientemente a que llegara Deimos a atacarla. Camus se puso de pie y se volvió a la entrada del templo, cubriendo a Liliwen y a la diosa. Primero llegó Death Mask.

-¡Señorita Athena!¡Estamos bajo ataque!- dijo el santo de Cáncer, corriendo hacia el interior del templo de Athena, pasando a Camus y llegando hacia ella, alzándola en brazos y apartándola del sitio donde Deimos estuvo a punto de golpearla, mientras que Camus apartaba a Liliwen.

Saori se tambaleó cuando Death Mask la ayudó a volverse a poner de pie, y levantó los ojos. ¿Porqué tenía que nublarse su mirada? Volvió a poner el báculo en el suelo para ayudarse a mantenerse de pie.

-Ah, así que aquí estás, Athena- dijo Deimos, sonriendo maliciosamente- ¿porqué te escondes detrás de tus santos? Ven y enfréntame como debe ser-

Athena se sentía terrible. Le dolía la cabeza, y su visión seguía nublándose. Death Mask seguía de pie entre ella y el dios, y se preguntaba porqué la diosa no había respondido. Al mismo tiempo, Afrodita acababa de llegar, cosmo encendido, y preocupado por lo que estaba pasando.

Deimos atacó a los santos con su cosmo, lanzando a Death Mask contra una columna, y casi tirando a Afrodita por un lado del templo de Athena. El santo de Piscis apenas alcanzó a sujetarse con fuerza de la orilla para evitar caer al abismo. Después de ello, Deimos se volvió hacia la diosa y la atacó, pero ésta detuvo su ataque con su báculo de manera casi instintiva.

-Vamos, Athena, puedes hacer mejor que eso- dijo Deimos fríamente, apuntando para atacarla de nuevo. Cuando lo hizo una pared de hielo se interpuso entre el ataque y la diosa. La pared de hielo se rompió en mil pedazos por el golpe, pero Athena permaneció ilesa- ¿qué?-

Cuando se aclaró el ataque, Deimos vio que Camus lo había atacado, a pesar de que aún estaba preocupado por proteger a Liliwen. A pesar de encender su cosmo para ayudar, la chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Había algo en ese sitio que la estaba haciendo sentir débil, igual que a Athena.

-Lilu, ¿estás bien?- dijo Camus, inmediatamente arrepintiéndose de haberla dejado acercarse al ataque.

-Estoy bien, Camus- dijo ella, frotándose la frente levemente.

Deimos se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un gesto de entendimiento.

-Ah, cierto, eres una semidiosa- dijo el dios- eso significa que estarás tan afectada como Athena y los santos que manejan las armaduras. No debiste dejar que esta chica viniera- añadió, sonriendo maliciosamente a Camus.

-Liliwen, por favor, regresa a Acuario- dijo Camus en voz baja.

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza, pero se retiró unos pasos, deteniéndose junto a Saori y encendiendo débilmente su cosmo. Deimos volvió a reír.

-Bueno, ustedes lo pidieron- dijo Deimos, encendiendo nuevamente su cosmo con fuerza. La onda de choque de su ataque empujó a todos, Liliwen y Athena incluidas, contra las columnas del templo. Cada uno de los santos intentó detener el ataque con el suyo, pero ninguno fue suficiente.

El dios nuevamente se echó a reír.

Camus y Liliwen se levantaron y lanzaron sus ataques de hielo y fuego al mismo tiempo, empujando a Deimos por las escaleras que llevaban hacia el templo del Patriarca. Liliwen respiró agitadamente y se apoyó en una de las columnas para recuperar el aliento.

-Ah, muy bien- dijo el dios, preparándose para atacar de nuevo al ver que Liliwen se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo- te dije que no servirías para pelear-

Esta vez fue Athena quien encendió su cosmo y, aunque débil, lanzó un ataque contra Deimos, golpeándolo en un costado y haciéndolo gritar. Al terminar el ataque, Athena cayó de rodillas, apoyada en su báculo y tan agotada como Liliwen. Los tres santos atacaron de nuevo, pero fueron de poca ayuda.

Deimos apartó sus ataques con un gesto aburrido, los hizo a un lado y se volvió hacia Athena.

-Se acabó, Athena- dijo Deimos, encendiendo su cosmo frente a ella- toda la pelea entre nosotros se acabó. Fue divertido mientras duró…-

Liliwen volvió a atacar, creando una pared de fuego entre el dios y Athena, pero éste retiró el ataque nuevamente con un gesto casi aburrido.

-Vaya que eres molesta- dijo Deimos, volviéndose hacia ella- te destruiré junto con Athena-

Athena empuñó su báculo, usándolo para ponerse de pie de nuevo, y se preparó para detener el golpe, pero no fue necesario. Dos cosmos aparecieron en su templo, uno de cada lado, haciendo sonreír a la diosa, y haciendo que Deimos gruñera enfurecido.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?- dijo el dios haciendo un gesto amenazante.

-¿Qué más?- dijo Apolo alegremente, poniéndose las manos en las caderas- venimos a apoyar a nuestra hermanita-

-Aún no hemos olvidado que también te metiste con nosotros también- dijo Artemisa, entrecerrando sus ojos, llena de enojo a diferencia de su gemelo- tienes suerte de que Hades y Poseidón no hayan llegado aún-

Deimos gruñó, y se dio cuenta que Athena se irguió con relativa facilidad, al igual que los santos, como si la presión sobre todos ellos se hubiera levantado.

-Un momento- dio Deimos, sorprendido y por primera vez preocupado- ¿cómo se pueden mover con en campo de fuerza activado?-

Athena sonrió levemente. Ella también había notado que el cosmo que la hacía mantenerse cabizbaja y con la visión borrosa había desaparecido casi en un instante.

-Ya no está activado- dijo una voz sombría detrás de ellos.

Deimos se volvió, y se sorprendió encontrar a Shion, mirándolo con una expresión enfurecida, y con su túnica manchada de sangre, y un brillo de cólera en los ojos. Y por primera vez Deimos no parecía tan seguro como cuando llegó.

Athena, Artemisa y Apolo atacaron a Deimos al mismo tiempo, y tan pronto como el dios cayó al suelo, Shion se acercó a él y fríamente abrió un pequeño cofre, encerrando su alma dentro y pasándoselo a Athena para que terminara de sellarlo.

-A ver si te gusta estar encerrado- dijo fríamente el Patriarca.

Liliwen comenzó a levantarse del suelo, pero cuando Camus se apresuró a ayudarla, otro par de manos le ofrecieron ayuda primero. La chica sonrió con sus ojos brillando de contento. Su padre y su tía eran quienes la ayudaban a levantarse.

-Gracias- sonrió la chica, ruborizándose levemente. Apolo no tuvo ninguna pena en abrazarla, pero Artemisa solamente gruñó levemente en señal de aprobación.

Athena sonrió levemente, sacudiéndose su vestido.

-¿Está usted bien, señorita?- dijo Shion en un tono seco, sin sonreír y sin ningún signo de alivio.

-Estoy bien, gracias, Shion- dijo la joven diosa, y alzó las cejas, preocupada por la expresión que había hecho el Patriarca- ¿qué sucede?-

-Nada, señorita- dijo Shion aún con una mirada estoica- Saga y algunos de los otros aún están luchando en los terrenos del Santuario. Creo que se trata de Phobos. Aún tenemos que tener cuidado-

Saori asintió, aunque no le creyó para nada que no había sucedido nada. Ya lo averiguaría. El Patriarca continuaba con una expresión fría y preocupada.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Saga gruñó y Aioros se cruzó de brazos mientras recuperaba el aliento al ver que los enemigos huían rápidamente al mismo tiempo que el cosmo de Deimos desapareció del templo del Patriarca. Ninguno de los santos fue herido durante el ataque, pero todos sin falta estaban preocupado por las chicas y los niños, quienes se habían quedado al cuidado de Kanon. Después de que comenzara el ataque contra los santos dorados, el gemelo menor decidió llevarlos al recinto de las amazonas.

Tan pronto como los enemigos comenzaron a huir de ellos, Aioros y Milo se volvieron hacia el recinto de las amazonas con idénticas expresiones angustiadas.

-Tranquilos, seguramente estarán bien- dijo Saga tranquilamente, aliviando los pensamientos de sus dos compañeros, que seguramente estarían preocupados por sus hijos- Kanon se encargará de que ningún daño llegara a ninguno de ellos-

Los dos santos asintieron, sabiendo que el gemelo mayor tenía razón pero aún así estaban ansiosos por los pequeños.

Shura, por su parte, se sacudió las manos con un gesto aburrido.

-Vamos- dijo el santo de Capricornio- parece que ya todo acabó. Y el señor Shion acaba de decir que sellaron a Deimos en el templo de Athena-

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Agnes volvió de la cocina con agua y algunos trozos de tela, y regresó junto a Aioria, quien les agradeció y comenzó a limpiar la sangre en la mano herida de Sara, quien levantó los ojos somnolienta hacia el santo dorado. Arthur, por su parte, había tomado uno de los trozos de tela que Agnes había llevado, y lo usó para vendar la mano de Irene. La chiquilla iba a estar bien, Aioria arreglaría sus huesos casi de inmediato, pero aún no estaba muy seguro sobre Sara.

-Gracias- dijo Aioria, regresando el balde de agua a Agnes, quien fue a cambiar el balde de agua ensangrentada por agua limpia. A pesar de sus propias heridas, Irene seguía mirando a Sara con aprensión. Al ver la mirada de la pequeña, Sara se volvió a Aioria.

-Está muy mal, ¿verdad?- dijo Sara con ojos llorosos. Le dolía, pero el dolor se había vuelto un poco más tolerable.

-He visto peores heridas- dijo Aioria secamente, encogiéndose de hombros e intentando no responder directamente. Sara sonrió levemente y se volvió hacia Irene, quien había terminado de ser vendada por Arthur.

-Vas a estar bien, Sara, vas a ver- dijo Irene.

-Gracias- dijo Sara en voz baja, mirando de reojo su mano.

Sara estaba muy entristecida: su mano estaba hecha pedazos, con los huesos rotos y muchos cortes. Y si su mano no estaba en perfectas condiciones, no podría aspirar a la beca en la NASA. Cerró ojos ojos, intentando sacudirse ese pensamiento. Estaba segura de que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Había hecho bien.

La verdad era que mientras que Aioria aún limpiaba las heridas, se dio cuenta de que la mano de la chica estaba severamente dañada, como si le hubiera explotado una granada en la mano. Se mordió el labio. Quizá sería sabio llamar a su cuñada y llevarla rápidamente al hospital.

Una vez que la mano estuvo limpia, Aioria procedió a vendarla. Irene lo miró con una expresión preocupada.

-Por favor, señor Aioria- dijo Irene- tiene que curarla-

-No puedo hacer eso, pequeña- dijo el santo de Leo, frustrado- en el caso de ella, no solo sus huesos están dañados…-

Pero se interrumpió al ver que Shion regresaba del templo de Athena, al igual que la diosa, seguidos de Afrodita y Death Mask, ambos con una horrible expresión preocupada. El Patriarca se arrodilló junto a Sara, quien se esforzó por abrir los ojos y, al encontrarse con los de Shion, sonrió.

-Hola- dijo ella con una sonrisa cansada- ¿Saori está bien?-

-Aquí estoy, Sara- dijo Saori, dejando su báculo en manos de Death Mask e inclinándose junto a ella- ¿qué sucedió?-

-Ella fue quien rompió la roca que estaba activada, señorita- dijo Shion tristemente.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?- dijo Saori, levantando la mirada, notando a Shion sumamente cabizbajo, y la expresión preocupada de Aioria. Saori puso su mano sobre la de Sara y encendió su cosmo. La herida mejoró un poco, pero seguía siendo severa.

-Porque no podía dejar las cosas así- dijo Sara- todo esto fue mi culpa-

-No digas eso, nada de esto fue culpa tuya- dijo Shion.

-Hay que llevarla al hospital- dijo Saori, volviéndose a Shion- estoy segura de que podrán ayudarla. Todo saldrá bien-

Shion dudaba que eso fuera así, pero asintió levemente y extendió sus brazos para alzar a Sara. La chica apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del Patriarca y cerró los ojos, intentando no pensar mucho en el dolor que sentía. Shion se despidió de Athena con una mirada, y desapareció, teletransportándose al hospital.

Una vez que se desapareció, Aioria suspiró, y se volvió hacia Irene, que tenía su antebrazo quebrado sostenido por Arthur, y procedió a terminar de curarla con su cosmo. Eso no iba a ser tan difícil.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	17. 17: Epílogo

**ESTRELLAS**

XVII: EPILOGO

 _Hospital de Atenas_

Dohko y Tora alcanzaron a Shion en el hospital, donde el Patriarca había llevado rápidamente a Sara para atenderla por las heridas en su mano. Mientras Shion esperaba pacientemente en la sala de espera fuera de urgencias y Tora miraba curiosa a su alrededor, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener todas sus preguntas sobre lo que veía, Dohko le puso la mano en el hombro a su amigo.

-Tranquilo, Shion- dijo Dohko en un tono que intentaba ayudar a su amigo a calmarse- seguramente Sara va a estar bien. Sabes bien que no está en peligro-

-No es eso lo que me preocupa, Dohko- dijo Shion en voz baja.

Lo que realmente le preocupaba al Patriarca era el futuro de Sara. Sabía muy bien que la chica se había esforzado toda su vida para cumplir sus sueños, y lo que acababa de pasar en el Santuario podía ser la diferencia, podría perder para siempre su oportunidad de hacer lo que soñaba. E incluso si no era así, si aún así podía hacer el trabajo de sus sueños, se sentía terriblemente culpable de que la chica a la que amaba (su tripa hizo un ruido incómodo) perdiera su mano.

Shion se dejó caer en la silla, se cubrió la cara con las manos y suspiró largamente.

-Su sueño siempre ha sido… todo esto es mi culpa- dijo Shion en voz baja.

Dohko no dijo nada, y le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras que la puerta se abrió, y salieron Sofi y Oskar. El Patriarca se levantó.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Dohko.

-Hay que operarla inmediatamente, o va a perder su mano- dijo Oskar, volviéndose a Shion directamente- ella ya nos autorizó, pero también necesitamos su autorización para ser su apoderado-

-¿Porqué yo?- dijo Shion.

-Sara nos dijo que lo hablemos con usted, maestro- dijo Sofi- dijo que su familia no está aquí, y que usted debería ser su apoderado-

Shion parpadeó. Claro, lo había hecho antes, sobre todo con Athena y con algunos de los santos, pero no sabía porqué Sara quería eso.

-¿Puedo hablar con ella primero?- dijo Shion, y Sofi asintió, abriendo la puerta, pero lanzándole una mirada de urgencia.

El Patriarca cruzó el pasillo y llegó a donde la chica estaba en una camilla, aún con su mano envuelta en un paño ensangrentado. Sara tenía los ojos cerrados, y por un momento Shion pensó que la chica estaba inconsciente, pero al ponerle la mano en el hombro, ella volvió su mirada hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa, Sara?- dijo Shion, tras confirmar con ella lo que había dicho Sofi- ¿no quieres que llame a tus padres?-

-No- dijo Sara, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿A tu gemela entonces?- dijo Shion, pero Sara volvió a sacudir la cabeza- necesitan ser ellos, yo no puedo hacer esto-

-Por favor- lo interrumpió Sara, tomando la mano del Patriarca, lanzándole una mirada un poco desesperada- por favor, Shion, no digas nada a mis padres. No quiero asustarlos. Por favor- parpadeó- ya que esté bien les diré lo que pasó-

Shion suspiró, asintiendo.

-Dicen que tienen que operarte inmediatamente- le dijo Shion en voz baja- creo que tienen razón, pero ¿estás de acuerdo?-

Sara asintió levemente. Shion suspiró otra vez y finalmente firmó el documento que le habían entregado. La chica le agradeció con la mirada, y aunque sonreía, Shion pudo notar que estaba un poco preocupada. El Patriarca sonrió, intentando animarla, y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla.

-Nos veremos en un rato- le dijo Shion, forzando un tono optimista- todo va a estar bien-

Sara le sonrió de nuevo y asintió mientras que la llevaban al quirófano.

x-x-x

 _Pretoria, Sudáfrica_

 _Más tarde_

Tras manejar lo más rápido posible desde Mookgopong hasta Pretoria, un viaje que duró un par de horas, Sonia apagó y encendió su teléfono e intentó llamar varias veces al celular de su hermana durante el trayecto. Cuando por fin tuvo bastante señal para hacer la llamada, el teléfono sonó pero nadie respondió.

Sonia se mordió el labio y miró la hora. No era tan tarde para que su hermana estuviera dormida. O quizá se había desvelado la noche anterior, mirando las estrellas, y estaba dormida. No, tenía esa sensación de que algo malo había sucedido a su gemela desde hacía un rato, y no se la podía sacudir.

Y además, estaba ese sueño que había tenido de camino desde Mookgopong, en donde un hombre con armadura estaba atormentando a Sara. Sonia sintió una nueva punzada y se llevó la mano al pecho. Miró sus manos. ¿Porqué su mano izquierda se sentía tan graciosa?

-Uh…- se quejó en voz baja, aún sin quitar su mano de su pecho.

-Sonia, no estás bien- le dijo Fred, el veterinario, quien llevaba todo el trayecto diciéndole lo preocupado que estaba por ella- vamos, no seas necia. Vamos, te llevaré a un hospital, y…-

-No, no soy yo la que no está bien- dijo la chica, intentando recuperar el aliento- necesito saber que le pasa a Sara…-

-En serio, Sonia, tengo que insistir- dijo Fred de nuevo- ¿estás segura de que Junior no te mordió…?-

Sonia lo ignoró y miró su teléfono de nuevo. ¿Debería llamar a sus padres para decirles lo que había pasado? No, no quería preocuparlos por esa corazonada y un sueño que había tenido. Pero ella misma estaba preocupada. ¿Y si su sensación era cierta, y su gemela estaba en peligro? Respiró hondo, y volvió a marcar el número de Sara.

-Por favor, por favor, Sardina, contesta- dijo Sonia en voz baja.

-Sonia, creo que…- comenzó a decir Fred.

- _¿Hola?_ \- dijo por fin una voz a través del auricular. Sonia sintió un vuelco al escucharla, pues era una voz de hombre, y no la reconoció, pues ya había hablado antes con Nikos y conocía su voz. Le hizo una señal a Fred para que se callara.

-¿Hola?- dijo la chica, sin saber quien era el hombre que había respondido el teléfono de su hermana- eh… quisiera hablar con Sara Johnson, por favor-

La persona en el otro lado de la línea dudó un momento antes de responder.

- _Sara no puede responder justo en este momento_ \- dijo la voz masculina. Tenía un tono calmado, pero algo le decía a Sonia que estaba también preocupado- _quizá si llamas en un par de horas podría…_ -

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Sonia, alzando la voz mientras que su rostro se encendía de furia- ¿qué le pasó a mi hermana?¡Más vale que me la comuniques en este instante, o te voy a…!-

- _Espera, espera_ \- dijo el hombre del otro lado de la línea. Tenía ese mismo tono calmado y conciliador- _tú eres Sonia, ¿verdad?_ -

La chica parpadeó.

-Sí…- dijo en voz baja. No sabía quien era el hombre que están del otro lado de la línea, pero seguramente él había hablado lo bastante con Sara para saber que tenía una gemela- ¿qué le pasa a Sara?-

- _¿Estás en Johannesburgo?_ \- volvió a preguntar la voz.

-No, en Pretoria- dijo Sonia- ¿qué es lo que…?-

Pero no alcanzó a terminar de hacer la pregunta, cuando una esfera de luz apareció frente a ella y a Fred, quien dio un salto para ocultarse de tras de ella. La chica miró fijamente la esfera de luz hasta que se convirtió en un hombre sólido. Sonia abrió la boca con una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Qué rayos…?- dijo ella, quitándose las manos de Fred de los hombros, quien seguía oculto detrás de ella- ¡por Steve Irwing! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

Shion sonrió levemente al reconocer la mirada curiosa de Sara en el rostro de su gemela. Si no supiera que Sara estaba en esos momentos en Atenas, el Patriarca habría jurado que la chica que tenía enfrente era ella. Había, sin embargo, algunas diferencias. Para empezar, sus ropas. Sonia tenía un safari color verde y enormes botas negras, todo aquel atuendo con abundantes manchas de lodo, cosa que Sara no toleraría jamás. No usaba gafas como su hermana, pero sí llevaba puesta una diadema para mantener sus cabellos sueltos en orden. Y no pudo evitar notar la herida en proceso de curación sobre su ceja derecha o la cicatriz en su rodilla: recordaba que Sara le había contado que un caimán la había mordido en una ocasión.

-Eso no importa ahora, Sonia- le dijo Shion en un tono de urgencia- Sara está… a salvo ahora, pero creo que va a necesitar tu apoyo. Te lo explicaré todo cuando estemos en Atenas-

Sonia se llevó una mano al pecho. La punzada en su pecho había ido disminuyendo poco a poco, pero aún la sentía. No tanto como cuando estaba en la reserva, o durante su sueño, pero aún estaba ahí. Asintió con seguridad.

-Vamos- dijo Sonia, decidida.

-Sonia, ¿qué haces?- dijo Fred- ¡ni siquiera conoces a este sujeto! Y además…-

Pero la chica lo ignoró, mirando a Shion con una expresión decidida. Shion sonrió finalmente, y ambos se teletransportaron.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

 _Más tarde_

Shion suspiró, frustrado, mirando a Sara dormir mientras se recuperaba de la cirugía, que había durado casi todo el día. Oskar le había explicado que el cirujano plástico había logrado reparar la mayor parte de los huesos fracturados en la mano de la chica, pero habían encontrado uno de los principales nervios lastimados, y no sabían como estaría la fuerza con su mano. Seguramente necesitaría rehabilitarse por algún tiempo para poder volver a usarla como antes.

El Patriarca se pasó los dedos por el cabello. ¿Porqué Sara no lo había escuchado? Si ella hubiera esperado al menos cinco minutos, Aioria hubiera llegado, él habría destruido la roca con su cosmo, y nadie hubiera resultado lastimado. ¿Qué diferencia habrían sido cinco minutos?

Shion sabía la respuesta: si Sara no hubiera destruido esa roca, también Apolo y Artemisa habrían caído en la trampa de Deimos, y el resultado de esa pelea quizá hubiera sido muy diferente en esos cinco minutos.

Se volvió a revolver el cabello. ¿Pero porqué Sara? La chica tenía sus propios sueños. Quien sabe si podría cumplirlos ahora que su mano estaba tan lastimada.

El Patriarca se incorporó en su silla y se inclinó hacia la chica, ajustando la sábana que la cubría. Nunca había visto a Sara así. Ya no estaba tan pálida como antes, sus mejillas habían vuelto a tomar color. Shion acercó la mano a sus mejillas, y sonrió levemente al sentirlas cálidas a pesar de que la fría sala de recuperación.

Sara abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a Shion frente a ella.

-Hola- dijo ella.

-Hola- dijo Shion, sonriendo un poco aliviado, pero aún no se sentía realmente tranquilo- ¿cómo te sientes?-

-No estoy segura- dijo la chica, intentando levantar su mano para frotarse la frente, pero ésta estaba envuelta en una gruesa férula y varias capas de vendas. Shion notó una expresión de pánico en su rostro por un momento, pero pronto ella suspiró y, forzando una sonrisa, se frotó la frente con su otra mano.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Shion.

-Claro, estoy bien- dijo ella, sonriendo.

-¿En serio?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Sara- ¿porqué no lo estaría?-

Shion sonrió levemente. Sabía que Sara no quería preocuparlo, así que sonrió. Ahora tenía que darle la noticia que quizá la molestaría por un momento, pero sabía que le ayudaría.

-Si te digo que hice algo, ¿prometes no enojarte conmigo?- dijo Shion, con algo de culpabilidad en su sonrisa. Sara entrecerró los ojos.

-Eso depende. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- dijo la chica.

Shion señaló hacia la puerta, y Sara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. En la puerta de la sala de recuperación se encontraba su gemela, cruzada de brazos, y aún vistiendo sus sucias ropas de safari.

-¿Sonia?- dijo Sara, levantando las cejas- ¿qué rayos…?¿cómo?- y volvió los ojos a Shion- ¿fuiste tú? ¡Si te dije que no quería que mis papás…!-

-Cálmate, Sardina- le dijo Sonia, acercándose a su hermana, del lado contrario del que estaba Shion- no le he dicho nada a papá y mamá. Fue mi culpa, te acosando por teléfono- añadió, poniendo la mano en el hombro de su gemela- ¡estaba tan preocupada!-

Sara miró a su gemela, y entrecerró los ojos.

-Oye, tienes una herida en su ceja- dijo Sara, señalando con su mano sana la ceja derecha de Sonia- ¿cómo…?-

-Ah, no, ¡no me vas a reclamar nada!- dijo Sonia, cruzándose de brazos- ¡no después de lo que me hiciste pasar! Estaba en el trabajo cuando comencé a sentir que algo malo había pasado-

-Oh… ¿sentiste eso?- dijo Sara, recordando el momento en el que ella había sentido lo mismo, cuando Sonia fue mordida.

-Claro que sí, _fruitloop_ \- dijo Sonia- ¿porqué hiciste eso? Se supone que yo soy la que nada con cocodrilos, y tú eres que la anda toda digna por todos lados-

Sara rió en voz baja, y buscó con la mirada a Shion, quien le sonrió también.

-Las dejaré solas un rato, señoritas- dijo Shion, encogiéndose de hombros- necesito llamar a la señorita Athena, seguramente querrá saber como estás-

Shion se dio la vuelta para salir, pero Sara lo detuvo.

-¿Shion?- dijo Sara, haciéndolo dar la vuelta y mirarla de nuevo- gracias. Por todo-

-Sí, gracias- sonrió Sonia, quien también estaba agradecida de que el Patriarca la haya llevado a ver a su hermana.

Shion sonrió tranquilamente, y salió de la habitación para llamar a Dohko e informarle lo que había pasado, para que éste le diera el mensaje a Athena. Y una vez que quedaron solas, Sonia se volvió a Sara con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Sonia sin dejar de sonreír- ¿no tienes algo que decirme, hermanita?-

Sara se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, pero sabía que finalmente tenía que contarle a su gemela.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Acuario, Santuario de Athena_

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Camus no podía evitar estar feliz por Liliwen. No solo Apolo se había acercado a ella para charlar un rato con ella antes de regresar al Olimpo y la había abrazado bastante más paternalmente de lo que Camus había visto en todo ese tiempo, sino que también Artemisa le había sonreído cuando creyó que nadie más la había visto.

Aquello había sido una gran avance.

Liliwen, por su parte, estaba fuera de sí de contenta. Incluso comenzó a perder un poco el control de sus poderes, y el templo de Acuario se había vuelto un poco caliente.

-Ya sé que estás contenta, _mon amour_ \- dijo Camus, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros- pero si sigues así, vas a quemar todo el templo de Acuario-

-Lo siento- dijo Liliwen sonriendo. El santo dorado sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

De pronto, Camus cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede, Camus?- dijo Liliwen, borrando su sonrisa de pronto.

-Nada malo- dijo Camus- el maestro Shion acaba de reportar lo que sucedió con esa chica, Sara, en el hospital. Al parecer va a estar bien-

-Me alegro- sonrió Liliwen- ella me cae bien y… después de todo, se arriesgó por ayudarlos en la pelea contra Deimos-

Camus asintió. Y no era solo eso. Ambos sabían que pasaba algo entre Shion y Sara, y era más que obvio. No necesitaron decirlo en voz alta: solamente se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron traviesos.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

 _Más tarde_

Tan pronto como Sonia se fue a comer algo, Shion pasó nuevamente a la habitación donde Sara se estaba recuperando, y le sonrió.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Shion.

-Claro que sí- dijo Sara nuevamente, respondiendo lo mismo que había dicho antes- ¿porqué no habría de estarlo?-

Shion prefirió no insistir, y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla en la frente. Quizá era mejor que él hablara, pues al parecer Sara era más terca de lo que parecía.

-Yo estoy preocupado por ti, Sara- dijo Shion, señalando su mano- no debiste haber destruido esa roca. Había tiempo para que lo hiciera Aioria, u otro de los santos dorados-

-No sabías eso- dijo Sara, sacudiendo la cabeza- no podía dejar que…- se interrumpió- no me arrepiento, Shion. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, sabiendo las consecuencias-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada- dijo Sara, borrando su sonrisa por un momento- sí sé las consecuencias de lo que pasó, Shion. Y no me arrepiento de lo que hice-

El Patriarca la miró, y vio sus ojos llorosos. Se mordió el labio, bajando la mirada, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por lo que había pasado. Sara comenzó a intentarse incorporar, y Shion se inclinó para ayudarla.

-Gracias- dijo ella, intentando volver a sonreír.

Shion no pudo resistirlo más. Se sentía nuevamente como un chiquillo y no como el Patriarca del Santuario de Athena. Su corazón estaba lleno de tristeza y de frustración. ¡Si Sara solo se había esforzado y trabajado, haciendo lo correcto siempre! ¡Era tan injusto que algo tan horrible le pasara!

Sin previo aviso, Shion la abrazó, aunque con cuidado de no lastimar su mano. Pero la abrazó con fuerza y con cariño, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, algunas lágrimas se le escaparon. Sara al principio se sorprendió, pero también ella comenzó a llorar cuando el peso de lo que había sucedido finalmente cayó sobre ella.

-Lo siento mucho- susurró Shion- todo esto es mi culpa…-

Sara no le respondió, estaba demasiado afligida como para decirle que no lo culpaba, que él no había hecho nada para lastimarla, que prefería que hubiera sido así, a que algo malo le sucediera a él o a Saori.

Ambos siguieron así, abrazados, hasta que se calmaron. Shion se separó con cuidado de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Con su pulgar le limpió las lágrimas.

-Lo siento- dijo ella.

-No lo sientas- dijo Shion en un susurro, besando repetidamente sus mejillas húmedas- vas a estar bien. Me voy a encargar de eso. Y también…-

-Shion- lo interrumpió Sara, poniendo su mano sana en su mejilla y sonrió- te amo-

-Yo…¿qué dijiste?- dijo el Patriarca, sorprendido y sin estar seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-Te amo- dijo Sara, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja con su mano sana- no podía dejar que algo malo te pasara-

A Shion le brillaron los ojos y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla. Mientras la besaba, el Patriarca la abrazó nuevamente con cuidado de no lastimarla, pero tenía la necesidad de detenerla, abrazarla, no dejarla ir nunca. Sí, quería que cumpliera su sueño, pero también quería tenerla con él y no dejarla ir.

-Yo también te amo, Sara- dijo Shion en voz baja tan pronto como se separaron.

El Patriarca iba a decir algo más, pero la puerta se abrió, y la enfermera entró hecha una furia.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo levantada?- dijo la mujer, mirando furiosa a Sara, quien aún estaba sentada sobre la cama, con su mano sana aferrada a la camisa de Shion. Con un gesto brusco, la enfermera empujó a Shion hacia su silla, haciendo que por fin se soltaran, y con otra mano empujó a Sara para que volviera a tumbar sobre la cama- ¡quieta!¡Quédate ahí, y no te vuelvas a levantar!-

Sara asintió inocentemente, y tras lanzar una mirada de advertencia a Shion, la enfermera salió a buscar los medicamentos. Él la tomó de la mano y sonrió. En ese momento, Sonia regresó con una expresión preocupada, pero sonrió al verlos.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- dijo Sonia.

x-x-x

 _Universidad de Atenas_

 _Al día siguiente_

Aioria y Milo se miraron entre sí y sonrieron, quizá un poco enternecidos, al ver a Athena preocupada y jugando con su lápiz. En ausencia de Shion, quien aún estaba en el hospital con Sara, Dohko había tomado su puesto mientras su amigo regresaba, y había mandado a los dos santos dorados como guardaespaldas.

-No se preocupes demasiado, señorita Athena- dijo Milo con un extraño tono paternal que Aioria no recordaba haber escuchado en su amigo- estoy seguro de que todo va a ir bien. Sé de buena fuente que se esforzó mucho para prepararse para este examen-

-Pues sí- dijo la joven diosa, aún nerviosa- pero aún así me siento inquieta. Estoy muy preocupada por Sara-

-El maestro Shion nos avisó que la señorita Sara se encuentra bien, y que posiblemente será dada de alta hoy- dijo Aioria- no tiene de qué preocuparse. Al contrario: la señorita Sara se va a sentir mal si se entera que su preocupación la hizo no dar su máximo en la prueba-

Saori sonrió levemente, y abrazó a los dos santos antes de entrar a la sala con los otros chicos que iban a dar el examen, entre ellos Julián Solo, quien venía escoltado por Sorrento y Bian, y quien les lanzó una mirada antes de entrar a dar el examen detrás de Athena.

-Vaya, así que Poseidón también fue obligado a venir a dar este examen- dijo Aioria- espero que no esté demasiado difícil- añadió, esperanzado.

-No te preocupes- dijo Milo encogiéndose de hombros- estoy seguro de que le irá bien a la señorita Athena-

Aioria asintió, sonriendo, y apoyó la espalda contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos. Milo, mientras tanto, estaba espiando a través de la ventana, y sonreía al ver que la joven diosa contestaba rápidamente el examen con una sonrisa confiada.

-Parece que la chica hizo un buen trabajo- dijo Milo en voz baja.

-Suenas sorprendido- dijo Aioria, alzando una ceja.

-No lo estoy realmente- admitió el santo de Escorpión, y suspiró finalmente- solo… creo que me equivoqué al respecto de ella-

-¿Y no querías aceptarlo?- añadió su compañero.

Milo lo miró con cara de circunstancias, gruñendo en voz baja, y se volvió hacia donde Athena y Poseidón seguían respondiendo su examen. Sí, le costaba mucho admitirlo, pero ahora sabía que Sara era una chica buena y una buena amiga de la señorita Athena.

x-x-x

 _Hospital_

 _Poco más tarde_

Sara aún estaba preocupada, porque a pesar del predicamento en el que se encontraba, recordaba también que Saori daría su prueba ese día. En un principio Shion hubiera pensado que esa preocupación era porque si la diosa no pasaba, el Patriarca no le haría su recomendación, pero ahora que la conocía sabía que era genuina preocupación porque la consideraba su amiga.

-La señorita Athena estará bien- le dijo Shion- aprendió bien todo lo que le enseñaste-

Sara sonrió levemente.

-Realmente espero que así sea- dijo la chica- Saori se esforzó mucho para hacerlo. Estará muy decepcionada si no…-

-No lo estará- dijo Shion- pasará y le irá muy bien-

-Claro- añadió Sonia- eres la más grande nerd que existe. Dudo mucho que la chica no vaya a ser la primera en esa prueba-

Sara sonrió, e iba a decir algo más, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Los tres se volvieron, y se sorprendieron de ver que se trataba de Nikos. El chico estaba cabizbajo, ruborizado, con un feo moretón en su mejilla derecha, y se frotaba incesantemente uno de sus brazos. Shion se levantó, y se interpuso entre él y Sara con un gesto amenazante. Sonia también se levantó, e hizo sonar sus nudillos.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- siseo el Patriarca.

-No, no, por favor, vengo en son de paz- dijo Nikos, apenado y molesto en partes iguales- solo quiero… hablar un momento con Sara. Por favor-

Shion no estaba muy contento con ello, pero se volvió a Sara y ella asintió levemente. Tras lanzarle una mirada de advertencia, el Patriarca salió de la habitación, seguido de Sonia, quien podía sentir la tensión. Si bien esperaron afuera, ambos se mantuvieron junto a la puerta.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Sara se volvió a Nikos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Nikos, sus ojos fijos en la enorme férula en la mano izquierda de ella.

-Estaré bien- dijo Sara fríamente.

-Vine a disculparme contigo, Sara- dijo el chico- todo esto fue mi culpa. No debí meterme con esas personas, ni engañarte de esa manera. Perdóname-

-Está bien- dijo Sara en voz baja- yo también me equivoqué-

Ambos bajaron la mirada, apenados. Sabían lo que tenían que decir, pero ninguno quería ser el primero en decirlo. Finalmente fue Nikos quien habló primero.

-Entonces- dijo Nikos en un tono entristecido- es verdad lo que esas personas dijeron. Fuiste a mi apartamento a terminar conmigo, ¿verdad?-

-Lo siento mucho Nikos- dijo Sara- fui a buscarte porque quería ser sincera contigo. Y también…-

-Lo entiendo- la interrumpió él- yo tampoco creo que se a buena idea que sigamos juntos. De hecho, había pensado decírtelo. Eventualmente-

Sara sonrió levemente. Sí, lo sabía.

-Bueno, solo quería disculparme contigo, por todos los problemas que causé, no solo a ti, sino a ellos también- dijo Nikos. Sacó del bolsillo de su camisa las gafas de Sara, las cuales habían quedado en el suelo de su apartamento cuando los aliados de Deimos los habían atacado, y las puso sobre la mesa junto a su cama antes de salir.

La chica asintió, y tras despedirse de Sonia y de Shion, quienes esperaba en la puerta a que terminaran la conversación con expresiones amenazantes, Nikos salió de ahí. Una vez que se quedó a solas con Shion, la chica tomó su mano con cariño.

-¿Estás bien?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y se sonrieron.

-Lo vamos a estar- dijo Shion, besándola en la frente, y levantándose- vamos, volvamos a casa-

Sonia, quien miraba la escena cruzada de brazos y apoyando su hombro en el marco de la puerta, sacudió la cabeza levemente y sonrió. Sus padres iban a explotar de emoción cuando les contara todo lo que había pasado.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Esa tarde_

Cuando Sara y Shion regresaron al Santuario por fin, la primera persona que los recibió fue Saori, quien se lanzó a abrazarla llena de emoción.

-¡Sara!- dijo Saori, aliviada de que estuviera bien- ¡qué bueno que estás bien!-

Sara sonrió, abrazando a la joven diosa también.

-Claro que estoy bien, Saori- sonrió la chica, cuidando que su brazo herido no quedara atrapado en el abrazo efusivo de la diosa- pero no te preocupes por mí. ¡Dime como te fue en el examen!-

-¡Muy bien!- dijo Athena- creo que me fue muy bien. ¡Tenemos que celebrar!-

Mientras Athena acaparó la atención de Sara, Shion sonrió y se retiró a su estudio. Ya había devuelto a Sonia a Pretoria, una vez que la gemela estuvo segura de que Sara iba a estar bien cuidada en Atenas. De pie frente a su escritorio, Shion buscó entre sus papeles y finalmente sacó una hoja en especial. La tomó, dudoso. La hoja de reporte de Sara para el rector de la Universidad. Suspiró.

-¿Shion?- escuchó la voz de Dohko, quien estaba en la entrada de su despacho- escuché que habían regresado-

-Eh… sí- dijo Shion.

-¿Y bien?- dijo el santo de Libra- ¿Sara estará bien?-

-Por supuesto. Y va a seguir estándolo- dijo Shion sin mirarlo, sino enfocando su atención en el papel- me aseguraré de que reciba la beca por la que trabajó tan duro-

Dohko sonrió levemente mientras que Shion miraba el formato. Sara había hecho su trabajo de la mejor manera posible, y Dohko sabía como pensaba Shion, que una parte de él no quería firmarla. Pero también sabía que la amaba, y que iba a hacer lo necesario para que Sara cumpliera su sueño y fuera feliz. Casi sonrió cuando vio a su amigo firmar la hoja de papel con una expresión sombría.

-Estás haciendo lo correcto, amigo- dijo Dohko, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Shion.

-Lo sé- dijo el Patriarca cabizbajo.

Ambos miraron a la puerta, pues se escuchaba la risa de Sara, Athena y también Irene hasta ahí, y Dohko supo que su amigo estaba perdido al ver su sonrisa.

x-x-x

 _Al día siguiente_

Shion comenzó a caminar en círculos nerviosamente tan pronto como pasó el mediodía. El día anterior había enviado la carta a la universidad con ayuda de Agnes, y esa misma tarde el rector había llamado a Sara para que se presentara en su oficina. Shion sabía que seguramente Sara recibiría la beca que tanto había deseado, y que quizá nunca regresaría al Santuario después de ello. ¿Porqué lo haría?

Dohko le había dicho que ella lo amaba, y que por supuesto que regresaría, pero Shion incluso deseaba que no lo hiciera. Sabía que elegiría seguir su sueño sobre él, y el Patriarca simplemente no quería tener que enfrentar esa verdad y despedirse de ella, sabiendo que se iría años a América y que quizá nunca regresaría.

Shion apoyó la espalda contra la pared nerviosamente. Estaba lloviendo, incluso parecía que el clima se había puesto de acuerdo con sus emociones.

-¿Señor Shion?- dijo de pronto Irene.

-Hola, pequeña- sonrió el Patriarca, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza de manera paternal- ¿qué haces por aquí?-

-Vine a hablar con usted, maestro- dijo tímidamente Irene. Shion se sorprendió, pero asintió para demostrarle que la estaba escuchando- estoy un poco triste. No quiero que Sara se vaya-

Shion sonrió tristemente. Irene no era la única.

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso- dijo el Patriarca- no podemos impedir que se vaya. Tiene que vivir sus sueños y…-

-Pero la voy a extrañar- dijo Irene tristemente.

-Lo sé, yo también- admitió Shion- pero así son las cosas. Anda, ve con Agnes- añadió, revolviéndole el cabello- creo que estás necesitada de una taza de chocolate caliente. Vamos, no querrás que Arthur te vea con esa expresión, ¿verdad?-

Irene sonrió levemente mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían, y se fue a buscar a Agnes cabizbaja. Shion sonrió tristemente al verla alejarse. Una parte de él deseaba que Sara se quedara para siempre con él. Suspiró. A veces deseaba haberse podido enamorar de alguien más. Pero no, Sara era la única persona de la que hubiera podido enamorarse.

Sara.

El Patriarca caminó hacia la salida de su templo y se sentó junto a una columna, mirando la lluvia, y suspiró. Quizá también él necesitaba una taza de chocolate. La lluvia caía pesadamente sobre el Santuario esa tarde, casi un eco de su humor en ese momento. Esa tarde, Athena había ido al Olimpo, acompañada de Camus y Liliwen, para celebrar junto con Apolo y Artemisa, y el templo estaba relativamente solo.

Después de un rato, Shion sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Se volvió, sonriendo al notar que era Sara. La chica sonrió también y se dejó caer sobre el suelo, junto a él.

-¿Porqué esa cara larga, Shion?- dijo Sara mientras lo tomaba de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Shion la miró. ¡Se veía tan guapa!

-No te preocupes- dijo Shion, usando todo su autocontrol para no mostrarle su tristeza- ¿qué te dijeron?-

-¿Porqué crees que estoy tan feliz?- dijo ella, sonriendo y ajustándose las gafas- la beca es mía-

Shion se esforzó por seguir sonriendo, y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos con cariño, atrayéndola hacia él con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Ahí estaba. Ya la había perdido.

-Me da gusto por ti, en serio- Shion se esforzó por decir- y entonces, ¿cuándo te vas?-

Sara se separó levemente de él para mirarlo, y se echó a reír. Shion la miró, sorprendido. ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso? Estaba bien que estaba feliz por su beca, pero… ¿porqué seguía sonriendo?

-Shion, no voy a irme a ningún lado- dijo Sara cuando dejó de reír.

-¿Cómo dices?- dijo Shion- si me acabas de decir…-

-Me dieron la beca- dijo Sara- trabajaré desde los observatorios de aquí en Grecia, y sí, tendré que ir a América una o dos veces al mes, pero el trabajo es mío. Cuando supieron lo de mi mano solo dijeron que era desafortunado, pero que no era "necesariamente" un problema-

-Entonces…- comenzó a decir Shion.

-Entonces me quedaré a vivir en Atenas- dijo Sara- vine por mis cosas, pero quería decirte que tendré unos días libres a la semana, por si querías que le diera clases a Irene, y…-

Shion estaba boquiabierto. No lo podía creer. No solo la chica que amaba había obtenido lo que siempre había soñado, sino que también se quedaría en Atenas. Sara se echó a reír nuevamente al ver su cara de sorpresa. Estaba eufórica. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todo le había salido bien.

Sara tomó a Shion por la mejilla y lo besó rápidamente de la emoción. Shion sonrió y, cuando ella se iba a separar de él, se lo impidió, abrazándola y estrechándola contra él con fuerza.

-No te vayas, Sara- dijo Shion por fin- nunca te vayas. Te amo. Te quiero conmigo-

-Yo también te amo, Shion- dijo Sara.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de Mac y Nadezhda, Atenas_

 _Un par de semanas más tarde_

Sara miró dudosa a Mac, mientras que la chica animadamente accionaba algunas teclas en su computadora y en el aparato. Buscó con la mirada a Shion, quien le puso las manos sobre los hombros y le sonrió para intentar tranquilizarla. Hacía un par de días que Mac y sus compañeros, Charlotte y Derek, habían llegado sospechosamente al templo del Patriarca pidiendo escanear la mano de la chica.

-Tengo miedo- dijo finalmente Sara, pues había visto las habilidades culinarias de Mac, y no estaba muy segura de que fuera confiable.

-No temas, Sara- dijo Shura, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo- es cierto que a Mac se le quema hasta el agua, pero en cuanto a tecnología, no hay nadie mejor-

Sara miró dudosa a Mac, pero respiró hondo y asintió, mientras la chica ponía un aparato alrededor de su mano y muñeca lastimadas en el ataque de hacía unos días.

-¿Qué es eso, _guapa_?- le preguntó Shura.

-Es un tipo de férula funcional- dijo Mac- hará que Sara pueda usar su mano mientras que se recupera. Y le va a ayudar como rehabilitación-

Shura y Shion miraron el objeto con serias dudas. Parecía un extraño exoesqueleto mecánico sobre la mano izquierda de Sara, pero esperaron pacientemente a que Mac terminara de programarlo. Tan pronto como la chica lo terminó, la chica se volvió a ella.

-Listo, Sara- dijo Mac, triunfante- mírala-

Sara miró su mano, confundida.

-Eh… ¿qué se supone que haga esto?- dijo la chica.

Como respuesta, Nadezhda le pasó un vaso, y Sara lo tomó con su mano izquierda, a pesar de que previamente eso había sido imposible por las heridas que había sufrido.

-¿Cómo…?- dijo Sara, sorprendida.

-Pues resulta que Mac es un cerebrito- dijo Argol, riendo. Shura se cruzó de brazos, orgulloso de su chica.

-Ese esqueleto mecánico te ayudará a mover tu mano mientras que te recuperas- sonrió Mac.

-Muchas gracias, Mac- dijo Sara- con esto todo será más fácil-

Shion sonrió, apoyando el hombro en el marco de la puerta mientras miraba la escena. Estaba feliz. Parecía que, a partir de ahora, todo iba a salir bien.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus ánimos, y por todos sus reviews. Me divertí mucho haciendo sufrir a Shion. Mi siguiente historia será de sobre Aioria y un triángulo amoroso entre él y Marin y Lyfia. Frodi también hará una aparición. Sí, me gusta hacerlos sufrir. Nuevamente, les mando un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


End file.
